Kuebiko
by GulDukat'sWife
Summary: "You're mine." She can see the love in her father's eyes. She has everything she's ever wanted. / In an alternate universe, Ozai and Azula emerge victorious on the day of Sozin's Comet. Once reunited, they decide that they will never again be apart. They are better together, stronger together. The world will bow to them. (Co-written with Princess Claire Fey) TW: incest, rape, abuse
1. From the Ashes

**_Kuebiko_**

(n.) a state of exhaustion inspired by acts of senseless violence, which force you to revise your image of what can happen in this world—mending the fences of your expectations, weeding out all unwelcome and invasive truths, cultivating the perennial good that's buried under the surface, and propping yourself up like an old scarecrow, who's bursting at the seams but powerless to do anything but stand there and watch.

\- _The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows_

* * *

The redness in the sky had long passed once the self-proclaimed Phoenix King returned home, his ironclad warship _Crimson Star_ docking into port, nearly stopping all traffic in the capital bay to allow their ruler the quickest route. Ozai always knew it was a mistake for Azulon to have began the Great Dragon Hunt. Old fool. And of course, the one who had proven himself _good_ enough to slay the last one was that bastard _Iroh._ He had been busy. Messenger hawks had informed the Phoenix King that his traitorous aforementioned brother had claimed _his_ city in the name of their pathetic enemies. It was high time that miserable old fool meet his end, there was no questioning it now. No longer would politics of the nobility prevent the killing of an outright traitor.

The streets of his city had filled with people come to witness their King's return. They, too, would accept his brother's demise as they were meant to. Golden eyes bore outside the small window of the carriage, showing the determined faces of his subjects, which could surely only increase once they heard the news. Phoenix King Ozai, first of his title, wielded the power of Sozin's _-hmm, that could use a little renaming-_ Comet to slay the Avatar where his children had failed him. He did what no man had done in centuries, _forever_ , the history books would say.

The Caldera was eerily in line. Not that the Phoenix King disapproved, but the sight of the green-robed _Dai Li_ on burnt rooftops gave him pause. There was a nagging doubt, an eerie voice.

 _They aren't truly mine_

The evidence of his daughter's battle was everywhere, amplified tenfold by the comet's power. He could see where stone had turned to glass, transmuted by her azure flame as a result of sheer intensity. Those would remain, he would make sure of it. Testaments of the royal family's power, the power of his spawn.

Finally, they had arrived. The palace was almost empty compared to its usual complement. Even the green-robed Dai Li were scarce, the servants few. The Royal Guard present, but no longer patrolling the inner sanctum. Those that remained most certainly gave the respect that was due, Ozai noted, asking harshly where he would find his daughter. The Throne Room, of course. The Phoenix King smiled, his daughter had always been diligent, ever studious in the improvement of herself, ever present in her duty to her father. Just like Ozai, of course.

 _"-the western flank in that region would be left undefended, Your Highness, surely-"_

"Get out!" The Phoenix King demanded, stepping into the azure light of his daughter's flames which encased the Dragon Throne like a tomb, causing the various generals and nobility that she had assembled to flee in order to allow their private conversation.

"Father?"

 _He came back to me!_

Azula found herself overwhelmed, one thousand emotions swirling around inside of her like a maelstrom. No one ever came back - not to her. And yet, there he was...

 _He's only going to leave you again. This time, for good! Perhaps he's not even here... Mother wasn't_ , said a voice, that voice in her head always telling her terrible things... things she did not want to hear...

 _You're a monster. Everyone leaves you_ , it told her.

Rising from her seated position- her _rightful_ position, she approached with much hesitation, with trepidation as though her father - _The Phoenix King_ \- would scuttle off like a frightened animal or vanish into a puff of smoke. Surely, the notion was ludicrous! And still, she felt... she did not know how to feel... only that she wanted Father to stay, that she wanted to be with him - _forever._

"Azula" Ozai said, looking over his daughter as she approached, the blazing, brilliant wall of cerulean parting at her wordless command to allow the Fire Lord's passage. She wore her royal armor, an appearance as perfect as ever. The gleaming gold of the Fire Lord's crown sat atop her head. Though the Phoenix King could not help but to be... disappointed. After his exhausting fight with the Avatar and a dreadfully boring journey home, having heard nothing save for traitorous news, Ozai was hoping for her to be a little more... presentable, exciting- _alluring_.

 _In fact..._ Ozai raised an eyebrow.

Her appearance _was not_ perfect. Obviously, servants had gone to excruciating lengths in order to hide it, but any person would notice when not obscured behind a wall of blue flame. Her hair was ragged, cuts at odd lengths and angles painting a wild and wicked picture, accentuated by a fearful look in those inherited golden eyes. No, something had shaken Ozai's perfect little girl.

Ozai took several steps forward, closing the gap between father and daughter. "I heard you fought your brother during the day of the comet. What did he do to you, my daughter?" he asked slowly, running a finger from the edge of her lips, tracking her hair all the way to the crown of her head.

 _He's here... he's real... Daddy's really here and he's not leaving_ , the young Fire Lord thought, breathless, silently begging for his touch. She missed this... she actually _missed_ this. She needed more. She craved it.

"Zuko... he...," Azula began.

It was naught but a blur. She remembered the fire - _fire everywhere_ \- smoldering ash and smoke and flame, the courtyard burning. Everything burning beneath the crimson sky, a flash of light and her brother screaming... the river... drowning! And suddenly the room was spinning, and spinning and spinning and she wanted to cry... she was _going_ to cry, to weep until her eyes ran dry.

 _You can't! Not in front of Father_ \- the voice nagged.

 _No! Let him see. Let him see what he's done to you!_ \- another argued.

Azula, the Fire Lord, did not cry. She held onto her father for dear life, having leapt into his arms as though he were her savior, and she _sobbed._

"He tried to kill me, Daddy" she managed to choke out. "Zuko tried to kill me! They _all_ did! And. You. Weren't. Here!"

It was if the clock wound back the hands of time and his pride had become his little girl again, latching onto her father because of the most recent horrors of the world he had shown her. _Zuko_ certainly had done a number on her. The Phoenix King reached for the bun of her hair, pulling it loose from its knot and letting the wounded raven locks spill free, each wicked incision now for all to see. Ozai ran his hand, slowly, from the crown of her head down to her neck. It was a pathetic display from her, but one could only expect so much from a girl. Daughters need their fathers, they need their strength, no matter how much of their own they may posses.

"He's a traitor," Ozai said, finally. "He also aided the Avatar in his attempt to end me. We'll deal with your brother soon enough" he assured.

"But this has made one thing clear to me. We cannot afford to be apart, my daughter. Separated, we are weak. Our enemies like the Avatar and _Zuko_ nip at our heels! Though they have fallen, more will replace them. That is why you must rule at my side, as my Queen - that way, we shall be invincible" he finished with a smile, no longer looking at his daughter but instead toward the war map on the floor, and the tiles that had been placed to mark their remaining feeble enemies.

 _Queen._

 _Invincible._

Phoenix Queen Azula, The Invincible - such a title was singularly glorious! She wanted to be invincible. She wanted to be a queen- _his_ _queen._ Indeed, it was all she could ever want _,_ had ever _dreamed of_ and then some. Everything had fallen into place, and it was beautiful... it was perfect.

 _They were perfect._

"Invincible," she repeated, positively enamored, heart racing wildly as it threatened to burst forth from her ribcage. "Father... you honor me beyond words."

"Indeed I have" Ozai affirmed, inhaling the faint smell of smoke in the air, raising his daughter's head with a thumb upon her chin, staring spellbound into her eyes. The Phoenix King was no longer disappointed, for there certainly _was_ something alluring about her - ragged hair rousing something primitive in him, accentuated by the safe and certain look in her eyes, ready and waiting for _his_ next command. Indeed, Azula would finally be his. He smiled wide - she would be the perfect queen, producing epic spawn like that bitch Ursa did- but without all the whining. And with the addition of a few other things, he thought to himself, reaching a hand around her waist. "Now come along, Azula. The whinings of the War Council can wait."

The Phoenix King no longer cared about his brother's treachery, nor even his own son's. All he wanted to do was celebrate the occasion and partake in its pleasures - the creation of a new dynasty! The era of the Phoenix, the era of Ozai!


	2. The Fallen Prince

The sun had already risen when the Phoenix King awoke, his daughter and wife-soon-to-be sleeping soundly with her head upon his chest. Ozai shook his head as he (with a bit more discretion than he was probably used to) slipped out of bed, blurred vision slowly clearing. The night previous truly had been one to remember... that is, it would be if he _could_ remember anything but pieces of it.

Walking down the halls of his palace, the Phoenix King had a rare moment of consideration. There were whispers of course, there had been ever since that fateful day a year and a half ago, but he could sense that something had already begun to change - it was glorious. Whispers had turned into questions, and the festering of the peasant's wonderings were growing to a sizable proportion, Ozai just _knew_ it. Soon they would all know, and would be made to respect the Phoenix King's union of fire. But there was someone who _did not_ know, who had remained ignorant of just how deep his failure truly was this entire time. How Zuko must _loathe_ himself now, sitting in that dark cell (to which Ozai would be certain to place his traitorous brother adjacent, pending his execution), having failed to defeat his little sister for the umpteenth time, having failed to teach the Avatar anything more than pitiful firebending, and knowing that the only one who could save him now was the father he claimed not to need or want. Ozai inhaled sharply. __Today__ _, too,_ would be a day worth remembering.

The Phoenix King peered through the bars. Asleep on the floor, drool spreading from his mouth... how utterly predictable. Even imprisoned, Zuko managed to be just as pathetic as ever. His chest bore an untended wound which Ozai knew to be lightning - Azula's work, no doubt. Befitting it was that both father and daughter will have left a scar once they were finished with the young fool.

 _"Wake up!"_

Awaken the prince did indeed, with a start. And then, there came the pain- sharp, shooting pain, the blinding kind, that spread throughout his body. For an instant, it felt as though he were being electrocuted all over again and everything went dark, cold... he was frozen, swimming- _drowning_ \- lost to the north sea and burning from the inside out beneath her icy waves. His head was spinning, spinning beyond all control... heartbeat thrumming in his ears- _boom_ _boom_ _boom boom_ \- the drums of war! But the war was no more; the war was lost. He had lost ...The world had lost.

Straining, Prince Zuko lifted his head, only to find himself staring down the very last person on this planet whom he wished to see before the end - his Agni-forsaken father. Spirits be damned, what had he done in this life or any other to deserve such torment? Somehow, some way, this man ( _this monster_ ) always managed to come out on top. Always. And why? He has asked, over and again. _Why?_

" _Why_ are you here?"

"Why, I am a just father come to visit his son" Ozai mocked, before letting himself fall into a laugh. "Did you really believe you could win? Of course you did, those are exactly the lies that you believe so readily. And your sister? Trying to kill her during her moment of triumph?" he was angry now, outraged at what Zuko had done to his precious princess. If there was any truer truth in this world, it is that whatever is right and true, Zuko believed was wretched and false - the ultimate contrarian indicator. If one wanted to find what the world's greatest pleasures were, one only had to ask Zuko whence came the world's greatest pains. It wasn't as if such people were uncommon, but _his_ son?

Ozai wished now more than ever that the whore's wretched lies had been true. It would have made everything easier. Instead, the young Prince Ozai, then Fire Lord, and now Phoenix King had to watch his own son fail to infinity, knowing it not only reflected the royal family, but himself as well.

"I didn't try-" Zuko began, biting his tongue before any protest would come to fruition.

What was the point? He was wrong. Azula was right. In their father's eyes, he was always _wrong._ And Azula? She was always _right._ Always smarter. Always stronger. Always better. Azula was born lucky; he was lucky to be born. Azula made Father proud. He made Father disappointed. He made everyone disappointed, really. Himself, perhaps, most of all.

"Yes, Father," he said, his once-bright golden gaze now dulled and downcast in shame. "I did. I believed that I could win."

"Does that make you... happy?" Zuko asked, fists clenching with righteous anger. And those eyes began to blaze with emotion, livening once more, as though awakened from the dead. His piercing stare burned straight through the hem of his father's robes, trailing up and onward until their eyes met. "I _know_ it does. You don't have to tell me, I'm your son. It makes you happy to watch me fail and I have no idea why - it just does. You wanted this to happen."

 _"You're sick."_

Ozai knelt down so that he was at eye level to Zuko, speaking with deadly slowness. "The only thing that makes me happy is that your escape during the day of black sun provided you time to learn one final lesson. One final lesson before the stain that you are on me, with your nonsense politic and string of failures, is removed forever."

The Prince was afraid to know, and even still he asked "What lesson is that, Father?"

"You can never defeat something that is simply _greater_ than you" Ozai said simply, rising up. "Had you known your own worth, you may have had a place here. But instead..." he turned to leave.

"Do not expect me to make it quick. The death I offered in the tunnels would be _mercy_ for you now. You don't _deserve it_. You will suffer a day for every second of damage you did to my daughter, my _Phoenix Queen_ _._ "

 _Phoenix Queen?!_

Surely, he couldn't- oh, but _he_ __could._ _ Indeed, he could. The bastard could do anything he pleased! Who would dare to try and stop him? Who _could_ stop him now?

"You... you're insane!" Zuko accused, bile rising to his throat. "Your own daughter...? What's _wrong_ with you!?" he roared.

Azula, his sister- _his little sister -_ "Don't touch her, you sick bastard! Don't you dare!"

Ozai's laughing was borderline crazed now. "Would you rather have her for yourself? I never took you to be the jealous type, Zuko!"

"...don't worry" he began again, laughter subsiding somewhat as he gave a furious knock on the cell's outer door for the guard to open it. "I promise not to do anything that I haven't done before"

"How can you even _live_ with yourself!? I wish that I'd put an end to your miserable existence when I had the chance!" Zuko called out in vain.


	3. Crossroad Blues

The Fire Lord- No! _The Phoenix Queen!_ She was a queen now, and no one would dare tell her otherwise! The Phoenix Queen awoke, bleary-eyed and sore, feeling as though she had not slept at all - even despite the fact that it was nearly midday. _His_ side of the bed is cold and unoccupied, and she _could_ sulk about it but she won't. Instead, she rose, smiling from ear to ear, feeling as if she could take on the world... well, figuratively speaking, of course - for she and her king had already done so!

Maidservants attended to the little queen's every whim, as per usual - drew her a scented bath, dressed her, doused her in perfumes and oils, combed and styled her hair (as well as could be expected) and then finally, obscured her cold visage with a mask of meticulously painted cosmetics - white powder upon her face... black kohl around those smoldering, sunlit eyes in great contrast... and of course, a smear of crimson staining her lips.

Absentmindedly, a servant reached for her neck, moving to cover the grotesque array of colors that had blossomed there. Azula snatched her wrist, quickly, before the stupid girl could mar her with any chalky, white paste- as if she had something to _hide!_ As if she should be _ashamed_ that Father had claimed her, marked her as his. Never! It was this stupid serving wench who ought to be ashamed of herself!

"I feel no shame! Begone from my sight, miserable little wench. I shall deal with you later" she hissed.

Truthfully, the girl (no matter how moronic) was painfully insignificant and therefore, not worth her time. Not today, at least. There was _someone_ , however, who was...

⁂⁂⁂

It had been three days and nights since she saw Zuko fall on the day of red sun. Four since she had last seen her brother. Five since she had last seen Aang (he was coming back, _right?_ ). Five days since she had last felt contentment and safety, four days since she had felt community and kinship, three since she had felt freedom and purpose. Day by day, the Fire Nation had taken everything from Katara.

Not that she had actually been able to keep up with any sort of consistent _sleep_. Oh no, only the waning and waxing of her power with the passing of the moon told Katara the time, a fact that was certainly _not_ lost on her guards, who seemed to have forgotten that every human on earth needs water, whether they can bend it or not. On the first day she had been granted a pittance. The door hadn't opened since. Azula's doing, Katara preferred to think. That was easier than believing that the average man in the Fire Nation could be so discompassionate... only their leaders were capable of such callousness, surely.

He was coming back... right? Just because Zuko had been unable to defeat his sister didn't mean Aang couldn't defeat the Firelord. He had just been delayed, for one reason or another. After all, Azula would be waiting, and needed to be dealt with. But how long could it take for an Avatar to end a war against a leaderless nation? A question to which Katara had no answer. A question she didn't _want_ to answer. Aang was going to walk through that door, she knew it. He had to.

Her eyes perked up, it was as if the spirits had answered her prayers! The door...

A smile had never so quickly turned into a scowl.

"Happy to see me, snow savage?" The Phoenix Queen taunted, a most sardonic smirk livening her pretty face as she approached. "Oh dear, has no one told you? How unfortunate," she continued, feigning ignorance. "...Well, as much as I just _hate_ to have to be the bearer of bad news," Azula sighed with complete and utter disinterest, examining her freshly manicured fingernails.

"The Avatar is dead."

"Liar" Katara shot back, almost instinctually. But somewhere within Katara's swirling emotions, between the blurs in her eyes, a pang of doubt told her that Azula wasn't lying. "What... what do you want?" she asked, doing her best to look the Phoenix Queen over. Her hair was still a mess, that she could tell. And the marks on her neck...? Yet unlike during the day of red sky, her confidence was present as ever.

The sound of Azula's laughter resonated, piercing and shrill, though still with some degree of control - a sound most unsettling. "Liar?" she snorted, derisively. "No, not this time." The other girl's recent misfortunes were simply the funniest thing, it seemed...

"Perhaps Father shall see to it that the precious, bald head of your sanctimonious, little monk be mounted on a spike and paraded through the streets," Azula offered and then, with an appropriate degree of smugness and vitriol, added "As a wedding gift to me... his beloved daughter, his queen."

The waterbender's eyes widened. _Spirits_. I mean, it's not as if she had thought Zuko was kidding when he said 'she's crazy and needs to go down', but she had never imagined... _this!_ Was that what was going on here? 100 years of war caused by a royal family of crazy, incestuous- _Ugh!_ , she almost vocalized. Were she not so starved for water, she may have cried.

"...what, do you want?" Katara repeated.

"I have a proposition for you," Azula offered, looming over as though the filthy peasant were a meadow vole and she, a hungry rat-viper having cornered its next meal.

"Serve me, pledge your loyalty to the great and powerful Phoenix Queen, in exchange for your freedom."

"You're... you're joking" she wheezed, looking up into the Phoenix Queen's menacing golden eyes. "Just because your dad... _husband_ ," Katara grimaced, her gaze shifting toward the marks upon Azula's neck. "...may have beaten Aang, doesn't mean I'm going to help you finish off the rest of the world," she said determinedly, thinking of Gran-Gran and her friends in the south. Yugoda in the North, Pakku - who had pledged to rebuild her home. And of course Sokka, whom she _refused_ to believe was dead. Suki, Toph...

 _No_.

"Fuck off."

"Stupid, stupid peasant..." Azula snarled, jaw tightening, fingernails digging into her palms. "Hmm, do you know what I'd _much_ _rather_ have as a wedding gift..? what I'll ask my _dad-husband_ for tonight?"

"What, you'll ask him to give it to you harder this time?"

"Well, perhaps... jealous?" The Phoenix Queen sneered. "Though, that's really beside the point. You peasants and your filthy minds! Just where is it that you're from again... the Northern- no! The Southern Water Tribe! Yes, that's right..."

Katara scoffed at the former remark. "The Southern. Your friends did a real good job of ruining our little part of the world, too."

Azula, with a positively devious smirk, leaned forward and looked Katara straight in the eye. "Daddy... that evil water-wench attacked me, her and Zuzu tried to kill me," she whimpered, feigning distress. "Kill her! _Kill them all!_ Raze their miserable, stinking tribe to the ground! I want every last man, woman, and child _dead!_ "

"...that's your threat?" Katara almost laughed, her ears ringing from the stakes of the situation, as her mind struggled to prevent itself from picturing her home burning. "You're not going to do _anything?_ You're going to _cry to daddy?_ "

She stopped gloating. "You can do what you want with me," she relented, her voice sounding dull under the buzz of her ears. "Just make sure to tell your daddy to stay away from my home, since it's obvious he has all the real power here."

 _What?_ _How-_ Azula was dumbfounded, if only for an instant. Did this stupid peasant not believe her!? She could and she _would_ have her home, everyone she knew and loved, reduced to a pile of smoldering ash! All she had to do was-

 _Cry to Daddy_ \- repeated that stupid, stupid, worthless, ignorant, filthy peasant's mocking voice.

"How _dare_ you!" the Phoenix Queen shrieked, hurling forth a burst of blue flame, and delighting in the waterbender's subsequent cry of pain. "I will melt the flesh from your bones!" she declared, wild-eyed, indignant and enraged- visibly shaking with anger, her palms set ablaze. Then, through the chaos of her emotion and white-hot, cerulean fire, there came a moment of clarity...

"No," she growled, still positively seething. "Better yet... Why don't I start with little Zuzu? Would you like that? You can watch him die first! As punishment for your insolence!"

Katara bit her tongue as azure flame seared dark skin, her breathing becoming shallow as she inhaled her own seared flesh, her wrists responding with their own burning agony as she struggled against the chains that held her hands from drawing any water out of the air. She sat there for a while, staring down at the blackened stone floor of her prison, feeling the ebb and flow of her pain just as she felt Tui and La, the push and pull of the moon. Except of course the spirits gave life; Azula took it.

"I'll do what you want" she said because she had to say it.

 _"I'll do what you want?"_ Azula mocked, cruelly and (half) jokingly imitating the other girl. "You're going to have to do better than that, water-whore!" she then clarified, tossing fire with uncharacteristic recklessness and once more, receiving far too much enjoyment from the reaction that it caused.

The waterbender turned her head, for what good it did, considering her position was rendered almost still by the bonds. _What does she want now?_ _-_ she barely managed to think over the barely dulling pain and incessant ringing in her ears. It didn't matter what Katara thought, the crazy look in the Phoenix Queen's eyes wasn't going away no matter how much she wished it would.

"I-I..." she struggled to find the words, her mind a blur from the pain, the images of her home- _burning_... the thought of Aang dead... and the thought that Zuko's very life rested upon a razor's edge of whatever placating words she would muster. "...I pledge my loyalty to you, _your highness_ " she barely managed, gritting her teeth at every word, clenching her beaten fists at having to kowtow to the fire bitch.


	4. Please?

A huff slipped past her painted lips, tossing and turning impatiently atop silk sheets for the umpteenth time as she clenched her thighs, desperate to relieve the _ache_ in between them. But alas, she could not... only _he_ could.

And so, she waited... and waited... and waited. By now, she was certain that her lacy, red undergarments (which hardly qualified as such) were soaked through. The thought of her father's impending arrival - wickedly talented mouth upon her sensitive skin, sinful touch where she needed it most - had surely been to blame.

Azula was _ready_... and she was _waiting._ Mentally chastising herself for having just lain there languidly, she re-arranged her all too ready and willing body just so- Daddy would take one look at her and think she was a present, wrapped up nice and pretty... all for him.

Finally, she heard that sound - footfalls approaching her bedroom door - and swore her heart skipped a beat.

Azula's suite was always the picture of perfection. Ozai remembered the day he had granted it to her. Oh the looks he got, for giving away rooms usually reserved for the Crown Prince to his second-born daughter. He smirked at that. The frown on _Zuko's_ face alone was worth it, and even better, that bitch Ursa wasn't there to scold him for it. He clasped the golden doorknob and entered his destination, her chambers. The bedroom. Where Azula would be, his little girl, his perfect daughter and future queen. He could see the familiar glow of candles, soft blue radiating from the small space beneath the door. She was awake. _Good_ , Ozai thought. He had thought that she would already have been sleeping, but the lights were shining down on them tonight - he would be allowed to see her in her fully awakened beauty.

And indeed - _my my_ , the light of Agni certainly wasn't a myth to Ozai on this night, he thought to himself, taking her in. Azula was always ready to please her father, though it wasn't such a common sight to be surprised like this. My, he couldn't recall her ever seeming so _ready_ , right down to that _need_ glinting in her golden eyes. The need for him. The need to perform her duty.

"Azula" he emitted a soft growl, approaching slowly like a Buffalion stalking its prey, each step giving him a clearer view of her in all her scantily-clad glory. Yes, slowly was definitely the way to do this.

Father was pleased, _very_ much so. The Fire Lord- _Phoenix Queen_ smiled, equally pleased. Heart thrumming wildly, her sharp intake of breath was audible as he approached. Azula wanted him _now_ \- the wait was torturous!

"Daddy...," she beckoned, spreading her legs apart - not completely, just enough to pique his interest. "...don't make me wait any longer."

Manicured fingernails danced along the lacy hem of her undergarments, toying, teasing...

A whisper. "Mmm, I suppose I'll have to start without you." Her hand slipping down below, where it was _not_ supposed to be... touching _what belonged to Ozai._

A moan.

"Ngh- ah! Oh, you'll have to punish me..."

 _"Daddy."_

It was not befitting of a daughter to command her father. Azula was a clever girl, of course, she had played games of control and manipulation practically since she had learned to speak. The Phoenix King kept his slow pace, even though it was agonizing to do so, to approach his lustful daughter so gradually, as she openly defied his rule. But he managed to do so, because he knew no defiance against him could stand. Instead of thinking about his daughter's traitorous movements, he counted. Twenty times would amount to the seconds of pain.

 **Slap**

 **Slap**

Soon, Azula's mischievous fingers had been removed from her wet folds, a devious smirk on her face as she watched her Daddy instate his rule. "Very naughty of you, girl."

 **zzZZTTt!**

The familiar discharge of electricity, sparking off a finger onto the Fire Lord's right nipple.

 **zzZZTTt!**

Left.

"You're right, you do need to be punished."

Through clenched teeth at those first sparks, she hissed. It hurt - just a bit, something like pins and needles. The sensation, however, was not altogether unpleasant... tingling and hot- sending hot, little tingles _other places._

"Ahh!"

Azula swore that when his finger veered left, her punishment had been doled out with more conviction. Though she was hardly one to complain-

Usually.

"Ow! You're hurting me, Daddy!"

Whining would get her punished... again.

"Indeed I am" Ozai said slowly, withdrawing his fingers, careful not to indulge his daughter, who was begging for him all but in name.

He stood there for a moment, looking her over, deciding.

He decided. "You're a bad girl, trying to tempt me this way. It is time for you to be quiet."

 **rip**

Curtains of a canopy bed were ruined as Ozai took the closest source of suitable cloth available, harshly reaching around and tying it around Azula's head tightly. Crude - she could still speak, but the muffling and slurring of each word certainly lessened the effect. "Now let's see what we can do about the rest of your mischief..." he said, somehow even more agonizingly slow than previous, looking down at Azula's traitorous wet fingers.

And, as if the light of Agni had shone on him a third time, the solution was there for the Phoenix King. An open drawer, filled with the familiar dull glint of cast iron metal. "My, my, you certainly have been busy."

Azula smirked inwardly. Ozai was playing right into her- trap?

 _Hardly_ , she thought.

After all, it could not be considered a trap... not really, provided he _enjoyed_ it. And Daddy was most certainly enjoying himself, there was no doubt in her mind as-

She shuddered, metal having made contact with her supple skin.

 _Click._

Cold as ice, unforgiving, secured around one delicate wrist.

 _Clink._

Fastened about the bed post.

 _Click._

Her other wrist.

 _Clink._

And a second bed post.

"Hmmm," he deliberated, before tearing off her remaining undergarments with an unceremonious **rip**.

The Phoenix King feigned looking down at his daughter's sex with a mocking consideration.

 **zzzZZTTt-crk!**

Longer, stronger. A charge of blue hit a chain, traveling through the links and into Azula's wrist, arm, chest, finally reaching ground through the silken sheets. Ozai wished controlling lightning to this degree didn't require such ridiculous effort.

 **zzzZZTTt-crk!** **zzzZZTTt-crk!** **zzzZZTTt-crk!**

"You wanted pleasure, instead... you brought yourself pain."

The Phoenix King's _chi_ was exhausted from all the precise charge, but he didn't need it to enjoy his Queen. Slowly, he ran a rough set of fingers around her ear, stroking carefully before tracing her lip. Her neckline was next, Ozai felt her collarbone, breaking the line it formed on her shoulder as he moved down to her left breast, circling slowly an electrified nipple before finally making a final travel at an agonizing pace, trailing down to the stomach. The inner thigh...

Azula shivered as Ozai bit into her neck. It was his turn to captivate her attention, only to turn her away. He had all of the power. The power to satisfy or deny, the power to bring pain or pleasure. The Fire Lord had earned herself pain... for now.

Squirming, whimpering, Azula struggled against her restraints. She had felt pain - just as intended. Though she felt _no_ pleasure- it was driving her mad. And the pain, physical, in addition to whatever other sort she was experiencing due to having been denied (Daddy was spurning her- _his little girl!_ ) took its toll much more quickly than she could possibly have anticipated. At the Phoenix King's mercy, handcuffed and completely helpless, there was but one thing she could think to do... one thing that would give her what she sought.

"Please," she begged, that desperate little plea muffled though audible enough. Wantonly spreading her legs, presenting herself in a most undignified manner, she continued.

Daddy's little girl could do better than that-

"Please, Daddy... please... please..."

Much better.

She felt the makeshift gag slip down past her chin. He didn't want to - he _would not_ \- miss it... the sound of her voice, of mutual desire when she said-

 _"Fuck me."_

That was certainly better, hearing his future Queen beg for what only he could give, the Fire Lord's devious tricks cast away by much stronger needs and lust- for him. Ozai smirked. How could he refuse? His naughty little girl had learned her lesson, and now it was time for a little bit of pleasure.

With a mild urgency, the Phoenix King disrobed to a point where he could mount the bare girl, Azula. His own shivers from entering her exquisite and egregiously wet folds were well worth the wait, and he could tell his daughter thought so too. But Ozai restrained himself, building a slow methodical rhythm as he drew himself downwards, his lips meeting hers, gold meeting gold. Another kiss, one on the forehead, the neck. Another bite to mark what was _his._ Oh how he wished he could accentuate her pleasure with electrical pain, but his rhythm quickened, there was no way he could control his wild _chi_ , his unrestrained passions any longer. The candles rose and fell with his hips, each crest higher.

Azula very nearly cried with relief - the wait was over. By all the spirits, it was finally _over_... but it felt too damned good to cry. She let Daddy know just _how good_ it felt... panting like a bitch in heat, moaning obscenely without a care in the world... hips angled to perfection, bucking wildly in order to match his every thrust.

None too proud to beg - her sweet, sweet reward spoke for itself.

The candles guttered, then flared up once more. And for an instant, the Fire Lord feared her entire bedchamber would catch fire when the flames turned color - building heat and intensity, changing from a bright and steady orange to blazing, brilliant azure.

Sweat broke upon her brow-

Perhaps the room had caught fire after all. Though Azula would have no knowledge of such things, any conscious thought becoming a blur.

Ozai had to admit it was difficult to stop such a pleasurable experience, but he did all the same. For the Fire Lord, it was agonizing. The Phoenix King's movement's slowed, until it was only the fleeting fluctuations in their bodies - giving momentary promise of pleasure with no payoff.

He waited, giving his daughter an expectant look. Azula's punishment was not over yet - she still hadn't performed to satisfaction.

Azula could have cried out in protest, groaned with frustration... but alas, she did not. It would do her no good. As always, Ozai's daughter and future Queen knew just what he liked, what he wanted-

She was in no position to refuse. He had made certain of that.

 _"Daddy..."_

The Fire Lord squirmed beneath her father, giving him that pouty little look of hers. Oh, how he loved that look...

"Please don't stop."

Begging, however- a good grovel was something the Phoenix King _craved._ That was what he really wanted. Once more, Ozai wanted his daughter to _beg_ him-

"I need it so bad... _I need you, Daddy._ Make your little girl scream. Make me come for you- only for you, Daddy. _Please?_ "

If that did not satisfy, no one (least of all Azula) could attribute said dissatisfaction to lack of effort on her part...

Biting her lip, the Fire Lord anticipated her father's reaction with equal parts uncertainty, fear, and excitement.

Ozai traced his daughter's jawline with two fingers. "That's better" he said simply, staring into that longing look in her eyes. _I need you_. She needed him now, just as she had needed him before, and just as she always would. The Phoenix King couldn't deny his own daughter in need, even if she had been naughty. What had been dealt already was punishment enough - not to mention Azula had a new duty. The duty of a Queen.


	5. Running with Scissors

Katara had effectively functioned as a maid for many people in her lifetime. Whether as a member of the southern tribe, or traveling with Aang, the 'motherly' duties always seemed to fall to her. Of course, _at the southern water tribe_ or _traveling with Aang_ , she had been more than happy to take on the responsibility and help her friends and family. But this? Combing the hair (amongst many things that low-born girls simply do for themselves) of the _Phoenix Queen_ so that she looked presentable for... whatever it was _they_ planned to do tonight... Katara shuddered at the thought. It was hard for the waterbender to feel any meaning in what she was doing. Azula's fire-blade wasn't around her neck as she worked, but it may as well have been.

Speaking of which, one thing Katara did not expect was the lack of guards. The only other person that had even been in the room was Ming, one of the other palace servants. Though she had left once _Her Highness's_ nails were finished. Katara gritted her teeth. Barely 24 hours and the pain was starting to seep into her thoughts. A burn across the cheek, or atop the feet, every time you say 'Azula' instead of 'Your Highness'... well, eventually you start __thinking__ _it_. Was this how it worked in the Fire Nation? They just repressed everyone until they knew nothing, save for how to be mindless drones? Katara would never let that happen to herself.

 _Azula's_ hair hadn't been ripped or pulled at, it had been cut, as if you had given a hog-monkey a pair of scissors. Katara restrained a laugh as she allowed herself to imagine Azula (however briefly) being at the mercy of a scissor-wielding hog-monkey. Whatever it was, the silence was deafening. Was this how it would be forever, what Azula wanted? Tending silently to her needs until the end of days, never saying a word, never _feeling?_ She had been burned three times today already but Katara's desire to feel _anything_ outweighed fear of retribution.

Katara grabbed the tie as she continued thinking. Of course, she didn't need to be _obtuse_ about it. If she really was going to serve the fire bitch (Katara secretly wished she shared Toph's talent for impromptu nicknaming right about now) until the end of their days, then it made no sense to anger her if she didn't have to, as much as she _absolutely loathed_ the idea of being _nice_ to her. The waterbender sighed.

" _Your Highness, may I_ ask what happened to your hair?"

It was jarring, a sour note in her otherwise immaculate symphony of _silence._

 _What happened_ to your hair? _What happened_ to your hair? _What happened_ to your hair?

She had cut it-

She had _cut_ her own hair, haphazardly hacked away sleek, obsidian perfection as though it were nothing at all- and why?

 _**WHY!?** _

Azula herself could scarcely recall... She had just... done it. Furthermore, just _who_ did this filthy peasant believe she was? _Where_ did she get off asking such things- things that were no concern of hers! __Why__ _in Agni's name_ did common people have to be so _ignorant?_ It was painful. Truly, only a servant would be simple-minded enough to manage such rudeness, such uncouth behavior- and without even trying, to boot! Father did not speak of her hair, nor its current state. Such trivial things mattered not - Father thought she was beautiful, he had said so himself!

 _Well, of course he'd say that. He made you... And he gets to fuck you whenever he wants! Daddy's a bit biased, don't you think?_

Pushing away (banishing!) that voice, having resolved instead to humor the water-wench, Azula replied "I cut it."

Beautiful... beautiful... she was _beautiful._ She was _perfect._ She was _a queen._

 _Except you're not beautiful or perfect at all- not anymore! Look at yourself... you're losing it. Everyone can see. Agni, it's ruined and you hardly even remember... you're crazy! Ruined - that beautiful, beautiful hair... what a shame. You're all ruined now._

"I know, it looks terrible-

 _Hideous!_

-Hideous. I'm hideous."

 _Befitting. Monsters are supposed to be hideous._

"Now, will you just... _shut up!_ No more stupid questions," the Phoenix Queen hissed.

It was true, her hair was in pretty terrible shape, and still would probably turn heads even after it had been made as shapely as possible (Katara estimated it would take at least two months before all the ends would be able to be evened out). But what surprised the waterbender is how readily Azula admitted such, and the fact that she received a few harsh words instead of her usual punishment. Not only that, but she had cut it _herself_? Katara was simply flabbergasted. She didn't know what to make of that. On the field, when Azula attacked them at Omashu, again within the reaches of Gaoling... the drill, in the catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se... and yet again at the western air temple- her appearance had been simply immaculate. What happened? She wanted to ask, but of course... _no more stupid questions_. That was an order which Katara decided it would be best to follow for the moment.

The Fire Lord's crown. She had imagined, if she ever even _touched_ the thing, it would be something to do with Zuko and not his sister. Slipping the cold metal into her hair was like betraying him. Four days ago she had come to _stop_ this from happening and yet, here she was bowing down.

 _Of course_. The coronation. _I must just be exhausted_ , Katara thought to herself as she wondered why she had neglected the obvious. Pristine perfection, then she cut it before the coronation. Not a coincidence. But _why?_ , she was left to wonder. It didn't make any sense. Zuko had once said that being Fire Lord was all Azula wanted. Fuck, she had fought a duel (considering it was on the day of the comet... quite possibly to the death) for it! But... no, Katara was missing something, that was sure. But as much as she _didn't_ want to care, she knew that Azula wasn't happy- on the day of her own coronation. Enough so to go on insane ramblings and cut her hair... well, like a madwoman.

Katara dared not ask Azula about any of this, but it was at least something to _think_ about other than if Aang was dead, or how the _Phoenix Queen_ wanted her damned hair- how the _Phoenix King_ wanted his wife (no, not yet) … his lover? … and _daughter_ (ugh!) to look - pretty as a porcelain doll.

But she had a hunch. She just had to try it. Even if Azula might actually burn her this time (though ostensibly, she wasn't about to ask a stupid question...)

"So, what about your wedding?" she asked, trying to drain every possible hint of disgust from her voice. "Have you thought about what you're going to wear?"

It was not a stupid question, objectively. In fact, it was a perfectly reasonable one... the Phoenix Queen merely happened to lack words, ideas- _anything_ that could be considered a rational response. How could she not know such a thing? The day of her- _their_ wedding would only be the single most important (not to mention happiest!) day of her- _their lives_ and yet, she had not spared so much as a passing thought toward what she might be wearing on this momentous (historic, no doubt!) occasion!? By the flame of Agni, she was in desperate need of-

A trip to the royal spa! Yes, therein was the problem... she was stressed beyond belief!

"Funny... I'm not even sure what I'm going to wear," Azula admitted, followed by a languid sigh. "I've been so wound up, I feel like I could just- _snap._ And, well... Father keeps me quite busy. Day and night... no rest for the wicked!"

'I feel like I could just snap', _yeah no kidding_ , Katara mused. For once, she agreed with Azula on all points.

"Of course" was all Katara could say, neglecting the 'Your Highness' at the end by accident. "Well, in the Water Tribes it's different, obviously. But when a southern girl gets married generally she'll make a long dress out of pelts she's responsible for catching, with the help of one of the men in her family. It's sort of a symbol of what she has to offer to the union, with each dress being unique to the wearer, usually embroidered with their family symbols and..." _Tui, I'm rambling about marriage traditions to Azula..._

"I guess what I mean is that it's really personal to you, Your Highness" she finished, remembering the title this time.

 _What do I have to offer this union?-_ Azula thought, briefly.

"Fire Nation brides wear white and red. My mother did, I think," she mentioned, offhandedly, then allowed herself a small chuckle at the thought of prim and proper _Ursa_ and that positively scandalized expression she used to make when perpetuating gossips.

"I wish my mother could be here. I would _kill_ to see the look on her face if she actually showed up to our wedding!"

And then it happened. The Phoenix Queen laughed. She _really_ laughed- not because something terrible had happened, or because little Zuzu had gotten himself hurt but simply because... it was funny. Her sides were hurting and she could hardly breathe, tears were welling up in the corners her eyes... All the while she pictured Ursa, red-faced and indignant, absolutely disgusted - worrying herself into a panic about what people would think withal! Angry. She would be angry, of course. Maybe even-

Jealous!

 _Your Mother..._ , Katara nearly grimaced once more. The thought of Azula's scenario also drew out a mix of feelings in her, but for nowhere near the same reasons. _Witnessing your daughter marry your husband..._ , Katara couldn't even imagine. Though she might have been resigned to it a second ago, the very notion made her want to vomit.

At least she had gotten something out of Azula that wasn't an evil smirk, a snarl, or outright indifference. For what _that_ was worth.

Once Azula had stopped laughing, Katara tried to push it out of her mind as she fixed her collar before moving onto her face. _Intimidating as ever_ , she noted. "Well, white and red don't seem like your colors, so why don't you break tradition?" she offered, bypassing the question which was _actually_ burning on her mind which was _where the hell is your mother, anyway? Gone all your life, by the looks of you..._

Azula gasped, loudly and most insincere, pretending that such a suggestion had startled her.

"Break tradition? Oh dear!" she exclaimed, wide-eyed, mouth agape. "Whatever shall the Fire Sages say? Whatever shall my father say?"

This union was to be anything _but_ traditional, that much was for certain. As such, why should she look like every other bride, like every other woman- like _Mother?_ She was not just any woman. And she most certainly was _not_ her mother, nor would she ever be - nor did she want to be! She was Phoenix Queen Azula: The One And Only, The Great, The Beautiful, The Powerful, The Terrible - Daughter of Phoenix King Ozai, Conqueror of Ba Sing Se, Hero of the One Hundred Year War... And she was a _fucking force of nature!_

It should be- "Blue" Azula declared, golden eyes ablaze.


	6. A Whore's Place

_Click_ _Click_ _Click_ -

Manicured fingernails clacking against the table.

 _Click-click-click-click_ -

-faster, faster-

 _-clickclickclickclickclickclick_ -

Fast as lighting, resonating throughout the room.

Azula clenched her teeth, curled her toes (which had already begun to ache within the confines of pinchy shoes), and _click-click-clicked_ those pretty fingernails as though her very life depended on it. She was nervous, she could admit that - to herself. Never to anyone other than _herself._

Inhaling sharply, she resolved to take a deep, calming breath- spirits, it hurt to breathe! The water-wench had laced her up so tightly that it _fucking_ _hurt_ to br-

Spirits be damned! _That_ had been her idea...

 _Tighter! I need my waist to be small... small enough for Daddy to put his hands around it..! I don't care if it hurts! Just lace me up tighter and make it so, water-wench!_ \- The Phoenix Queen's exact words (yes, _her_ very own words) not one hour ago.

Sighing (with some difficulty) in frustration, Azula moved to scratch an itch just above her lip-

 _Make-up! You'll ruin it!_

Her subconscious (thankfully) scolded and so, The Phoenix Queen stopped herself. She had to _perfect._ She just had to be! ...Once more, it hurt to sigh.

The first Azula would hear of her father and husband-to-be was the tail end of a conversation, the sound of his laughter, the door creaking as it swung open and he made his way into his (soon _their_ ) suite. "Ah, Azula!" Ozai greeted. He sounded happy to see her indeed.

"Father" she replied, respectful as ever. Her smoldering, golden gaze danced alight with all of the fervor and excitement befitting of any bride-to-be whilst in the presence of her intended.

"I heard you took that water savage as your servant today" he said out of nowhere, pouring both himself and Azula a glass of a clear liquid that definitely wasn't water. "It's been troubling me" another chuckle. "Whatever possessed you to do such a thing?" he asked perfectly innocently, having clearly been drinking beforehand.

So, Father was a bit drunk... So what? She didn't care. Really, she didn't! In fact, this little indulgence proved somewhat cathartic- more often than not. Intoxicated, The Phoenix King was all the more likely to speak his mind, throw his inhibitions to the wind. Perhaps, the great Phoenix Queen ought to do the same. It was a happy time, after all. There was no reason as to why she could not indulge as well...

Azula took the glass of... rice wine..? Presumably - and downed it. Then came that awful burning sensation in her throat, that sickly warmth flooding her chest - she nearly choked. Regretting _that_ decision almost immediately, she mentally chastised herself for such carelessness, for acting on impulse. Whatever it was, it was _strong_ and she had not eaten yet.

"Truthfully...," she began, hurriedly scrambling with her words in order to answer Father's question. "I wanted the water-wench to suffer. Greatly. There could be no worse punishment or torture imaginable than to personally _serve_ me, her enemy, until the end of her miserable days."

Ozai laughed at that. "Ah! You truly are my daughter! It's not enough to conquer these savages and burn their lands, we have to _break_ them as well. They need to learn that they're mine!" he accentuated his small speech with a fist crashing down onto the table. "You set an example to us all by taking up such a miserable wench for yourself, truly." He raised a glass, downing it fully, sparing a passing thought toward those living under the impression that they _weren't_ his to control, as the girl surely was - having been corrupted by _Zuko's_ pathetic ramblings. Zuko the undoer.

The Phoenix King let his eyes rest upon Azula. Her new servant had done well indeed, making her presentable. Any man would be a fool to overlook her. But still, there was something lacking. He missed the look from before, from the day of his return. There was something about the ragged hair that Zuko had plagued upon her that made her all the more desirable, stirring something primal within the Phoenix King. Indeed, seeing each uneven end spread out among the sheets as-

He shook his head. That could wait. "I spoke to the Fire Sages" he began again, barely playing with his food. "The miserable old fools disapproved of our marriage, of course. But they could not refuse. In three days! We are to marry for all to see. You will take my hand before the whole nation, and it will be known to everybody that this is a new era, our era!"

He was pleased, so very pleased with her, and she wanted _more._ She needed more, always __more.__ Anything, anything at all that Ozai gave, his daughter would take... so long as it made him happy, made him proud. At times, admittedly, Azula was not sure what the difference was between the two (Was Ozai happy, truly? ...or was he merely proud?) and if there _was a difference_ really-

None of that mattered! Nor did it matter if anyone else was _not_ happy.

"Fire Sages," the Phoenix Queen huffed, dismissively. "Let them skulk about under cover of darkness like frightened little meadow voles, let them whisper. What can they do to us? What can _anyone_ do to us?"

"The world is ours... and I'm yours. In three days time, everyone shall live with it - or everyone shall die," she then declared.

"Yes, indeed" Ozai agreed slowly, smiling deeply. _and I'm yours_. No other words could bring him greater pleasure.

"Speaking of such things, there is the matter of my brother. Surely, you've heard of his latest treachery in Ba Sing Se, the city of your pride?"

"Ah, yes, of course. Dear old Uncle Fatso, the ever-persistent thorn in my side," Azula grumbled, chopsticks absentmindedly toying with a bit of komodo-chicken.

His royal tea loving kookiness had insulted her for the _last_ time!

Deceptively sweet, moreso than spun sugar, she begun to test the waters- "Daddy?"

Ozai heard that sweet little word and his ears immediately perked up, before he descended into a simple smile. A little girl's query so innocent, yet Ozai had been expecting it. "Not this time, my daughter. It is your duty to stay right here, to build me a dynasty with which to solidify our rule upon this world, _forever_. The old fool expects us to go and chase after him, him and his friend from the city you named after me, that wretched old King... what's his name..." the Phoenix King trailed off, refreshing himself with yet another drink. "No matter! I won't risk you, my Queen, to play a madman's games of tea and wooden tiles!" he exclaimed.

"No." His more natural smirk returned. _Iroh must feel pain just like his nephew. All those fuckers must._. "We'll teach the traitor Iroh of his failures one by one. He'll watch his pride, the city that _you_ took, fall before him and be burned to ashes. He'll witness the failure of his so-called son in chains, he'll witness you, my strong Queen - while his own spawn is long dead as well as mine, the equally pathetic replacement he professes to love. His demise will not be one of honor, he doesn't _deserve it_."

Stay home. He had just told her to _stay home_ and- No! Do not be ridiculous! Father knew what was best for her, did he not? He wanted to keep her safe... she was to be his queen, after all. Just what, in Agni's name, had she been thinking?!

 _Daddy wants you to stay home, spread your legs, and make babies. That's what you were thinking ...And you were right! That's all you're good for now! Whore._

That stupid, stupid, stupid voice in her head knows nothing! Nothing at all!

 _I'm not a whore. I'm a queen- The Phoenix Queen!_

Her- _their_ children shall be fierce as the dragons and twice as powerful - the most powerful firebenders ever seen! It will be her _highest honor_ to bear such children, create a dynasty that will last one thousand years-

No! ...an eternity!

Any child borne of the Phoenix King and his daughter- _his Phoenix Queen_ would have the entire world, along with all of its pathetic inhabitants at his (or her) feet before taking its first step! Nay, its first breath!

"Yes, Father," Azula agreed, contentedly dreaming of the future... of beautiful, black-haired sons and daughters with golden eyes. Having (nearly) forgotten all about Iroh, she quickly added "You're absolutely right, he doesn't _deserve_ it."

"And _my place_...," she continued, her voice a smooth, husky purr as she leaned toward her father, knowing fully well that she would say exactly what he wanted to hear "...is here, with you. Any way you like... underneath you, on top of you... any way you want."

It pleased him, it pleased him _greatly_ when she spoke this way. Why then, did she feel-

 _Like a whore? Because you are one. And you're_ not _a real queen - not yet! You're lucky he's chosen to bother himself with formalities, let alone your damned fairytale wedding! He has you every night regardless.  
_

"You know, Azula," the Phoenix King began, setting his glass down unfinished. "I've decided that dinner isn't all that interesting."

"Mm, I quite agree..." Azula replied, all of the honeyed words _he_ likes pouring from her red lips, which were now contorted into a positively devious smirk. She went in for the kill, finishing with _"Daddy."_

There was a clatter of tableware as the Phoenix King stumbled up from his seat, almost tripping on an adjacent chair to circumnavigate the table surrounding them, their previous conversation mostly forgotten in the flurry of alcohol and arousal. "My, you _have_ outdone yourself tonight" he muttered, stumbling as he grabbed his daughter's slender waist, almost crashing right into her, exhaling a puff of air that reeked of opium - their noses practically touching despite the height difference.

"Now let's see what you've hidden under there for your daddy" he managed, as he tried to swing them both towards the other room, his footwork barely keeping him standing as it was.

Victory was sweet. Never, in all of her (fourteen... and a half!) years had Azula thought she could produce such a powerful (and immediate, to boot!) effect on a man. There was something singularly glorious about the thrill of it all. So what if any stupid boys wanted to kiss Ty Lee, but not her- the Phoenix King wanted to kiss- no! He wanted to _devour her._ And the feeling was quite mutual. Despite the stench of rice wine and opium smoke that lingered on his breath... despite his apparent intoxication, his clumsiness...

Despite it all, Azula took her father's hand, sliding it up underneath her skirts and whispered "Would you like to find out?"

"Don't tease me, girl!" the Phoenix King barked, slapping her face red and smearing the make-up - having been led on too much to be held back by needless romanticism. Ozai was too old to be spoonfed by his own daughter. "I'll find out everything I need, when you're beneath me, begging for more." And suddenly, a newfound determination allowed Azula's daddy to give her a decisive _pull_ towards the bedroom, stumble or no stumble, and then a _push_ onto the silken sheets themselves.

"Don't think I'm not onto you, my little girl." the Phoenix King began, using a hand to swipe his raven locks - already running free from the brief struggle to the room - out of his eyes. "You don't want to be a pathetic failure like your _mother_ , who's only accomplishment in this world was creating _you_." Ozai pulled off his mantle and leaned into the bedframe, his golden eyes taking another look at his now disheveled daughter. "You may be my Queen, but you are also my daughter, little girl, and you will _be whatever I want you to be!_ " he exclaimed, with a **rip** reducing his outfit to only a basic set of trousers, the expensive fabric burning with his raging inner fire, fueled by lust and absolute power, leaving only ember-touched scraps behind.

The Phoenix Queen- no, no, she did not feel very _queenly_ at all-

Phoenix Queen! Regardless of how she _felt_ at the moment, _she was the_ _ _fucking Phoenix Queen!__

And so the Phoenix Queen panted "Yes, Daddy," with desperation. Daddy wasn't happy. She _had_ to make him happy, she just _had_ to! "Whatever you want."

"I'm yours... I'm yours... your little girl, your little...," she whimpered, ignoring the sting from where he had struck her, that awful pit deep down in her stomach. She knew what she was- "...slut."

"I'm your little slut," Azula repeated, clinging to her father, breath hot and heavy in his ear.

She knew it to be true, cursing that all-too-familiar tingle in between her thighs as practiced hands tore her bodice open-

"That's right. Tell me again... what are you?"

"I'm your slut, Daddy."

If she said the right things, Ozai would give her what she wanted. He would satisfy the tingling sensation that had become an _ache._ He always did.

" _Yes._ You're _mine_ , all _mine._ Now, my little slut... what do you want? What do you _need?_ Tell your daddy."

 _This is fucking humiliating._


	7. A Queen's Place

Father's embrace felt constrictive... _possessive_ \- like a dragon, guarding his hoard of treasure against those who would seek to have it as their own.

 _Is this all that I am to him? An object? Something pretty, to be kept and coveted... a trophy?_

Sometimes, admittedly, the sentiment pleased her-

 _What is wrong with you?_

But, she was more than that... wasn't she?

 _Daddy used you. He used you like a whore. Stumbling, drunk, reeking of opium smoke... pawing at you with those greedy hands... and you just let him. You let him do whatever he wanted. You even begged him for it, too... just like he said you would!_

She was his queen; she pleased him. What shame was there in that? Besides... there was no denying the fact that she had enjoyed herself as well.

 _Is that the only card you have to play? Pathetic. He knows it, too. Just like-_

No. Azula, the Phoenix Queen, was _nothing_ like her stupid, vapid, empty-headed whore of a mother!

 _Keep telling yourself that._

Though the indulgences of the night previous had certainly taken their toll on the Phoenix King, Agni's crimson call of morning did not fail to wake him. Or perhaps...

 _Already up,_ father regarded daughter, looking at his precious gem sitting up, lost in her thoughts as she often was. Ozai would pay hefty sums to know whatever it was she was plotting with that devious mind of hers. Even as a little girl, she had used it to great effect, sometimes even on himself! Ozai couldn't be more proud. But still, it definitely was intimidating to know that his daughter could see things even he could not. A power Ozai was going to tame. After all, he had created it, and therefore it was his, just like everything else.

"Azula" he mumbled quietly as he shifted under the sheets, trying to remember the events of the night previous - only managing to find images of scheming in one of the caldera's basement opium dens, and... and his daughter's tender breasts in his hands, fearful golden eyes staring up...

For only two images out of dozens, Ozai was satisfied with this.

"Father," Azula purred, slinking back down onto the bed beside him. When she turned on her side to face him, however, she winced in pain. It still _hurt_. Granted, she was not at all surprised, bruises upon her naked body as testament. Nor was she unaccustomed to her father's rough treatment, being manhandled and held down, forced into whichever position he liked- more times than she could count. Merely, she wished...

 _What? You want the Phoenix King to hold you and kiss you? Ask permission before he fucks you? ...No. Ozai shouldn't fuck you... he should make love to you. A father really ought to make love to his little girl!_

 _Agni, you are being ridiculous._

Ozai smiled at his daughter's sensual voice, accompanied by her equally well-formed body. Much better than trying to remember fleeting images of yesterday, he thought to himself, running a finger across her cheek. "It's morning, my daughter," he said simply, breathing in their shared scent and wondering if there was anything he couldn't accomplish with her, once he put that plotting mind of hers to work. Those squabbling nobles would be biting at his heels soon; one of the things Ozai _did_ remember is promising them a morning session to hear their petty audiences. Another indulgence, one which even Ozai could admit may have been the fruits of untamed rice wine rather than political wrangling. "And I wish for you to attend court with me, as my right hand."

 _Right hand_

Father wanted her there for all to see-

 _Of course he did._

Indeed, it was her place ...A place of respect, honor ...power! ...befitting of _a queen._

"Once more, Father, you honor me beyond words," The Phoenix Queen said, heart racing, possessed by the man whom had sired her. She leaned in close, her lips nearly touching his ear and whispered "Thank you."

She could ignore the pain. Pain was weakness leaving the body- one of her father's many lessons.

With the smile of the daughter came the smile of the father. It was one of the many _other_ great things about her, the girl lived for her duty, to his nation, to her father the Phoenix King. She was obedient and enjoyed being so, the perfect weapon - a single edged sword with which he could use to destroy his enemies. "Of course. It is high time people get used to seeing you at my side, and I won't wait until the damned wedding bells to make it so" he grunted, unceremoniously sliding out of bed to dress himself for the day.

Though it was nothing she had not already seen, Azula gave her husband-to-be an appreciative once-over (or two) and asked, offhandedly "Father, do you _have_ to get dressed?" with a coquettish smirk, before following his lead and slipping out of bed as well.

Despite the lingering soreness, various aches and pains that plagued her on this fine morning, she stretched- willing herself not to let her discomfort be exposed, not to clench her teeth nor squint her eyes- and exaggerated every motion, making a show of it for Ozai's sake.

Once the pair were finished with the most basic of preparations (though neither of them seemed to be in a hurry, especially him, whose gaze lingered exactly where his daughter wanted it to, especially the marks he had left the night previous) they made their way to exit. "Azula, there is something else I want you to wear" Ozai said, after painstakingly trying to remember and track down where it was he put the item (not that it wasn't important... but in the Phoenix King's experience rice wine doesn't discriminate on the memories it takes).

The flat, letter-sized box (barely thicker than one's thumb) was embroidered, and freshly fashioned, clearly made from one of the palace artisans. On the front was the gold-crimson sigil of the phoenix, which Ozai had adopted as his own. He held it in his hands with a smile, a finger on the clasp that kept hidden what was inside.

"Of course, Father," Azula replied, somewhat hesitant. "What is it?" she asked, golden eyes alight, unable to contain her excitement nonetheless.

He meant to give her a gift, that much was obvious. And it was not as if her father never did so... on the contrary, Ozai doted upon his daughter beyond what could be considered expected. More often than not, however, there was a price to be paid- strings attached- whether quid pro quo or something else entirely.

 _What's he giving me and what's the catch?_

"It is as I said on the day of my return, my daughter. The position of Fire Lord is no more. There are no more Fire Lords, ladies, princesses, any of them!" he exclaimed, yanking the hairpiece of said position out of her hair and letting the metal fall to the ground. "To create a new dynasty, a new rule in my name, the old one must be cast away for the archaic and foolish system it was." Ozai opened the box, letting the newly-designed hairpiece shine in the morning sun. "You _deserve_ a new crown to mark your important position, the position of being my Queen."

Azula, the great and powerful Phoenix Queen, wanted to (and nearly did) scream. She wanted to squeal- like a little girl! Though such silliness would be inappropriate, surely. And so, she refrained. Then all of the sudden, she thought of Mai and Ty Lee... instinct urging her to run along and show them, as she once did so many (not that many) years ago. Granted, only Ty Lee ever used to react in the ostensibly childish manner which Azula wished to- by way of excited, nauseatingly high-pitched squeals. And Mai? She would-

 _That doesn't matter. I don't care. They're not my friends anymore._

Pushing away obtrusive thoughts and sentimental nonsense, Phoenix Queen Azula chose instead to savor _this_... the warm, fluttering sensation in her abdomen, the fact that her father (her King) had given her such a gift- something wonderful for all to see, which she would wear with pride each and every day- _a reward._ Just as he had intended.

"It's beautiful," Azula confirmed, with worshipful fascination. Holding his gaze, she then said "Thank you, Daddy."

Ozai briefly smiled as his daughter said that magic word again, handing her the open box along with its opulent contents. "Now, come along, my daughter, it's time to show everyone _else_ your gift as well"

Not that the foolish courtesans were likely to understand exactly what it meant (though some might guess, Ozai figured. Rumors of the then-Firelord's various wonts didn't have any difficulty spreading throughout the caldera), but he held no such sentimentality to specific days nor would he wait for anyone's _permission_. Azula was going to rule at his side _now_. The wedding day is a mere expression of an event that has already happened - as far as the Phoenix King was concerned, an event that had happened a long time ago.

And so King and Queen entered their Court.


	8. A King's Place

It was a good day, Lord Shing decided. And a good day, it would continue to be! Provided of course, everything went according to plan ...Alas, how could it not? His request for an audience had been put forth without much difficulty, after all. Though, what he was about to ask for seemed-

 _Impossible_

No. Not impossible, surely. Fire Lord Azula would, evidently, have to marry and bear children. She would have to continue her father's legacy- _Fire Lord Sozin's legacy_ \- as well as the royal bloodline! That much was inevitable. Granted, Phoenix King Ozai had never, not once, made it known that he was willing to consider offers for his daughter's hand ...Nor that he wished for her to marry at all, come to think of it.

 _The Princess? Ha! Her daddy wants her all to himself_ , some admiral or general had jeered (not so long ago) after having indulged in just a _bit_ too much ale.

There were whispers, it was true. Personally, Lord Shing had never put much stock into gossip - least of all when said gossip concerned the royal family and was of a particularly _foul_ nature, to boot.

All gossips aside, Lord Shing kowtowed before Phoenix King Ozai and Fire Lord Azula, demonstrating proper respect toward both father and daughter, as he willed himself not to vomit. By all the spirits, no one had prepared him for just how _terrifying_ the pair could be... two piercing golden stares, burning a hole straight through him as though he were nothing. Nothing at all. He would not speak until being addressed directly - he dared not!

Benefits of power aside, Ozai found court, and ruling in general boring. It was true, the Phoenix King didn't like being King. That isn't to say he'd ever give up his position, oh no, quite the opposite. But he just wished the damned fools he ruled over would sort their own damn problems more often, so he could spend more time partaking in the pleasure of life and less time embroiling himself in trivialities. His daughter, however, seemed all too eager to pick up any slack Ozai left for her, _especially_ today. She wore her new crown and the marks he had placed on her neck proudly, using per impeccable memory and mind to ease the responsibilities of her father from her secondary position on the dais.

Ah, _Lord Shing_ , Ozai recognized immediately. Unlike most of the other lords, who had gone out to acquire lands and titles for themselves in the Former Earth Kingdoms (Like those fools Michi and Ukano, who had birthed the only other woman in the world who could make his daughter cry), Shing had stayed home. It was really no surprise however, since most of the lands he owned rested on Ember Island (which was, of course, the main reason Ozai recognized the man at all, though he would never admit it). Instead of fighting war of flame against the earth savages he waged wars of policy and gossip against his even pettier opponents.

"Rise. What business do you bring forth for me today, Shing?"

"Your Highness, Phoenix King Ozai, Great Conqueror and Hero of the Fire Nation," Lord Shing began, pandering to the Phoenix King's notoriously inflated ego. "I am truly humbled to be in your presence. It is an honor."

The sweat broke upon his brow, his every muscle tightened in a manner most unpleasant and for an instant, he felt as though he would faint dead away on the spot. Then came the feeling, yet again, that he would vomit all over the cold, unforgiving floor.

"If his majesty would be so magnanimous, if his majesty would consider, this humble subject- humble servant! This humble servant wishes to make a request."

 _Get on with it_ , the Phoenix King wanted to say (and almost did). There were formalities and there were formalities and Ozai only had patience for the ones that didn't consume too much of his time. "I will hear your request" he said, quickly.

Lord Shing swallowed hard, collecting his thoughts. This was it.

 _This was it._

"On behalf of my s-son, Shing, second of his name... I-I have come to ask, with the utmost respect for... for your daughter's hand in marriage," he stammered, quickly adding "Fire Lord Azula is a vision of beauty, fierce as the dragons! All that a man could desire- and then some!"

"Our house would be honored beyond words."

The Phoenix King's golden eyes widened as soon as he heard the words _daughter_ and _marriage_ slip off the pathetic man's tongue. How the man could think his second-rate son named after a second-rate Lord who also happened to be himself could even _begin_ to approach worthiness of Azula was absolutely beyond Ozai. His request was not only misinformed and ill-timed, it was _insulting_. Did Shing really think some noble boy with no accomplishments of his own could even _appease_ the hero-prodigy of his daughter, did he think The Phoenix King incapable of choosing an appropriate husband himself!?

"You're right" Ozai managed, seething, standing up from the throne and approaching the flames separating royalty and peasantry. Separating people like him and _his queen_ from people like them who have to claw for power instead of owning it by right.

"Azula is all a man could desire, she really is a picture of perfection." he paused, gauging his reaction (still hopeful, the little fool). "And that is exactly why a pathetic, weak little boy with no accomplishments of his own could never _hope_ to deserve her. Nor does the name of your sorry excuse for a house which can only advance itself by petty politics make up for it, which is why _Lady Shing_ is as equally undesirable as the boy she birthed, the one you're trying to pawn off on me"

The Phoenix King walked through the flames, and began stepping down from the dais. "But not only is your offer so _pathetic_ it's hardly worth considering, it's convinced me of something unexpected, Shing." the flames rose behind him "Your house has existed, walking the halls of this court untouched for almost a century, never facing the consequences of its pettiness. Today that changes! Your son will prove himself worthy of consideration the same way my daughter proved herself of being desirable in the first place - by facing our nation's toughest enemies in the field. And you! You have dishonored _me_ by suggesting my daughter is on a level as low as yours, you've dishonored me by trying to _take what's mine_. _Agni Kai!"_

Ozai would not only teach Shing a lesson, he would show everyone what happened when you tried to take what was his, when you even dared consider yourself worthy of it.

 _Agni Kai_

The Phoenix Queen could scarcely believe her ears and yet... Father was _right._ Just who, in the name of Agni, did this simpering, sniveling excuse for a man believe he was - not to mention his (likely) equally pathetic son. How dare they - _How dare they!_ She would not be sullied by such lowly beings nor would she pollute the sacred bloodline of Fire Lord Sozin with this filth! No, she would never. Shang- Shung- whatever his stupid name was!- dare not _imagine_ himself as being worthy of her greatness. There was but one man who could claim such an honor.

Ozai. Her father - _her King._ He would fight for her. He would reduce this wretched peasant to smoldering ash before their entire court, before the _terrified_ faces of lowly subjects... they would all see! Azula was his queen... _His_ and his alone. Father wanted them _all_ to know and they would.

Smirking with satisfaction, Phoenix Queen Azula sat straight-backed and rigid, effortlessly regal by her father's side - so very _proud_ to wear the gleaming, golden hairpiece atop her head and yes, the marks upon her neck withal.


	9. Matters of Pride and Pain

She- _The fucking Phoenix Queen_ \- felt like skipping down the seemingly endless corridors of the royal palace (and most likely would have done so, provided no one would actually _see_ her). Somehow, it all sounded even more ridiculous than having wanted to scream ...Still, she walked with an extra swing in her step that simply could not be helped. She then, quite audibly, burst forth the doors of her chambers with a smile plastered across her pretty face - something which also, simply, could not be helped.

"Water-wench," Azula called, addressing the waterbender whom had been busying herself with whatever mundane tasks that servants did in order to pass the days. Granted, her voice was _different_ this time, lacking its usual impatience or malice. "Restore your queen's appearance to pristine perfection" she ordered.

 _My, does she seem happy_ , Katara noted, again cringing at being referred to as _water-wench_. You'd think that a happier Firelord... Queen, whatever, would mean she might avoid insulting her favorite slave. _But hey what do I know, I'm just a snow savage_

"Of course, Your Highness", said Katara, her voice every bit as dull and _usual_ as would be expected from someone who hadn't had a good day since well, _this_ happened. The waterbender immediately got to work, though her appearance wasn't that... _so that's new_.

Katara connected the dots. "So your da-" she stopped herself. She _was_ getting better at this, though she had yet to decide as to whether that was good or bad. "the Phoenix King, gave you a new crown, huh?" she asked, taking said object out of Azula's hair so she could work on it.

"Indeed," The Phoenix Queen confirmed. Though she became disheartened, ever so slightly, the instant her beautiful, wonderful new crown was plucked from its proper place atop her head by less than worthy hands. Had she been in a foul mood, Azula may have punished the water-wench for such insolence ...But alas, she did not allow so small a thing to sour her good humor nor ruin a most splendid day.

"And, is it not simply the most magnificent crown, the most glorious thing those peasant hands of yours have ever touched?" she marveled.

For a second, Katara considered answering the question. What was the most glorious thing she had ever touched? Any number of things in the great library could probably be considered invaluable. Aang's staff, a relic from an almost-dead culture. Many of the scrolls Pakku had given-

But of course, the questions Azula asks aren't meant to illicit truthful answers. "Yes, Your Highness" she resigned, before quickly dampening the hair and beginning to comb it.

Katara certainly wasn't a fool, the Phoenix Symbolism was obvious in the hair piece's design, meaning it must have been the crown making her the _Phoenix Queen_. "So, I guess this means everything is official now?"

"Indeed. Father wishes all to know that I am his queen," Azula replied, overcome yet again by that incessant need to squeal with excitement - like some stupid, love-struck little girl!

Though once more, she refrained. "As well, if _that_ had not been enough to show them all whom I belong to, some foolish Lord had the gall to ask my hand in marriage on behalf of his worthless son!" the (former) Fire Lord added, incredulously.

"Now what, do you propose, the Phoenix King plans to do about this?"

 _Reject his offer...?_ , Katara thought to herself, knowing, like the last question, she also wasn't expecting a truthful answer here, either.

Of course, Katara _could_ empathize for some healthy dislike for social-climbers who treat their children as cattle to increase their station - after all, it wasn't too long ago that _Yue_ was on everyone's minds. Nobody really _liked_ Hahn, but nobody wanted anything to _happen_ to him or his father either.

 _What was that...? Right, Agni Kai, that's a safe bet,_ Katara thought to herself. They love fighting eachother for things ( _and people_ ) here.

"Challenge him to an... Agni-Kai?" Katara guessed, slightly butchering the pronunciation of _Agni Kai_.

"Yes! Father challenged him to an Agni Kai!" The Phoenix Queen exclaimed, ensuring to put forth extra emphasis on _Agni Kai_ as so to enforce proper pronunciation. If the snow savage was to remain in the Fire Nation, she needed to learn. All in all, however, Azula was pleased that her new servant agreed - fire duel, such is only the proper thing to do given her father's predicament!

"An Agni Kai is a duel of fire, typically, to the death. When one man offers another insult, his honor is at stake and so, he must fight for it. This poor excuse for a man has done my intended _grave_ insult..." she explained.

"...Father said as much, declared before our entire court that the fool would pay for _trying to take what was his._ "

 _A grave insult_

Katara didn't know why, but she felt the need to keep talking to the Phoenix Queen. Sure, she could always service her as fast as possible and see if Ming was done with her duties, but for some reason she felt... _obligated_. She had promised Zuko she'd help him deal with his sister. The battle had failed, Katara could still feel the scars, which her water could not heal (even if it could, Azula had promised to double them if she tried. Something about 'remembering your failures for as long as you live').

But even still, just as the waterbender had done with Zuko in the crystal catacombs, there was another way to deal with the Phoenix Queen - to connect with her. An enlightened idea? no. A _good_ plan? Surely not. But it was her only plan. Azula had to be human, she _had_ to, even if it was buried like it was for Zuko.

Okay, so Katara wasn't really sure of that, not even close. She was a conqueror and a killer. She gave Katara pain, she gave Zuko pain, and she _smiled_. She was sick, and she was most definitely the one who belonged in the cell. But Katara knew there was a chance. _Azula_ felt pain too, she had seen it. The evidence was right there in her hair. And if a thing could feel sorrow and pain, maybe it could feel compassion too. _Maybe_

"To the death?" she finally asked. Not that she really doubted Azula (though both Zuko's Agni Kai hadn't ended in a death), but she needed to hear more. She needed more to work with.

"But of course! Rest assured, Father will kill him - if need be," Azula declared, golden eyes ablaze. "... _Only_ if need be. This, snow savage, is a matter of _pride_ \- and pride, is what makes a man," she continued, as though Katara were slow. "Phoenix King Ozai is _very proud_ , to say the least. That is why, more than likely, Lord Shing's pathetic life will be spared - just barely. A living example, a cautionary tale, warning all others who may be foolish enough to do the same."

Noting the other girl's apparent discomfort, the Phoenix Queen could not help but to wonder...

"In the Southern Water Tribe, where you were born, what makes a man?"

 _A matter of pride?_ , Katara thought to herself in disbelief. The guy had done the upper class equivalent of asking her out. Admittedly, she agreed that it _was_ pretty scummy but... _ugh. Fire Nation_.

As for her question... the waterbender squicked at the notion. When she had fought the warrior-princess in the field, Katara had assumed Azula was like her in the respect that she didn't want to kowtow to the idea that men are _men_ and women are _women_. But the Phoenix Queen had asked her a question, and she had to answer. "Well, most of the men in my tribe went off to fight in the war." she answered honestly. _All of them, actually_ , Katara thought to herself, remembering that her brave brother was still just a boy, despite his tactical achievements. "But what makes someone a valuable member of the tribe is their willingness and ability to help other people. Everyone does something to contribute, even the children. We need to hunt, scout, clean, cook, weave..." she trailed off.

 _Men went off to war._

And so the women, presumably... did not? Amber eyes regarded with a sudden, albeit strange, and newfound curiosity. Azula admitted, however begrudgingly, that Katara was an excellent waterbender - leastways, from what the then-Princess had seen. Withal, her servant once made for a fierce and (dare she say?) worthy opponent. Where had the water peasant acquired such drive, such determination ...What (or whom) had made her so eager to fight when, given cultural expectations, she did not have to? Her father, perhaps? Had he wanted his daughter to be strong, to be powerful... to make him _proud?_ Maybe, just maybe, they shared something in common. She was so very tempted to ask...

"What's your father like?"

Katara was taken aback by the sudden curiosity in her, but she welcomed it. It was easier to talk to the Phoenix Queen when she was _actually interested_ in her. The waterbender finished with the hair by bending all of the water she had used to dampen it out, and began fixing the Phoenix Queen's make up. Which of course, involved looking into Azula's harsh golden stare as she answered. "He was the chief of my tribe, and he left when I was very young to fight the Fire Nation" she said, simply. "You might remember him for leading the attack during the eclipse. He's smart, funny... and wants nothing more than to protect the ones he cares about." _Especially after they took mother... nothing was the same after that_. "Even though it meant leaving them behind"

Indeed, Phoenix Queen Azula remembered Chief Hakoda... though she was not about to admit such a thing, he had managed to cause quite the ruckus during those final years of the war. As to the man's current whereabouts, however, she could not say and would venture a guess that (what was her name... Katara?) knew as much- or rather as little as she in that regard.

"Ah. Yes, of course. I remember him" Azula said, flashing a smirk.

Then, she thought of that time- that one Agni-forsaken time her _own_ father had left her behind. "My father left me once," she confessed, although was unsure why exactly she had confided in the water-wench.

"It was awful." Awful? Awful did not even _begin_ to cover-

"Of course, he came back!"

 _Mother left and never came back._

"My mother never did though."

"Do you know what happened?" Katara asked softly, being... gentle? as she continued to work. "Mine was taken away from me" she added, not elaborating as it was not needed.

For the first time, Katara felt like she was getting a little closer in understanding the Phoenix Queen. Even though she had gotten some form of closure, the loss of her mother at the hands of that pathetic man still festered within her, causing pain whenever mentioned.

 _She didn't even say goodbye._

"I suppose... nothing happened, really. She just never loved us."


	10. New Light

The Phoenix King had ordered an airship, and he had gotten a boat. Of course, that was probably because all the airships were _destroyed_ by those _kids_ , but Ozai was not a man for details. Despite his dislike of being out at sea (the servants had to give him something in the fist hour after they set sail, apparently he hasn't 'earnt his sea legs' yet), he had come to welcome the choice - after all, it had given him and his newlywed wife more time _alone_. Time which was in dreadful short supply in the capital after the wedding, which had sparked the interest of the nation. And then _of course_ the court bickered over the costs of updating all royal paraphernalia, every building worth anything in the Fire Nation had to tear down their paintings and printed-drawings of _Firelord Ozai_ and replace them with new ones of _Phoenix King Ozai_ and his wife _Phoenix Queen Azula_.

Not that Ozai objected to his subjects appreciating him, he just wished they'd do it without bickering about the costs of the printing presses and all the logistical tomfoolery. Thankfully Azula sorted it out so he scarce had to lift a finger. The benefits of their union were already showing and the Phoenix King loved it. Marrying Azula had delivered on all his expectations, far superior to that bitch _Ursa_ , who was even more useless than Zuko. Quite the accomplishment, really.

"And you're sure those pesky courtesans won't try to interrupt our time here?" he confirmed again for what had to be the tenth time. His Agni Kai with Lord Shing may have scared off the suitors, but the bureaucrats never seemed to go away, or so Ozai thought. The idea of _two weeks off_ was simply unheard of, how Azula had gotten the nation's affairs to stay in order for that long befuddled Ozai to the highest degree. No matter how hard Ozai tried there was always more _shit_.

"Yes, Father," Azula replied, hopeful there was _something_ she could say in order to appease him. "I assure you, we've nothing to worry about ...Your queen has seen to that - personally."

Her father's mind was... troubled. And more often than not, as of late. Though she resolved to ease any and all troubles, relieve him of concern regarding trivialities a king need not concern himself with - day to day minutiae of endless political squabble, mundane financial matters and the like. The Phoenix Queen wanted her king to be _happy_ and yes, to simply _relax_ \- for once! Whether he wanted to or not...

Phoenix King Ozai would relax. As well, he would enjoy the company of his new bride - in every sense of the word.

"Daddy...," she purred with fluttering lashes and eyes imploring, slowly leaning into him. "My poor Daddy, always so tense. I suppose I'll need to help you with that, hmm?"

"You're right" he agreed, basking in Azula's attention. "That is exactly why we're headed here. Together..." Ozai accepted her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "we eliminated the Avatar and his traitorous allies, and now we will reap the rewards of our efforts, without the interference of lowlifes! Every couple in the Fire Nation enjoys a honeymoon under the protection I provide, so why shouldn't we?"

Silence for a moment.

The Phoenix Queen was _definitely_ right, he _was_ tense. And Azula, the ever-loyal wife that she was, was willing to rectify that. Ozai smiled. "Why don't you begin right now?" he propositioned, moving his hand to her back, pushing her onto the floor before loosening his trousers, exposing the shaft of the King's cock with his own hand. "Service me, girl" he ordered his daughter. "Your daddy has spent too long in this pathetic little vessel, and needs something more than fresh air to refresh him" he explained, looking out upon the approaching mass of Ember Island from his position on the top deck. Any pathetic guard or servant could walk in on them right now, and somehow that only drove the Phoenix King to higher extremes of arousal. She was his now, and there was no longer a point in hiding it. Nay, he _wanted_ someone to see.

 _Now? ...Here!? What if someone sees_ \- that was the point, surely... Daddy wished to be seen.

"Yes, Daddy" Azula replied, obedient as ever. Tentatively, painted lips wrapped around the head of his cock- hard for her _already -_ as her warm tongue dutifully swiped away a bead of fluid that had formed.

Never had she done anything quite like this, quite so... so _public!_ And... wrong! It was so wrong, she wasn't- _they_ weren't supposed to. It was disgusting, absolutely _disgusting_...And yet, suddenly she hoped that every man aboard the ship would be fortunate enough to catch a glimpse of their queen down on her knees. Yes, the great Phoenix Queen wanted them all to see her like this! Azula sucked her Daddy's cock, steadying herself with delicate hands upon his hipbones as he moved to grab her hair - his grip tightened. She knew she was doing it _right._ Then came the all too familiar tingling sensation in between her legs, the flush of heat, her own arousal in response to his.

⁂⁂⁂

There really was no describing it. It was worse that it wasn't just one feeling, one emotion that was responsible. Nothing took her up, nothing consumed her. Katara didn't just feel trapped, she was out at sea - surrounded by her element. She didn't just feel fear, it was unlikely she was in any personal danger at this stage. Hate? Maybe before, but with each passing day it was getting harder to _hate_ Azula and _hate_ the Fire Nation. Anger. Well there was definitely a lot of that, she supposed, but Katara couldn't get the image of the borderline teary-eyed Azula... her hair wild as her eyes, desperately struggling against the water which Katara had failed to restrain her with. And with every appearance the anger faded. Loss. How could Katara even begin to account. She didn't know whether her allies were alive or dead, and _Zuko_... he had been hit with lightning. Was he laying in a cell dead? Dying? Katara had tried to see him, but she was not foolish enough to risk getting caught on Azula's wedding day. That would be a lot more than a slap on the wrist.

Disgust. Disgust at the farce of the marriage, disgust at the pain Azula so readily delivered, at duels to the death over trivialities. And yet, at the Fire Nation Royal Palace, it was difficult to remember the world was at war. Everywhere else in the world, it showed. In the people, in the battered buildings and spartan architecture, in people's _minds_. But the Fire Nation, for all its faults, maintained the euphoria and beauty of peacetime. They did not know the horrors of a losing war, and their nation was the better for it. _Loneliness_. She was far away from her home, her friends. Even her friend Ming at the palace was gone, as she had remained while Katara went away with the Phoenix Queen. The Phoenix Queen. The only woman she had a hope of connecting with. And she _had_. Ever so briefly. They had both lost their mothers. Loss.

Katara was desperate to feel something else, a respite from the absolute maelstrom of emotions that seemed to swirl around her. Compassion, Joy, Kindness, Connection, Love, Sympathy, Pride, Control, _Hope_. And her only hope of feeling any of these things was the Phoenix Queen. The guards, they watched her like a hawk. They wouldn't dare break their silence, they knew what a threat she was. For once, Katara wished she was underestimated again. The other servants, they weren't like Ming. She couldn't get a word out of them, nobody wanted to associate with the water savage who tried to kill the Phoenix Queen. Katara learned for the first time what it was like to be perceived as the _enemy_ and not the _savior_. The Phoenix King wouldn't look at her, of course, nor did she want him too. The nobleman and courtesans? They were transients, usually well beyond her age. Even if any of them _did_ want to talk to her.

But she could hold down a conversation with the Phoenix Queen. It broke her from feeling loneliness, and replaced it with an unknown sympathy instead. A cold feeling in her heart, an icy box that begged unlocking. When you're in a dark cell with nothing but an icy box, it starts to look pretty good. People get bored easily, and Katara was no exception. She was a social creature and needed connection, contact like everyone else.

And that's why she was going to see her. It's not like it was out of the blue, she _had_ an excuse, to tell her about what Aang and Zuko (though she wouldn't mention him) had done to their beach home. But Katara, deep down knew the real reason for seeking out the Phoenix Queen. She wanted a connection, she wanted to pick the lock of the icy box. _Right foot, left foot, right foot..._

The fear was back in full force, _that_ quality certainly hadn't left the Phoenix Queen. But Katara wasn't a woman to give into-

Disgust.

Katara found herself, a deercat in the firelight, staring at the source of the conversation she had been following with her ears (but had stopped... now she knew why). Of course, it wasn't like the waterbender was expecting Ozai and Azula's marriage to be perfectly platonic, but she definitely wasn't ready to _see them_ , see _her_ like this. She almost dropped the tray she was holding when the Phoenix King turned to her and _smiled_ , before tightening his hand on his daughter's black locks to keep her head in place. He'd tell her about it later.

Okay, that wasn't the only reason she was disgusted. It was... it was seeing _her_ on her _knees_. Katara had many presuppositions about the Phoenix Queen, but submission certainly wasn't one of them. If anything, she had expected the Phoenix King to be pleasuring _her_.

 _Wait... I can't believe I actually..._ , the waterbender shamed herself for having hopes about _Azula's sex life_. I guess people need something to hope for, too...

"Is there something you need, girl?"

The voice broke her out of her trance. "I, uh..." _You've been staring at them for fifteen seconds..._

"I-I'm sorry! Your Highness!" she exclaimed, putting her hand to her mouth before running off to get away from what was unfolding in front of her.

Ozai might have laughed, but the dramatic exit of the water bitch, Azula's personal servant stirred something primal in him. Now she too, a woman who was owned in every sense of the word, would know who her owner belonged to. The order of things had been established in the finest way possible, a way that didn't require words, only a gasp of surprise and the color draining out of the pathetic girl's face. Of course, the Phoenix King didn't have time to process _that_ either, as he tilted his head back, a wave of pleasure emanating from his hips as his daughter finished him, taking his full load into her mouth.

The Phoenix King sighed, Azula _had_ been right. He _had_ been tense.

Father greatly approved of this particular method of stress relief, as evidenced by that oh-so-satisfied smirk- _satisfied_ ...For now, Azula thought, as she rose up from a most compromising position, red-faced and with a slight tremble. Still smirking as though he'd won something, her husband leered, predatory eyes aglow as she smoothed her skirts and wiped a bit of his _approval_ from her lower lip.

In the heat of the moment, she had been excited- _aroused_ even - at the thought of nameless, faceless guards and stupid servant girls seeing them like... like _this._ The Phoenix King and Queen did not have to hide. Their union had been recognized before this great nation, before the Head Sage withal. Father and daughter were accepted, publicized- _celebrated_ as any other couple. The sentiment was beautiful and yes, it was _exciting_ in and of itself. Why should she care if others saw them enjoying one another as man and wife, the way they ought to, without fear of shame or judgment?

Alas, she did not care! Let the _entire world_ bear witness!

Why then, did Azula care that Kat- _the water-wench_ had seen them... seen her doing _that_? Quickly, the Phoenix Queen decided that she _did not_ , in fact, care. She had been pleasuring her father- her husband! And what shame was there in doing so? ...None! There was no shame in fulfilling her duty (one of many) as his wife - it had been an honor.

There was no way- in this life or in any other that Phoenix Queen Azula gave One. Single. Solitary. Fuck. what some insignificant slave thought of her! So long as the water-wench _feared_ her, nothing else mat-

 _She just saw you with your daddy's cock rammed down your throat! ...sucking him off like a good little whore, on your knees where you belong. No getting that image out of her head. How could she possibly respect you now, let alone fear you!? How does a whore command authority?  
_

"Good girl" the Phoenix King complimented his daughter, his hand ruffling the raven-black hairs on the back of her head, his golden eyes not noticing the conflicted look in her own. "Due to your efforts, I do believe this will be one vacation I'll enjoy".

In fact, it might be the _only_ one. Not that his past visits to the estate on Ember Island had been _bad_ , but Ursa and _Zuko_ always had a way of getting in the way, to the point where he had stopped their visits altogether. And of course, his father had done the same with him and that traitor _Iroh_ , but Ozai had to admit he scarcely remembered such things, except for the fact that the old fossil did nothing but sit on the deck drinking cold tea.

No, the Phoenix King _wanted_ to spend time with his new wife. It was a strange feeling, he reflected, since Ozai usually wanted to get _away_ from women when he was done with them. But Azula was different, she was his. And that was perhaps the greatest pleasure of it all.

And there it was, the home he had spent years avoiding, very much intact. The estate itself a good distance away from any other such homes, which left Ozai with mixed feelings. Sure, he definitely wanted time alone with Azula - but the rush of the events two minutes previous had opened the Phoenix King up to a new realm of thought. She was _his_ , and he wanted the entire world to know. For the moment, the water-wench would have to do.

 _Good girl_

His praise was music to her ears, the sweetest symphony that a little queen could imagine. Father's praise was everything, it always had been... for as long as Azula could remember. Granted, he'd given it for rather different reasons when she was a child - her achievements in school, mastery of new firebending forms. Always, Ozai's daughter sought his approval and that would never change.

"You...," The Phoenix Queen agreed, toying with her husband's elongated beard, twirling it around her slender finger "Are going to enjoy every second. I shall see to that... Daddy."

If _he_ enjoyed this trip, then she would as well. Still... Ember Island did have this special way of riling up her emotions, as did their beach home- though Azula remained certain that she would have a most splendid vacation. How could she not? There were no others to spoil her time with Father, after all! No Zuzu or Mother, fighting her for his attention. Daddy was all hers this time. And any bad memories were... just that- bad memories. This was the start of something new. There would be good memories from here on out.

Good memories, she thought, as the ship docked and she pushed away _Ursa_ \- scolding her for ruining her brother's sandcastles or dunking his head beneath the water. Not that she regretted doing so, of course ...She'd had her fun. As did Father, evidenced by his smile in response to her childhood antics and subsequent laughter at little Zuzu's expense. In fact... She almost wished Zuko were here, if only to torment - _almost._

Once the ship had docked (with what was left of the docks, anyway, the remainder being supplemented with stone via the hand of the Dai Li), the Phoenix King and his wife and daughter walked ashore while various servants and guards scurried ahead of them to prepare the residence and unpack.

"Whatever is..." Ozai gaped at the peculiar sand-sculpture that had been... constructed, though using the word loosely, on the shore. A... blubbering blob monster? Ozai could describe it no other way. And there, another one that definitely had a much more well-defined shape. Some kind of six-legged animal. "...what miscreants have infested my property!" the Phoenix King shouted, furious that some _children_ would dare defile what is his.

Laughter. That water-wench was laughing. The gall! Ozai didn't care what his daughter might think, no _girl_ would laugh at the Phoenix King and leave unpunished. "Is there something about this that amuses you?" he growled, turning to her and causing the waterbender to twitch in fear. She was good, Ozai would grant, the girl instinctually and subtly moved her feet into a better stance the moment he had moved.

Katara hadn't _meant_ to laugh, really! It's just, the Phoenix King's quizzical look as he tried to figure out what Sokka's 'sculpture' of Suki was supposed to be was beyond amusing. Katara had never seen her enemy so befuddled, it was _almost_ as good as the time she burned Azula with that joke back in the cell.

Of course, laughing at the Phoenix King was a grievous error, the man was furious. The waterbender looked at his furious golden eyes and then over at Azula, as if to beg for her help. "I..." she stammered, the hopelessness of it all coming back to Katara all at once. The man looking at her threateningly was the _Phoenix King_ , the man who had _killed Aang_ , and brought _Azula_ to her _knees_. This wasn't like Pakku who she could at least contend levelly with, the man in front of her was not even a tenth as rational and civilized, and had more power than he knew what to do with. Any thoughts of resisting or coming back with a snarky remark died right then and there. She had only one choice, to appease her enemy.

 _Help her! Help her! Help her!_

The voice in her head, it was screaming ...Azula wanted to listen but- no! Stupid water-wench. She should know better! She should know better than to _laugh_ at the Phoenix King! No, leave her to her own devices. She _deserves_ to be punished-

 _Punished? Father could kill her._

 _And what am I to do!? Restrain him? Ha! Convince him that grievous bodily harm is not an appropriate punishment? As if...  
_

As far as Ozai was concerned, grievous bodily harm was _always_ an appropriate punishment - even for the smallest of slights, whether real or perceived.

 _Come now... Daddy's little girl can figure something out, surely.  
_

Indeed, Azula knew how to handle Ozai and... there was nothing she could do or say, not this time.

Nobody was there to help the waterbender. "I-I'm sorry!" she managed, lying (Katara was not at all sorry). "It's just... I know who-"

 _Nothing?_

Sighing dramatically, feigning heat exhaustion or the like, Azula fell to the ground, hopeful that _Daddy_ would rush to her aid...

Katara looked to the right of her aggressor at her collapsed Mistress. _That_ quickly became the new unexpected highlight of the day, first... well, what happened on the boat, and now she _faints_? She almost wanted to laugh again.

The Phoenix King was just about to raise a flame in his hand when he heard his wife collapse behind him. _What in Agni's name...?_

"You! Water-Bitch!" Ozai growled. Katara almost took a step back. _Does he think I'm responsible?_ "You're a healer. Heal. And I might spare your pathetic life."

Katara was relieved. Azula's... _she's not unconscious!_ , she exclaimed to herself as she reached out to the Phoenix Queen with her mind, feeling each drop of water within her body. She desperately tried not to laugh _again_. Had she really... had she really faked her own illness to...? The waterbender almost froze with disbelief. "Uh... she... she has..." Katara stammered.

"It's tropical fever. Zuko got it when he came here for the first time too. Something about acclimating to the climate, Your Highness" she lied quickly to protect them both. "I can heal her, but it'll take a while. She needs to be moved to the house for her recovery"

" _Zuko_ " Ozai growled in response and didn't raise a hand to help her, walking away to see what other damage the Avatar had done to his home.

⁂⁂⁂

"Okay, you can stop faking now" Katara said out loud, setting down the surprisingly light Phoenix Queen as the sliding door closed behind her. "I know you're fine. A healer can tell"

Azula conceded. "You're welcome," she said, flatly. "And now, in exchange for your pathetic life, you must promise me something."

Even though she had literally just instructed Azula to cease faking, Katara almost jumped as her eyelids revealed irises of gold and the Phoenix Queen sat up. "I, uh... right, of course Your Highness" she finally answered, the stress of the events previous still ripe in her mind.

" _Do not_ make Daddy angry again, you stupid peasant," Azula huffed. She spoke sternly, leaving no room for negotiation or misunderstanding. " _If_ you should be foolish enough to make the same mistake twice..." A warning. "...Next time, I can assure you that you will not be so lucky." And of course, one _small_ stipulation - Phoenix Queen Azula's generosity had a price. "As well, we are never to speak of this matter again."

Katara's head drooped, disappointed. "Of course, Your Highness" she repeated, pausing. "Thank you" she decided to add, the words much more difficult to say that she had ever imagined.

"Now we wait. Give Daddy time to... simmer down. Then, you are to run along and fetch him, tell him I've been asking for him" Azula instructed as she considered, however briefly, her husband's whereabouts... why he'd left her lying there in the sand... and why he was not with her now.

Katara looked at the Phoenix Queen for some time as they waited, before speaking once again. Katara's hunch was beginning to simmer and boil into a theory of its own. She could feel herself finding one of the pins to the icy lock. "Your Highness, may I ask another question?"

Questions. Always questions with this one ...Spirits, why had she saved her in the first place?

 _You know why - had to save some face. And maybe, just maybe... you didn't want something terrible to happen to Katara.  
_

"If you must" Azula replied, her tone clipped, though ultimately granting permission.

 _It's nothing to do with her! I just hate seeing Daddy get all worked up - he doesn't need that! Not now._

Katara certainly feared Azula, how could one not? But she also knew the benefits of getting closer outweighed the risk of getting burned again. And so she asked. "Is he always like this?"

 _Is he always like this?_

Like... what? Was she implying that-

 _Ozai is always angry._

Well, _that_ could hardly be further from the truth. Indeed, her husband had quite the temper but- no! He wasn't _always_ angry... just... most of the time- sometimes! In any case, he was rarely angry with her. Daddy got angry at stupid people- like Zuko! And... and servants- insolent servants who did not know their place and were in need of a lesson! Not her, not his special little girl - his devoted wife and beloved queen.

"What? No! No, of course not!" The Phoenix Queen denied, indignant. "Just what is it that you mean to imply, water-wench?"

Fear told her to stop right there. Ozai was her _husband_ and _father_ , after all. She wouldn't be exactly jumping at the chance to criticize, even by implication. Katara also didn't want to give into her fear, she wanted to pick the icy lock, she wanted to connect again. But Azula's angry eyes told her that time wasn't today. "Nothing, Your Highness. I'm sorry - I'll go and get him like you asked" she said quickly.

Katara knew something was up between those two, more than, well, _what she had seen_. Azula wasn't completely happy, she couldn't be. Finding out the truth from her was the way forward, it was the only way forward.


	11. Cauterize

"The water bitch says you're better" Ozai said simply, unceremoniously, as he walked inside. "The Avatar and his friends managed to damage this place greatly, the servants say it'll be repaired by the evening. Your Dai Li are helpful as ever" he added, saying _Dai Li_ as if the word itself was suspicious. Which it was - those creepy bastards disturbed the Phoenix King to no end. He wondered to this day how Azula had managed to tame them so.

Ozai sat down. "I thought you said you had her under control, that she was yours!" he exclaimed, not so much angry at Katara, or Azula, or Zuko even. He was just _angry_ , angry that their perfect honeymoon had gotten off to a bad start. "Show that bitch her place, clearly she needs more discipline. And when we get back home, Zuko is going to pay for this insolence."

 _she needs more discipline_

Azula concurred, chastising herself. "Of course, Father." Agni, she'd been letting her servant run wild! Next time- no... there would be no next time! Never again would the Phoenix Queen allow her King to be disrespected, least of all by the likes of a snow savage. "I'll straighten out that damned water-wench something fierce" she assured.

A pause.

"As for my idiot brother...," Why did he even _care_ about Zuko anymore? "...you needn't worry about him." Zuko was irrelevant - locked away, out of sight, never to bother them again. The Phoenix Queen wanted to scream in frustration. "He doesn't matter," she spat, angrily. "Nor do any insolent, water tribe whores in need of a lesson from their betters." None of these idiots mattered! All that _mattered_ was Azula- and Ozai. Azula... Ozai... their honeymoon... No one was going to ruin the _perfect_ honeymoon they so richly deserved - over her dead body!

"All you need to worry about...," Azula's tone changed abruptly. Her voice was soothing, soft and sensual as she lowered herself onto the Phoenix King's lap. "...is me. Your Queen. Don't let anyone spoil this."

"Please, Daddy?" she implored, staring up at him.

Ozai sighed, staring into his daughter's golden eyes. "You're right" he said slowly, believing every word. It was just as it was before, Azula wouldn't let anything disturb them for very long. Really, he should stop being so _tense_. He smiled at that thought, already looking to the future and what he'd partake in tonight. The Phoenix King ran a hand down her back, starting from the hair at her neck, all the way down to her waist. "It would be foolish of us to let some bitch spoil this. She'll learn her place."

As for _Zuko_ , no, his errors had piled up too high. Ozai needed only look at his daughter's hair to know that. His treachery and now the revelation that it had been Zuko who had let the Avatar and his agents damage his home? It only reinforced his belief that Zuko ruined everything. But he could wait, at least for now.

"So, my daughter, what do you propose we do while we wait for the servants to undo all the damage? Where shall we explore first on my island?"

⁂⁂⁂

Maybe (definitely) it was cliche, but there truly was no better way to spend an evening on Ember Island - around a roaring fire beneath the stars and moon, the soothing sound of gentle waves as they broke upon the shore. As well, there could be no better _person_ with which to share it: her husband and father, of course. Azula watched as Ozai gathered a few large hunks of driftwood, having taken it upon himself to do so and insist his Queen dare not lift a finger. And of course, she knew better than to argue - besides, she could not risk any damage to her perfectly manicured fingernails! Though she did light the fire with a blast of cerulean, which quickly cooled upon making contact with the wood, turning orange in color as heat and intensity fell to exceptionally ordinary levels.

Azula recalled... _something_ years and years ago, during one of many family vacations. She had been a little girl- five, perhaps six years old - a bonfire on the beach, chasing Zuzu and 'accidentally' kicking sand on Mother, later pretending to be asleep on Daddy's lap...

Speaking of her father, he appeared to be deep in thought, as evidenced by his tightening jaw and furrowed brows. To ask such a question of him was unusually bold, nonetheless Azula couldn't help herself. "What are you thinking about?" Indicating a desire for closeness, she slid over a bit, lessening the distance between them.

"I'm thinking about how this is the first one of these I'm going to enjoy" Ozai said softly, far moreso than normal, pulling his daughter closer and taking the opportunity to swipe the golden hairpin out of her head - ruffling the damaged locks until they cascaded down her back like a river of darkness. "Your grandfather used to take me here too, you know. Even back then, Iroh played his games. He'd leave, board in hand and go find other kids to challenge to Pai Sho" he laughed as he began stroking Azula's hair unthinkingly. _Even though he spent so much time away, the little bastard was always father's favorite_. Iroh had been given a dragon, an army, a throne. Ozai had been left a whore.

Azula, too, enjoyed a laugh as she tried to imagine just what her silly old uncle may have looked like at that age - ridiculous, surely ...fat? More than likely. "Was Uncle fat back then, too?" she asked, anticipating Ozai's laughter- a rare sound - once more. As well, the Phoenix Queen relished in her King's attentions, the sensation of his touch ...Father was pleased and so, daughter was pleased.

"Indeed. Your grandfather used to tease him that if he didn't lose it he'd never be allowed in the army" he chuckled. "Frankly, I was more surprised how he managed to become so in the first place. The only thing you ever see him drinking is tea. I heard even only eating prison rations he managed to retain his size"

"You're joking?" Azula questioned, incredulous, then suggested "Perhaps he ate the guards," only half-joking herself. "And the bars to his cell, no doubt - that must be how he managed to escape!"

"Fortunately for me...," she purred, tracing a finger along her father's rigid and well-defined abdominal muscles. "...his _issues_ do not appear to be a genetic condition." If there was one thing Father loved, it was having his ego stroked. "You're perfect. Have I told you that? Truly, I must be the luckiest woman who ever lived..." But of course, she's always wanted to know- "Why me? You could have any woman you desire. Why your daughter?"

Ozai let out a relaxed sigh as his daughter caressed his upper body, after laughing only seconds earlier at her quip at Iroh.

"It's rather simple really." Ozai explained. "You understand what it means to rule. You're loyal, but not weak. You're intelligent, but not an idle philosopher like your Uncle. And..." he turned to her. "You're quite beautiful as well. You possess everything a man could want, everything a _King_ could want. Sure, I could have my selection among the beautiful whores and harlots. Agni, I could have as many as I want! But no beautiful whore can be a queen, and that is why every Firelord before me died cold and alone, crushed by the weight of the nation which bows to them, their helpless wives unable to meaningfully serve them. You rule at my side."

"And surely not to mention, our children are likely to share all of these traits. Perhaps even better. Together... we can build a dynasty. Not just for the Fire Nation, but for the world!"

Ozai's eyes turned bright orange, the passion fueled flames of the fire reflecting off the whites in his eyes.

And so, the Phoenix Queen fell in love with her King- her father - all over again. Breathless, speechless, left reeling from all that he had said... she could do nothing, save for hold his gaze. It was not as though she disagreed, merely... hearing it from _him_ , knowing what he thought of her- Father thought many things about her... many wonderful things, truly. From the way he had described her, one could only assume Ozai believed his daughter to be (dare she say?) perfect.

"Everything will be _perfect_...We _deserve_ that." Azula declared. "I want to stay with you forever" Though some part of her subconscious told her to stop speaking, she did not stop. "Promise... you'll never leave me again. Please, Daddy? Will you promise?"

"Why would I leave you?" Ozai asked, softly. "You're my Queen!" he laughed. "Do you think I went though the all the petulant Fire Sage bullshit just for _fun?_ " the Phoenix King chuckled lowly before his face turned serious for a brief moment.

"I won't let your stupid relatives harm you again, of that you can be sure. Zuko was a misstep, one you dealt with at great cost. One that won't repeat"

He stroked her hair again. "Now, let's not spoil our first night with talk such as this, I am sure there are many more aspects of my fatso brother we can mock at length"

 _petulant Fire Sage bullshit_

Azula could not stifle her own laugh upon hearing such a thing from Ozai. Moments like these were few and far between- indeed, she was being ridiculous! No, he would never leave her, Daddy wouldn't dare. Nor would he allow any harm come to her. The Phoenix Queen concurred...

There were more aspects to mock. "Why _does_ your fatso brother drink so much tea anyways? If you cut that man, he'd bleed jasmine tea and then lick it up off the floor!" Many more. "And why does he think he's funny!? _Ugh._ I find his jokes utterly predictable- not to mention ill-timed and annoying!"

The Phoenix King laughed at that. "During his brief stay, Zuko told me that he once cried over spilled tea! And what was that you told me about Ba Sing Se? He opened a tea shop... hmm... what was it..."

 _"The Jasmine Dragon."_ Azula scoffed.

"The jasmine dragon...? I wonder if that has anything to do with the one he supposedly killed! Do you think he invited the last dragon over for tea, only to give it poison? Sounds like something only he would attempt!"

" _He would!_ " she exclaimed, having nearly doubled over in a fit of laughter. "He would, too! ...Only Uncle Fuddy Duddy."

"Speaking of that miserable old fool...," Expression turning positively devious as her thoughts, Azula smirked. "...do you suppose he's heard about _us?_ " she asked.

"I was thinking about sending him a letter, actually. Just a happy note from his ever-loving brother apologizing for the fact that the wedding had to proceed without him... and..." he chuckled. "inviting him over for tea!"

"Spirits be damned, I would _kill_ to see the look on his face when he reads that letter! Although... in hindsight, we really should have invited him to our wedding - missed opportunity to torture a family member if you ask me! How could we be so careless, Father?"

He chuckled. "Indeed indeed. I'll admit I was more worried he'd torture _us_ with his old proverbs and exotic teas. But maybe we can make it up to him with a visit to his tea shop?"

"Ah yes, of course!" Ozai's queen agreed, as always. "Father, do you know what I've just realized? I'm Zuzu's evil step-mother!" Once more, she couldn't help but to burst into a fit of somewhat endearing, albeit unusually high-pitched giggling.

"Why... why you are! Next time he says something stupid, you can send him to his room without supper!" he joined Azula in her laughter. "And never let Iroh talk down to you again, for you're his little sister, not his niece!"

"Yes, you're absolutely right! I'll be sure to start calling him _brother_ , that should piss him off. He looks so funny when he's pissed off too - his face gets all red and blotchy!"

"Probably all the tea welling up to the surface, trying to escape by boiling under his skin" he mused.

"Of course, it makes perfect sense!"

Indeed, _that_ made sense but- Iroh's sister!

 _Must I call him brother?_

The sentiment was strange-

 _And what of my husband? Must I call him..._

-too strange (almost), even for her. Abruptly changing the subject from his (their?) brother's various faults, Azula asked "Now that we're married, do I have to call you...," It sounded wrong, felt wrong as it rolled off her tongue- "...Ozai?"

A pause.

"I like calling you Daddy." She smiled. As always, Daddy felt _right._ "I don't want to stop."

"I am still your father, am I not?" Ozai answered triumphantly. "We may call eachother what we please, just as we do so in every other regard"

"Of course... Daddy."


	12. Royal Volition

Azula admired her reflection from head to toe, confident as ever that Ozai- _Daddy_ would take one look at her and... well...

She turned to the right, to the left then back again... fingertips skimming along her taut abdomen and prominent hipbones... carefully inspecting every inch of her body, ensuring that she looked her best.

 _Good enough to eat_ \- she decided, fixated upon shapely legs and a rather generous amount of cleavage - far more generous than she was accustomed to.

Regardless of whether or not the Phoenix King would decide to tear off this skimpy, little bathing suit - red, his favorite color - and have his way with her first (which seemed entirely possible), she looked forward to spending the day with him... relaxing on the beach, enjoying their time together. Practically strutting- okay, so maybe she was _actually_ strutting down the hall, the Phoenix Queen sought out her King, most eager to present herself to him.

 _He's going to love it_

"Daddy? I hope I haven't kept you waiting..."

The Phoenix King had already finished his preparation and was eying the water bitch when his wife arrived. And... she certainly didn't leave much up to imagination. Ozai felt a familiar growth spur between his legs as he witnessed Azula flaunt herself to him - but for once the Phoenix King had no interest in acting on his desires. Was this some kind of joke on her part? Perhaps to a lustful pre-departure escapade? He could only wonder.

Ozai looked her up and down again with a neutral expression on his face. "Well, what have we here?"

"My bathing suit" Azula replied, disheartened by her father's apparent lack of excitement.

Agni, was he growing bored of her already?!

In desperation, she cocked a hip. "Don't you like it?" she asked, hopeful.

"You look like a whore" Ozai growled, angered to find that she had intended to leave the estate wearing _that_. "And while I don't mind you being a slut for my benefit, it isn't acceptable for you to do it for others. Agni, you're my Queen!"

She'd be the talk of the nation, the Fire Nation's whore-in-chief. Did she believe that it was acceptable for commoners to look upon her like this? It is unthinkable!

"I-I thought..." Azula stammered, almost in disbelief.

 _What? What did you think? That the Phoenix King would approve of his Queen going anywhere dressed like that?! Have some respect - not only for yourself but for your husband, for your father, the man who made you!_

Once more, Father was right. She looked like a whore... a stupid, little whore - flaunting herself for all to see! Just what, in Agni's name, had she been thinking!? She was a queen- _his_ queen. Indeed, it was unacceptable.

"I'm sorry, Father" Azula apologized, golden gaze downcast as she hung her head in shame. "I meant you no disrespect. I'll go and put something else on."

The 'water wench' or 'water bitch', as seemed to be her new given name now, had been overseeing the conversation from the hallway. Okay, so she had been spying. All the servants did it! It was the most interesting thing about your day when the rest of it consists of cooking, cleaning, washing, and _listening to the Phoenix King fuck his daughter_ (if she heard _one more_ 'Daddy! Please!' Katara swore she'd vomit. Why in La's name does this home have such thin walls anyway!).

Of course, it wasn't much of a surprise when the _Phoenix Queen_ walked out in a bathing suit that barely deserved the name. Katara was beginning to wonder if they had any shame at all. Although, she had to admit... _Ugh! Anyways!_

'It isn't acceptable'. Tui and La, does the man have every curse one could imagine? A god complex, sadism bordering on insanity, marrying his own (14 _year old_ , as she found out from one of the other servants, which was surprising in its own right) daughter, torturing his son, and now he decides to pull the _protective father routine?_ Katara lacked the words for the man, he was just... he was the Phoenix King. He was _ugh_. Katara had no love for the Fire Nation, but the last thing she expected from them was northern _water tribe_ attitudes towards women. Indeed, she had seen the exact opposite from them right up until now - it was just _Ozai_. He teaches his daughter to be a warrior princess of the highest order - only to put her on a leash and use her to build a dynasty.

But then she did it. Or rather, she _didn't_. The great Phoenix Queen stood there with a sad look in her eyes, and let him roll all over her. The man was taking over her life, couldn't she see that? Anyone else? Sure, stand up to the Phoenix King and you end up like _me_. But his own daughter? How could she be so spineless as to allow him to rule her life down to what she wore. Was there nobody _in the world_ who could stand up to him?

Azula, meanwhile, shuffled back to the washroom in order to divest herself of that Agni-forsaken bathing suit - which quickly went up in flames after falling silently to the cold, marble floor - she wouldn't be needing it, after all. _Father knows best_ , the Phoenix Queen reminded herself (over and again) as she dressed, having chosen another - far more modest, in accordance with _his_ wishes - red top along with matching bottoms and a flowing sarong skirt to wear over them.

Scrutinizing in front of the mirror yet again, Azula became relatively pleased with her mature and sophisticated, albeit rather less exciting appearance. She was a queen; she had an image to maintain. A queen must be beautiful and elegant, regal-

 _You look like a whore_

She must not look like a-

 _Whore. Daddy called you a whore and a slut... in front of the water bitch!_

 _No! He said that I_ looked like _a whore and that it wasn't acceptable... but he likes me being a slut just for him._

 _As if that's any better?_

 _He's only trying to protect my image- protect me!_

Men would have been looking at her, surely... commoners, miscreants- suppose one had touched her! Azula shuddered in disgust at the thought of unworthy peasant hands upon her body. She belonged to her Daddy, the Phoenix King - only _he_ was allowed to _touch_ her.

 _Your body belongs to Ozai?_

She was his and so-

 _Is that why you let him do whatever he pleases,_ whenever _he pleases, with it? Your body belongs to Ozai - or so he thinks. How is he to know any different? It's not as though you would ever tell him otherwise..._

⁂⁂⁂

The Phoenix King found himself somewhat disappointed upon his queen's return. She was modest, as he had requested - but for some reason this did not provide him with the satisfaction he had wanted, the flair was gone. Ozai said nothing about this as he swept open the outer doors and motioned for Azula to follow. "So, Azula. Why don't you tell me about the last time you were here, with the traitors?" he asked, genuinely interested in what they had done. Not so much in the _traitors_ , the Phoenix King didn't really know or care about the circus freak and her gloomy assassin friend (who must have been just as bad as _Zuko_ , since she loved the fool). What he _was_ interested in what Azula had done - Ozai had never pictured her as a woman of leisure. During her days off from the Royal Academy for Girls, the then-princess would remain as studious as ever, engaging in private lessons as well as rigorous training of her firebending. _And Zuko wondered how she surpassed him_ , Ozai chuckled at the thought. The only time she _wasn't_ engaging in some form of study was probably when her friends the now-traitors were over.

Azula considered the last time she had been to Ember Island - not so long ago. It was... _interesting_ , to say the least. "Well...," she began, ensuring that no semblance of emotion was present in her voice. For as much as she wished she could forget all about that particular trip, she simply could not. Perhaps, there was some part of her that didn't want-

 _No! I don't miss my stupid brother..! Or my stupid friends- they're not even my friends anymore, they're traitors. Zuzu, too. I'm glad it's just me and Daddy! I like it better this way._

Recalling said excursion, the Phoenix Queen continued "...first we went to the beach. Ty Lee enjoyed the undivided attention of every boy within a mile radius. Zuko and Mai hid beneath an umbrella, grumbling, likely wishing they were somewhere else."

"As for myself, I destroyed a child's sandcastle... or two." She chuckled. "Then decided we should partake in a bit of friendly, or rather not-so-friendly, competition - a game of Kuai ball. As I'm certain we are both well aware, I never lose. That's when...,"

 _I met Chan. Ugh._

"...these two stupid boys invited Ty Lee to a party. Naturally, she dragged all of us along," Azula told him, quickly adding "It was rather uneventful." Then for good measure, she mentioned offhandedly "Although Zuzu managed to get himself thrown out."

"Indeed you don't..." he considered, before Ozai laughed heartily at the conclusion. "Really? It was so bad that they threw out a Prince? Hah!"

"Well..." she hesitated momentarily. "They didn't exactly know who he was."

"Really...? Is Zuko so used to living incognito among commoners that he has forgotten how to assume his title?" he mused, imagining Zuko fearing the concept of royalty as he once used to fear his own fire. "Tell me, did he have that little scrunched up look on his face that he always does when you easily outshine him? I doubt anyone would have paid him any mind at all with a Princess and her two * _ahem_ * 'friends' there."

"...which only makes him being thrown out more of an accomplishment. Are you sure you didn't engineer that as well?"

Ordinarily, Azula would have laughed - as she did any other time her father made a quip about dumb old Zuzu. Just this once, however, she found herself unable to. She _hadn't_ outshone her brother- or anyone for that matter. Without her crown, her title, she had been the painfully awkward girl who laughs too loudly and scares away boys. She had been _jealous_ ...of Ty Lee, her (former) friend, one of seven identical daughters of some unimportant nobleman! ...And with good reason - which was even more pathetic than having experienced jealousy. Azula, the only daughter of the then-Firelord, had allowed another to take the spotlight while she faded into the background...

Then proceeded to make a complete fool of herself in a desperate attempt to compensate.

Azula grimaced. "I didn't outshine Zuko," she admitted. "Or Mai. Or Ty Lee- _especially_ not Ty Lee. I didn't outshine anyone that night."

"You see...," she began.

"...nobody knew who I was either. We decided- _I decided_ not to tell them. I wanted to see how people would treat me if they didn't know who I was," the Phoenix Queen finally explained, feeling all the more dejected and defeated (not to mention stupid) by the second.

"Turns out, no one likes me."

Somehow, Azula's admission only made the Phoenix King erupt into an even heartier laugh. "Really, Azula? Worrying about the petty opinions of commoners about other commoners? Their games aren't worth playing - what they think is irrelevant! It's why we're king and queen, Azula - because we're the greatest man and woman on earth! Do you know what it would be like if the commoners got to _choose_ their leaders because they _liked them_? _Chaos!_ You sully yourself by trying to win their favor by playing their games - as if to tell them that you're going to win their respect. No, they _owe_ it to you. And if they don't give you what you deserve, you must take it from them. The universe granted you this title - as a descendant of Agni himself, wear it with pride!"

 _Chaos_

For the briefest moment, the Phoenix Queen considered who may be in charge- _ruling the entire world_ were such a decision left to the common people and their inane, ever-changing whims. Iroh, perhaps? If not, someone very like the crazy old bastard. Azula nearly shuddered in disgust at the thought of _Iroh_ in charge of anything. What in Agni's name had her grandfather been thinking, allowing that man to lead an army?! In any case...

"Yes, Father."

He was right. By all the spirits, he was _always_ right. Her daddy knew just what to say and when to say it... he was so smart!

"From here on out, I shall wear my title- my _birthright_ with pride. Always. Not doing so, even once, was most foolish of me" Azula proclaimed, taking his words to heart.

Ozai may have been her husband but he was still her father therefore it was only proper that he educate his daughter concerning the ways of the world. And so it would always be, she supposed.

It was then Azula turned her attention toward Kat- the water bitch. Even considering her grave mistake less than a day ago, the other girl appeared strangely at ease...

 _she needs more discipline_

"Water bitch!" hissed Ozai's daughter, knowing fully well his eyes were on her. And so, she struck the backs of her servant's knees with a fire whip, swift and unrelenting.

"Don't you go sneaking off too far ahead of us!"

Katara knew trying to dodge Azula's punishment was a fool's errand. So instead, the great warrior Katara, pride of the south tried her best to keep upright as the Phoenix Queen slashed azure flame at her legs, clenching her teeth to avoid a scream. As she always did. _And to think I was making progress..._ the waterbender thought to herself, her walk becoming erratic as she adjusted two new sources of searing pain - which definitely wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

The Phoenix King, however, gave a sly smile as his daughter gave the waterbender a much needed punishment. If there was anyone who could make the bitch learn her place, it was Azula. Almost everyone feared her even back when she was a little girl, even her mother expressed shock. Ozai could not be more proud.

"This looks like as good a spot as any" Ozai declared, scanning the sand to find it undisturbed insofar, no peasants to block the immediate view. The water bitch, who had stayed closer, began placing down their things, trying to avoid contact with the King and Queen.

"You know, it's funny. Being from the water tribes, this must have been the first beach she ever saw. Why they chose to live in such a part of the world is beyond me" he said to Azula "When we finally conquer their foolish city, they'll be grateful to be brought to a place where you don't need to wrap yourself in the furs of an animal to keep warm. Don't you think, My Queen?" Ozai spoke slowly, saying each word exhaustively, sounding out each syllable. The water bitch couldn't help but recoil, which only made the Phoenix King's smile grow deeper.

"Oh yes, My King. I do believe you're right," Azula agreed, with a positively devious smirk. "Although, considering they are such _savages_ , draping themselves with the skins of dead animals is sure to be a... _tradition_ most fondly recalled."

Wasting no time, she started to rifle through their belongings - her complexion was no match for the sun, in her experience.

"Daddy? Would you help me, please?" she asked sweetly, offering a small bottle of sunscreen.

The pair settled down on the nearby beach towel which the water-wench had so 'graciously' prepared (ensuring there were no wrinkles!), Azula sitting in front of Ozai. As always, she relished his touch... fingers skimming delicately along her back and shoulders, slipping down the straps of her bathing suit in order to expose a bit of skin. She shivered at the sensation of cold sunscreen, though relaxed as her father began to massage it into her shoulder blades, working in practiced circles.

"I missed this," Azula said. "I never let Mother do it... always had to be Daddy. One morning, I threw a fit because you'd gone ahead without us. I think, even then..." Shocking herself, if only just a bit, she admitted "I just liked you touching me."

Her golden gaze shifted toward the water-wench for an instant, strangely satisfied that she appeared to be no less than completely and utterly disgusted.

"You know, I was never scared of thunderstorms either. I pretended to be just so I could sleep next to you."

"I know" said Ozai simply, finishing up the last touches. "You aren't scared of anything" he said honestly.

 _I can't believe those two_ , Katara thought in disgust, standing (she wanted anything to run into the sea, letting the water soothe her burns and fight away the heat) as far away as she thought Azula would let her. _I can't believe her, she's just... how does she not hate him! He's a controlling, perverted, lustful, uncaring, thoughtless-!_

Yesterday, Katara had felt like she had found a pin to the lock of the icy box. But today? She had discovered that there was a second lock.

The Phoenix Queen smiled at her father's admission. Pressing her back against his chest, she leaned into him and whispered "Your hands felt so good... that made me wet." Then she kissed the Phoenix King- _her_ King, hopeful that any nearby commoners were watching, scandalized but unable to do or say anything at all.

"...indeed" Ozai said slowly, with what could only be described as a low growl - or perhaps a purr. "Be sure to remind me of that tonight" he chuckled, nuzzling his daughter before giving her a nip on her neck, just a refresh of the existing bites. "It's a good thing you switched your outfit, my little girl. Else I may be tempted to rip it off of you" the Phoenix King bared his teeth, showing just how "...in front of"

Ozai frowned, expecting just to see the water bitch but instead seeing that the arrival of the royal family had not gone unnoticed. People had drawn closer - some in disbelief, many talking amongst themselves (probably the first time seeing their queen). A few whores looked to admire him. And... Ozai frowned, his daughter certainly was receiving her fair share of glances (some nervous, others outright stares).

And there was another group, those that looked at them in disgust and turned away. Ozai smiled. What were they to do? What _could_ they do except look on with their peasantlike looks of judgement? The Phoenix King all of the sudden wished he had taken Azula up on her offer to have the Dai Li trail them. They deserved to be marked and punished.

"They're all _staring_ at us" Azula said, quietly.

It was surreal. There they were- their _subjects_ , hovering like buzzard-wasps... peering, whispering, pointing. As though the Phoenix King and Queen were a zoo exhibit featuring some sort of exotic, endangered species! Or sideshow freaks at the circus...!

Speaking of the circus, she suddenly understood how _Ty Lee_ felt - during a performance, all eyes on her... at Chan and Ruon-Jian's party, surrounded by those boys. It was plain invasive, nigh overwhelming - and for some odd reason, Azula found that she was actually enjoying it.

Let the peasants stare, let them think what they will!

The Phoenix Queen smiled contentedly, basking in the simple yet sobering fact that _everyone_ was paying attention to her.

Eventually, The Phoenix King got over the judgemental gawkers. Most of the peasants were simply curious about their king and queen, they probably had never seen either of them after all. It was a fact of life, the natural order of things that the commoners would look up to royalty, seeking direction and dreaming about what could never be theirs - about what they didn't deserve. Wishing they possessed even half their power or - Ozai looked at his wife and daughter - beauty. This satisfied him. That was, until they started getting closer. With midday came swarms of them, and eventually not far from them had been erected a Kuai ball game. Their screams of victory or defeat faint but definitely audible to the point of irritation. Irritation that meant nothing to Ozai until _he_ arrived. Throwing down a towel and setting himself a mere thirty feet from his King and Queen without so much as a nod.

The only recognition he gave was lustful glances to Azula.

 _Enough_. "That man has seen his last day!" Ozai declared to his daughter, feeling his inner fire burn with range "He thinks he can lay here, only yards away from his betters, and steal glances of what is mine!" he slowly escaped his entanglement with Azula, standing up. The man looked at him quizzically, another deercat in Ozai's golden firelight, having caught very little of his own execution order.

Azula was not surprised - by now she had come to expect this sort of behavior from Ozai - but in all honesty, she'd barely even _noticed_ the man her father seemed intent on executing today nor had she found him the least bit bothersome. Agni, she wanted to laugh. As always, Father was blowing things out of proportion. Perhaps, she ought to spare his would-be victim's pathetic life...

Their honeymoon was hardly an opportune time to cause such a scene, after all. Sighing heavily, the Phoenix Queen rose up from her most comfortable position in order to 'tame' her beast of a husband, who was positively seething with rage. By all the spirits, he looked as though he may explode!

"Daddy..." she soothed, wrapping herself around him. "Don't get so worked up over nothing. _That_ little fool is hardly worth the effort it would take to kill him. Why, for one so insignificant and worthless, it would be an _honor_ \- death at the hands of the Great Phoenix King himself!"

"Wouldn't you agree?"

Ozai fell into his daughter's embrace, his inner fire being fueled now by passion instead of rage. "It's not nothing. The fool needs to learn his place." he objected, though relenting to her soothing purrs, his fists opening and gaze shifting - no longer locked on the man. "But you're right, I'm spoiling things" he finally agreed, letting himself sit back down on the towel along with his daughter and wife, paying the man a second glance before returning to her golden eyes. "Perhaps I should be paying attention to you instead" his hands sifted through Azula's black locks, the same way they always did.

Azula leaned against her father once more, relishing the sensation of his fingers gliding through her hair. "Water-wench!" she called, ever so... 'affectionately'. "Service your king and teach that man a lesson!" the Phoenix Queen ordered, pointing. And with a knowing smirk, she awaited the amusement which would soon unfold.

 _What?_ , Katara exclaimed inwardly. What did the Phoenix Queen wish her to do? The waterbender looked over at the man, who seemed surprised that the Phoenix Queen had acknowledged his existence. She didn't want her to hurt him... did she?

Azula was an impatient master, and Katara had to act quickly. Raising her hands slightly, she harnessed the power that the spirits had granted her... and soaked the man with an unexpectedly strong wave. Okay, Katara _had_ to admit, it _was_ pretty funny seeing him looking nervously at the royal couple before being interrupted and yelping with surprise as the cold ocean water torrented at his feet, wondering why or where it had come from as he rushed to stop his things from getting wet. Although, her smile was abated a decent amount when she saw that the Phoenix King had shared in her enjoyment.

"An excellent choice, my daughter. Why, it was definitely the right thing to make her yours, I imagine she'll be quite useful in the coming years."

 _The coming years_ , Katara repeated in her head, as she watched the man scurry away from a second wave she had drawn in for good measure.


	13. Immeasurable Debts

It never ceased to surprise Katara just what one could grow to hope for. A few days ago, she had been dreading coming to Ember Island. Now, returning to the estate was a welcome respite from... _all that_. How anyone actually _liked_ those two was completely beyond the waterbender. And yet, on the beach, the cries of delight seemed unending as more and more people came upon the Royal Couple (thankfully, more than a few sensible souls looked on father and daughter with disgust rather than pride). The reverences only increased when the two decided to win an easy victory in a game of Kuai ball, which somehow managed to attract an even larger crowd. (and Katara could swear sometimes Ozai was... _posing_ for them, as if the man couldn't get any more icky).

But at least she was at 'home' now, where she didn't have to stand nearby, always in earshot listening to their disgusting affections - all the while catering to them as people gave her dirty looks (as if _she_ had done something wrong!).

Of course, that also meant readying the Phoenix Queen for her dinner with her father. Though at this point, Katara would have taken anything. At the very least, it meant she could talk to someone without her vocabulary being entirely comprised of 'Yes, Your Highness'... though there was still a decent amount of that, she thought to herself as she readied her things.

She took a deep breath and tried not to sound as exasperated and defeated as she felt. " _Your Highness_ , you have sand in your hair, I'll need to wash it. Have you thought about what you're going to wear?"

Indeed, the Phoenix Queen had put forth some thought as to what she may be wearing this evening ...Granted, her mind was not set on anything in particular. She only knew she needed to look good - she needed to look beautiful, nay irresistible! Tonight, she must be _irresistible._ Azula recalled, with some sadness, this morning's failed attempts to capture the Phoenix King's attentions...

But of course, she was _allowed_ to display her body now. She was _allowed_ to flaunt herself ...Only Father (and perhaps the water bitch, although she didn't matter) would be looking at her - no commoners and their filthy stares! Whatever she should choose to wear (if anything at all!) would be for _Daddy's_ eyes - just the way he liked it.

"Yes, I have thought about it...,"

Sighing heavily, Azula examined her fingernails - they would need attention, too, she resolved - as the water-wench set to work on her hair... which she'd been instructed to do with no more than a simple gesture of the hand. Her new servant was a quick learner, the Phoenix Queen would give credit where credit was due.

"...and I require your assistance. Tonight, I want to look _good enough to eat._ "

 _Of course you do._

The waterbender sighed inwardly at her Mistress as she continued her work. _And here I thought she had a life outside of pleasing this guy_. Every other word out of the Phoenix Queen's mouth. _Ozai. Husband. Father. Phoenix King. Daddy_. You couldn't hold down a conversation with her without her mentioning him. Tui... you couldn't talk _about_ her without mentioning him. The two were inseparable, and not in a good way.

 _Definitely not in a good way_

Katara was an outsider. She didn't know all the _how_ or _why_ it was this way. Only things she had heard from Zuko and little bits she had garnered from the Phoenix Queen. Many pins to the icy lock. But Katara knew _Ozai_ was at it's rotten core, just like almost everything else. When they had first met - waterbender and Phoenix Queen - _really met_ , in the cell, it seemed like forever ago now, she had thought she could at least somewhat understand her. Both of them, warriors - women who grew up in a war that had fought since long before they were born. People who wanted to be a part of something, do their duty - for their family, their nation, their friends. In that respect, Katara had respected the Fire Princess (even though she was an evil bitch who mistook _torture_ for _playtime_ , _brother_ for _enemy_ , and most of all, _people_ for _things_ ).

But now... she was no warrior. She bowed to parasites like _Ozai_ instead of standing up to them. Katara couldn't help wondering what Azula would be like had she been born in the northern tribe. _She'd fit right in_ , a cynical voice in her mind said. Katara sent it away. It wasn't true - she had felt pain like everyone else.

"Well, My Queen..." she finally said, part of her in fear - fear beaten by a determined curiosity. "Why don't you consider something more... modest?"

A stupid question with an important answer.

 _Modest?_

Had the snow savage misunderstood that unfortunate little 'incident' she'd witnessed earlier? Perhaps... was she being deliberately obtuse...?

 _Was the water-wench mocking her?!_

Impossible! No slave had the gall to mock a queen. Surely, it was the Phoenix Queen herself whom had misunderstood.

"Modest?" Azula asked incredulously, one angular eyebrow raised.

Silence for a moment.

Full lips contorted into a sly half-smile. "Daddy wouldn't like that very much. When it's just the two of us, he prefers me to be... not so modest," she explained.

A pause.

"That's just the way men are."

"Of course, Your Highness" Katara replied, surprised that Azula hadn't seen through her paper-thin act of innocence, though continuing her work as best she could, wording her next question. She took a deep breath. _I guess there's no turning back now_. "And what do you prefer?"

What _did_ she prefer?

 _More questions?! Spirits be damned... that jumped up snow peasant and her questions!  
_

"By the flame of Agni, I prefer when Phoenix King Ozai is _happy_ \- as should you!" Azula huffed, tone clipped and brows furrowed - a warning. "It's _so_ much easier that way... you'd do well to learn."

"I know it's easier for _me_ " Katara couldn't help but grow frustrated. She had a point to get across and it didn't matter if she earned a few more burns to do it - it certainly beat living _this_ for the rest of her life (either then, or until she was driven insane) "But you're supposed to be his _wife_ , the Phoenix Queen, Firelord, _whatever_. Why don't you stand up for yourself? You do everything he says, be the perfect _little girl_ , but what does _he do for you!?_ " Katara covered her mouth as she realized how much her voice had been raised, her eyes focusing on the back of her head - waiting for those golden eyes to turn around and deliver whatever pain satisfied them.

 _I don't regret anything_ , she said to herself despite how impossibly unsure she was. It would make it easier if she believed this was all for something.

Azula, the Great Phoenix Queen, gasped audibly. She was breathless, speechless... there were simply no words. It felt as though she had been slapped across the face, kicked in the stomach, doused in ice-cold water - and then finally, stabbed through the heart.

 _What does he do for you?_

 **_What does he do for you?_ **

_"HOW DARE YOU!?"_ Azula screamed, wild-eyed. Pouncing, like a ravenous tigerdillo, her pale hands closed around Katara's throat. "He gave me everything!" she shrieked, grip tightening menacingly. _"Everything!"_ And those dangerous hands wrung the (apparently) defenseless girl's neck, jostled her about so violently she could no longer speak... could no longer struggle, breathe-

The Phoenix Queen stilled, suddenly, having regained control - then dropped her 'favorite' slave to the floor as one might drop a heavy sack of produce.

"Begone from my sight" she hissed, turning her back.

The waterbender couldn't stop herself from hitting the floor hard, blackness filling her vision, ears buzzing with the sound of death. She had been seconds away - the Phoenix Queen had stopped just in time for her to remain among the conscious - the living, even. Katara gasped allowing her lungs to fill with precious air. Above the buzzing and ringing she could hear her heavy heartbeat, rushing to pump the blood that kept her alive.

Katara had wanted to say something, she had wanted to say a lot of things. She wanted to _scream_. She wanted to tell her that there's nothing that could possibly be owed that's worth so much. She wanted to tell her that she was strong enough to stand up to him. But all such thoughts had been banished along with the blood in her head, the air in her lungs and the color in her face. Azula had hurt her, and Katara could tell that she had hurt Azula. What Katara really wanted to say most, above everything, was _Sorry_.

Instead she ran in fear, the pain of it all having driven the last fight from her.

The Phoenix Queen did not see the waterbender leave, though she heard her scamper away - fleeing like a whipped dog - just as she heard the sliding door snap shut. Withal, something within herself cracked wide open - she _wept_. In a crumpled heap atop the wooden floor, Azula wept and it was a sight most pitiful to behold, a sight which she was grateful that no one remained present to witness... yet some small part of her wished that she had not told the other girl to leave, that she had not been so cruel. That very same part of her wished that someone- _anyone_ was there to hold her, give her words of comfort.

 _Wrong... Wrong... Wrong...!_

That stupid, smiling little water bitch was wrong and- how _dare_ she presume to know anything about her father... their marriage... their lives...?!

 _He gave me everything! He made me!  
_

 _He made you, only to lock you up in a pretty cage and keep you for himself. He gave you nothing, really...  
_

 _Nothing?! He gave me life._

 _He gave you life, and so he owns it?_


	14. Fire

Atop the dining room table - frighteningly close the the edge, feet dangling just above the floor - sat the Phoenix Queen, effortlessly regal as ever and with one slender, shapely leg crossed over the other. Largely due to choice in evening wear - a slinky, satiny red gown featuring a high slit along the left side - her current position exposed a rather generous amount of porcelain skin. And speaking of choices...

Black kohl around the eyes, a smear of crimson upon her lips - predictable but flattering, nonetheless. _Unlike_ the rest of her, however, the Phoenix Queen's hair left something to be desired... obsidian gathered and pinned haphazardly in what appeared to be a topknot, albeit a disheveled one. The ruined locks that could not be 'contained' had been left to frame her face in crooked chaos, unkempt as ever (though some were longer, long enough to drape messily over her shoulder). Simply put, it was a beautiful disaster...

Azula awaited her father's arrival with characteristic eagerness as she desperately tried to ignore just how terrible her hair may or may not look, heart pounding all the while. Hopefully, he would not mind-

"Ah, Azula" Ozai greeted, looking his daughter and wife over as he entered unceremoniously, taking in her fanciful appearance as he always did, though stopping at her face. "...whatever happened to your hair?" he asked, stepping forward and running a finger through each damp tress, the water Katara had bent never having been removed. "Did the water bitch not fix it for you?" he asked softly, sensing Azula's apprehension if it were the day of his return all over again. "No matter, you don't need her help" he declared, undoing Azula's failed efforts and letting the uneven strands fall free, just the way he liked them.

"I don't _want_ her help." Although that was not true, not entirely at least... she had considered- "She made me... angry. But that's- she was properly punished. It's not important."

"I missed you. I've been waiting to get you alone..." Azula spoke softly, comforted by her husband's presence - his fleeting touch had not been enough, it was decided. "Did you miss me, too?" she asked, uncrossing her legs, ensuring to spread them apart more than was necessary.

"Indeed I did" the Phoenix King agreed, though really it couldn't have been more than two hours since they had last been together. However Ozai was too tired to play psychologist. He slowly moved his hands from her head to her shoulders as she purred. His touch always had this effect. She needed it, she needed _him_. And Ozai wasn't ashamed to admit he rather liked having her around as well. No girl had the loyalty and ability of his daughter. He wouldn't have married her otherwise.

"Perhaps" he whispered into her ear. "You want to forget about dinner" he ran his hand from her shoulder down to her left breast, practically tickling the hardened nipple with his finger. "There's another course I'm rather interested in. One that will always have my interest"

In an instant, Azula felt her body responding. "Me...? Are you going to eat _me_ , Daddy?" she panted, desperate and squirming, now clinging to him.

"I'm a good girl... take care of your good, little girl. Please?" the great Phoenix Queen begged, oh so shamelessly. "I'll scream for you, I promise. I'll scream nice and pretty when you make me come" she continued, resolve never breaking. "Please, Daddy? Please... Please..."

"I suppose you deserve it" he considered, harshly embracing his wife as she grabbed onto him. It reminded him of the day of his return - _my, something_ has _happened to her_. And so, his daughter needed him again - a wounded phoenix who needed just a little more heat to rise flames from the embers. She was nothing without him.

He came dangerously close to tearing the silken fabric, his hands leaving very little room for relief as he exposed every inch of Azula's flawless skin. She didn't even make a sound as his teeth matched them with a bite into already-purple skin. "You're mine" the Phoenix King declared. "And I take care of what is mine". His golden eyes seem to glow like an otherworldly monster as their inner fires fed the candlelight, scorching tapestries as the thin flames rose with their passions - the sound of sputtering and boiling wax, the faint azure hue only serving to accentuate his touch.

The firelight dimmed, most of the pathetic candles having burned themselves out - unable to keep up with the demands of their owners. The world went almost dark to the Phoenix Queen - the natural white crescent of the far moon falling out of view as her Father brought her to the ground, her back lying on the remains of her gown - forgotten. She could only feel the faint brush of her husband's own shadowlike hair, accented by small nips starting at her neck. Collar. Breast. Stomach.

Her sex was exhausted with wetness - as could only be expected. She needed this and her body knew better than perhaps even her. Ozai had never relished in the pleasure of others, but he briefly considered this was as close as it got as he tore into his daughter's folds - his tongue navigating slowly - like a snake who had already constricted its prey, and had plenty of time to enjoy the kill.

Strong hands held her thighs apart to _his_ liking. The Phoenix Queen bit down on her lower lip, instinct urging her to remain silent as possible. Quickly, she resolved, her initial instinct was wrong. He doesn't want his little girl to be quiet (not that she _could_ of course). He wants to hear her enjoying it - and he would.

"Mmm-aahhh... Daddy..." Azula panted at the stroke of her husband's masterful tongue. "...Daddy!" she squealed, hips bucking reflexively- he took hold of them, keeping her firmly in place.

Every muscle in her body had begun to react, tightening deliciously, crying out for something more. She turned her head- left, right, then back again. All that could be heard were fingernails raking the wooden floor... a sharp intake of breath through clenched teeth as she arched her spine, almost unnaturally so, trying to coax him-

The flick of his tongue was practiced and right where she wanted it - lavishing her swollen clitoris. As promised, Azula screamed. Her head snapped back, hitting that hard, unforgiving floor with an audible _**thud**. _She didn't care. Agni, she was so far gone it didn't even hurt... there was no pain, only _pleasure_.

"Daddy, please... mm-aahh hah...! d-don't stop..." The Phoenix Queen implored her lord-father and his wickedly talented mouth did not relent. A single, teasing finger slipped inside of her, stimulating with careful expertise. "Yes!" she cried.

 _"Yes, Daddy!"_

Everything, every inch of her was on fire. Then came the rush of white-hot, blinding intensity overwhelming all sense and thought - her orgasm. Azula screamed to the heavens, singing her father and husband a symphony of praises, burning from the inside out-

Azure flame burst forth from her throat and past her lips, scorching the ceiling.

After a pause, the Phoenix King raised his head - and smirked triumphantly.

His Queen, meanwhile, was left panting in the aftermath. As her chest rose and fell rapidly, she felt her cheeks flush with heat. "Th-thank you, Daddy" she managed, seemingly breathless. Golden eyes sought their mirror image.

 _Her Daddy_ was the best Daddy in the whole world.

"You're so good to me."

Indeed. The Phoenix King did treat his daughter well. As evidenced by the scorch marks on the ceiling and the stains of molten wax littered throughout the room. A master of pleasure, it was no wonder why Azula begged for his help. He could deliver what no other man could.

And, as he slung his weak-legged daughter over his shoulder, he knew something else.

It was time for _his_ reward.


	15. Moonlit Confluence

The Phoenix King had drifted off to sleep, one arm curled around his little queen. And most contentedly he slept as evidenced by peaceful stillness and steady breaths, hot and heavy against his daughter's neck. Having had his fill (twice) the man was exhausted. _Rightfully so_ , Azula mused, satisfied and sore. Though the night was young, as was she...

Taking care not to disturb her father, Azula kissed his forehead lightly then slipped out of bed. Sighing languidly, she rummaged through a nearby armoire in search of something to wear, eventually settling upon a silk evening robe - black with golden trim. She dressed in silence and tied her obi _\- much_ tighter than was necessary. With yet another elongated sigh, the Phoenix Queen began to wander down the hall, seeking out something that would satiate her need for... for what exactly, she did not know.

That was when she happened across _her_ \- the water bitch... bending!

"What do you think you're doing?"

A floating current of water destabilized and hit the ground with a **splash**

"W-What?"

Blue eyes met bright gold.

"I-I mean..."

As soon as the noises of the Phoenix King and Queen had subsided, Katara had risen from her cot, still sore and aching - the pain of her wounds (now both burns and the latest addition, bruises on her neck) ebbing and flowing with the tide. The waterbender was exhausted, far from home. Waterbending is more than just an _ability_ , it's an art, a lifestyle. Bending her element wasn't just useful, it was soothing - the flow of _chi_ granting her energy, connecting her to the moon and the ocean, and making her feel a little closer to home.

Only a little.

"I was-! I was waterbending..." she finished, sounding almost _guilty_ as she admitted her indiscretion to the Phoenix Queen. Katara lowered her head, ready for whatever pain Azula felt like giving next.

Instead, the Phoenix Queen found herself... intrigued..? Not angry, not at all. She was in a good mood (needless to ask why) and it was not every day she had the opportunity to see a waterbender in action- mundane tasks such as washing hair really did not count! For the briefest moment, admittedly, Azula _considered_ punishing the girl though she looked downright pitiful as was and... she hadn't _really_ been doing anything wrong, per say. Well, perhaps Kat- _the water bitch_ had been doing something she was not supposed to do (technically) but... who was she hurting by sneaking out into the hall at night and playing around with fancy splashes?

"Yes, I know that," Azula said. With a sly smile, she sunk down onto a nearby chair. "I suppose I meant to ask you _why_ \- we've talked about this. You're forbidden to use your bending...,"

"...unless, of course, I were to grant permission," the Phoenix Queen added, maintaining an air of regality. Granted, her tone and state of dress were more casual than usual. "As well, I do not recall asking you to _stop_."

Katara raised her head just a little bit and watched Azula leisurely sit down as if to have a chat. She tried to keep the look of surprise off of her face.

 _I do not recall asking you to stop_

"O-Oh!" she managed, barely audibly as she managed to connect the dots between the Phoenix Queen's expectant look and her words. "Of course ...Your Highness" she added on as the water seeped up from the floorboards, flowing upwards into the air - though restrained by her golden gaze. The movements less free, more deliberate as to not be threatening. Katara wondered what her past self would say if she saw herself now - imprisoned with her element at her fingertips. She'd be furious - furious that Katara wasn't fighting back every chance she got. The waterbender lowered her gaze again, though this time not to shield herself from the Phoenix Queen's harsh gaze, but instead the blurred eyes reflecting off the very water she bent.

 _Why?_

"I did it because it's fun" she answered honestly, finally, as she broke an orb of fresh water into two, each flow following a set of fingers. "I wasn't trying... I wasn't trying anything" she defended herself. Even Katara wasn't hopeful enough that she could get by all those Dai Li.

 _She wasn't trying anything?!_

Azula wanted to laugh (and almost did). Of course the snow peasant had not been trying anything! They had met in battle on several occasions, after all. In the event that she _should_ ever attempt something nefarious, it would be obvious. The Phoenix Queen watched with some amusement as the other girl continued bending.

"Fun" she repeated, as though the word were strange, foreign. "I see..."

The Phoenix Queen did not consider her own abilities to be a source of childish amusement. Firebending was not fun..! It was life, strength _... power._ Fire made her powerful nay, invincible!

"You think bending is... _fun?_ " she asked, perplexed.

"Well, yeah... don't you?" Azula looked at her properly quizzically. "I mean, you practice yours every morning. It's relaxing, right? And, well... fun"

Katara felt incredibly awkward now as she tried to explain how she _felt_ when she bent without just using the words 'relaxing' and 'fun'. It certainly didn't help that the Phoenix Queen eyed her with that _look_ of hers.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, it's nice to connect to your element, see what you can do with it - try and make funny shapes or... just feeling the flow. Maybe it's different for firebenders - but your fire, it isn't blue on accident, right? You must have discovered that. When you did... wasn't it at least a little fun? Surprising? At least you got to show it off, right?"

 _it isn't blue on accident, right?_

Accident? Most certainly not! _Her_ fire was blue because-

 _It was meant to be. You're special._

"Indeed. My fire is no accident," Azula confirmed, pensive and somewhat lost with her thoughts. "It turned blue because... I'm special."

 _wasn't it at least a little fun?_

"I do recall being... _excited_ , as I'm sure you could imagine. I ran to show Father straight away. That was when he told me... it was meant to be that way. He said I was special," she explained. "Funny. It seemed as though he knew it would happen. Sometimes I wonder..."

"So it wasn't intentional? It just happened?"

"Intentional? No, I suppose it...," For the briefest moment, Azula hesitated. "...just happened. I mean, it's not as though I can _turn it off._ "

A pause.

"I couldn't be ordinary if I tried" the Phoenix Queen chuckled. "Zuzu's the _ordinary_ one."

"Oh" Katara replied simply, almost disappointed, letting the water congregate into a sphere again (a basic trick, she reminded herself, that she had trouble getting right less than a year ago).

 _Zu-zu's the ordinary one_

Katara's eyes shifted downwards slightly as she recalled the events of _wow, that was really just three weeks ago, wasn't it..._ , wherin Aang had gone off with Zuko to learn from the original masters - the dragons. _That probably counts as a little special_ , she thought to herself. Azula didn't need to know that, however.

Learning.

"Well, maybe you should try it." the waterbender suggested "Next time you're alone, try, well, just doing what feels right. Whatever you want. Just try to enjoy yourself"

"Why?" So simple, yet that one little word was all the great Phoenix Queen could think to ask.

 _Why?_ What did she mean, why?

"It's worth it" she assured, with the best smile she could manage to the woman who had choked her just hours earlier. "It couldn't hurt to try, right? Bending isn't all about... well, you know. It can be fun to do all on its own."

"No, I mean... why do you care what I do?" Azula demanded. "Why do you care whether or not I have fun..? That Father tells me what to wear... what happened to my hair- or my mother! _Why do you care?!_ "

It was a fair question, Katara realized. One that she had been asking herself not too long ago. At a glance, it didn't make much sense, did it? A prisoner caring for their captor, a slave caring for their master, an _enemy_ caring for an enemy. And they _were_ still enemies, even if the waterbender was forbidden from striking her opponent, under a threat worse than death.

It was tempting to go with the easy answer. Katara cared because she had to. The happier Azula was, the better off Katara was, in a very direct way. But the easy answer was also a lie, one by omission.

Katara didn't just care because she had to (though it definitely had been that way at first). Something else was developing... she cared because she wanted to. Compassion, sympathy, was her nature - even though sometimes she wished it wasn't, even though sometimes it hurt to care. She cared because caring meant a connection - a connection in a place where she had nobody. She cared because feeling something was better than feeling nothing. She cared cared because somehow, deep down, she knew the Phoenix Queen was in pain. A pain hidden deep in the recesses of a twisted relationship and a hundred year tyranny, hidden within a cell, an icy box within that cell. But Katara knew.

The Phoenix Queen certainly shared some of the evil of her father. Much of it, even. And if everything had gone well, she would have gone down just as planned. But in the strangest way, her dark victory granted her a second chance. One born of necessity.

"Because... that's what people do, I guess" she said finally, not knowing what else to say. "At least... that's what I was taught."

A pause.

"It's why I helped your brother."

Until now, the waterbender had never spoken of- "...Zuko?" Azula repeated, unsure, as though her brother's very name were some sort of taboo or curse.

She cared because _that's what people do?_ She cared because _that's what she was taught?_ That's why she helped someone who was once her enemy..? Why she cared for someone who was _still_ her enemy..? Simply because she should. Objectively, her reasons made even less sense than caring for an enemy to begin with.

"That doesn't make any sense, Katara."

Somehow it was fitting that a villain wouldn't understand how one of the _good guys_ could possibly show sympathy for her. Katara wondered briefly if anyone had, though that knowledge was certainly beyond her means. She did know it wasn't very likely that _Ozai_ had ever really cared.

"Really?" she asked, barely noticing that the Phoenix Queen had called her _Katara_. "Then why did you save me from your father, back on the beach?"

Indeed: whatever had compelled her to do such a thing? Azula had thought about it of course and always, she came up with nothing. Nothing save for that one, Agni-forsaken little word, a question... buzzing around in her head over and again...

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 ** _Why?!_**

The Phoenix Queen rose up from her seated position. "We agreed-! You were told _never_ to speak of this again!" she hissed, indignant... looming over the other girl, something dark and unknown- a storm brewing in that piercing, golden stare. "You made a mistake - a grave and unforgivably stupid one, I might add"

A pause.

Her expression softened, if only slightly. "Helping you was just something I had to do, for myself more than anyone. I couldn't let him do Agni knows what to you over... over nothing, really. You were weak, defenseless. I had the _power_ to stop what was happening."

"But you didn't have to" the waterbender said softly, looking her Mistress in the eye. "You could have let him do what he wanted, as you always do. But this time you didn't. You cared about what happened to me" she concluded, though not actually knowing what to think of it herself. _Did she care?_ Or did she just want to keep her favorite slave around? Whichever it was, she was willing to lie to _him_ to do it. Which meant maybe there was hope after all.

 _No!_

Now the water bitch was being ridiculous- absolutely ridiculous! There was no way-

 _Liar._

Phoenix Queen Azula cared not for the wellbeing of slaves. Insignificant, the lot of them! This one, especially... _this one_ had attacked her, nay tried to kill her- during her coronation, her moment of triumph!

 _Katara is my enemy._

 _Still?_

 _Yes. She means nothing._

"You think you know me?" Azula asked. "How presumptuous, water-wench..." A most sardonic smirk livened her features. "You don't know me. _If_ you did, you wouldn't dare speak such nonsense. Nor would you so much as dream it to be true - ever." She continued "In all this world, there are two people I care for: Myself and my father."

"As for everyone else... I simply couldn't _care_ less whether they live or die" she finished, icily.


	16. The General

It had taken days to reach the _great Earth Kingdom city_ of Ba Sing Se. The three remaining members of 'Team Avatar' might have been somewhat hopeful when Hawky II had returned with the news of the White Lotus' success, but nobody had smiles on their faces now. They couldn't. Appa had searched tirelessly for his lost rider. On the way they had stopped at the southern and eastern temples. Searching familiar places, Suki supposed.

 _I'm sorry Appa. He's gone_ , Sokka had said.

It all happened so quickly. One minute they were celebrating their victory against the airship fleet, scanning the horizon for him and then... he didn't come back. The _Phoenix King_ did. They fled. Jumping into the ocean, hiding below the ashes. Eventually the sky turned blue again and it was over.

It was some kind of contingency plan, Sokka had surmised. News spread of the fleet's failure, and what followed it was a wave of destruction as soldiers who were evacuating turned around back towards the cities and towns they were fleeing, using the last moments of the waning comet's power to exact their King's plan.

And even knowing all of this, Suki felt like vomiting as they passed over the outermost wall into the city, the smell of _burning_ overwhelming, even from the skies. Crops, buildings, _people_. Even though only a small proportion of the Lower Ring had been sacked, the effect was undeniable. Raging fires could still be seen in the distance - the fields, already weakened by the long summer, just adding fuel to the fires created by the soldiers laying siege. The famous walls responsible for protecting the city's millions of inhabitants were broken in several places. Sabotage? More war damage? Suki didn't know.

It was simply a disaster.

"So, can you guys _see_ anything good down there? Or is it all as bad as it smells" asked the blind girl. Suki had been told that the blind have their other senses become more acute to make up for their lost vision. Certainly wasn't doing her any favors now - she looked the most sick amongst them, even though she did her best to hide it.

And _Sokka_.

Oh, spirits. Sokka had made the hardest call of all. Suki was ready to follow him into the Fire Nation Capital, to find his sister, to find Zuko. But instead, it was his decision to come here. A great strategic decision, he had said. Gather forces and intelligence before an attack. Going there would be a suicide mission, he had said. He was probably right. But anyone with two eyes could tell (and Toph too, probably, when they were on solid ground) that the decision haunted him. It had been over a week and she didn't know what to say anymore. _She's alive. We'll find her. It'll be okay_ can only be said so many times until they lose all meaning. All she could do was stay close to him.

"It looks as bad as it smells," Sokka assured his friend though his reply was anything _but_ reassuring. He was solemn; he was serious. No sarcasm, no snark or witty remarks. And most certainly of all, no naïve optimism. "You're not missing anything, Toph. Trust me." Spellbound, he stared into the fire and considered... considered veering toward the nearest plume of black smoke, allowing himself to be consumed by flame-

 _No!_

The young water tribesman didn't quite know what had happened, or what went wrong. Only that The Avatar- _Aang_ (his friend) was dead and that his sacrifice would not be in vain... that _Katara_ wouldn't want to see her brother lose hope... that _Zuko_ deserved his vengeance... and so, he must carry on. For their sakes.

Sokka could only _hope_ that Katara and Zuko were alright... still alive... somehow, some way. Though he had nothing to go on save for intuition - a little voice in his head that told him what he wanted to hear. With each passing day, that voice had grown quieter. It was barely a whisper now. But if there was someone, anyone at all who had the power to breathe life back into the voice and answer its call, it would be _him._ If all else failed, Iroh would never give up on Zuko.

The smell wasn't so bad in the Upper Ring, though it must have permeated everywhere by now. Toph certainly had a strange look, but she kept quiet over whatever she was 'seeing'

Suki was surprised that nobody from the White Lotus was there to greet them. The man rushing towards them, surprisingly _common_ , though eccentric. The conversation that followed unsurprisingly short. _'The General' was expecting them_

The Imperial Palace was damaged. And not just because of the various scorch marks that were embedded into the walls, but it looked like the place had just been _ripped apart_. As if a surgeon had opened it up, made furious, mad incisions with a dull scalpel, and closed it again, leaving the inside a shattered mess. Suki didn't need to say a word to get an answer to the question on everyone's minds. "The Dai Li" Toph spat. "They must have been using the tunnels that are all over the place."

"These tunnels...," the Kyoshi warrior asked the imperative.

"There are too many" she replied. "I can sense that some of them are guarded now, but there are hundreds. If they wanted to, they could come up here. Whenever they wanted"

The man who had greeted them (who had since informed them that his name was Chey) shushed the blind girl. "Just follow me. This is the safe route" he assured, leading them down the last corridor to a set of looming doors, behind which was apparently 'The General'

 _It isn't safe_ , Toph knew for sure, as the doors opened and she sensed the familiar shifting of old bones - the man she had met in the forest. _They're just not here yet_

Having reclaimed his title along with the city, Iroh, Dragon of the West, was a general once more - in name only would be wrong to assume. The world needed him and most of all, _Zuko_ needed him...

The General, who had been pouring over various maps and battle strategies was suddenly alerted to the presence of several others. _"Toph?!"_ he exclaimed, half-certain he was seeing a ghost. Although it became apparent the young blind girl was flesh and blood as he rushed toward her.

"My friend! It _is_ you!" Iroh declared excitedly, pulling her into a tight hug - whether she wanted one or not! "Thank the spirits you are alright..."

A pause.

"All of you. Truly, this warms my heart," he said, clasping Suki's hand then proceeding to place his own hand upon Sokka's shoulder, reassuringly.

"We're glad to see you, too," the water tribesman replied. "General."

"Where is-" Iroh stopped himself mid-sentence. In an instant, all three young faces had fallen... dejected, hopeless...

Katara..? Dear Agni, no! Something terrible must have-

"We d-don't know where she is" her brother whispered, blinking back tears. He turned his back toward the old man, his pride condemning, urging him not to display what he perceived to be weakness.

"So you haven't heard any news from the capital?" Suki asked, fearing they had come all this way to learn nothing "Anything at all?"

"We've heard some news. Not much in the way of _good_ news, I'm afraid" Iroh replied, solemnly. He lead the way toward his makeshift war room, urging the group to follow with a gesture of his hand. "Much of the Earth Kingdom lies in ruin, as I'm sure you've noticed along your travels..." he continued. "Civilian causalities are... devastating. Determining an exact number at this point in time would hardly be feasible - perhaps that is for the best."

"And the survivors?" Sokka asked, hopeful despite it all.

"Scattered. As such, intelligence reports have proven inconsistent. Large scale food shortages and lack of proper medical supplies remain nothing but consistent, however. Much of Ba Sing Se remains relatively undisturbed although the Agrarian Zone has sustained significant damage. The Lower Ring was affected as well. Four days ago, a search and rescue party was dispatched - the living outnumber the dead, thankfully."

After a particularly uncomfortable pause, the General huffed "My brother has declared himself _King_ , apparently." Positively seething, he added "And here I thought his head could not possibly swell any larger."

"A king huh" Toph mused, trying to come up with some joke to brighten the mood, and failing. "...king of sore losers" she said under her breath, taking in another whiff of that horrid smell.

"General" Suki addressed. "You haven't... you haven't heard anything about Kyoshi Island have you?"

"No, my dear. I haven't" Iroh said, softly. "I'm sorry. I wish..." he placed his hand upon her shoulder. "I wish there were something, anything that..." he trailed off.

"I don't suppose-" The General cleared his throat, taken aback by how quickly emotions had gotten the better of him.

A pause.

"My nephew?" he asked, having taken a moment to regain composure although truthfully, he was not expecting the three of them to know anything more than himself. Which was in all honesty, very little. "There was a battle..." Golden eyes welled up with tears.

 _"By all the spirits, I sent him to his doom!"_ Iroh cried out in vain, slamming his fists down against the table.

"We... we don't know what-" Sokka offered, only to be interrupted.

"Zuko's Agni-forsaken father has wanted him dead since the day he was born! And _Azula_ , his so-called sister _._ That smirking, scheming little rat-viper-"

"Yeah, the smirking, scheming rat-viper that won" the earthbender cut in, taking a seat and raising a rock footrest as if she was the queen and this was her palace. "What's the plan, General? Everyone around here is acting all doom and gloom" Okay, so she was doom and gloom herself. Nobody else needed to know that right this second. "But we have a job to do. The way I see it, we have nothing to lose by taking those bastards on"

Iroh chuckled. Sniffling, he wiped away a tear that had slipped down his cheek.

"Nothing to lose?" he asked, rhetorically. "As far as the Order of the White Lotus is concerned, we have nothing left to lose apart from our lives. Evacuations are already underway..."

"Perhaps they're right. Perhaps _Ba Sing Se_ is lost to us" he conceded. " _King_ Ozai and the rat-viper will want to claim my head - sooner rather than later - and raze the city to the ground for such insult to their pride."

"As for myself, I have something to lose that means far more than any city: someone worth fighting for," the General declared, standing proud as ever. "I _will not_ abandon my nephew to torment and death. Nor will I abandon hope. Indeed, my friend, we have a job to do. _Let's take those bastards on!_ "

"Damn straight!" Toph declared, slamming her fist into the table.

"Wait, why would-"

"Uhm, Hey" interrupted Chey. "Uh, General Guy, uh, you have a uh, letter. Yeah. Addressed to you, or so I was told. Apparently..." his face became half-serious, as if he were about to reveal the punchline to a creepy campfire story. "It's from the _Fire Nation_ " the man finished, waving his hands in the air for what could only be dramatic effect.

Everyone gave him a dull look.

"I'll just leave it here. On this table."

Iroh unfurled the scroll.

 _Dear Brother,_

 _I'd like to formally issue you an apology. My wedding was celebrated by the whole nation - witnessed by our capital. My Queen informed me that I committed a grave error in failing to invite you tonight during our honeymoon, and it pained me so that I felt the need to apologize and write you this letter. After all, it was glorious day for the Fire Nation, one an honored Prince and General should have shared in. The people would have welcomed you with open arms, I am sure. I know Azula in particular is dying to see her new brother._

 _As such, I have decided to invite you to the Royal Place so we can have tea and reminisce over old times. Why Azula and I were just speaking of such from here on Ember Island. Don't you remember our vacations here, brother? You mentioned to me once that the time away brought you relaxation and calm._

 _You'll be happy to know that your traitorous nephew Zuko is paying for his crimes. First, his father, then his uncle, and now he betrays his sister? The boy has loyalty to no one, I am sure. You need not fear, his death will be slow - giving him plenty of time to see the errors of his ways._

 _Your Loving Brother,_

 _Phoenix King Ozai_

The General was left reeling. The color drained from his face and for an instant, he could have sworn his heart stopped beating. Queen... Azula..? No, surely he had misread-

 _His own daughter?!_

There had been no mistake or misunderstanding, he determined, having scanned his Agni-forsaken brother's Agni-forsaken words twice over. Iroh knew Ozai to be morally reprehensible of course, as did all who had the pleasure (or displeasure, rather) of knowing him but... _this?_ He wanted to vomit. He wanted to scream. He wanted to laugh. Somehow, their fucked-up family had managed to reach an entirely new level of fucked-up! Somewhere, in between all of the backstabbing (both figurative and literal), banishment, and Agni Kais _this_ happened.

Ozai and Azula...

 _Incest. Of fucking course they would._

"I think I'm going to be sick," Iroh finally said, allowing the scroll to slip from his fingers and fall almost silently to the floor. Withal, he was unable to fully process, much less react to anything else he'd just read...

"Wha-" Sokka retrieved said scroll. "Why? What's it say?"

 _"WHAT!? DEAR TUI AND LA!"_

Toph waved her hand in front of her eyes. "Can _someone_ let me in on the big secret here?"

"...you don't want to know, Toph" Suki said slowly, tearing her eyes from the page that was in Sokka's hands.

"Oh for fucks sake, how bad could it possibly be? Did Mr. King order everything burned down _twice_? Spill it, snoozles."

"No, he... he got married" Sokka offered.

"Remarried" Iroh specified. "To Azula."

Toph was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. "You're telling me Mr. King of the World is into his own little girl? That's rich. Do you think she's into him too? I wonder if we can get them to divorce and have one of those Agni-Duel thingies!"

Everybody looked at the earthbender.

"What? Okay, so the guy fiddles his own kids, we knew he was evil already right? We still gotta kick his ass - if anything, this just gives us one more reason."

"Oh yeah. That does it, he's going down" Sokka agreed. "Just when you think a guy couldn't possibly sink any lower! I mean seriously, what kind of man looks at his own daughter and-"

"Eugh" he shuddered. "That's so... _icky._ Takes a special breed of sicko to even consider it, let alone actually go there."

"Do you all want to know what the worst part is?" The group looked toward Iroh expectantly. "I cannot even say I'm shocked. Perhaps I was initially but... it all makes perfect sense. I've always known there was something wrong- _really_ wrong with those two. The way they look at each other, it just isn't normal-" he shivered in disgust.

"No offense, General but why is your family so fucked-up?" the water tribesman asked, flatly.

"I wish I knew."

"Zuko's still alive" Suki repeated the letter's contents. _Maybe Katara is too_ , she thought the unspoken.

"Ok, we got this" Toph declared. "Iroh, you get your crazy old guy team. The King dude especially. We take Appa, we go at night and land while King of the World is balls deep in the blue fire bitch, and we bust sparky and sugar queen out."

"Ah-ha... Ha..!" Sokka snorted with laughter. "Balls deep in the blue fire bitch! Good one, Toph."

"That-" Iroh shook his head, desperate to try and rid himself of a most disturbing mental image. "That sounds like a plan, Toph," he managed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Hey, are Azula and Phoenix King Fucked-in-the-head's kids gonna be Zuko's siblings... or his nieces and nephews..? Can they be both?" Sokka asked, quizzically. "Would that make Zuko their brother _and_ their uncle?" He turned toward the General. "What about you, would you be their uncle? Wait, no, if Zuko is _their_ uncle and _you're_ Zuko's uncle..."

A pause.

"No, that doesn't make any sense. I think-"

"Enough!" Iroh interrupted. "By all the spirits, let us hope that my brother _does not_ impregnate my niece."

"Oh, y-yeah... right, of course. I knew that," Sokka said, awkwardly.

"I will speak with King Bumi" General Iroh addressed Toph once more. "In the meantime...," he rolled out a large map with yellowing edges. "...it would be pertinent to devise some sort of strategy, as well as potential routes of travel."


	17. Spoils of War

The sun had only just arisen and was peeking over the horizon. Morning's first light cast forth an array of colors into the clouds. Phoenix Queen Azula arose with said sun, enjoying a cup of piping hot jasmine tea before slipping out the back door in order train ...which for her meant seemingly endless drills, hours upon hours of repetition until perfection was attained.

Today however, Azula found herself firebending somewhat (dare she say?) leisurely. Although azure flame danced about wildly, a degree of careful control was maintained. Her motions were smooth and sinuous, like a coiling snake. She could feel the intense heat, the sweat beading and running down her exposed abdomen. A blast of brilliant, blue fire was expelled from her throat with a power exhale, setting alight her target which was a nearby palm tree.

Spellbound, the Phoenix Queen stood and watched it burn...

"Azula" addressed the soft voice of father and husband. "I take it you slept well?" he asked, oblivious to the Phoenix Queen's late night talk with the water bitch. The flames rose and dulled with the corruptions of Ozai's inner fire, the tree only making more noise as the fire intensified, an azure-flamed branch dropping to the ground as its mother tree wilted, like a dying flower in the sun.

"Well enough" Azula replied, turning to face him with a smile. "Thank you, Father."

 _How long has he been watching?_

"And you..? Awake earlier than I would have expected. Are you not exhausted?" she teased. "Here I figured I'd worn you out sufficiently."

The Phoenix King let out a hearty laugh. "There's more life in me yet, Azula" he said with a low growl. "Shall I join you for your morning practice? Perhaps you'd like to throw fire at something else, hmm?" He suggested, always enjoying sparring with his prodigious daughter. She was the only one who could keep up with him anymore, after all. Nobody else, not even the damned _Avatar_ was worthy of him.

"Perhaps I would" the Phoenix Queen agreed, her smile growing wider. As always, she relished the opportunity. It was not every day that her father wished to join her, let alone spar - Ozai had grown rather complacent in his later years. Understandably this worried Azula, his ever-loyal wife and daughter, at times. Still, he had managed to defeat and _kill_ a fully realized Avatar...

"Don't go easy on me now, Father," Azula told her husband, noting his air of smugness. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

Ozai smiled back briefly before throwing his simple shirt to the ground, revealing his own well-defined form, and raising his hands. The truth was, of course, he had never gone easy on Azula. She had surpassed every expectation, flown over every bar set for her until even her lord father began to have difficulty keeping up. She reminded him of himself at times. She was better than everyone else.

Orange met blue as King fought Queen, their fires joining and snuffing eachother out between them. Ozai could feel his _chi_ burn; momentarily exhausted as he jumped forward, pressing on with a wild wave of red and orange torrenting out from both of his hands brought together.

Charging in head-first like an angry komodo rhino.

 _As usual_

Azula responded accordingly, side-stepping and turning on her toes ever-so-gracefully in order to avoid being burned. With a sweeping, low kick, she sent a blaze of azure spiraling toward one of Ozai's most vulnerable spots - the ankles, so she had learned fairly recently - dodging another of his attacks in the process, flames soaring over her head as testament.

The Phoenix King was able to (just barely) avoid his daughter's tactical assault when the pair were alerted to the presence of another.

 _And a perfect distraction, how lovely,_ the little queen thought, smirking inwardly as she silently thanked the water-wench.

Resolving to make good use of the opportunity, Azula closed in on her opponent then rushed forth-

-and delivered another kick (no flames, thankfully for the Phoenix King) squarely into his chest, sending him reeling back, barely managing a **roar** of flame - keeping his daughter and wife away long enough for him to regain his stance. Ozai smirked again as he took in her perfect form, beads of sweat now gleaming in the morning sunlight. "Very good" he managed, catching his breath that had just been knocked out of him. "Perhaps you'd like to raise the stakes?"

Another two-fisted burst of flames.

And with a carefully timed backflip, the Phoenix Queen ensured her safety as well as wasted effort on her husband's part. She then countered with a white-hot blaze of cerulean, swift and powerfully concentrated by way of two slender fingers - which Ozai narrowly avoided.

"Raise the stakes?" Azula panted, seemingly breathless herself. "Hm, how so?"

Daughter danced around father in an instant - utilizing her superior agility so that his back was facing toward her - and sent yet another calculated strike blazing toward his right ankle by way of an arcing kick.

 _Always on the move_

Ozai had to admit his daughter had, over the years, redefined what it meant to be a quick fighter. Ozai had thought _himself_ agile when his sparring partner was the tea-loving _Iroh_ , but Azula had widened his horizons... and his stance, by a decent amount. Of course, what she had in agility, the Phoenix King made up for in power. Slamming both fists downwards, the Phoenix King rose under his own power, spinning in mid-air and-

"Agh!"

Blue mixed with red, disrupting his jets of flame and sending Ozai's kick of fire up in the air, far above his intended target. His attack having failed - he spun again, sending another small jet of flame to his right allowing him to land with a roll - his crown falling from his head letting dark hair fall onto his shoulders.

"Perhaps..." Ozai took another breath. "Perhaps you'd consider an altering of the victory conditions" he smiled deviously as he looked over at the water bitch, before softening his tone. "When I win, I want to partake in the spoils" he finished, accentuating his voice with a playful burst of flame at his opponent.

"Ahh!" the little queen squeaked as she evaded his fire.

 _Horny bastard! You always win!_

"Of course," Azula agreed, then added " _If_ you win." She shamelessly admired her husband's disheveled hair and sweat-soaked skin. "And if _I_ win, I shall claim _my_ spoils" she smirked. "As is my right."

However, the Phoenix Queen had no intention of winning even as she sent forth a powerful stream of blue flame, every bit as brilliant and dangerous as the sun... as the water-wench looked on, excitement shone in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

It was as if their fight had been electrified (though thankfully for the both of them, not literally). The streams of fire emanating from the Phoenix King were relentless now, even though he could feel his _chi_ ache with every blast, his skin reeling in the heat from the hot azure flame his daughter ever-so-gracefully directed at him. His muscles, his very being were now crying out for a victory. Well, that and a few other things.

And by Agni's name, he was going to take what was his.

The Phoenix King wanted to win, that much was obvious. His queen thought on this as she fought her way through smoke and flame (with a great deal more difficulty than previously). Ozai made for a fierce and treacherous opponent, there was no questioning it. Now, most of all when one considered what was truly at stake: his pride. Azula would allow him to keep it, she decided. Having been knocked to the ground, she spotted an opening - an _ideal_ one at that, those Agni-forsaken ankles - though she did not take it.

Instead the great Phoenix Queen stumbled to her feet, apparently nonplussed. Feigning desperation, she screamed. A fiery explosion of cerulean erupted from her throat-

It didn't stop him. Not that Azula had been expecting otherwise, of course.

Parting the sea of blue with two hands, Ozai tackled his daughter to the ground, holding her down with both hands and smirking as he did when he won. It had been a worthy fight to be sure, but it was inevitable that the Phoenix King would win in the end. As he always did.

"I taught you everything you know" he finally said, forcefully bringing his lips to hers and breathing a dull heat down her throat. "Did you really think you could win?"

 _Of course she didn't_. Azula wanted Ozai to be victorious just as much as he did. She was a good girl like that. Ozai bit down hard on her neck eliciting a small struggle. Oh how he enjoyed that. "Struggle at your own peril, girl." he sneered. "The fight is over, now don't make this difficult for yourself!" the Phoenix King commanded, his words accentuated by a **rip** of clothing as father mounted daughter fully.

The Phoenix Queen squirmed beneath her father. "You want me to surrender with honor?" she antagonized. It was deliberate; she craved the thrill. _"Never,"_ she hissed, trying (and failing) to escape as though she had not been physically overpowered and forcibly stripped - in front of a slave no less, although it appeared said slave was making a run for the nearby sliding door.

"Get off me!"

She wanted to bring out the beast. And so, she fought him. All the while, her heart was pounding and her body _ached_ with arousal, with sheer excitement and something primal she could not begin to describe.

He laughed. "Breaking your word? _You're mine_ , now don't make this more painful than it needs to be." Ozai growled, bringing an open palm down hard on her cheek before wrapping his fingers around her neck, and pulling their heads inches from eachother. "Just because I don't want to damage that perfect skin of yours, doesn't mean I can't hurt you" he whispered in her ear, before slamming her head back down onto the stone and tightening his grip, her hair spilling out from her head onto the ground like blood. "I can _fuck_ your unconscious body all the same" he declared, beginning slow, methodical thrusts, leaving the Phoenix Queen barely enough air to breathe.

He could choke the life out of her if he wished, a fact which was sobering indeed. Still, Azula could not deny just how _good_ it felt as he fucked her. Despite the stinging sensation as a result of having been struck across the face, despite blurred vision accompanied by black spots as her head throbbed with pain and her heartbeat thrummed in her ears... she needed _more_. Something was welling up inside of her, something dangerous and wild.

"Harder" her voice was little more than a whisper. "Fuck me... harder...,"

 _"...Daddy"_ the Phoenix Queen finally managed, breathless, completely overwhelmed.


	18. Corporeal

Notes:

Warning for non-graphic rape.

* * *

The perfection of his daughter may have been conventionally ruined (for the moment), but the Phoenix King's satisfaction had only grown as he looked down upon her. Azula was well and truly his - she had _begged_ for him from her position on the ground, the blood and sweat gleaming with morning sunlight. Even though she had struggled, she knew who she belonged to in the end. She had always known that she was his.

Ozai ran a finger from ear to cheek, spreading blood crimson in its path. She had been damaged, hurt satisfying her husband like the good girl she was, and now she needed him. She always needed him to pick her up when nobody else would.

"Azula" he spoke softly, practically shushing into her ear as he cradled her uncovered body in his arms, golden eyes locking. "You've been a good girl. Now let's go clean you up"

 _You've been a good girl._

As always, Ozai's praises made anything and everything worth it...

 _good girl_

 _good girl_

 _good girl_

Azula smiled, warmth radiating throughout her body- there was only warmth... dulling all other sensations, numbing the pain. Father was pleased and so nothing hurt, not anymore.

The Phoenix Queen became vaguely aware of fabric shifting against her skin and a change in her surroundings as she was (quite literally) swept off her feet, then carried away.

"You! Girl! Draw us a bath" Ozai barked as he re-entered the home, careful to ensure that the girl in his arms didn't strike anything as he walked through doorframes and hallways. At least having the waterbending bitch around was good for _something_. Though the way she looked at him...

The Phoenix King shook his head. If Azula had said the water bitch had been dealt with, then it had been dealt with.

"Now" he began slowly, setting her down on a plush couch. "Daddy didn't hit you too hard, did he?" he asked coolly, inspecting his daughter slowly and methodically.

She managed a weak nod in response. "N-no," she then clarified, although her voice was barely a whisper. Comforted, Azula eased into her husband's touch and began to relax. Husband or no, Ozai was her father and she was his child - his _favorite_ child, his _little girl_. He would never allow any real harm to come to her...

It didn't hurt. Not really. Even when it _did_ , it felt good - sex always felt good, Ozai saw to that regardless - and Daddy made sure his little girl was alright (once he was satisfied, of course).

"Did I m-make you happy?" the Phoenix Queen asked, in need of reassurance. Nothing else mattered... so long as _Daddy was happy_.

"Of course. As you always do" Ozai said slowly, tracing a line on his daughter's face. It wasn't a lie: Azula had never failed her Father: ever. She may have been less than absolutely exceptional on occasion, but that was hardly reason for any real reprimand. It was why the Phoenix King desired her so much, Azula wasn't just a _smart tactician_ , a _powerful warrior_ , or a _beautiful woman_ , she was a _weapon_. People make mistakes, they half-ass things that are demanded of them. Weapons do not, they carry out the will of who wields them. Weapons do not have _intent_ , they don't ever disobey their owner. Weapons either perform their function, or break.

And the Phoenix Queen never broke. Though she definitely needed support. Even weapons require maintenance. Swords need to be sharpened, ironclads require mending and careful calibration. Azula requires Ozai.

"Now let's go get yourself cleaned up. It simply isn't befitting of a queen to walk around is such disarray, especially in a place so public as a market"

And with that, the Phoenix Queen knew she'd made her king _very_ happy. Not that there had been any doubt in her mind-

 _Liar._

Very well, she'd had her doubts, she conceded. That didn't matter. She made Daddy happy - always. He'd told her so himself! Azula felt desired- she _was_ desired, by Phoenix King Ozai no less, he who held the world in the palm of his hand! That made her powerful... very, very powerful. Withal, she felt wanted and needed- _loved_. She felt loved as Father swept her up in his strong arms once more and carried her off... as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent.

Indeed she was loved, the water bitch and that _look_ of hers changed nothing. Briefly, the Phoenix Queen considered telling the other girl to shut up ...although thankfully the realization that it made no sense whatsoever soon followed and so, she resisted the urge. As Azula divested herself of Ozai's shirt (which fell silently to the floor) however, she made certain to stare the waterbender straight in the eye with an unbearably smug smirk - to which the girl seemed to ignore much to the Phoenix Queen's chagrin, opting instead to finish drawing the bath as she had been ordered before turning to leave.

 _chi_ burned as the Phoenix King dipped his fist into the waters, causing bubbles of vapor and steam to rise from the tub as he heated it to borderline scalding (as was preferred). He huffed, Azula certainly _had_ tired him out, in more ways than one. His muscles ached as he struggled to draw energy from himself. Many years ago Father could beat Daughter without breaking a sweat. That time had long passed, his weapon had been tempered by the years and was no longer the little dagger of its youth. _Certainly not_ , Ozai thought to himself, looking her over before stripping down himself and falling backwards into the waters of the large, wide tub - laughing all the way.

"Don't waste your time with her, girl." he commanded, noticing his Queen giving the water bitch a look as she was leaving. "Come on in, the heat is just right" he affirmed with a smirk, exhaling steam out of his nose and thickening the vapor haze.

Obedient as always, Azula did as she was told. Not that she minded, of course, particularly in this case. _This_ she could get used to, the little queen decided as she slipped into the bath beside her husband everso gracefully and the water enveloped. Indeed it was just right, soothing every muscle in her sore body (which Father had done quite the number on, there was no questioning that).

"Mmmm," the Phoenix Queen purred, scooting closer to her King until skin made contact with skin. "We should stay here all day." She ran her fingers through a spill of void dark hair, slowly, moving it behind her shoulders as so not to obstruct his view of her breasts. "Can we, Daddy?" she asked, positioning her upper body just so.

"I suppose there is nothing unbecoming of it" he considered, looking right where Azula wanted him to, before glancing upwards "Though, I was considering leaving in the afternoon to see if we might find ourselves something to amuse us with in town. Perhaps even something to take back with us to the caldera. After all, this place certainly must have changed since I was last here"

My, Ozai _was_ feeling sentimental lately. Perhaps the spooks were right about the damn island. _It certainly does have its charms_

Of course..! Her Daddy had made mention of the market earlier. Azula smirked inwardly- _shopping_. Who was she to argue with such a splendid plan!

"Something to take back with us?" the Phoenix Queen repeated. "By that, I do hope you mean buy your little girl something pretty."

"Well..." he began, this time mocking consideration. "I suppose you do deserve it..."

"I should hope so" she laughed.

What Azula wanted, Azula got.

 _Even that damned tsungi horn!_

She never did learn how to play the damned thing (though _Zuzu_ had, ironically). Why in the name of Agni she'd felt the need to own an instrument - plated with gold, no less! - which she did not even know how to play was beyond her. Of course children, namely seven-year-old girls, are hardly rational creatures. Least of all whilst on vacation.

"Do you remember buying me a tsungi horn one year?" the Phoenix Queen asked. "It was a long time ago" she added.

"A Tsun- Ah!" he chuckled. "I do remember. You demanded it because you wanted make the old fool Iroh jealous after he beat you at Pai Sho."

"Don't seem to recall it working. That old man wouldn't know opulence if it struck him in the heart. I recall Zuko telling me all about how they lived among the commoners in the Earth Kingdom. The man was practically at home!" _Too bad he decided to fight for them as well as live with them_ , The Phoenix King noted sourly, remembering the letter he had sent.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Azula huffed.

In an instant, something had changed. She just knew it.

 _Iroh_

Damn that miserable old fool to Koh's lair! Father was thinking about _Iroh_ and his treachery, about _Zuko_... things (people) he ought not to think about... it would only make him angry. If Azula knew one thing for certain, it was that she did not like Ozai when he was angry. Although no one did, she supposed.

"I almost forgot...," Her voice was soft and hypnotic, deceptively sweet - it needed to be. "...I have something for you" she soothed, sounding as though she were pacifying a beast and lulling it to sleep.

The little queen stood up, retrieving his - _what is it Daddy calls that thing?_ \- from atop a shelf above his head.

 _dream stick_

"Sweet dreams, Daddy."

Azula knew Ozai like the back of her hand. What was that she said? _'I'm a people person, Daddy'_

However she did it, the Phoenix King did not care. Swiping it from her hands, the pipe was lit instantly with a short breath of flame out the nose. Breathe. The haze of smoke mixed with the water vapor, it was almost... (and he had to look for this word) _hypnotic_. Saccharine rainbows formed in transient mists, making the room appear brighter, as if they had been visited by spirits.

Ozai chuckled.

 _Spirits, those are the kind of things brother believes in_ , he thought, shaking his head and focusing on something more real.

Wait, how long had it been? Ozai could have swore it had been, dammit it must have been the time. He was tired. Between the rush of taking Azula, the mellow hues of the dream stick and the passions of the night previous, Ozai had truly been swept up in the mists. _Oh, well_. It happened often enough.

"Thank you, my daughter. You've been a good girl for bringing this to me" he said _finally_ , only a moment after she had done so.

 _good girl_

Azula smiled and pressed herself up against Ozai, relishing in their shared contact and closeness, his warmth. The warmth was all around her, overwhelming. _Everything_ felt warm- hot! Almost nauseatingly so. The air smelt of spun sugar - sickly sweet, she could practically taste it - and... and something burning. Familiar. Even comforting.

"You're very welcome, Daddy," she purred, trailing pointed fingernails along his chest.

"I like being a good girl-"

This was all too familiar as well...

"- _your_ good girl," the little queen continued, laying it on thick as the opium smoke. "I just want to please you" she whispered in his ear.

Surprisingly, the two of them were _quiet_ , Katara thought to herself from behind the door as she returned with her Master's various apparel. That almost never happened. Guess _The Phoenix Queen_ had finally managed to wear out her _loving father and husband_ (by giving him everything he wants, apparently, even intentionally losing a-

 _Ugh, just stop thinking about it_

It was a rare solution for Katara, but it was one of last resort. Raking wildly at the pins of the icy box wasn't just not working, it was _hurting_. _I'm the enemy_ , the waterbender reminded herself, as she did every day living among the Fire Nation.

There was nothing worse than when she was with _him_. Nothing. Katara actually _preferred_ when Azula was mad at her. It beat watching her pretend like the man was a _God_ , catering to his every need. Sometimes Katara wondered who was really a slave around here.

 **Cough Cough**

The waterbender wheezed as she struggled to breathe, the thick haze of steam and smoke leaking from the washroom and spilling out into the open air of the corridor, creeping. "I brought your-" **Cough**

She didn't even finish her sentence as she closed the door behind her, leaving their robes and towels on the stool.

Hysterical laughter. "That water bitch really is something isn't she!" More laughter. "I'll bet you anything she hasn't breathed in anything of _this_ quality all her life!"

Ozai settled down, looking at his daughter again who was practically snuggled up against him, her chin in the water and her raven hair spilling out from her head into the water, creating a maelstrom of tendrils which moved with each twitch. "You know you have to admit, though, those Water Tribe girls have it where it counts. Another reason to conquer that damn city. I'm sure all of our men could use the rest and relaxation"

Azula had been laughing along with her father until-

 _those Water Tribe girls have it where it counts_

"What?" She sat up straight and moved toward the edge of the bathtub thus creating a bit of space between father and daughter. She felt _cold_ \- not just on the outside, her wet skin having broken out in goose pimples - but also on the inside. There was something cold and slippery and gross squirming around _inside_ of her, like a fish out of water.

"What's this about Water Tribe girls now? Tell me, _Father_ ," the Phoenix Queen snarled, indignant. " _What_ exactly do they have..? And _where_ do they have it?"

The Phoenix King didn't even notice his daughter's movement or change in tone, and continued to laugh as if nothing was wrong. "Well, she isn't particularly well-endowed, I'll admit." he chuckled. "But sometimes I want to just yank that cute hair of hers and make her _mine_ , you know? An odd fascination, I'll-"

"Her hair?!" Azula hissed. Ozai had all but driven a knife into her heart, twisted the knife-

 _make her mine_

-and poured salt in the wound.

 _"I'm yours!"_ Hot, stinging tears had already begun to blur her golden gaze. "How could-"

 _How? The water bitch has pretty hair, it's true._

 _But my-_

 _Your hair is a fucking disaster._

"I'm sorry" A single tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry that my hair is like... like _this_."

 _He should be sorry, not you_

"It's all your fault anyways-! You should be sorry! But you're not, you _never_ are-"

 _"Fuck you!"_

 _Fuck you_

Ozai was barely paying attention to what was-

 _Fuck you_

 _Fuck you_ is what finally cut through the haze of smoke and vapor. The part that activated the one part of The Phoenix King's brain that still worked properly (mostly, anyway)

"Fuck you!?" he demanded, incredulous to what just happened. "Now listen here you little _whore_. I made you, _I own you_." Ozai stood up. "Or have you _forgotten_ " the scented candles rose with the red flowing from his hands, their teardrop flames leaving small black marks in the ceiling before entire wicks of molten wax spilled into the tub, mixing with the faint red of blood and the boiling bubbles radiating from the Phoenix King. " _the lessons I taught you._ **What happened this very morning!?** " he screamed, the room going completely black, the skylight having been smoked out by impure flame.

The Phoenix King barely knew why his queen had showed her ugly disobedience, what he had done. That had all been lost. What he did know was that _nobody_ insulted the _Phoenix King_. Nobody, not even his own perfect weapon. "Or is it that you want a scar to match your brother's. Fitting, seeing as he also _spoke out of turn_ "

"N-no, please don't..! I-I was- I'm sorry!"

Petrified, she jumped backwards, out of the bathtub and onto the cold, unforgiving floor. Instead of standing upright, she slipped. She crawled- away, away, away, she had to get _away._

"Please," the Phoenix Queen whimpered. Only she did not feel queenly at all. She was scared-

 _Scared little girl_

"Daddy, please-!"

 _You should be_

"I'm sorry"

"You should be" It was as if the voices in the Phoenix Queen's head had been given form through her father. Azula felt an eerily warm palm weigh down on her back. Clumsily. "I thought I had taught you the meaning of pain." her helpless body turned over to the faint glint of gold in the fleeting shimmers of the skylight. Points where the smoke hadn't burned, little stars in Ozai's night. "But apparently-" she didn't feel pleasure this time as her hands were held to either side and her sex felt the familiar hold of the Phoenix King. "-you've forgotten what it means to be mine. You've forgotten your duty to me." Fast. Harsh. Uncaring sways of the hips.

Closely. In her ears. "You're my little girl"

Azula tried to imagine herself somewhere- _anywhere_ else. She couldn't. Eyes wide open, eyes wide shut... she saw only darkness, felt only pain, heard only screams-

Her screams. She was screaming, crying, begging. Daddy didn't stop. More screaming... until it _hurt_ and she could scream no longer... until _she_ stopped.

"I'm your little girl."


	19. Clipped Wings

It had been not fifteen seconds after leaving the hazed room when Katara heard them. The waterbender was drawn like tiger-moth to flame at the sounds of King and Queen's verbal battle. Was this it? Had she finally gotten through to her...? Katara had... she had almost...

 _Almost lost hope_

But maybe it had worked, she had connected. Azula had- It was deafening. A momentary inferno, she could feel the heat even though the door. Katara wondered how anyone could even breathe in there anymore. And then the yelling. It was like a dream, nay, a nightmare. ' _Or is it that you want a scar to match your brother's_ ' That... that _bastard_. How could h-

Katara had to stop asking that. He was the _Phoenix King_. He did whatever he wanted. And what he wanted was always twisted and wrong and hurtful, even to his own daughter. The man only had one thing on his agenda: pleasure through pain. The pain of others. She heard someone slip and fall with a **thump**. Mumbling she couldn't make out. " _I'm sorry!_ "

The waterbender wanted to kick the door down, to do what Azula was afraid to do, to avenge Aang and everyone the _man_ (if he could be referred to as such) had hurt, all the people he killed. Katara wondered what the number was, she wondered if she would one day be added to that total. Would Azula?

Katara leaned against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. She heard the familiar noises of the morning return, accented by a symphony of suffering. _Of course not. She's daddy's little girl_ , she thought to herself, defeated. Azula wouldn't raise a hand against him. She didn't want to. Anything Katara said to her just made her hurt. It just caused more pain. Katara couldn't help someone who approved of their own pain.

 **Slam** The icy box hit the cell wall, its frozen contents clattering down to the cobblestone floor, spreading ice as they always did. Always colder. Katara left before the noises stopped. The screams and sobs and pitiful moans, she couldn't hear it any more. She didn't _care_.

She was sorry. More sorry than when she had driven the Queen to hysterics, leaving her alone to her own sobs. More sorry than she had perhaps ever been. Katara hadn't condemned someone to... to _that_ before.

The waterbender was trapped. She was trapped in Azula's prison, condemned to watch torture forever. Either her own or Azula's. She wondered what her friends would say.

" _Come on, sugar queen! Feeling sorry for fiery britches? Really? Newsflash! She's the enemy, you know, the one who_ killed Aang."

" _How could you do this to me, Katara? The Fire Nation is hunting us down_ right now _and you're helping them instead of us. Instead of me_ "

" _My sister is crazy, and you're feeling sorry for her? Kill her when you get the chance_ "

She couldn't get their questioning voices out of her head. There's no way any of them would respect her now. Katara, loyal handmaiden to the Phoenix Queen. Sympathy for the face stealer. There was another voice. A real one.

" _The monks used to say that all life is sacred, and that everybody deserves a second chance no matter what they've done._ "

"Aang?" she asked out loud, instinctively looking around to see nobody at all. Of course. He was gone forever.

Just one more thing taken away by the Phoenix King.

⁂⁂⁂

"Don't _make_ me do it again, little girl," Ozai sneered. "Next time, it'll hurt more."

Then he was just... _gone._

Without so much as a semblance of concern, he was gone. There were no praises, no kind words nor gentle touches. There was nothing, save for cold indifference-

 _it'll hurt more_

Daddy's promise. And that most certainly _was_ a promise. No one, not even his own daughter, dared call Phoenix King Ozai's bluff. _Eyes wide open, eyes wide shut_ , all she could see was the darkness, the night brought down and forced upon her just as _he_ forced everything upon her - himself perhaps, most of all. From the day Azula had been born she was his and oh, how Ozai loved reminding her of that...

 _You're my little girl_

Everything about her said just that, from the crown atop her head to the bruises scattered along her body, marking his territory. Never again, she resolved, would she forget what she was- _who_ she was.

 _Daddy's little girl_

Azula stayed there, shivering and bare as the day she was born, curled up on the floor with her knees against her chest... bleeding, burning, aching from the inside out. For how long, she could not say. The only thing she knew for certain was that in this room, it was still night. Here, it would always be night. Eyes wide open, eyes wide shut...

 _Why?_

 _WHY?!_

 ** _WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!_**

Over and again, the Phoenix Queen asked herself. Until-

She saw a deceptively kind face... blue eyes filled to the brim with emotion...

 _Liar's eyes_ , Daddy called them. The water bitch had liar's eyes - she ought to put them out! And that insolent tongue? Best to cut it off before someone else does.

 _This is all her fault! All of it!_

 _Really now?_

 _It was all her! She... she told me to stand up to him-!_

Just as she had done many (too many) times before, Azula picked herself up to stand. She could not break. For she had been broken, shattered, then pieced back together... over and over... over and again until finally she didn't know which pieces went where, which pieces were even _her_. She could not be fixed any more than she could be broken.

With a sharp intake of breath - and it fucking _hurt_ to breathe - the Phoenix Queen wrapped a silk robe around herself, then set off in search of the waterbender whom had left it there.

As though fate (or perhaps something else entirely) had intervened, golden eyes met blue.

"I hope you're happy."

The waterbender's head turned on a swivel to meet her Mistress. She had come out of the washroom in a worse state than she arrived. It looked as if she had been attacked by a vicious animal. Scratches, bites, and bruises littered her skin, all in various states of early healing - some still bleeding. A shroud of black already starting to creep around her eye, accentuated by ragged (moreso than usual) hair and a bleeding lip. Nowhere had been left unscathed.

Katara couldn't be surprised at what she saw, not anymore. She had planted the seed of disobedience in her head, and Ozai had punished her. And now Azula was here to do the same. Katara deserved it. In some twisted way, Azula had been right all along. They had both been right. But the truth was that it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry" she said honestly, simply.

"Do you see?" Azula asked. "I want you to _see_. I want you to look - _really look at me_." She spoke with a sharp staccato. "Memorize. Every. Last. Fucking. Detail."

"I want you to close your eyes at night...," she continued. "...and see _this_. I want you to remember what he did to me, imagine how it felt. And... I want you to know that it was all your fault. You did this to me, you and your naïve idealism - _your hope_. That's your punishment."

And Katara did look. Tears welled in her eyes. She felt like crying. Katara, for the first time she could remember, felt like _dying_. She didn't want to live in this dark world anymore.

"I understand. I'm sorry" she managed, barely keeping eye contact.

 _I could heal_ , a small voice in her mind spoke out, against all the cold and darkness. But could she really? Or would Ozai punish for that too, just as Azula had promised to do unto her? Katara kept silent. She didn't know what to say anymore.

The Phoenix Queen leaned up against a nearby wall - to ease her pain, although she would never admit it - for much needed support and winced, everso slightly. Then, a question which had plagued her many times before...

"Do I deserve this, Katara?" She'd felt compelled to ask. "Have I brought this on myself? Perhaps it's not your fault at all... perhaps it's not even _his_ fault. Suppose I deserve it - every time I've ever suffered, and everything that's yet to come."

A silence. Though her head was bowed, her eyes were doing their best to run over the form of the Phoenix Queen. Did she really believe that it was deserved? Was there a part of her mind that knew its own sins, believing that they required reckoning? Katara wondered. She had always known that Azula held secret unhappiness within her, hidden discontent of the way things were. It was why she cut her hair, why she lied to her father and husband. But... could she be discontent with _herself?_ It seemed unbelievable, the warrior-princess and conqueror, the great Azula of the Fire Nation... _not good enough_ for love. Deserving of torture and pain. Not that Katara didn't agree she was deserving of punishment. The things she had done to her alone were enough to warrant punishment, not to mention the crimes her nation committed that she supported through indirect aid. And Toph was right. If it weren't for the spirit oasis she'd be directly responsible for the death of Aang. But was it these things that Azula believed made her deserving of such things? If not, what was it? Katara wondered.

"No. Nobody deserves... _this_ " Katara said finally, truthfully. "Not even you"

Azula certainly was no saint. She had killed Aang. Helped Ozai with his... _plan_. And if Zuko was to be believed, she wasn't a very good sister, either. But those kinds of acts should put you in a prison, not the fire pits of Agni where your crazy father tortures you if he doesn't like the way you talk. That wasn't justice.

"Not even me?" Azula repeated. "Where you were born- in your tribe... what would they do to me..? to my husband? What do they do to _people like us?_ Deviants. Murderers-"

"Liars."

A pause.

"I lied to you the other night."

"Oh" she said simply, not particularly surprised.

"Well..." she paused for a while, thinking. It was such an absurd scenario - the Phoenix King and Queen living in _The Southern Water Tribe_. "We didn't really have many judgements when I was a girl, nothing that big, but before I was born our tribe used to have a court and council of elders who would pass judgement on people who had committed crimes." she explained. "If you did, they'd, well-" how was it that Gran-Gran explained it? "-make you right your wrongs." _As if it's possible for_ him _to do that_ , she thought to herself. "And if you didn't, you'd be put away where you couldn't hurt anyone else until you became deserving of forgiveness. You and your" she gritted her teeth " _husband_ would probably be separated, so he couldn't... do this to you anymore"

 _right your wrongs_

That sounded like something Uncle Fatso would say, along with a few (several hundred year old) proverbs. Perhaps a melodramatic monologue of some sort.

"So we would have to say we're sorry..? then, do something to prove that we're sorry?" Azula asked, demanding clarification. She received an affirmative nod from the waterbender in response.

 _I'm sorry!_

"I see..."

 _Daddy, please-!_

"And... they would separate us, you say? They would actually keep a husband from his wife? Even if-"

 _I'm sorry!_

"I'm sorry..."

 _You should be._

"I'm sorry!" she cried, clapping her hands over her ears. _"I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorry-"_

It was dark - eyes wide open, eyes wide shut - she lay there, forced against the floor, completely helpless, screaming as though someone would come to her aid.

 _You're my little girl._

"I'm your little girl."

Katara had heard about people who were _crazy_ , but she had never seen it unfold out in front of her. Sure, Gran-Gran forgot things sometimes. There was that strange man in the river village. And Azula on the day of the comet of course, though _she_ was definitely both competent and terrifying on that day. Not anymore. Nothing prepared Katara to see her enemy, Azula the warrior-princess, curled up on the floor screaming apologies to nobody.

She was weak, harmless, helpless, _broken_. Ozai had taken the strong, powerful villainess in Katara's mind and reduced her to a crying little girl, begging for intangible forgiveness.

It all happened so quickly. The waterbender was kneeling, holding the wounded Queen in her hands tightly. She may not have been apologizing to her specifically, but-

"I forgive you" she admitted, simply, honestly.

"I forgive you" Katara repeated, this time with more conviction, hoping to stem her Mistress's crying and deranged apologies.

But the Phoenix Queen was broken, _trapped_. Trapped in the same place as Katara. Though, Azula's warden was not just a person - it was her own thoughts and memories that kept her bound and pacified, too. No, definitely not just a person, her father, someone you're supposed to _trust, believe in, look up to_. Except 'Phoenix King Ozai' was nobody she should be looking up to. And Azula had nobody to tell her that.

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry_

 _You're not the one who should be sorry!_ , Katara wanted to say. She almost did, but not after _last time_. No, she definitely did not want to make things worse. The Phoenix Queen had had a bad enough day as it was. Enemy or not, she needed someone who would be there for her, not someone to gloat and say _I told you so_. That's something Ozai would do.

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry_

She didn't know what to do. Katara had broken the icy box. It was in an odd state of being neither open or closed. It didn't make sense, it was a contradiction. And the waterbender couldn't help. She could heal injuries of the body, protect those who couldn't protect themselves (or damn well try). But mending the mind was foreign to Katara. Could Azula trust anyone? _Had she?_ She wondered.

"What do we have here?" said the ever familiar, malevolent voice of Phoenix King Ozai, attracted to the screams of his daughter. Katara wasn't quite sure whether she was afraid of what Ozai was going to do to her ( _He'll probably think_ I _did this_ ), or of what he was going to do to Azula.

Despite all expectations, he stopped, silent, looking over at the pair with what Katara could only imagine to be a knowing look. _He's done this before!?_ Katara wondered, in shock. Azula hadn't seemed to have noticed her father, however, her sobs and words not changing even by a note.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'm-"

"Azula"

Katara didn't know what to do. Her body was telling her to run. Her heart was telling her to stay. And her mind? This was one fight it couldn't resolve.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'm-"

"Azula!"

Her mind turned to the only other place where she could turn to for advice.

" _Take him out!_ " Toph urged. " _Fire bitch isn't gonna help him, now's your chance!_ "

" _It doesn't matter what he's going to do, you don't want to be there for it_ "

" _Let him_ " said a scarred voice Katara couldn't remember being so dark. " _Leave her, get out of the way!_ "

She couldn't hear the voice of Aang. The darkness of Ozai had pushed him away.

"I'msorryI'm-"

" **Azula!** "

 _SNAP!_

Back to reality. He was here-!

 _He was real._

"NO!"

Azula scrambled to her feet, practically knocking Katara over (as well as a wooden stool) in the process, backing herself into a nearby corner like a frightened animal. Golden eyes went wide as saucers as the Phoenix King approached his daughter and wife, who was trembling wildly. She had nowhere to run...

Fear.

Pure, unadulterated fear stole the breath from her lungs and the color from her cheeks. The little queen went pale as a ghost, her injuries serving as the only semblance of something _living_ , marring a vast expanse of porcelain lifelessness... blue, green, purple, red, black... a grotesque array of colors painted upon the canvas with cold indifference.

Once more, Azula sunk to the floor.

 _"No."_ she whispered, softly.

 _No. No!_

Katara had never seen the Phoenix Queen so scared. _Scared?_ Terrified. Blue eyes darted between pairs of gold. _Fuck_ all life being sacred. That man had to go down - he was evil even to _his own daughter_. And it's not like Azula can really stop him if he wanted to do all of the things she promised he wouldn't. At least this way she'd have a chance. Her fist clenched.

The waterbender looked back at Azula. _What am I saying? If he... she'll have nobody left without me_

 _Nobody left without me_

Katara had to live. For Azula's sake.

It was like the waterbender wasn't even in the room.

" _Azula!?_ "

Ozai was furious. _How dare she react to me this way? Had she learned nothing?_ It was incredible. She insults him while he cares for her, receives her rightful reprimand, and now this? She was almost acting like _Zuko_. Like she didn't understand what her place was. It was pathetic. Far below what the Phoenix King expected from his daughter.

" _Azula!_ What are you doing?"

"I-I..."

 _I'm sorry._

"...I'm s-s-"

 _I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry-_

 _NO!_

A scream. Piercing, like glass shattering. She's screaming and screaming and screaming-

Then nothing. Azula, the Great Phoenix Queen, went limp as a broken doll - empty, tossed away as though it were not once adored and called pretty. She was nothing, her thoughts were nothing... nothing... _nothing._ She couldn't go back there. She couldn't go back to the day with no sun, the darkened room with little stars.

"Nothing... nothing... nothing... nothing..."

Ozai shook his head. Her _issues_ had decided to ruin their perfect honeymoon, of all the times! Of course, the Phoenix King was not dark to the obvious - it was his punishment that had sent her over the edge, justified or no. Though daughter had committed a grievous insult earlier, the machinations of her mind had no intent - indeed, Azula regarded them with as much disdain as he did.

Enough disdain that he _did not want to deal with it_ \- wives in hysterics were beyond Ozai's patience right now.

"Azula" he said softly, firmly. "Your daddy loves you" he said, struggling to keep his tone level and not sag, showing his disinterest and apathy.

He turned, gold eyes locked with blue. " _Girl!_ Clean her up! Avoid the marks you know you should, fix everything else. Deliver her to me by sundown" he commanded with a low growl. Katara clenched her fists as he left.

 _Your daddy loves you_

The once broken doll stood proud, pieced together by the puppet master. He would pull her strings until she danced to his tune...

 _Your daddy loves you_

Spinning round and round in pretty little circles...

 _Your daddy loves you_

Forever.

"He loves me..."

Her voice was naught but mumbling, soft and barely audible. The intent may have been to convince herself of what she'd said, more so than-

 _Katara. She knows... she's seen... FUCKING LOOK AT YOURSELF!_

Nonetheless, the Phoenix Queen attempted to convince the other girl as well.

"Daddy loves me."

 _I forgive you_

"I forgive _him_. Do you forgive me for that, too?"

' _I forgive him_ '

Said the girl who was just cowering away in the corner of the room, tears in her eyes, hugging her bruised and bleeding legs. Said the girl who had just gotten _raped and beaten_ by her own father and husband. Said the girl who had so many scratches, bites and bruises that the waterbender could hardly find them all. Let alone mend them as she had been instructed.

And yet, somehow the very same girl could forgive her tormentor for everything.

 _He gave me everything_

Broken. The Princess was broken. There was hardly another word. The Phoenix King had taken her and beaten her. Destroyed her belief in herself. Did she _really_ forgive him? Katara doubted it. Katara doubted Azula knew what forgiveness even meant.

 _How long?_

Such a simple question, one she hadn't asked before. She had been asking the wrong questions. How does one break down a ruler? _He_ didn't have too. He just had to break a child. Azula had no chance. She may as well have come out of the womb broken. He was there, every minute of every one of her days.

 _He gave me everything_

"Hold still" the water bender instructed, moving on to a reddened gash on her cheek.

Instinctively, Azula flinched, ready to-

 _What? Nothing, that's what. And the next time? You'll do nothing. Pathetic. Maybe you wanted it... slut._

"Don't touch me!"

 _Tell him that._

Blue eyes went wide with... shock? No, this was something else entirely. _Katara_ felt sad for her, pitied her even - _her! -_ Azula, the Great Phoenix Queen! Impossible..! unthinkable! A slave-!

 _HOW DARE SHE?!_

"What? You feel _sad_ for me?" Azula snarled, lashing out as a result of wounded pride (which in that moment hurt far worse than anything Ozai had done to her).

"Poor little Azula, her Daddy's always so cruel to her," she mocked.

"Save your pity, Katara. I'd sooner die than relish in it! Once more... I have everything I've ever wanted. _Everything._ "

The Phoenix Queen took Katara's hand, and this time, it was _her_ turn to flinch.

"Now... fix me up nice for Daddy, won't you?"


	20. Restraint

The sky is crimson.

He had given the water wench specific instruction. Bring his queen to him by sunset.

The sky is crimson and his little Phoenix hadn't risen. There was a flicker of his inner fire. An unacknowledged spark in the mind. She hadn't returned to him. _Why?_ A familiar fear. Had his Queen gotten cold feet? Azula never did such things. She wanted him, she needed him. Perhaps the water bitch had fed her lies, poisoning her mind with the tales of his enemies. Perhaps... had his Queen learned her lesson? Or was she still embroiled with the petty issues that had brought about his wrath in the first place.

Whatever it was, Azula was his. She was his creation. And he needed to remind her.

Despite Ozai's assessment of the situation, Azula had learned her lesson all too well. No, she'd never meant her husband disrespect or insult, not after what he had done. The 'water bitch' had not fed her lies or anything of the sort. On the contrary, Katara had performed her duty - rousing the (traumatized) Phoenix Queen and a most _painful_ attempt at convincing her Mistress to answer the beck and call of the man who'd beaten and raped her only hours earlier - to the best of her ability.

Azula answered no such beck and call, not because she was disobedient or in need of further punishment but simply because she could not will herself out of bed.

She was hurt, in ways she'd never been hurt before. She was frightened, of her own _father_ and _husband_. More than anything, she was completely overwhelmed, a swirling, black stormcloud of inner turmoil hanging over her head.

Withal, the once proud Phoenix Queen was a sight most pitiful to behold, curled up in bed 'hiding' herself beneath the silk sheets, fresh tears staining her cheeks-

 _He's here_

Heavy footfalls just outside the door signaled Ozai's impending arrival, the thought of which caused his daughter to panic. Golden eyes widened with express shock and, as the door swung open, Azula very nearly fell out of bed.

"D-Daddy..." she stammered, fearful, realizing what she had done. "I... I..." There were no words. And so, the Great Phoenix Queen said nothing more as she sobbed and shivered in silence, expecting to be punished- _hurt_ once more.

The Phoenix King had never been more surprised. He had expected many things. Her usual warm embrace, a cold indifference of meditation - other parts of his mind imagining... darker things still. This however, this... _weakness_ , was not expected or conceived. It was the last thing he'd thought he'd find.

Had the water bitch not done what he asked? His little girl had barely improved from the state from which he had last seen her.

Father approached daughter, tentatively.

"Azula" he said her name finally as he looked her over, her porcelain skin mostly hidden by the sheets - but what was showing was most revealing. His little princess had been healed of his physical wounds, just as he had asked. Apparently the water-wench hadn't understood the other part of her duties, however. Ozai secretly wished the circus-bitch was still around - she had always been able to put an early end to Azula's bouts of childishness. "You didn't come"

Azula braced herself, awaiting-

 _nothing?_

No, it was too good to be true. She would be punished for such-

 _I thought I had taught you the meaning of pain_

Chills running down her spine, his voice still ringing in her ears, the Phoenix Queen recalled her most recent punishment... the darkened room with little stars and no sun-

 _You've forgotten your duty to me_

"I was scared."

 _You're my little girl_

"I said I was _sorry!_ "

More tears.

Father moved forward to embrace his daughter. "I know you're sorry" he managed, grasping his phoenix in his arms, giving her his warmth, his touch running through her raven locks. "Now, come back to me, little princess"

"Don't touch me!"

There was life in Ozai's Little Phoenix yet! For the first (and last?) time, Azula raised a hand toward her father-

 ** _CRACK!_**

The sound of her open palm striking his face was deafening.

Had she just... just...?

 _The bitch hadn't learned her lesson!_

Like the suspension of many of the Fire Nation's war machines, Ozai sprung back hard against the force. In an instant, his daughter was pinned against the bed frame, her tears dripping on the pillows, his hands gripping her shoulders and-

And nothing.

A force in the Phoenix King's mind compelled him to stop. _Would his Phoenix be lost to him forever?_

He withdrew his hands, in shock from his own thunder. His own daughter had struck him.

Silence. The frantic breathing of his frightened Princess. Waves crashing on the shore.

"Daddy..?" Gleaming eyes of gold stared into their mirror image, a daughter's wordless plea for mercy from a father who granted none.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"...No" he said honestly, decoupling himself from her completely with confused trepidation.

"That was very naughty of you, girl"

An understatement. Vastly. What she had done had conveyed far more meaning than naughtiness. If it hadn't, she would have gotten her well-deserved second punishment.

More silence for a moment.

Azula was left reeling... speechless, unable to fully process all that had-

 _What_ had _just happened?_

It seemed impossible, _whats_ and _whys_ unknown to father and daughter alike. It _was_ impossible, surely and yet the red mark already blossoming, marring her husband's face was so very... _real_. It was real and despite it all, Ozai had shown restraint, something which his wife and daughter (or anyone, for that matter) would never have thought him capable of.

Hesitant, Azula leaned toward her Daddy and, as though her kiss had the power to will it away, graced the awful red mark with trembling lips.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are" he repeated, watching her retreat back into the softness of the bed, dark circles where the tears had fallen.

Her kiss had indeed had the power to will away the mark - the Phoenix King's confidence tentatively reaching out from its shelter. His little girl was sorry. Her daddy had erred, that much was clear. Her eyes were wide with fear, much more fear than any girl should feel towards their father, their husband, their King. In tempering his sword, he had warped the metal - blunted his own blade. If he hammered the blade any more, it would shatter.

"You are forgiven - just this once." He said finally, as if the concession weren't practically predetermined. "But should you strike your daddy once more..."

"I won't." There was nothing more that needed to be said. Azula understood the consequences, understood that her father's forgiveness ought not to be taken lightly.

Indeed, she had committed a grievous sin against her husband and father (for which she was truly sorry) yet he did not punish her. Instead, Daddy had forgiven his little girl and that made her feel... grateful? Certainly. Happy, if only slightly ...Confused ... _Overwhelmed_. Azula was unsure what to do, what to think, what to say-

Once more, the Great Phoenix Queen found herself on the verge of tears.

 _weak_

Scared and weak when she should be-

 _strong? No, maybe we'll settle for oh, I don't know... strong_ enough _not to go running straight back to the man who did this to you?_

She pushed back the little, nagging voices along with her tears and, for the second time, held that piercing, golden gaze. "Daddy? Would you-" she shivered, only slightly. "Would you ever... you know..? _do what you did_ again?"

 _Perhaps, if she were to disrespect me greatly. Yes_

"No, of course I wouldn't." he moved forward slowly, running a hand down her arm and grasping her fingers. "I would hurt you this way again no more than you would strike me. Both mistakes, not worth repeating"

This time, Azula accepted Ozai's touch just as she accepted his words (lies, although she was none the wiser). She wanted what he had said to be true, and so it was. She wanted things to be as they were every bit as much as he did, perhaps even more so. She wanted to be Daddy's little girl again. She wanted- nay, she _needed_ him to care for her, love her...

The Phoenix King felt a familiar embrace. "I need you," his Queen reassured. "Make it all better, Daddy."

 _Fix me_

Gently, the Phoenix King tugged the hand he had grasped, pulling his wife and daughter into the embrace he had attempted earlier - only this time he felt the warmth of his princess-prodigy flow through him as she accepted his touch. Accepted that he was here to make everything better. "I will" he promised, inspecting her much closer than was previously allowed - making sure the _water wench_ had done her job... which she seemed to have done adequately.

"Come with me, little princess. You look famished, you need to replenish your energy"

Azula concurred, offering a weak nod of acceptance. Daddy knew best - she had not eaten all day, after all. Daddy would always know best, she would always be his little princess.

Succumbing to the most base of needs and her father's (gentle?) request, the Phoenix Queen resolved to leave the comforts of a warm embrace and silk sheets. Bare feet made contact with cold, wooden floorboards, the sensation sending chills all throughout her body. She shivered.

"Azula! What are you doing?"

The Phoenix King wrapped a hand around her waist, slowly. "Come now, there's no need for that." he said softly, into her ear, before swooping her up from the legs until he was cradling his little girl in his arms. "Let's see what we can find..." he mumbled to himself, awkwardly opening the door to the bedroom and walking out into the hallway. Somehow he was sure that he'd find that water bitch nearby...

"You! Fetch your Queen something to eat! And... " he lowered his voice, even though his daughter was right under his head. "A drink for me"

The _water wench_ had tried to follow Ozai's command, she really had. But no matter what she had tried, her Mistress wouldn't budge one way or another. Her father had taken her and broken her, and all Katara could do was clean her up before she collapsed on the covers, sobbing.

And there she was, curled up in his arms. Somehow the man had done it. _Somehow_. Daddy had made it all better again.

Katara hated him, he didn't _deserve_ her. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, he didn't deserve forgiveness at all.

Neither did he deserve a drink not full of his slave's saliva.

Judging from her expression upon a swift return from the kitchens, Katara was-

 _disgusted?_

Azula nuzzled her head into the crook of Ozai's neck, pointedly avoiding eye contact with the waterbender as she set down a crystal cut goblet, filled to the brim with honey-colored liquid, in silence. Before making her way back to the kitchens, however, Katara saw to another task. Something she had not been explicitly instructed to do although the royal couple would not object - ensuring her Queen's comfort. She gathered several pillows from around the sitting room and, after fluffing said pillows of course, arranged them neatly upon a plush sofa.

Gently, Azula's Daddy brought her down. She found herself enveloped in softness- _warmth._ The Phoenix King had taken his place beside his Queen, radiating warmth like the sun.

Once more, Katara said nothing as she returned with a serving tray, then left as quickly as she had come.

Azula peered down at her food - an array of various exotic fruits. Although there was nothing wrong with the fruit, objectively, she leaned against her father and husband rather than eating it. "Little Princess..." she mused, recalling the term of endearment he'd used to coax her out of bed. "I've always loved the sound of that. Hm but I'm your Queen now, it's almost a shame."

"I see no reason why you can't be both"

"Though..." he paused, ruffling the hair of his little princess. "Little princesses need to eat, wouldn't you say? So they can be a proud and strong ruler and mother when they grow into a Queen"

 _Right as always_

For the first time since morning, Azula smiled. "Yes, Daddy" she conceded.

Golden eyes fell upon sliced mango. She was indeed famished, there was no denying it. Regardless, the Phoenix Queen would sooner be caught dead than gorging herself like an animal! As such, two fingertips plucked a single piece of mango from the tray, delicately as could be. She took small bites, chewed with her mouth primly closed, ensuring all the while that absolutely no juices dribbled down her chin.

"How did she know-?"

Daddy must have told her, perhaps earlier when she had been resting. He knew everything about his Little Princess.. didn't he?

"To bring the mango, I mean" she looked to him, much too eager. "...you told her it was my favorite, didn't you?"

Truthfully, the Phoenix King couldn't remember uttering two words to the water wench that weren't some kind of command since their arrival here, which had been the first time. But Ozai was never one to let an achievement go uncredited. "A father always looks after the needs of his daughter"

When Azula wasn't looking, he finally let out the breath he had been holding it for some time and took a long gulp from the goblet which had until then remained untouched. Everything would be as it was very soon. By Agni, it was... _perfect_

...except, something was off about his drink.


	21. Fractured Facade

The Phoenix King slept soundly as always. His Queen, however, lay wide awake, simply unable to shut her eyes and calm her thoughts. Not that that was much of a surprise, of course.

12 Hours. That's how long it had been since... _that_. And now here they were, sleeping in silken sheets at eachother's side as they had always done. _As usual. The status quo._ Well, almost. Azula's arms and legs were not wrapped around her daddy's form as was her usual wont. No, she wouldn't. She wanted to, and she didn't.

How could she after what he had done-?

She shivered, pulling the sheets up to her neck as though they would provide safety and security. Just last night (and every night before) simply _being with him_ had made her feel safe. And now, her husband and father was the very thing she felt she needed protection from. It didn't make sense-

 _It doesn't make sense? Agni, you've got to be kidding.. what if he does it again?_

Azula was perfect, a prodigy. She was a princess, then Firelord, then a Phoenix Queen. She was undefeated, unconquerable. Nobody ever had the upper hand on her, _nobody_. Even at her weakest, against her strongest foes: the Avatar, even her _brother_. She always had a plan, a way out.

Never in her life had she been powerless. That was, until this morning, the _one time_ she was truly powerless. It was laughable really, she'd shot lightning straight through the damned Avatar's back but when it came to _Daddy_ all she could manage were pitiful pleas in between somehow even more pitiful sobs as she squirmed beneath him. Agni, she hadn't even called for help-! Surely, the water bit- _Katara_ had been just outside the door, not to mention dozens of agents sworn to protect her! Why had she done what amounted to... well... nothing?

Reality left a bitter taste in her mouth, like the juice of unripe lychees. She'd done absolutely _nothing_ while her own husband and father held her down and ravaged her like a common whore. Would she do nothing the next time he-?

 _No! There won't_ be _a next time, Daddy said he wouldn't!_

 _What's to stop him?_

Nothing. Nothing at all. _Trust is for fools_ , the Phoenix Queen remembered her own words that she spoke into that Agni-damned mirror. So daddy was the exception, then? She would just _trust_ that he wouldn't _use_ her like that again? Or would she allow it again and again - barely willing to _slap_ him in her own defense, hours after the fact at that!

Just flimsy assumptions and promises. If he could violate her so casually in the starry room, then could he not break his own word when he pleased?

He could break his word _tonight_. Suppose he changed his mind..? decided to teach her a lesson after all, make her regret having struck him. Suppose she did something to anger him further? Her father was awfully easy to anger (and that was putting it mildly). Half the time she barely even understood _why_ he was angry, the finer points were all but lost on her. Most often it was something to do with the way she talked or acted, sometimes the way she dressed - practically anything could set him off, it seemed.

Hot, stinging tears pricked the corners of her eyes. No, she couldn't stay here. She couldn't sleep next to _him_.

Every time she contemplated moving closer, every time she thought about wrapping herself around him all she could imagine was him turning her around on her back, his golden eyes glinting with the faint starlight filtering in from the balcony. Punishing her again for her insolence, over and over again. Reminding her again who she belonged to, and what happens when she speaks out of turn. The Phoenix King's punishment wouldn't end here, they never did. Zu-zu's disgrace certainly didn't end in that fateful _Agni-Kai_. Would hers end tonight? Or maybe she should consider herself _lucky_ that hers was heard by so few, only the water bitch and some others sworn to secrecy?

Either way, she was not about to find out. Taking care not to disturb her husband and father (who was fast asleep as well as unlikely to hear anything over the sound of his own snoring, thankfully) she slipped out of bed and shuffled over to the armoire-

 ** _creeeaaak_**

The Phoenix Queen stopped dead in her tracks. Golden eyes shifted nervously, fixating upon her father's form...

Which remained unmoving. She breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. Hastily, she snatched up a robe that had been messily draped over the creaky, albeit ornate, armoire door. She did not bother to shut said door, for fear of waking of father.

She did, however, shut (and latch) the door to the bedchamber she'd once slept in. Save for a layer of dust, everything inside remained largely unchanged. Nay, just as she'd left it... from partially melted candles atop the vanity to red lipstick kisses littering the mirror. It was downright eerie, as though she'd somehow stepped back in time.

Not even bothering to make an attempt to brush the dust off, Azula curled up in her old bed, pulled the covers up to her neck and closed her eyes.

⁂⁂⁂

She was missing. Ozai was cold and his Queen was missing. Gone. Absent. _Not here_. Now, had they been in the palace it wouldn't have been entirely out of character - she sometimes left her room in the night to train or even to _read_. Midnight rendezvous with allies - Azula could be a strange girl. But she hadn't done such in some time, and she certainly had no reason to on her honeymoon. No, this was too much to be a coincidence, Ozai concluded as he got out from under the covers - exhaling a nice hot breath to combat the evening chill.

With a robe hastily thrown over his shoulders, the Phoenix King was ready to find his daughter. _Where had she run off to?_ he idly wondered. The girl could be anywhere, especially if her wild nerves had acted up again, sending her into one of her mad outbursts just as she had been in earlier. The door was ajar - the girl had been in such a rush that she hadn't even bothered to close it. A flame in hand, the Phoenix King quickened his pace, his bare feet warping the wooden panels below them - _creak. creak. creak._ with each footfall. _Was that_ -

No, just a servant cleaning up the mess in the they had created in the bath.

One floor down, not in the dining room, and-!

That was _odd_. The Phoenix King rarely ever got to see the Dai Li. They were usually hidden in the shadows, or at the very least crouched upon rooftops. They had an uncanny ability to be an unseen, unheard force of nature with their spiritlike transience and cryptography. Mystifying in their entirety. And yet here they stood, in front of Azula's old bedroom (well, the one she slept in the few times they actually visited here). He was certainly visible to them, he made no effort to conceal himself, and yet they didn't move. It was eerie - in the flickers of the firelight the two men at the door looked like _statues_. Imperial firebenders would stiffen and stand at attention with his arrival, but these men didn't acknowledge him at all, it was as if he wasn't there.

The Phoenix King would never admit it to anyone (barely himself, even) - but the prospect was _scary_. Would they turn on him if he got closer, as retribution for what he did to their master? He honestly couldn't say.

Ozai took a step forward. The earthbenders remained, unmoving. Another step, and another. Eventually the great and powerful Phoenix King was at a slow walk, each step bringing the agents closer and in clearer view. He could see their eyes, both of them looking straight forward. If it wasn't so damn uncanny Ozai might be _angry_ at the men for their disrespect. But instead he felt something unfamiliar.

The men wouldn't part. They wouldn't allow him to pass.

"I'm here to see my daughter" he said.

Nothing.

"You will let me pass"

The flame in his hand rose.

The Phoenix Queen awoke (much to her dismay) with a start, the commotion just outside the door causing her to become fully alert almost immediately. She sprung out of bed, resolving to make a run for it. What was in actuality two seconds, perhaps three, seemed to take an eternity. _Finally_ the latch jiggled free from its resting place upon a set of hinges, unlocking the door...

Which swung open, revealing her father and husband (flame in hand) plus two Dai Li agents who appeared to have been guarding her despite not receiving any orders to do so.

"Stand down!" she ordered, her tone much more shaky than intended, somewhat lacking in its usual confidence. "Father-?" gingerly, she reached out to touch his wrist, urging him to lower his flame. Azula's uncertain golden gaze held Ozai's apparently furious one.

With Azula's touch his flame extinguished instantly, leaving both of them in darkness. The agents of which she had commanded to stand down left for the shadows, leaving the two alone (or, at least, as far as they could tell).

"Azula" he spoke aloud, taking her hand in his. He didn't really know what to say. His wife had forsaken him! Running away like a child after a spanking. And yet, the events previous gave him pause - here, his daughter was _not_ the weak and pitiful woman he had punished in the bath. Though she hadn't used any words, coming here, under the protection of _her_ agents was a _statement_. This called for something the Phoenix King didn't usually display: restraint. "Why are you here?"

"I..." Azula hesitated. Why _was_ she here? She was afraid of her own father and husband, so afraid that she could not even bear to _sleep_ next to him.

A small flame rose in her hand, this time illuminating the corridor with a soft blue glow. "I couldn't sleep" she said, honestly, simply. It was true, granted she'd omitted a few details...

"What was that all about?" she asked. "...with my agents?" she added, clarifying. Had they outright _refused him entry_ ? Withal, did he believe that her agents had been posted outside the door, refusing him entry under _her orders_ ? She would never-!

The Phoenix King raised an eyebrow at his daughter's comment. _What was that all about?_ Didn't she know? Was she not the one who had...?

"Your men wouldn't let me see you" he said simply, levelly, as if it were completely obvious that she hadn't been the one who had been the one behind it all. Though there was still a doubt in his mind - after all such deceptions were not above his daughter. Though now was not the time to levy any such accusations. "They wouldn't even speak to me"

"Well I-"

A pause.

At first, she'd thought to tell him she'd given no such orders. However, the fact that he thought her _capable_ of doing so spoke volumes. Ozai thought his daughter clearly capable of defending herself against him now when, in fact, she was not. Of course, she was physically able to defend herself against someone who would do her harm (as were her Dai Li agents if and when necessary). Merely, she was _unwilling_ to fight back when that someone happened to be her father - a different matter entirely.

"The Dai Li are here to serve me. Nothing more, nothing less" Azula said, cryptic as ever. "No matter. You're here now. What is it you need, Father?"

The Dai Li are here to-?

The Phoenix King repeated it all in his head, his eyes narrow and staring into his daughter's own. He wanted to do something, to put an end to his daughter's insolent displays of defiance. Who did she believe she was, ordering her men, her mysterious _agents_ to face him so? He raised his hand, and-!

...

Nothing.

Something told the Phoenix King that _this_ was a conflict not worth fighting right now. That it would push his daughter away as before, but this time permanently.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he said simply, turning to leave.

The guilt set in immediately, dropping down into the pit of her stomach like dead weight. "Daddy! Wait!" Azula pleaded, frantic. Delicate hands grasped her father's wrist just before it slipped out of reach. "I gave my agents no such orders, they acted of their own accord," she explained.

"Please... they're sworn to protect me."

As well as guilt, there was fear. And how could there not be? He'd raised his hand (to strike her, presumably). He'd considered it, perhaps worse. How could she have allowed him to believe she'd disrespected and defied him so blatantly? After everything that had happened...

"I would _never_ order my agents to stand against you. You must know that." the Phoenix Queen reassured her King, thus dissolving a fair amount of leverage. For now.

Ozai was forced to stop, his hidden (or perhaps not so well hidden, if not for the darkness) apprehension disappearing in favor of a smile. _Please. Daddy_. The magic words washed over him, the ultimate indicators that he was now in control. He turned around, his demeanor as if nothing had happened. Though Azula wouldn't ever truly know just how relieved she had made her husband by her simple actions and scarce words. She'd never know that the shadow of _fear_ she so easily projected onto others fell on her father, as well. The fear of losing his queen, the fear of her rebelling just as Zuko had done.

"They should be punished" he proclaimed, simply. "Ensure for me they never repeat it, my Queen" he placed a hand upon her shoulder, ready to pull her back to their suite, before pausing once more. He desired his wife at his side, indeed. But he also desperately wished for this to never repeat.

"Tomorrow" he clarified. "Shall I tuck you into bed, my little Princess?"

And just like that, it was as though he melted. "Tomorrow" she agreed. They _deserved_ to be punished.

 _Shall I tuck you into bed, my little Princess?_

Ever Daddy's girl at heart, Azula could not resist such an offer. "Yes, Daddy." As a child she would wait for _hours_ , until he finished with his war meeting, hopeful that he would pay her a visit... tell her all about what went on during said war meeting, slip her a rice candy or two, and then finally tuck her into bed for the night.

And with that little affirmative, the Phoenix King swept up his daughter and placed her in his arms, her flame having since melted away. It was practically routine now, carrying her in his arms, using her to slip aside the silks to place her squarely upon the mattress. Pulling up the covers once again and tightly wrapping them around her. Except this time (with great reluctance) he did not join his daughter and wife. Instead, he left a kiss on the crown of her head before turning to leave out of the door from which he had come.

⁂⁂⁂

The sun had barely risen when the waterbender witnessed the Phoenix King leave the room she had under surveillance. _Surveillance_. Sounds like something Sokka would say. _Surveillance. Stake-out. Spying_. Katara was listening to the sound of her element, keeping her mind's eye on the movements ( _or lack thereof_ ) of her King and Queen. The water in their veins, though free of manipulation without the full moon's power, telling the waterbending master through silent witness. She wondered if she closed her eyes for a moment, she could experience even the most fleeting moment of what Toph felt every day of her life.

 _He's gone_

It wasn't really her job. She wasn't the _only_ servant they had brought with them of course. The cooking wasn't usually delegated to her.

If anyone else asked, she'd say Ozai told her to. If _Ozai_ asked... well, she'd think of something. He was probably too busy being frustrated at his daughter to really care.

The doorknob was hot. It was to be expected, that much she had learned from _Zuko_. The Phoenix King drew his power from anger, and his power created heat. Power he couldn't control. She twisted.

Nothing. Nothing was there - nothing at all!

She looked the room up and down: empty in its entirety. Her face gained a tinge of red, she felt stupid now holding a tray of food for nobody. Had her master awoken before her? It wasn't out of the question, after their midnight rendezvous, despite the fact that generally she woke before Azula so that she could attend to her early morning duties. Regardless, Katara wanted to find her before her father did, at the very least so she could see how she was. And thus Katara awkwardly closed the door and made her way around the home, in the opposite direction the Phoenix King had gone. With any luck, she would find her Master in the lounge or in a living room, spending some time away from her Daddy.

Though Katara did not find her Queen there, instead she was drawn to a previously unoccupied room with posted guards who _certainly_ weren't there before.

She approached uneasily, expecting confrontation - only to be surprised when the green-robed agents parted seamlessly for her and without instruction.

As evidenced by the sound of unsteady knocking (followed by total silence as she waited for a response), the uninvited, although expected visitor was quite hesitant it seemed. "Don't be shy," Azula coaxed. It would be Kat- _the water bitch_ come to check up on her, surely. That was what she did... she checked on people, she cared. It was all so very endearing, really. Had she been this way, caring if slightly overbearing, with her friends, too..? with _Zuko?_

 _It's why I helped your brother_

Giving Katara a quick once over as she shuffled into her old bedchamber, Azula's blank expression quickly turned sour. The scent of _whatever it was_ the other girl had brought with her wafted throughout the room, overwhelming her senses.

The Phoenix Queen wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh!" she snarled, ever dramatic. "I'm not hungry."

..so it was a lie. So what? Big deal. She didn't _need_ to eat right now. And no one needed to know she was lying, least of all her slave.

Even though the waterbender knew for a fact that she hadn't eaten much of anything for long over a day, Katara believed Azula. It took more than an empty stomach to make someone hungry. She set the tray down, undeterred. "That's okay. Thirsty?" she asked, looking Azula over and satisfied that there were no further bruises.

Azula's affirmation was no more than a simple nod as she straightened up a bit, having been resting languidly against a plush heap of embroidered pillows. Whatever _this_ was, she had to admit it felt... nice. Strange. Though still nice, nonetheless.

 _Someone cares for me who doesn't have to._

It was like being with a friend- with Mai or Ty Lee. The latter, moreso. Whenever the then-princess went hungry, Ty Lee had noticed, as though she were bound to, without fail. Granted, Azula never quite understood her (former) friend's fixation with her eating habits-

Would Katara attempt to convince her to eat something as well?

"Here" she extended her hand, having approached the Phoenix Queen with her head down. "It's your favorite. At least that's what Ming told me"

The waterbender turned, as if to leave. She couldn't say what she wanted to say. She couldn't do that to Azula. But Katara couldn't just put her head down and be silent, pretending nothing is wrong. Like everyone else. There had to be _more_ she could do. There had to be something, something she could do to mend the broken Princess... to break the King's firm grasp on her, on everything. Something Katara had never tried before. To breathe fire into the box, and then to restore it.

She had been thinking of everything wrongly. Rather than thinking like Toph - stubbornly asserting righteousness. She had to be more like _Aang_. She need a different angle. Rather than telling the Phoenix Queen what to do, she had to just... be there, _help_. When no one else would. It was something the Phoenix Queen couldn't understand. Unconditional support. Unconditional _love_ wasn't in her dictionary. For her, the concept didn't even _exist_. Everything had to have a reason, a motive, a place. And Katara only knew one way to prove her wrong. Or start to, anyway.

"Your Highness,"

A deep breath.

"You should consider eating. Your father would want you to be healthy"

The Phoenix Queen had, at the very least, been half-expecting some sort of attempt to persuade her but... _this?_ Why, it was just about the last thing she had been expecting.

Azula was no fool: Katara had little but contempt for the Phoenix King. Perhaps rightfully so, his own wife and daughter mused. Even she could admit the man made himself rather difficult to like, let alone _love_. He was all the more difficult to understand and so, the waterbender's persistent feelings of ill-will towards him were only natural she supposed.

 _Your father would want you to be healthy_

Still, even a slave could see that Ozai cared for his daughter, regardless of how poisonous his affections may appear. Regardless of all that the aforementioned slave had so recently witnessed-

Punishment. Or rather, its aftermath.

Azula grimaced. _That_ sort of punishment would never again be necessary, she resolved, staring down into her glass. The repugnant chill that surged through her body was followed by a large swig of unsweetened coconut milk - indeed, it was her favorite - then a sudden realization.

This time, Katara was _right._

"You're right," she conceded. "Very well, then."

The waterbender gave a genuine smile. "Good" she said, retrieving the tray again and bringing it over to where the Phoenix Queen was perched. "It should be just as you like it. But if you need anything else, just call for me"

"Thank you, Katara."

 _Thank you for everything_

⁂⁂⁂

It seemed like forever since Ozai had been the one performing _kata_ alone. Usually it was Azula, ever studiously practicing forms to perfection with her father only occasionally joining her for a spar. But this time the air above the grounds was quite clear of cerulean. In truth, it was difficult to call what the Phoenix King was doing _practice_. The blasts of orange and yellow were uncontrolled, with only the thin veneer of firebending forms.

Frustration, anger, they powered flames with equal ferocity. Turning weak and pathetic _Zuko_ -like spurts into plumes that could consume a dozen men.

Frustration: Azula was his. His Phoenix Queen, his wife, his daughter. And yet there was a part of her that was _difficult_ , a part of her that refused to cede to him. The part of her that kept the Dai Li as her own. Leaving his bed for another is something _Ursa_ would do - the whore didn't want anything to do with him and neither did he her. But _Azula_? He would not have expected this.

 **zzzZZZTTT-Crrrrk!**

The searing pain of untamed electricity. The powerful, dangerous mixture of _chi_ and unbridled emotion. Power that the Phoenix King could not command.

Where was that water bitch when you needed her.

She needed a reminder. Maybe more. A reminder of whom she belonged to, a reminder that _everyone_ knew who she was and _who's_ she was. And he needed to do so now before the thoughts of the previous night festered in her mind, creating a problem far more serious.

The Water Bitch. Exiting her bedroom as she often did (though Ozai wondered if she had the same difficulty getting inside that he did) "You!" he brandished his arms, reddened and even charred in places from his furious charge. "Fix this. And where's my wife?"

 _Where's my wife?_

Impatient as ever. Azula knew better than to keep Ozai waiting. So she slipped out of bed, smoothed her hair, and set off to find her husband. Thankfully, it was not at all difficult.

"I'm here, Daddy."

The Phoenix Queen nearly gasped in horror as her golden gaze fell upon his wounds, which Katara had begun to tend.

 _"What happened?"_

"Nothing!" he barked, before easing himself. "Nothing at all. Merely an accident." he elaborated as the water bitch finished with his wounds, leaving at his wordless command.

"I was just coming to see you" he nonchalantly explained. "It came to my attention yesterday that the Island has begun festivities in our honor. The word of our arrival has brought practically every merchant in the Fire Nation to these shores. We are of course, invited to partake as we please. I wish you to accompany me. I am interested to see what has been prepared for us." Ozai finished, looking his daughter over and noting her unfinished appearance. What had the water bitch been doing in her room?

Truthfully, Azula did not feel like leaving the estate. She had half a mind to crawl back into bed, as a matter of fact. Merchants, festivities... it all sounded so, so... _exhausting._

Life was exhausting enough as of late. For Agni's sake, it felt as though she had not slept the previous night (even despite her attempt to achieve some semblance of peaceful sleep).

 _Ozai_ was exhausting - moreso than life itself at times. And, judging by his 'accident', he was angry. Daddy was angry _with her_. And for what..? Why? He was the one who-!

The Phoenix Queen shuddered.

"Oh."

Silence for a moment.

"I... I don't feel much like celebrating today. I'm sorry, Daddy. Could you get along without me?"

"I suppose I could" Ozai answered truthfully, though with disappointment. It certainly wasn't unexpected that Azula would act this way, considering her recent punishment. Though he knew it wouldn't be long before the Phoenix Queen would crave him again, if she was not already. It was merely a matter of providing the opportunity.

"However, what would be the point partaking without my Queen at my side? They are celebrating our new union, Azula. They crave a glimpse of their queen, my, they hardly know what you look like" He stared into her eyes. "And _I_ crave to show them that you are mine." a cautious step forward, careful not to completely invade his daughter's personal space for fear of upsetting her. "I'd also like you to be there to help me select to a few keepsakes, to remember our time here. And how could I do such a thing without you at my side?"

Azula managed an honest smile, noting her father's (dare she say?) gentle attempt at persuasion as opposed to his usual demands and forcefulness. As well, she noticed something unusual... hesitation perhaps? It was obvious, he'd meant to avoid physical closeness just then.

 _He knows_

He'd hurt her, and he did not wish to make the same mistake twice.

"On second thought, I'd like to join you," Azula conceded, with a step forward thus closing the distance between father and daughter. "Very much so." Her rightful place was at his side and of course, her King agreed. Ozai would be (again, dare she say?) incomplete without her- his Queen. Yes, it was all so simple and yet it was _perfect_.

The Phoenix King and Queen belonged together.

 _I crave to show them that you are mine_

Indeed, she was his - even still. Once more, Azula would wear the marks upon her neck with pride as they stood before a horde of adoring (and some, not-so-adoring) subjects.

"I'll need to go and find the water-wench...," she muttered, fully aware of her bedraggled, although still striking appearance. "I must look a sight!"


	22. Short Leash

As soon as she had left her master's (new?) room, Katara found herself dragged right back into her presence anew: The Phoenix Queen needed to look pretty. Katara didn't know what the occasion was or _why_ Azula felt the need to doll herself up like a geisha especially considering, well...

Katara looked in the same mirror Azula was now staring into.

 _She seems pretty to me_ , she thought to herself, unable to not admire her enemy's ability to look elegant and well, _attractive_ in just about whatever it was she was wearing. Why she wanted to look even better just to stroll around the estate was inconceivable to Katara. Did she want to impress her daddy, or...

"Going somewhere, Your Highness?"

"Very well spotted" Azula replied, although her tone was somewhat playful.

Golden eyes fell upon one of many jars of cosmetics. As the waterbender reached for it, the Phoenix Queen wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Ugh, not that one. Too chalky," she scolded. A queen could not be seen looking less than her best, least of all in _public_ \- in full view of her subjects and their prying eagle-hawk eyes. Such a thing was unthinkable! No, she had to be perfect.

"We're headed to the market," Azula offered her apparently perplexed slave after what seemed an eternity. "Once you've made your queen presentable, of course. Now, if you will..."

Katara escaped her Queen's ire by selecting the correct jar and beginning her work, gently pulling her hair back and starting with her face, hiding her surprise at the fact that she was going out with her father only a day after... _that_. Indeed, the waterbender's perplexion only increased with her master's explanation. She had thought her sudden change of rooms had meant something, a signal that he had gone to far. She had been wrong. At the drop of a hat, things were... back to normal. Just like that.

Not that the events of last night had really indicated anything different. She had just _hoped_ that perhaps maybe it wouldn't just be _business as usual_ : the great Phoenix Queen Azula making herself look pretty to impress her father on yet another excursion. Finished with her face, the waterbender picked out a stick of crimson paint that matched the woman's robes.

"Wait." Those golden eyes narrowed, fixating upon the reflection of exposed pale skin, more specifically the curve of her breasts... which should _not_ be visible, not even in the slightest! Leastwise, not whilst outside the comfort and privacy of the estate, namely the lavish bedchamber she (usually) shared with her father and husband.

"I'll have to change," Azula stated, recalling her Daddy's disapproval of her not-so-modest bathing suit. She stood up from where she had been sitting in order to scrutinize her appearance a bit more closely. "Daddy wouldn't like it," she said flatly, frowning at the mirror. The _last_ thing she wished to do was rouse his anger.

 _She'll have to what?_ Katara thought to herself, noting that she had worn that exact set of royal robes on an outing only a few days previous. Had the great Phoenix King changed his mind about it since then? Or, more likely, was his daughter just too afraid to test it? It was crazy. Even after everything she still felt the need to kowtow to his every desire, to practically walk on thin ice around him as if he were the frozen sea waiting to swallow her up. What had she said to him yesterday that had made her so afraid to cross the line? So afraid that she would even wear (very modest, by Katara's standards) robes during an outing. Even in the northern tribe, where women were practically property and the icy polar winds forced everyone (man or woman) to cover up, this kind of behavior was unheard of. If anything, men wanted their wives to bear the cold to show off more of their figure.

Or, perhaps, that was was exactly what she was afraid of? Katara suddenly felt a lot more sympathy for her master.

"Of course" she replied, dying to get the answers to her questions but knowing it wasn't her place to ask. "What did you have in mind, Your Highness? she asked, putting down the lip paint and making for the wardrobe.

Azula, too, shuffled over to the wardrobe. "Something with a high collar perhaps...," manicured hands rifled through luxurious silk robes, gowns with intricate beadwork and patterns, an ornate set of armor "...nothing too form-fitting" she added. "He gets mad when-"

 _People can see how beautiful you are..? How nice your figure is? Agni, what a crime._

"Well, you were there," she said, dismissively. "That time he didn't like my bathing suit."

Silence for a moment.

"Rightfully so. Spirits, I don't know _what_ I was thinking."

 _Perhaps maybe you were thinking he wasn't such a jealous jackass?_ Katara thought to herself, not daring to say such words out loud despite wanting to. If his daughter-wife wearing something not-quite-completely-prudish could elicit anger, then what was it that she said to get him to attack her so viciously? Would it have even had to have been that bad? Katara had imagined her _taking a stand_. But now...? It very well may have been far more trivial if the man could be sent over the edge by a proverbial pin drop.

Either way it was her who bore responsibility - she was the one who had pushed her _just_ far enough that she'd feel so bold to talk back.

"How about this one?" she asked, pointing to an inoffensive golden-embroidered mantle. While it certainly wasn't Katara's style, she had to admit her Master looked nice in it - and it certainly wouldn't bring the ire of the Phoenix King.

Azula managed a smile. "Yes, yes, this will do nicely" she said, running her fingertips over the silken fabric. So, she would not have to change after all. For some odd reason or another, that pleased her.

Ordinarily, the Phoenix Queen would have ordered her 'favorite' slave to help her dress...

However, the thought of another person's hands upon her body sent shivers down her spine, and not in a good way - _definitely_ not in a good way. Instead, she busied herself behind an unnecessarily elaborate wooden divider, alone. Though not soon after, she emerged, covered from head to toe as per her father's wishes.

Once more, Azula came to stand in front of the mirror, her piercing golden gaze narrowed in silent judgment. All was in order, she decided... the swell of her breasts in all of their soft, milky white-skinned glory no longer visible beneath an extra layer of clothing, the taper of her waist and the flare of her hips appropriately camouflaged.

The Phoenix Queen turned toward the waterbender. "Well..? How do I look?"

"I think you look lovely" Katara answered truthfully, though with a fake smile. She really did think the Phoenix Queen looked nice as she did, though she probably would have looked gorgeous in whatever she chose. Even as with her hair ruffled (and uneven ends exposed), make-up smeared she looked practically perfect - if a bit _off_ , though certainly nowhere near what she was on the day of red sky. Though if Katara were being honest, she had worse moments during her treks through the earth kingdoms - swamps, hot humid air, deserts without water to wash for miles... she certainly had had her _off_ days as well. And if anything, the imperfections made her look more _human_.

"Shall we?" the waterbender gestured to her Master's seat in front of the vanity.

Satisfied, Azula took her seat. She was inclined to agree, she looked quite lovely, even now. Still, she was not _presentable_. Her make-up was unfinished, her hair left something to be desired and well, that simply would not do.

Once more, the Phoenix Queen frowned at her reflection. What _could_ even be done about her Agni-forsaken hair? "Could you make this..?" she hesitated. Manicured fingernails sifted through obsidian locks. "...presentable."

She sighed. "I'm not expecting a miracle, just... do what you can. I don't think Daddy likes it the way it is." She explained, recalling the cutting remark he'd made that started it all...

 _But sometimes I want to just yank that cute hair of hers and make her_ mine _, you know?_

Katara took brought her hand up and mirrored Azula, slowly running her palm over the messy locks. It was bad, sure. Especially not too long ago when the wounds were fresh, It was as if a hog-monkey had taken to it with scissors. But with time, it had improved, and with a little bit of haircare and a few products she could make it blend. At least upon a more casual inspection. Though it wouldn't be long before natural growth smoothed out the ends to the point where it would be imperceptible - Katara had said as much to the Phoenix Queen in the past.

This was new: previously her Master had always focused on herself, feeling the obvious shame of having done something to your own hair in a mental flurry beyond your control. But now she was focusing on her father. "Did he say something?" she asked while blending and straightening out the ends as to make the weeks-old incisions seems less clear.

Azula stiffened. "Well, not exact-"

A pause.

"Sort of..." Dark eyebrows furrowed. "You see, he said something about _another woman's_ hair," she explained, tactfully neglecting the all-too-important detail that said woman was the waterbender who was currently making _her_ hair look less... well... disastrous. "Then I said something to him..." she continued. "Something not very nice."

Another pause, this one longer.

"That's when he-"

The Phoenix Queen shuddered.

"Well... that's when he _did what he did_." And that was putting it mildly, she knew it. Agni, she knew it all too well. "Do you know what it was I said to him?" she asked, incredulously. "I said...,"

" _Fuck you_."

A shadow of a smirk crept across her pale, painted face. "Again, not very nice, I'm sure you'd agree." The waterbender, meanwhile, said nothing and set to work on her final few tasks - unpainted lips and smeared kohl.

The Phoenix Queen let out a long, languid sigh, her mind doing everything in its power not to relive the trauma, re-open the (not-so-old) wounds that had been haphazardly stitched up and would probably never heal. "Of course, it was a _massive_ overreaction on his part, although that's not to say I'm in any position to argue. Still..."

Her natural smirk returned, if only for an instant. "The look on his face was priceless."

"Who's look was priceless?"

"Zuzu's," Azula lied, smoothly, as though it were not a lie. "When I told him you changed your mind and wanted him home."

"I still can't believe he fell for that!" she laughed. "Actually..."

A pause.

"I can."

The Phoenix King gave a hearty laugh. "The fool. You can play him in your sleep."

 _What are you smiling about?_ he looked at the Water Bitch, who left as soon as his gaze fell upon her.

"You look absolutely ravishing" he said from behind his daughter, lying through his teeth. She was dressed as a nun, with only her face and hands left to the imagination. "It's only missing one thing."

Azula felt the tender skin around her neck rub against a rough fabric. **Click.** A tug as Ozai tested her new bond. One that made her unquestionably his.

"Wha-"

Another tug and this time, Azula gasped audibly. Much to Ozai's amusement it seemed, as evidenced by his painfully smug expression and a small chuckle at his daughter's expense. Then, there came a sudden realization. That thing around her neck... it was a collar and...

She was on a leash! He'd just put her on a fucking leash!

"Daaaddyyy"

She could not be seen like this-! collared and lead around on a leash like some exotic pet! She was the _Phoenix Queen..._ and it was simply unacceptable! Inappropriate! Yes, even for _them_.

And yet, she felt... she almost wanted-

 _No._

"I- We... we can't," Azula protested, meekly, unable to convince herself (let alone her husband, surely).

"Azula" he began softly, speaking into her ear.

"I told you, I want everyone to know that you're mine. What better way?" Ozai asked simply.

There was no better way. Azula no doubt was concerned with the hearts and minds, the gossips and opinions of the commoners. About _dignity_ and _queenly-ness_. But the peasants would understand. They would be made to. Any doubt, any dissent would be crushed. Everyone would know that every _thing_ belonged to him. Even his own wife.

 _you're mine_

The sound of his voice and searing heat of his breath against her skin sent shivers down her spine as the hairs at the nape of her neck stood on end - sensations she knew (and occasionally, cursed) only too well.

Indeed, she was his and that was all that mattered. Daddy wanted everyone to know, he wanted everyone to see... truly, what better way was there than his?

"Daddy..."

 _Give them a show, then. Parade me around like a pretty little poodle-monkey. Show them all how much you want me, what a good girl I am-! and just how little we care what they think of us!_

"...you are absolutely right," Azula conceded. Her natural smirk returned. "Of course, there's the matter of practicality as well. Wouldn't want to lose your little girl in the crowd, now would you?"

"Exactly right" the Phoenix King replied, replicating her facial expression with eerie precision. "I hear the Ember Island markets can be quite chaotic, difficult for newcomers. It would be irresponsible of me as a father if you were to lose your way"

"Now come along, girl" he commanded, moving to leave and letting the leash pull taut.

"Yes, sir."

Dutiful as ever, Azula trailed after Ozai- her husband and father as she'd done so many (too many) times before. She held her head high as ever, though, eager to be looked upon by the peasants, to see those slack-jawed stares of judgment and awe.

The man certainly hadn't been lying. There were _definitely_ merchants from every corner of the Fire Nation at the Ember Island markets today. And even some from the colonies, it seemed, judging from the subtle greens mixed in with the overwhelming reds. However, it wasn't much of a _bustling_ market. Not after the Phoenix King and Queen had arrived.

A Royal? Certainly attracts attention. Bows and onlookers. Conversation. Excitement. Two royals? The slayers of the Avatar? Two _newlywed_ royals, a father and his daughter? A king and his Queen? With one on a leash and their water tribe servant girl in tow? They had practically ground the business on the small tropical island to a halt. _All eyes on you_ was never designed to be taken _this_ literally. The Phoenix King almost had to order the place to resume business once they had entered. If you could call a harsh look an order, anyway.

Ozai wouldn't have had it any other way. He was a god among men, the _Phoenix King_. It was only right that people granted him such reverence for allowing them to look upon him and his Queen.

When first they'd entered the marketplace, Azula swore it had been so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. However, slowly but surely, some sense of normalcy was returning. Still, the stares of one thousand unworthy eyes did not stop...

Not that the Phoenix Queen wished for it to stop, of course. On the contrary, she rather enjoyed the stares, the lowly whispers. It was just as Daddy had intended: everyone could see that she - Phoenix King Ozai's wife and daughter - belonged to him.

Withal, she was so very... _desired_. Men wanted her (it was plain as day), women wanted to _be_ her (again, plain as day). There was something singular glorious about the fact that she was the object of her subjects' desires, their hopes and dreams-

All of the sudden, something caught the Phoenix Queen's eye. Unused to being restrained in such a manner, she moved as though she were not restrained at all, pulling as far as the leash allowed (nearly choking herself in the process) before realizing her mistake and coming to a dead halt.

"Something catch your eye?" the Phoenix King asked, pulling his wife back towards him.

"Yes" Azula looked toward what was, without a doubt, the finest jewelry on display at Ember Island's marketplace.

"...Daddy!" she added, quickly. "Yes, Daddy."

"There," she pointed. "Can we go there, please?"

"I suppose" Ozai began with mock consideration (or not so. Jewelry was never of a particular interest to him). "Though try not to stray" he cautioned, shortening the leash as he led her to over to the emporium, whose owner was not-so-subtly scrambling to straighten things out for the imminent royal visitors (and the servant following closely behind them, who was currently trying not to hurl).

"A particular piece you have in mind?"

 _I want all of it... I could have all of it_ , Azula thought, smirking inwardly. Provided she asked Daddy nicely, he could not deny his little girl but... no, that just wouldn't do. It was too simple. She wanted _special_ , not simple.

Agni, she hardly even knew where to begin. Gleaming baubles and gemstones caught her eye left and right. The great Phoenix Queen felt like (and resembled to passersby) a kid in a candy store.

"Oh, I can't choose!" she declared. "What do you think, Daddy?" He had to pick. If _Daddy_ picked it out for her, it would be extra special! "What would look pretty on me?"

Oh, she wanted him to pick jewelry. The Phoenix King had picked his queen precisely to escape trivial annoyances such as these. Worthless trinkets that would be forgotten in six months. My, Azula _was_ entranced today.

He led his little pet around, hoping to find a-

"You, shopkeeper!"

The shrewdish man almost dropped into a full bow before he realized Ozai actually had a _question_.

"Where did you get this?" he pointed to an aged emblem, its shape partially deformed by the centuries. Unlike the other merchandise, this particular piece was not marked with any price nor was it on a display or in a display case. Merely subtly brandished on the temporary counter, as a kind of decoration.

"W-Well, it's a..." the King's eyes narrowed. "a-an artifact! Yes. From the time before the Firelords and ladies. Before the unification. It isn't very interesting, rea-"

"Where. Where did you get this?"

"Well... I found it. Uncovered in a dig at that old Obsidian Fortress. Back when I used to do that sort of-"

"Interesting. I want it. It'll be in much better hands with my wife. That way, it can be a relic from the time _after_ Firelords and Fire Ladies as well"

It wasn't jewelry. It certainly wasn't pretty either. But it _was_ special, Azula could not deny - her own little piece of history, all but stolen from the hands of the hapless shopkeeper then placed into hers. It was so very special; it was so very _Ozai_.

First and foremost, Azula showed her appreciation with a kiss, and not because she felt it was expected of her. She kissed her father and husband for the first time since he'd... since, well... for the first time in well over a day (not counting one small kiss on the cheek the night previous) simply because she wanted to, and for no other reason.

"I love it," she said, while failing to notice as Katara looked on with disgust.

"Thank you, Daddy."

Ozai smiled. Or smirked. It was difficult to tell. Regardless, the Phoenix King was happy, because his Queen was happy. And a happier Queen was really just better on everyone. Better for the Fire Nation, better for Ozai. Even the Water Bitch probably benefits in some way.

 _Thank you, Daddy_

"Come along, now, Azula" he said softly, accentuating his voice with a slow, reminding _tug_. "There are just a few more keepsakes I wish to get for you. Things I think you'll appreciate"

"Of course" Ozai's daughter and wife did not need to be told twice. "..Daddy." And so she followed, close but not _too close_ , taking care to remain behind her father - not next to him, never next to him. Ozai lead, Azula followed. As always.

The Phoenix King and Queen received more than a few stares en route to the former's destination. Some were positively awe-inspired, others simply intrigued. A fair few, though, read shocked... scandalized, perhaps even... _disgusted_.

Azula relished in the undivided attention - whether positive, negative, or anything in between.

"Hm, just what is it that you think I'll appreciate?" she asked her father, unfazed by the crowd as the pair (plus Katara, trailing not so far behind) approached another shop. "Something pretty?"

"Yes, quite" he replied, no longer paying the peasants any mind. The Phoenix King was the bringer of change, and he'd drag everyone else into the present, from the silly past where fathers were forbidden from their daughters because of superstition.

Ozai wasn't much for fabric. He'd much rather let the royal tailors figure out the details rather than getting involved himself. A peasant's work. _Though there are exceptions,_ he thought, looking over at his daughter once again. _This_ merchant was much more to Ozai's likeness. Less selling things to wear and more to look at. He gave Azula more purchase so she could browse herself. Not _too_ far, though.

"I see you are a royal of good tastes"

Golden eyes met dull green. "Indeed I am" he affirmed, though admittedly not having expected the merchant to just go ahead and _talk_ to the Phoenix King. People almost never did that. Not people like _him_ anyway. "Would you expect otherwise?"

"Of course not, milord! I was merely referring to that Prince, uh, what's his name. He passed by here a few months ago." the short man exclaimed, closing the box he was casually looking through and leaning forward over the counter with a somewhat-hidden nervousness.

A smile. "Really?"

"Sure thing. He said he was looking for something to buy his girlfriend. I think he misunderstood what I was offering, because when I showed him my more privileged selection the guy called me a creep and stormed off! If you can believe it"

Ozai chuckled. "I can"

"And what about you?" He shook his head. "Just something to look at, for now" The Phoenix King declined, before lowering his voice. "Though I do have an idea I may bring to you later"

The man nodded. "Ah, of course. I'll leave you to your browsing, milord" he said with a smile, trying not to be obtuse as he watched his King look for the perfect dressing for his daughter.

Ozai gave a light tug.

"Say, Azula, do you remember that blue? The one you wore at the wedding." he pointed at what he had found.

"Of course, Daddy," Azula replied, recalling their special day with great fondness.

"I rather liked it"

"Oh?" she teased, referring to the fact that he'd torn the aforementioned wedding gown to pieces. "..Hm, I couldn't tell." Smirking, she considered his selections. They would leave little to the imagination, that was for certain, although the Phoenix Queen had to admit, her father was a man of exquisite taste. Given the choice, she would have been drawn to the exact same thing, if only for the color - brilliant, beautifully contrasting hues of cerulean - and apparent luxuriousness of the fabric.

"Are these supposed to be-" Azula felt her cheeks flush with heat as she held up the smallest pair of undergarments she had ever seen.

"Mm, somehow I rather doubt it was the _color_ that caught your eye..."

"Mhm, you know me too well" Ozai affirmed, reaching for a matching outfit and waving his hand for the water bitch to organize payment - making sure to make a mental note to return to the man later and pulling his Queen closer again, enjoying his newfound freedom to do so.

Azula gasped as her entire body moved - both against her will and most unexpectedly - by way of a firm tug which caused her to stumble. Luckily, _he_ was there to catch her before she fell. Of course, being the effortlessly agile firebending prodigy that she was, the Phoenix Queen was in no _real_ danger of falling to the ground. Her King, however, was none the wiser.

"No need to pull so hard, Daddy," she told him. "Be gentle, I'm your little girl."

"Mhm, Indeed you are" Ozai affirmed, running a hand through the back of her hair. "Though perhaps you should be more considerate of your surroundings, Azula. It's unbecoming of my Queen to stumble over something so trivial" he said softly, as the two of the pulled apart just enough for them to exit the emporium, the father's hand around the daughter's waist.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!"

The Phoenix King and Queen had barely made it back out into the market before a young woman and a middle-aged man approached, both dropping into a full bow while catching their breath. The man spoke once more. "I'm Master Xin-Lang of Rin. I come with my mate, Lady Iqniq... also of House Rin. I-I'd like to speak with you, both of you, if you'd allow it your grace."

Ozai raised an eyebrow, genuinely intrigued. "Rise, Xin-Lang. What is it you wish to ask of me?"

"With all due respect, Your Highness...," he began. "...I ask but for a moment of your time - as well as that of your Queen's. My _daughter_ and I would be most honored."

Xin-Lang cleared his throat. "We wish to thank you both." He smiled deeply, reaching a hand around his daughter's waist. "You see, Iqniq and I have spent many long years hiding our love, fearing what others may think- fearing _persecution_ even! And now? We no longer live in fear. A father and his daughter may do as they please, love one another as they were meant to." His smile only grew wider. "Who dares question the Great Phoenix King and Queen, after all?"

"Nobody" Ozai confirmed, looking over the lady with his own golden eyes, who bore a rich smile despite her head being angled downwards.. "It was high time such archaic superstitions were removed. It makes me glad to hear you've followed in my footsteps. The love between a father and his daughter is that in it's purist form, wouldn't you say?"

The lady quickly glanced up at the Phoenix Queen, looking at her - almost mesmerized - before averting her gaze, her cheeks flushing with red.

"Indeed. The Lady Iqniq and I maintain that we were _made_ for each other."

A pause.

"I made her after all" Xin-Lang laughed, as did his daughter.

"Long may you reign! May Agni bless you and your Queen with strong children - and many of them!" he blurted, excitedly. With a hand upon the lady's stomach, he announced "Agni has very recently decided to bless _us_."

"A wonderful happening indeed." Ozai exclaimed. "The universe has granted you a child in coincidence with my wedding as an act of providence. May it grow into a world unencumbered by the foolish superstitions of others."

"Indeed, I am also expecting sons and daughters of my own. You should expect the announcement of a royal birth in the near future"

Azula's golden eyes went wide with shock. Sons and daughters..? Royal birth?! She was expecting nothing of the sort (leastwise not at any point in the near future, as her father had just claimed).

...was she?

The Phoenix Queen remained painfully ignorant on such matters. Not _entirely_ so, of course. But still, much too ignorant for the likes of a married woman (married girl) and a queen, no less. She knew that sex made women pregnant, and she knew more than enough about sex - Daddy had seen to that. Beyond the act itself, however, whatever knowledge she possessed was rudimentary at best, inaccurate at worst.

Hopeful that she would reach some sort of understanding, Azula sought her husband's expertise. "Oh? Are you quite certain of that?" she asked. "And to think, I've only just been informed!" she laughed.

Iqniq giggled along with the Phoenix Queen.

"Of course" Ozai affirmed. He had ordered the servants to stop putting blackroot in her tea the day he had returned. "I have no doubt you shall give me many good sons and daughters, Azula." he comforted, pulling her closer. "The power of our bloodline is unmatched"

"Indeed it is" she agreed. The Phoenix King was powerful, as was she - his daughter, the Phoenix Queen. And so, their children would be powerful as well. Of this, Azula was certain. Though still uncertain as to _how_ exactly, she declared "We shall have all the children you desire."

She then turned her attention toward the Lady Iqniq. "Overcome with joy, I see. As well you should be," she said, offering a small smile. "Congratulations."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Iqniq almost blurted out with a genuine smile. Happy to finally be with child, yes, but also ecstatic to have talked to the one-and-only Phoenix Queen Azula. "I'm happy for you, too! You're so brave, to be so open like this, getting married and going out, not caring what anyone thinks of you. You have no idea what it means to the rest of us that you're doing this, that we don't have to be afraid anymore."

As was only natural, the woman both recognized and appreciated greatness when she saw it! Azula's own smile grew wider.

"A life spent continually placing the happiness of others above your own is a life wasted," she cautioned, oblivious to the irony. "As such, I've never much cared what anyone thinks of me, nor the way I love my father - and neither should you."

Iqniq nodded as she said the words, taking each one in as if they had come from Agni himself, awestruck. "Of-Of course, Your Highness! Thank you for your words. We definitely won't allow our family to shame us into silence anymore, Phoenix Queen."

Ozai smirked. "And spread the word. The superstitions surrounding us die right here and right now. Do not hide, do not be subtle. Be open, be proud!" he exclaimed. "This year will be the year of fathers and daughters, brothers and sisters. The year of the purest love."


	23. Candied Walnuts

"I'm sorry miss, you can't come in. Only people with royal-"

"I'm Azula's friend, and that means you have to, you have to let me in!" a little girl exclaimed between sobs.

"The Princess isn't expecting any visitors, now, where are your parents. You shouldn't-"

"You don't understand! I can't go back to them" Tears hit cold stone. "They don't care about me anymore"

Having heard the commotion, another little girl appeared as if on cue, this one clad in custom-made battle armor.

The Princess was not expecting visitors, it was true. However, she always had time for those she deemed worthy of it and, as luck would have it, made a habit of walking about the grounds as of late, undeterred by a bit of rain and her mother's lectures about 'adult supervision' alike.

"Ty Lee?" Her face fell at the sight of fresh tears.

 _Why is she..? Did the guards make her cry?!_

"What have you done to her?" the young Princess demanded, wild-eyed.

"Well, uh, Your Highness, I just..."

" _Shut up!_ " she hissed, addressing the offending guard thus stunning him into silence. "Let her through, I command it!"

"Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed, rushing past the guard and wrapping her hands around her friend in an ever-so-tight hug (something she had been _instructed_ not to do). "I knew you'd come" Azula had always valued Ty Lee, had always known she was _special_.

"Shh, it's alright..." the Princess soothed, embracing the other girl in turn, albeit rather less tightly. "You're alright now."

A pause.

"What happened?"

Azula's warmth meant everything to Ty Lee, especially today, when everything was _cold_ and _sad_ and horrible and not fun and warm and happy and special like they should be! It had even been _raining_ earlier and Ty Lee's hair was all ruined and it was horrible. But they could fix that. Azula was here for Ty Lee. When nobody else was.

"They forgot, Azula! They forgot I was even there!"

Azula frowned. Today was a _special_ day, or rather it was supposed to have been - Ty Lee's birthday.

Birthdays were, in the scheme of things, not that big a deal. Nonetheless, the young princess could admit (if only to herself) that she deeply disliked seeing her friend so upset. Something just felt _wrong_ inside whenever such a thing as this occurred, no matter how trivial the reason.

"I didn't forget," Azula reassured, resolving to make up for whatever it was that Ty Lee's parents had done (or _not done_ , rather) this time.

"Happy birthday, Ty Lee."

"Come with me. I'll make it all better" the Princess coaxed, leading her friend by the hand.

 _I'll make it all better_

Even though it was almost unimaginable, the acrobat hugged her royal friend even tighter, the tears from before subsiding leaving her eyes as damp as her hair. "Really!?" she said finally, releasing her friend to the point where it was just her hands on the princess's shoulders and her dull silver eyes locking with Azula's rich golden ones. Even as she asked he question, she knew the answer had to be yes. It was why she came to the princess in the first place, after all.

"Of course," Azula affirmed, with a small smile, relieved that her efforts had resulted in calming the other girl. "I'm the princess, I can do anything!" she declared, not because it seemed the right thing to say but because it was something the little princess believed, with all of her heart... and well, it was not as though she'd spoken empty words. She _could_ do just about anything, so long as she minded her father (and some old men with funny hats remained convinced she was a 'prodigy'... whatever that meant).

"Come on. No more crying, it'll be okay."

And so, Ty Lee followed Azula inside, past the guards and the solid metal doors which parted for the youngest (and smallest, by far!) member of the royal family without her having to say a word. Already, she'd earned herself quite the reputation amongst all those employed in the royal palace, maidservants and imperial firebenders alike...

The girls then navigated seemingly endless twists and turns, made their way up a flight of stairs and down a long corridor, eventually reaching their destination: the princess's chambers - where a servant attended to both her charge and her charge's unannounced guest (also without being asked) almost immediately. As was her wont, Azula rejected the offer of dry clothes for herself, opting instead to use her bending. However, she insisted the woman find her friend a 'pretty dress' to wear. And sure enough, in what seemed a matter of seconds, she returned with a garment which had been carefully selected from the princess's own wardrobe.

"You can keep it if you want" Azula said, seemingly aloof, dismissing her maidservant with a simple gesture of her hand. Despite her apparent aloofness, she could not deny the fact that it felt nice to make her friend happy (especially on days like this, when she arrived so sad). There had to be something more she could do...

Golden eyes fell upon a silver bowl, filled to the brim with candied walnuts. Though she would never admit to such a thing, she did not care for them. Ty Lee, however, had a particular fondness for the sweet treat - which was the only reason the servants had been instructed to ensure that a fresh supply was readily available, just in case her friend should drop by.

Though for appearance's sake, the princess plucked a single walnut from amongst the sticky pile and ate it. "Here, have some" she offered, reaching for the bowl once more and presenting its contents in their entirety.

The familiarity of her rooms offered comfort to Ty Lee, in the form of memory - memories of sleepovers past (she wondered if the Princess would let her sleep over this time) - and warmth, obviously. Azula's rooms were always warm, which seemed to be intentional given the candles and firebowls and that one fireplace in the side room, always fed the power of Azula's _chi_ \- which Ty Lee had noticed had a certain heat to it recently each tendril of flame seeming _different_ , the yellows being brighter and the edges being something else entirely.

It wasn't what Ty Lee would normally wear. It certainly wasn't very _pink_ , though it was pretty in a more _Azula_ kind of way. But... _you can keep it if you want_ ...it was a gift to her, and that made it important. Exciting, even. Though she was finding it hard to bring her usual bubbly demeanor to the room, her aura was all dingy and _blue._ The acrobat blushed as she went behind a folding screen to change out of sight of her friend.

Her friend who's aura was also different, she could tell behind the screen. Instead of the bright crimson of usual - that of determination and passion - Ty Lee saw something different in the princess today, something decidedly _pink_. That was what made her smile.

"Okay Azula, I'm done!" she reported with renewed enthusiasm, coming out from her position behind the screen. "How do I look?" she asked, her voice muffled as she scarfed a few more candied walnuts.

"You look nice" the Princess said, simply. Despite the fact that it was not something Ty Lee would _choose_ to wear - a rich dark red, embroidered with golden lotus flowers - she could not have been more honest. However, something was amiss...

It still wasn't enough, she could tell. She had to do something more, she just had to! Perhaps it was silly, but-

No! No, that wasn't silly at all, Azula resolved. Ty Lee was her friend, and she didn't feel special. On this day, of all days - such a thing was nigh unjust! Admittedly perhaps, in the grand scheme of things, it was just a day and there was nothing extraordinary about it... though the Princess couldn't help but to think of her _own_ birthday. How awful it would be indeed if something (or someone) ruined that for her.

"I have a gift for you." Azula knew just what to do. In search of a small but meaningful trinket, she rifled through the top drawer of her vanity, retrieving something she herself had no use for but Ty Lee had always admired. A golden hairpin, encrusted with gemstones in all the colors of the rainbow.

"Really? You got me...?" her eyes widened and Azula found herself in another tight polarbeardog hug. "Thank you Azula!" she exclaimed, crying again, though this time with tears of joy. She hadn't forgotten. Azula hadn't forgotten her name, hadn't forgotten her birthday, hadn't forgotten her present.

⁂⁂⁂

 _It wasn't silly_

The Phoenix Queen recalled (with much more fondness than she ought to) a time she had given someone a gift, a time it really _meant_ something. Not just to Ty Lee but-

 _This is beyond silly, this is absolutely ridiculous_ , Azula thought, staring down in silence at the jade comb in her hands which she'd swiped from a merchant's table whilst Father found himself distracted by something pretty and lacy (that she would indubitably end up wearing for him). Sighing heavily, she flopped down onto the bed, mentally chastising herself for even having considered-

 _What? What did you consider?_

 _Nothing! I just took the damned thing... I don't even know why!_

 _Yes you do._

Indeed, she knew all too well, there was no use denying it any longer...

 _By the flame of Agni, what is wrong with me?!_

 _You wanted to make Katara feel good. Now what's so wrong about that?_

 _Ugh, are you kidding, where do I start?_

There were about one hundred things wrong with that, the fact that Katar- _the water-wench_ was her enemy (and a servant, to boot!) at the very top of the list.

 _So she_ is _still your enemy..? Are you quite certain of that?_

If Azula were being honest with herself, she was quite _uncertain_ of many aspects regarding their... unorthodox relationship. One moment, the waterbender was angry and resentful, the next she was asking those annoyingly persistent questions of hers... caring, helping when she did not have to.

Regardless, she was still a _servant_. No queen in her right mind went around giving gifts to the servants, it simply was not appropriate!

 _Now you pretend to care about what's right and proper? That's a laugh._

She didn't care about propriety, not even in the slightest, the Phoenix Queen resolved. And so, the jade comb was left atop Katara's pillow. A symbol of forgiveness (it wasn't her fault, really it wasn't). A symbol of... friendship?


	24. In the Dark

Even in his delirium, his battle-scarred body half-starved and wracked with fever, the sound was unmistakable.

Fireworks.

A celebration. They were _celebrating_.

What exactly his people were celebrating, however, remained a mystery to the (former) Fire Prince. It could be any number of things, he supposed, his mind conjuring the possibilities, each one darker than the last.

Zuko was no fool. The fact that his father had come to gloat not long (how long?) after Sozin's comet had passed could only mean one thing. Aang had failed to defeat him. And that, of course, begged the question: what happened to Aang? Was he..?

Was the Caldera celebrating not only the end of the war and their nation's triumph over the Earth Kingdoms and other 'dissenters'... but the death of the Avatar, their war-torn world's last hope for peace and balance? However painful it may be, the possibility simply could not be ignored. Was he... dead? Was the Avatar – _his friend_ – gone forever?

Hot, stinging tears hit cold, unforgiving stone.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." he whispered, resigned to the fact that whatever fate Aang (and what of the others? Oh, Agni... Katara... where was she, what did they do to her?!) may have suffered was indeed his burden to bear. He'd had the chance to put an end to his father's miserable life. He could have ended it all, right then and there, on the day of black sun... but he didn't.

All there was left to do now was hold out hope – a fool's hope, in all likelihood – that Azula would move against their Agni-forsaken father, that she didn't _want_ to be his queen... that she wouldn't bow, break, bend to his will-

A sharp pain in his chest stopped Zuko's train of thought dead in its tracks. Azula was already lost to him, the hooks in her so deep that she'd bleed out if you tried to save her now. As for himself? All he could do was wait... wait to die. With any luck, the fever would take him. Perhaps, just this once, the universe would grant him pittance. It wouldn't be quick by any means, it would hurt more than death needed to hurt... but that was alright, Ozai doesn't deserve the satisfaction of carrying out his execution, personally removing the stain on his oh-so-perfect existence that was his only son, watching the light leave his eyes...

Darkness.

Everything went dark for the Fire Lord that-almost-was, who was now at least partially resigned to the thought that he may never wake up. The last Fire Lord, meanwhile, felt more alive than ever as the night sky danced alight with bursts of glittering gold and her new husband carried her over the threshold of his (now their) suite...

⁂⁂⁂

 _How long?_

Having become lucid enough (finally) to be able to ask such a question, Zuko quickly realized he had no answer. How long indeed: hours, days, weeks? Just _how long_ had he been lying here, both literally and figuratively, in the dark, barely cognizant of his own existence in a fever-induced haze? Agni, he almost _wanted_ his father to come down to the palace dungeons and taunt him again. At least, then, he would know something. It was maddening, knowing nothing of the outside world nor how much time had passed in it. No news of Aang, Katara, any of his friends... Uncle and the White Lotus... Azula...

Azula!

The former Fire Prince shuddered at the thought of his sister, and whatever horrors she may have been subjected to as of late, perhaps even that very moment. They'd always had their differences (and that was putting it mildly), it was true. Still, no one deserved _that_. No one deserved Ozai, not even the girl who'd shot him full of lightning and usurped his birth rite.

 _I promise not to do anything that I haven't done before_

His father's words were ringing in his ears - right under his nose! His so-called father had been forcing himself on his sister right under his nose for Agni-only-knows how many years-

 _You failed her like you fail everyone. Just stop thinking about it, there's nothing you can do anyways_ , his mind scolded. Zuko conceded. He was powerless, stuck here in this cell with no hope of making an escape. And truly, he had failed everyone he'd ever loved. Azula, his uncle, his friends- Aang was dead, the others had been captured if not killed. If there _was_ anyone left alive and in once piece to help, it didn't matter. He wasn't going anywhere, and no one was coming for him.

Defeated, he curled up and closed his eyes, somehow still hopeful that it was all a dream... a nightmare... that he would wake up in a different world where Aang had won, where the Fire Sages placed a golden diadem atop his head and people in all four corners of the world rejoiced, where Ozai was rotting in earth, unable to hurt anyone ever again.

Some time - how much exactly, Zuko was unsure - passed before he awoke. The clouds had parted, revealing a sliver of pale moonlight.

...and a shadowy silhouette, standing straight as an arrow, eerily silent and still.

"Wh-Who are you?"

Nothing.

" _Answer me!_ " Zuko roared, scrambling (with some difficulty) to his feet as characteristic wild flames flared up, dancing alight without restraint in either hand.

And still, nothing. The shadowy figure which fire now told to be a man in dark green robes approached-

But wait, he _recognized_ those robes! Ba Sing Se... Azula..! What was it she called those strange, sullen men who followed her in single-file lines?

 _Dai Ling?_

No. No, that wasn't it.

"The Phoenix Queen sends her regards."

With some reluctance, Zuko took the small slip of paper which appeared to have been folded just once. As well, it bore a strange mark he did not recognize - a bird of some kind.

 _I won't let him hurt you_

"Wait!" he called after the green-robed man, only to be met with the sound of a solid, metal door slamming shut.

⁂⁂⁂

The night had long since passed. The sun crept through the small, barred window (which barely qualified as such), slowly illuminating his cell with bright, almost blinding morning light. Zuko stared, perplexed, at that slip of paper for what had to be the one hundredth time.

She'd written it herself, the former Fire Nation Prince recognized his own sister's script anywhere. At the very least, that was probably a good sign, an indication she was in no immediate danger. His wild imagination had conjured up something quite the opposite. All of the sudden, he felt foolish. If Azula knew anything, it was how to not only survive but thrive in their family, how to avoid Ozai's anger and ensure she was always in his good graces. Still, it begged the question: why would Azula want to help him?

He was nothing but a liability to her, helping him would make her appear weak and spineless (at least in Ozai's eyes). Once more, was she even in a position to be able to help him? Slipping messages past their father through her agents was one thing but Azula ultimately had no control over whether he lived or died... did she? Was it at all possible she held sway over Ozai, enough so to make him reconsider his son's apparent death sentence? True, she'd always been able to manipulate him to some degree (he'd believed her lies about his supposed slaying of the Avatar, after all). As well, there was something to be said for the fact that he'd chosen to marry her, despite the indubitable disapproval of the Fire Sages. But this? His father hated him, with all his black little heart. There was simply no way-

Startled, Zuko tucked Azula's message away, hiding it safely in his sleeve, out of sight.

He was not alone.

"What do you want?"

Back again. One of those creepy, quiet guys with funny hats and flowing robes - the same man from before, perhaps? Truthfully, they all looked the same to him, and so he knew not.

 _Does Azula even know the difference?_

Weary, golden eyes fell upon a tin cup filled with...

...water!

In an instant, Zuko forgot all about his question as the man presented him with the cup (and its contents which he greedily gulped down in a second, two at most). He then set to work in silence, the deposed Fire Prince offering no argument as his wound was cleaned and dressed with a strange sense of familiarity.

As though this had happened more than once before...

"Wait!" Zuko called out, as the man turned to leave, the task at hand finished. "Please!" And to the former prince's surprise, he actually stopped. "The Avatar?"

"Dead."

Despite the news of his friend's untimely death, he couldn't allow himself to grieve. Not now. He had questions, so many questions. "Katara, the waterbender?"

"Alive. Relatively unharmed."

Finally, some good news! It was almost too good to be true! "I want to see my sister" he said, doubtful anyone would acquiesce his request. Still, he had to try.

"I am afraid that will not be possible at the moment. The Phoenix Queen is... away."

 _Phoenix Queen_

Zuko grimaced. "Away? Where? Where did he take her?!" he demanded. "What did he do to her?!"

"Nothing that cannot be remedied," the man answered, cryptically.

"What are you talking about? Where's my sister?"

"Ember Island."

 _What in Agni's name are they doing on Ember Island, taking a vacation?!_

"Wait, please don't go!" This time, however, Zuko was left alone to his thoughts.

Left alone to sob, mourn the friend he should have saved. If only... _if only_ he'd taken his chance. None of this had to happen. He didn't deserve to live, he was not worth whatever bargain Azula planned on making. He was not worth Katara's inevitable rescue attempt. If she was alive and he was alive, the waterbender would find a way to get to him, he just knew it. Agni, he wished she would just run as far away from the Fire Nation (and his family) as possible. He wished she would forget all about him, find Sokka, Toph, and Suki (assuming they were alright) and get to safety. He would only put them all in danger, for Ozai would never stop hunting him. Ozai never gave up; in that sense they were alike. No, he'd track them all down and-

 _Azula always lies_

How was he to know anything his sister's agent had just said was the truth?! Was Aang truly dead? Was Katara truly alive- for that matter, did they even know who Katara _was?_ And that message... had Azula merely been toying with him before the end? Once more, for old time sake. The last laugh.

 _Azula always lies_

Agni, he'd go mad as her down here before long...


	25. Memories

The Phoenix Queen awoke with a start, in shock from a most unpleasant dream involving the man she was lying next to. All else was calm and quiet, however, as she slipped out of bed, taking care not to disturb and thus awaken her father any earlier than he wished. He needed to recover from the night previous, surely, after drinking all of that _whatever it was_ and smoking that damned pipe-

 _dream stick, little girl_

And in any case, she could use some time to herself, Azula resolved.

Ozai however had been awake for some time, kept up by the events of yesterday. "Where do you think you're going?" he growled at his departing daughter and wife.

"I- I was just..." she stammered, her eyes falling on the strip of rhino-cow leather still within her father's reach. She turned to face him. "I thought were asleep" she finished, meekly, her golden gaze apologetic as ever.

"Well as you can see I am wide awake" said the Phoenix King, his hand idly reaching for the leash but not yet going so far as to do anything with it. "Why don't you come and join me? You were desperately missed yesterday morning" he said honestly.

Azula managed a weak nod, ignorant of what it was Ozai truly wanted. And so, she laid back down, not unwilling to provide companionship in a rather less carnal sense of the word.

"You missed me, Daddy? You really missed me?" she asked, hopeful.

The Phoenix King did not enjoy the company of others to say the least. There was a part of his own daughter and wife that imagined him actually having liked having the bed all to himself the night she'd left, relishing the peace and quiet...

"Of course I did" he affirmed, pulling her closer with his hands and giving her a kiss on the lips, trying to _forget_ uncertain times without her at his side. Not to mention the lack of excitement. "Mornings are just so dull without you." he explained, placing a hand on her breast.

She returned the kiss without delay. Though when she felt a hand upon her chest, she froze. Surely he didn't mean to-?

"...dull?" she repeated.

Ozai didn't even notice her trepidation. "Surely you missed my touch as I did yours. Mornings just aren't any fun without company. Once you've had them everything else seems lacking by comparison. _Empty_ " he explained, starting to undo her robe and going for another kiss.

Azula broke the kiss. "Daddy-!" small hands struggled against much larger, stronger ones, this time sincerely. "No!" All she could see was _that room_... the darkened room with little stars. But... would he stop?

"No... no... no..." tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She looked away. She couldn't bear to see his face, she just couldn't.

"Please."

"Oh, Azula. You know better than to use that word with me" he playfully scolded, opening her robe to reveal her chest. "This won't take long, daddy's promise" said Ozai before biting into her neck.

She shuddered as his teeth sunk into her already bruised and tender skin. "D-Daddy..." she protested, the tears flowing freely now. Somewhere deep within, a dam burst. With it, came the pitiful sobs of a frightened queen who was, in actuality, little more than a child.

Cry. It was all she could think to do (not that it was a well thought out plan by any means, it just happened). And of course, she would replay this exact moment in her mind, over and again, chastise herself for not fighting back. But it was _only_ in the moment, she felt the fear grip her... cold fingers of dread closing around every fibre of her being, rendering her powerless.

The Phoenix King was moving a hand to undo his own robe before he realized that something was wrong. His little princess was _crying_. Just as she had done a day before last. How could she be so selfish to deny him so, especially after yesterday? To throw a tantrum like a small child who's been asked to clean their room. It was pitiful.

Ozai sighed, sitting up. "Don't be such a sore loser, Azula. You were punished for talking back to your father. There's no need to be belligerent now that it's over."

Azula was almost in disbelief. Almost. "I'm not!" she spat, indignant, shoving him away. Then she turned over onto her side and crossed an arm over her chest, covering herself with her robe to the best of her ability.

Silence for a moment.

"...it's not over. It's all I can think about when you touch me."

"Don't be such an ungrateful bitch." Ozai barked, forcing her on her back same as before so that she had to look at him. "This isn't your punishment, it's your _reward_. Or perhaps you'd like to be reminded of what a real punishment looks like?" he snarled, his gaze burning into Azula's.

A pause.

"I understand the stick can be quite scary. But if you're a good little girl who does as they're told you won't have to see it again."

Azula managed a weak nod. "Yes, Daddy" she said. Of course, she understood the difference between a reward and a punishment. Still, she couldn't shake off the chills running down her spine, the fleeting images of a darkened room and her husband's snarling face-

She shuddered.

"I'll be good" she added, a healthy amount of fear remaining in those golden eyes. She most certainly did _not_ need to be reminded of anything. No, Ozai's daughter and wife knew all too well what it felt like to be punished.

While she did not agree with her father's assertation that she was being an 'ungrateful bitch' she supposed she understood the point he was trying to make. He was the Phoenix King. Women far and wide would kill to be where she was now in this exact moment and...

...and by Agni, they couldn't live like this!

"I'll be good," the Phoenix Queen repeated. "Don't hurt me, Daddy."

"I won't." assured the Phoenix King, slowly resuming his movements, running warm hands over bare skin. "I promise." he whispered into her ear, moving his head down but this time only to place a kiss upon her neck. For once Ozai very much wanted to make good on his promise, to grant a _reward_. Azula needed to be shown the power in submission.

A hand, down her waist. A kiss on her breast, nipple. A thumb gently circling her opening. "You're being a good girl."

Almost immediately, the Phoenix Queen was overcome by her father's touch. Her stomach tightened and her face flushed, a moan slipped past her lips - she couldn't help it.

She didn't want it to end.

"Daddy" she whimpered, arching her back and parting her legs, stiff nipples and already tingling pussy begging for more.

 _He hardly touched you!_

It was shameful! How could she be aroused after what he'd done to her, let alone so _quickly?_

She didn't even need to say anything. The cry for _more_ was there in her strained voice, even if she never said the words.

"My little girl." he answered, taking a brief break from those tits of hers to kiss her on the lips before increasing in intensity, his thumb tickling the hood while he slipped two fingers in her opening and began slow and steady ministrations. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, doing what he could to ignore his own raging erection.

"Y-Yes!" Azula cried, knowing fully well that she _shouldn't_ be enjoying herself.

It just slipped out.

"Yes, Daddy!" she repeated, this time addressing her father and husband properly.

Again, it just slipped out.

She shouldn't be enjoying herself but nonetheless, she _was_. Agni, it just felt so damned good! His fingers moving inside of her, his thumb circling skillfully-

"Agh!" she squealed, helpless against her father's passionate assault on her body and senses, clutching the sheets as unwelcome- _no they were welcome!_ little shivers of pleasure surged through her.

Was he going to..?

Satisfied with his daughter's cries, Ozai continued his assault. Exploring deeper with his fingers, his mouth becoming more voracious, his tongue lashing those cute little nubs of hers, until-

Enough.

His movements slowed to a stop as he finally undid his own robe, revealing his throbbing royal cock which had been waiting too long as it stood. "It's time I had a little fun as well" he said, beginning slow methodical thrusts inside of her before returning his attention to her chest, grabbing her tits with his hands while lightly biting at the skin on her neck.

"Mmmm... ahhhh..." the Phoenix Queen moaned, her back arching until it hurt, aching nipples desperate for her father's mouth and the all too familiar sensations it was sending straight to her core.

"Agh!" her hips bucked involuntarily, the Phoenix King's skilled fingers having pressed against that sweet spot inside her and-

And then he just _stopped_.

Before Azula could even let out one of her frustrated little groans, however, the pleasure continued. Her Daddy filled her up with his big, hard cock and all she could do was lie back and _take it_.

"Ngh-ah!" she squeaked, well-manicured fingernails clawing at the silken bedspread, then at her husband's forearms. "Daddy..." golden eyes met their mirror image as she shivered and shook, finding her own rhythm soon enough, her small hips matching every thrust.

"Little girl." Ozai said again, smiling as she looked into his eyes as he grabbed her arms with his own, forcing them back onto the bed where they belonged rather than digging into his skin. That was _his_ job. "I see you're getting a little excited" he whispered into her ear. "Enjoying your reward more than you expected." he continued as he inched closer to a climax of his own, more of a statement than an actual question.

He didn't need to wait for her response - he could feel it. He could hear her breaths quicken, he could feel her closing around him. She may not have thought so when it began, but she was certainly having fun now. "Cum for Daddy, Azula. Show me how satisfied you are with your reward."

And indeed, her body obeyed - though it was not intentional by any means.

Overwhelming sensations and the need for release reached a glorious crescendo, as did her helpless cries of pleasure which soon turned to something else entirely- "I love you-! I love you, Daddy!" she declared, in the heat of the moment, feeling as though she was going to melt. Or explode. Or both. And oh, how she longed to have her declaration of love returned...

The Phoenix King felt his little princess writhe under him, her arms pushing weakly against his hands as her nerves flared with electricity. He heard the song of her approval. _I love you_ , she said. "I love you too, my princess." he responded with a predator's smile, a result of both his intoxicating effect on his wife and daughter, and his own imminent climax.

With a grunt, it was over. Ozai collapsed in a heap of pleasure beside his daughter, wondering if this would be the morning he sired a child.

He had no way of knowing. But it was a comforting thought that his actions in softening his daughter's cries might very well have built him a dynasty.

The Phoenix Queen, meanwhile, was enjoying a post-coital bliss of her own, comforted by her father and husband's presence and the warmth of his inner fire as they shared a silent (but for the sound of their hurried breaths) denouement.

More than anything, however, she was comforted by his words-

 _I love you too, my princess_

He loved her, he had to. He loved her and he'd never meant to hurt her the way he did- he'd never meant to hurt her _at all!_

A small and delicate, manicured hand reached for a much larger one. Azula turned her head toward Ozai and smiled an honest smile.

"Hm." Ozai managed, acquiring something of a smile of his own. "Aren't you, forgetting something my daughter?"

A pause.

Azula's dark eyebrows knitted together.

"What are you-" a sudden realization dawned upon her. "Oh!"

"Of course, Daddy!" she replied, dutifully, springing into action.

In what seemed the blink of an eye, the Phoenix Queen was near the foot of the bed, on her hands and knees, her face hovering just above her Daddy's now semi-erect royal cock which was slick with their shared fluids. Smiling up at him, she flipped her hair over her shoulder then set to work.

Though the taste and smell were not too unpleasant, she couldn't say she enjoyed either one. Nonetheless, she acted as though she did, as was her duty (one of many) as a wife.

After about a minute, perhaps two, Azula raised her head. "Hmm..." she muttered, fingernails skimming along her father's hipbones absentmindedly.

She felt... icky. For lack of a better word. It was the only way- the best way to describe her sweat-soaked skin and hair.

"Well, Daddy..." she began. "Now that I've cleaned you off, I'd rather like to do the same for myself. You don't mind, do you?"

"Hm?" Ozai wondered what was going on, having lost himself in his daughter's ministrations. "Oh, of course." he nodded, giving her permission. Though to be honest he would have liked her to wait around for another bout of passion, Ozai knew that he had gotten as much as he could out of his scared little girl for now. "Make yourself clean for your daddy, would you? I want you in good shape for the evening" he said with a smirk.

She laughed. "Making myself clean only to get dirty again... seems counterproductive don't you think?"

"Ah well, I wouldn't dare refuse you, Daddy" she said, getting up off the bed.

A pause.

She froze in fear.

 _It's just a room, the room can't hurt you! Get over yourself!_

Azula cleared her throat. "Er... where's my sash? The black and gold one, do you see it?" she asked, pretending as though her hesitation had been intentional. "Nevermind, Daddy!" she exclaimed, retrieving it from the floor.

"Hm, now where'd the water bitch get off to I wonder..."

⁂⁂⁂

"Isn't my bath ready yet?!" demanded the Phoenix Queen. Golden eyes fell upon the spacious tub, nearly filled to the brim with hot, almost scalding water. "Oh, good. Another minute or two and I'd have turned to stone!" she declared, dramatic as ever.

Shedding her robe without a care in the world, she inhaled sharply... then turned toward the waterbender, frowning. "I can't smell it," she stated, simply, displeasure evident in her facial expression. "Fetch me more oil" she ordered. In spite of the apparent problem she'd chosen to trouble her slave with, however, Azula stepped into the bath everso gracefully, allowing the (unscented) water to envelop her in its warmth. "It's for Daddy, he likes jasmine" she explained, certain she could just _hear_ Katara's eyes roll into the back of her head.

Regardless, the waterbender nodded and retrieved the oil from the shelf. "Of course" she said, wishing she could have a nice hot bath of her own as she bent the oil out of the container and mixed it into the hot water with a circular motion of her hand, watching Azula's face for an indication of when to stop.

When the smell was intoxicating, the Phoenix Queen nodded and Katara put the oil back in its place. "Anything else, Your Highness?" she asked, half because asking such things were expected of her and half because she did have some genuine worry for her master. It was the morning after her first night back with her father, after all - only two days since the _incident_.

"Hmm..."

Azula inhaled once more and this time, she was satisfied (with the scent at least).

Still, her golden gaze scrutinized, searching in vain for some other flaw... and of course, there was none.

The Phoenix Queen sighed. "No, nothing," she said. "That will be all." And with that, she sunk down almost all the way into the water, while trying to ignore an oddly similar sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as her skin broke out in goose pimples and the realization that she would soon be alone dawned upon her.

 _You don't have to be alone_

"Wait."

A pause.

"Will you..?" she hesitated, feeling foolish all of the sudden.

 _Pathetic_

 _Better that than alone..._

"Will you stay with me? I'm not feeling well and-" _Gee, I wonder why?_ "-I could use the company."

Katara stopped at the door. "Of course." she said warmly, closing it and making her way to the edge of the tub before sitting down, her back leaning against the smooth marble. "Anything I could do to help?" she asked, not bothering to ask about the source of the Phoenix Queen's troubles for it would be asking the obvious.

Another pause.

A golden blink of surprise.

She actually-?

 _Of course she stayed, you fool - it's not as though she has any choice in the matter!_

The Phoenix Queen sighed yet again. Willing or not, it was certainly better to have Katara here with her than to be left to her own devices in the very same room her father and husband had-

She shuddered.

"I..." she turned to address the waterbender, realizing she'd been silent far too long. "My hair" she offered, meekly.

The trepidation in her voice was obvious. Katara knew of course, that it was far more likely that Azula didn't want to be left alone in this particular room, with those particular memories. That said, there wasn't any need to point that out. Instead, she simply moved so she was kneeling behind her, trying not to pay too much attention to her naked body.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked - trying to break the ice as she began to wet Azula's hair, beginning with slow, soothing movements.

"Better than the night before. But no," Azula offered, relaxing some as the waterbender attended to her unwashed raven locks. Feeling no need to elaborate any further, she decided to change the subject. "It's this house, I think..."

 _It's not the house and you know it_

"We used to come here years ago, with Zuzu and Mo-" the Phoenix Queen cut herself off.

Silence for a moment.

"Ursa. Our mother."

"I have trouble sleeping too." Katara said honestly, trying to make Azula feel more at ease with her pain as she began washing the Phoenix Queen's pretty hair more thoroughly. "Sleeping in this place, your palace... sometimes it reminds me of the man who killed my mother. The horrible things I've seen." she explained, all too familiar with being haunted by the past. "Places can have a way of reminding you of things and people you don't want to remember."

A pause.

"Sometimes I really want to remember mom." Katara said honestly. "But I think if I did it would only remind me of what I've lost."

The Phoenix Queen looked toward the other girl with what amount of sympathy she could muster in that gleaming golden gaze of hers. Granted, she couldn't exactly identify with what she might be feeling though she could empathize some degree of understanding having grown up without a mother herself, having missed out on something every girl should have. And well... Zuko certainly did miss her on a much more personal level. It was a natural feeling she supposed, as they were quite close with one another.

"Were you..?" Azula hesitated, suddenly feeling as though it would be inappropriate to ask whether or not Katara and her mother were close, the way Zuko and Ursa had been (and if she were being honest with herself, she had no desire to discuss or even think about such things any longer).

"I'm... sorry," she said, unsure of why exactly she was apologizing. For whatever reason, it just seemed the right thing to do. "About your mother. I'm sorry."

Silence for a moment.

"Hm, I didn't know you had trouble sleeping, on top of everything else... I hadn't considered..." Azula's dark eyebrows knitted together as she continued to think on all that the waterbender had said.

 _Places can have a way of reminding you of things and people you don't want to remember_

She sighed. "You know why I asked you to stay, don't you?"

No apology could ever really make up for the loss of her mother. Even if that pathetic little man who had actually done the deed had apologized for what he had done (as opposed to offering his own mother's death as recompense), it wouldn't have changed the empty place in her heart where Kya used to reside.

Even still Azula's apology had meaning. She may have been a child at the time the murder was committed, as young as she was in fact, and therefore couldn't possibly bear even indirect blame for the sins of her compatriots. However on some level the Phoenix Queen felt sorry for the actions of the people whom she now ruled over, and that made Katara happy, somewhat.

"Of course" she said simply, finally, continuing to scrub Azula's hair. It didn't need to be said. Katara couldn't understand how Azula forgave her husband for what he did in this room, but she could understand why being here on her own wasn't easy. The memories it must evoke. To Katara, it may just be a bathroom. A decadent bathroom, to be sure, but still a bathroom. To Azula, it probably assumed a whole manner of oppression that Katara couldn't know.

"I'll stay as long as you need me."

Reassured, the Phoenix Queen was finally able to relax some, the thought that she was not going be left alone in _this place_ a comforting one indeed. She almost wanted to say 'thank you' but...

 _No need to thank her, she's merely following orders as is expected_

Regardless, Katara's presence was appreciated perhaps even _needed_. Azula shivered, simply unable to so much as bear the thought of not having someone there at that very moment - not just someone but someone who _cared_. The way Mai and Ty Lee used to...

Were it Mai or Ty Lee, she'd have said so much more. Instead, she was silent as practiced, gentle hands worked their way through void-dark hair and the aroma of sandalwood shampoo began to overpower jasmine oil - and that was enough, she decided. Just her _being there_ was enough (more than enough, if Azula were being honest with herself).

It wasn't that she _wanted_ to be silent. Quite the opposite, in fact. There was so much she wanted to say but couldn't - or rather _shouldn't_. Even despite the waterbender's kind eyes, genuine smile, and willingness to listen... she knew better. She knew better than to go and squander what little respect the other girl may still have for her - as if she didn't appear weak and spineless enough as is!

 _You know better? Or does your pride condemn you?_

⁂⁂⁂

Azula took a deep, calming breath as she entered the suite she shared with her father and husband, closing the door behind her. It wasn't quite midday and yet all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed the moment her gaze fell upon the Phoenix King's form, his upper body almost completely bare and everything below the waist haphazardly covered by what appeared to be nothing more than a mostly open robe and silken sheet.

Unlike the Phoenix King, however, the Phoenix Queen had something rather less carnal on her mind. One look at those big, strong arms and...

She approached tentatively and without a word, slipped into the comforts of their shared bed and luxurious, silk sheets.

"Hold me, Daddy," she pleaded, wrapping herself around her father and husband like a coiling snake and refusing to let go. "Please just hold me."

"Hmm?" he startled, not immediately sure what was going on, before lazily moving his head to look at Azula, who rapidly approached and grabbed him. "Princess? Is everything...?"

"Everything is perfect," she lied, more to herself than to him. "I just..."

 _I had to take a bath in the same room where you-_

"...I got scared" she whispered, holding onto her father even tighter.

"Oh, well we can't have that now can we?" he asked rhetorically, wrapping his arms around Azula's small frame, somehow reminded of all the times she 'hid' away from the thunder as her body pressed against his. "What has my little girl so afraid?"

Azula practically melted into the embrace. Strange as it was, it felt as though she were safe, as though nothing and no one could hurt her - despite the fact that someone had and that very same someone had his arms around her as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

 _What has my little girl so afraid?_

"I..." She froze, fearing the worst. Suppose the answer made him angry? But... suppose she said nothing at all and he was instead angered by her silence? Worse yet, suppose she were to lie and he did not believe her? No, she had to tell him...

"It's _that room_. I don't like that room," she stated. "It reminds me of..." she trailed off, hopeful there was no need to elaborate any further.

"Don't worry my sweet" Ozai cooed, running his hands along her back. "Your daddy won't be punishing you like that again" he assured.

"Right now, you're just my little princess. I wouldn't so much as scratch you" he added, emphasizing his point with a kiss on her forehead.

The warmth of her inner fire flared. A small smile crept over her face, her eyelids fluttered closed. Daddy wasn't angry, not at all (why would he be?). Daddy would never do what he did again. She was his little princess and he loved her - he didn't _like_ to have to punish her. No, what he _liked_ was to hold her, kiss her, touch her...

"Tell me you love me, Daddy" Azula said, desperate to hear those words again.

"Your daddy loves you, princess" he said, feeling an erection develop underneath his robe. "He always did." he added, kissing her again this time on the lips, rubbing his body against hers to make sure Azula felt it.

"And I love you. More than anything." the Phoenix Queen said, returning her husband's kiss quite eagerly, elated to hear his words. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, the sensation of her father's rock-hard cock jutting into her soft skin having caught her off-guard a bit (though she was hardly surprised by it). Her Daddy was a physical being after all and they'd spent all this time pressed up against one another...

"Mm, already?" she questioned, playfully, one hand disappearing beneath the sheets to assess the straining erection which required her attention.

"Indeed" Ozai growled, his eyes tracking Azula's hand under the silks as she began to tend to him, moving a hand to her head and pressing downwards to inform her of her place. "Why don't you show your daddy how much?"


	26. The Tale of Two Phoenix (Part 1)

Much to Katara's surprise, the latter half of the royal couple's honeymoon had been largely uneventful. Without her servant agitating her, Azula fell back into being the loyal, dutiful, and obedient wife that the Phoenix King wanted. The waterbender never inquired about the jade comb she found on her pillow on the fourth night, the implication of silence being obvious. She made sure to attend to her Mistress without fail, even though it disgusted her at times. She also noticed that the Dai Li no longer seemed to pay attention to her quarter, leaving her free to bend in her small room by night. When she worked up the courage to ask the Phoenix Queen, she simply called her secret agents 'inattentive' and thanked her for 'reporting their failure'. Nothing changed the following nights.

The leash stayed, on and off. Sometimes Azula would have just the collar, sometimes Ozai would lead her, other times she'd be free of both, depending on the circumstance and the Phoenix King's whim. When she spoke to Azula about it, she never had much more to say other than that she was proud that her father and husband wanted to claim her so publicly. The waterbender had to resist rolling her tired eyes (it isn't easy sleeping with those two so... active).

Aside from their rampant trysts, the newlyweds were fairly aloof, though Katara had noticed that _Ozai_ was up to something, with irregular, short outings. They were disturbed twice (news from the Capital, Katara assumed, though her Mistress would say no more than that it was 'important Fire Nation business' and 'not really interesting', which she could more or less believe). Though other than them, the messenger, and the Dai Li, nobody else had been seen near the royal estate.

It was the final day and night, and Katara had finally completed her duties for the day, the sun falling steadily, not several hours from the horizon. She wasn't sure that she wanted the return to the Capital, the heart of her enemies. The waterbender couldn't deny that Ember Island was nice, even though she was a prisoner there. Even though she was forbidden from approaching it, the shores being so close gave her a sense of calm that she hadn't felt since the Western Air Temple. _Azula_ seemed calm too. She wondered if that would be the case when they returned, and the royals had to resume their duties, commanding the Fire Nation's evils. Katara dreaded the day she would hear the Phoenix Queen discussing the plans to attack her sister tribe - the last outpost against her enemies. The last place where people were free. She wondered if Sokka would be there to stop them, along with everyone el-

Both unannounced and uninvited, Azula burst through the door, unable to contain her excitement. "Have you seen this!?" she demanded, unveiling one of many posters which were littered throughout the island's marketplaces and tourist attractions, advertising the Ember Island Players' latest endeavor.

 _The Tale of Two Phoenix_

Katara looked upon the printed poster, reading the finely-printed characters. _A Story of Love and War_. Illustrated in color on the surface were the Phoenix King and Queen in their full glory (in a bit _more_ than their full glory, Katara thought). Below them, she could make out her friends. Zuko, who had a single bloody sword in his hand and the mask of the Blue Spirit. Sokka, who _definitely_ wasn't that brutish. Toph, who wasn't a _man_ and had never picked up a sledgehammer as far as she knew. And, in the center of the group standing taller than all three (what, was he on a soapbox?) was Aang, eyes glowing red.

 _Where am I?_

She scanned the poster, ignoring the names of the actors, crude depictions of locations and a man she thought might be Zuko's uncle. There, to the right of Azula, in her shadow. Standing tall with her hands together on her chest, head down and eyes closed. The waterbender thought darkly at what that might mean.

She shook her head. "I haven't." she said honestly, her answer coming off a bit more crudely than she intended due to her thoughts. "...are you going to see it, Your Highness?" she asked, Azula's title rolling off the tongue almost naturally, Katara having had three weeks to acquire a habit for its usage.

"Of course!" Azula exclaimed. "Hmm..." golden eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the poster once more. "I do hope Daddy isn't _too_ disappointed. He's much more handsome than this actor, don't you think?" Smirking, she resolved to answer her own question before the waterbender could. "I certainly think so..."

"...anyways, run along and get cleaned up. We're leaving within the hour."

 _And what do you need me for, to kneel and hold up a bowl of cherries for you?_ , she thought, before frowning. Azula had certainly had a softer edge when dealing with her, but doing exactly that certainly _wasn't_ above her Mistress, who definitely enjoyed giving the waterbender demeaning work.

"Of course" she bowed her head.

⁂⁂⁂

"Azula" Ozai invited himself into the washroom where his daughter was making some final preparations, looking at her reflection in the flawless mirror and smiling.

Turning to face her King, the Phoenix Queen smiled back. "Father," she greeted, having just finished painting her lips - bright crimson as was her wont. Secretly, or perhaps _not_ so secretly Azula wished he would kiss her, smear that red lip paint all over. She had time to restore her appearance, should it somehow become askew. "Have I kept you waiting? I do apologize..."

"...I only wanted to look nice for you" she offered, sweetly.

 _But wait..?_

Golden eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 _What's that Daddy's got behind his back?_

"That is one goal I support wholeheartedly." he said with a smirk, approaching. "In fact, I have come to give you aid in achieving it." her husband finished, still not revealing why both his arms were behind him.

"Oh?" Her heart thrummed wildly with anticipation. "Hm, now how do you propose to do that?" Her curiosity now fully piqued, Azula was left to wonder ...what did her Daddy have in mind, what was he hiding? ...a gift, perhaps? Agni, she felt like a little girl again.

"First, I need you to close your eyes"

"Of course." Eyelids fluttering shut, Azula obeyed without question - she was a good girl. As such, she required no hands to cover her eyes for good measure (good girls did not peek!).

Ozai ran a hand through his daughter's raven hair. Slowly. From the crown of her head, back, an index finger tracing her scalp, catching each dark lock. Down, down until the nape of her neck was just bare skin, exposed to the elements. Exposed to the Phoenix King's short, slow cold breaths. He smiled as his daughter shivered from the frigid anticipation. He reached around his other hand from his back, unfurling his new creation which Azula could as of yet only hear the faint _clink_ of metal. She shivered, the cold brass faintly running over the skin of her neck, only to intensify and then dull as his creation was tightened around her throat, the heat of her body combining with an inner lining of silk to create comfort where there was none.

 _ **Click**_ ****

"You can open them now"

Azula's golden eyes finally got to witness his secret creation in full fidelity thanks to the flawless mirror. She could see the finely-cut blood red rubies that lined the buckle like little droplets, ending at a strange mechanism that shone dully in the light - a single keyhole. Looking closer, she could see the faint embroidery - far too dull to be seen from a distance. Symbols, imagery of the Phoenix and Agni - indeed, the very same symbolism that was crudely carved into the gold artifact they had obtained from that old archeologist's emporium. And finally, she could see the centerpiece. Carved and smoothed Ember Island moonstone-jade in the shape of a teardrop flame - inside was depicted a single word, her name (though the Phoenix Queen could not see the other side).

The delicate fingers of a manicured hand assessed, gingerly, almost in disbelief. Surely, so beautiful a thing could not be real- but it was. It was _real._ As were Ozai's words (not that Azula had doubted them, of course).

 _I want everyone to know that you're mine_

Having been lead around a few times throughout the course of their honeymoon, by way of a simple collar and leash made from treated rhino-cow leather was one thing - this was different! This was no ordinary collar- _Hmm something more than just a collar, ostensibly._ This was pretty. She could wear this every day (not that she had much of a choice in the matter, of course). _This_ locked and Ozai held the key. In more ways than one.

Turning the smoothed, moonstone-jade flame within her hand, Azula noted a second inscription.

"Property of Phoenix King Ozai," she read aloud, now facing her husband as opposed to cold reflections in the mirror. "Mm, I quite like the sound of that." Then she kissed him, with no regard for ruined lip paint.

Standing on her toes, she whispered "Thank you. I love it, Daddy."

Ozai pulled away from Azula's wet lips, holding a hand to her head instead. "I'm glad. I couldn't have my queen walking around with just anything wrapped around her neck. No, you're special, and you deserve something special to mark you" he concluded, turning slightly to awkwardly wipe the blood red from his lips. "Now, are you ready to show everyone else?" he said, offering the final component: a similarly embroidered leash that attached to the ring of her collar.

 _You're special_

Hearing it never got old, no matter that Father had been insisting as much for about as long- longer perhaps than his 'special little girl' could recall. Smiling, Azula shifted her golden gaze toward the floor as her face (among... other things) flushed with heat.

"Of course" she replied, maneuvering herself in order to grant him access to the back of her neck, ensuring as well that her hair (which had been left mostly down) would present no complications - instead it would rest neatly upon her left shoulder.

 ** _click_**

"How do I look?" the Phoenix Queen asked, hopeful, apparently ignorant of a smear of crimson marring porcelain.

"Really, Azula, you shouldn't be so careless" Ozai said as he wiped away the last remaining imperfection on his daughter before leading her from the washroom. "Is that why you're bringing the water bitch? So she can fix your paints and creams in case you smear them all over me?"

If only for an instant, Azula found herself rendered speechless. Why indeed? Why was she bringing the water b-

 _Katara._

She soon realized there was no reason. No _good_ reason, anyhow. She just... wanted to. But of course, she could never admit such a thing - least of all to Father!

"Alright, you've caught me!" She threw her hands up in mock surrender.

A pause.

"What? That _is_ a legitimate concern..." she laughed. "...unless, of course, you'd rather I not kiss you tonight."

"Agreed" Ozai hummed in agreement. "In fact, perhaps a little more..."

The pair walked onto the deck where the subject of their conversation was waiting obediently. "And here I thought we'd be left waiting" he said, looking over at the water bitch, who by now had learned not look back.

The trio (or more precisely, the pair and their servant, who was walking somewhat behind) walked on the sand toward the village center, waves crashing on one side and the silent movements of the tracking agents on the other.

The small town was bustling, and not just because the 'famed' Ember Island Players were having a show. Agni, it could have been some no-names from Hira'a and it would have attracted the same crowd, Ozai mused. The names didn't matter, the fact that the play was about the newlywed Phoenix King and Queen did. And the fact that said royal couple would be _personally attending_. Yes it was quite the event indeed. The poor players would have probably paid _them_ to turn up. Though the Phoenix King was not nearly as daft or as cheap to extort some acting troupe for a public appearance. That was a service he was willing to provide for free.

In that moment, the Phoenix Queen couldn't care less about the play - even if she and her husband _were_ the stars! Agni, she was hardly cognizant of where she was going or why, the short walk was a dream-like daze and all she cared about were eyes- hundreds of eyes upon the glorious collar fastened about her neck weeping ruby tears, marking her as _Property of Phoenix King Ozai_ in such a way that bruises never could.

Clinging to her father's strong arm, Azula beamed with pride, having all but forgotten about the waterbender who shuffled along in silence a few paces behind...

The crowds were thicker than you'd expect. About as concentrated as people got on Ember Island, Katara mused - usually the island's population was about as sparse as you could get, everyone enjoying their own personal corner of paradise. But not today, today everyone wanted to see the _Phoenix Queen_ and the _Phoenix King_. The stars of the show, after all. And they didn't disappoint, all eyes were on Azula. _I guess that explains all the little trips_ , she thought, picturing Ozai's little _gift_. At least nobody was looking at the waterbender anymore, except for a few people looking left and right comparing the suspicious woman following the royal couple to the one on the poster.

A man was there to greet them as they entered, saying things Katara couldn't hear but that certainly made Ozai laugh, before leading the couple (her following). The halls grew increasingly both lavish and empty of people as they moved on, moreso than she remembered from her last visit from the theater. Probably because they were headed to the royal box - which definitely hadn't been occupied in a while. Dust could be seen sitting in corners - the whole area hastily cleaned.

"Excuse me... are you Miss Katara?"

'Miss' Katara...? The waterbender paused, looking over at the royal couple, who were currently being ass-kissed by the playwright, who had prepared an ample selection of wines and other boring luxuries as an attempt to make his highborn guests feel comfortable. "...yeah. That's me" she finally answered, scratching her head. The Phoenix Queen was too enamored with her gift and all the attention she was getting to notice or care about what she was doing.

For some reason the revelation seemed to electrify the woman, who smiled brightly and seemed to bounce around with excitement. "Really? Oh wow. I've heard everything about you, your story of repentance! It's amazing, I'm so glad to meet you"

 _Repentance?_ she froze up, thinking back to the poster. "Uh, that's great, I uh... got to go" the waterbender turned away, that word swirling around in her-

"Where have you been!?" _Well gee I've only been away for like 30 seconds excuuuuse me_ "I didn't say you could wander and talk with the rabble!" Ozai barked. "Sit down, girl, and don't damage my night any further."

"I gave her leave, Father" Azula cut in, although she had not, in fact, given Katara leave. "She knows her place."

"Hm, awfully _tense_ aren't we? Perhaps my King requires some relief..." she soothed, gliding her fingers through Ozai's sleek, black hair with no visible effort _._

A smirk crept over her features. "...of course, if you'd rather not be inconvenienced by any smeared lip paint, I understand."

Ozai looked over at the relieved Katara (who seemed a bit _too_ relieved) before looking over at the filling stands below the royal box, where peasants were filing in to see the story of their beloved King and Queen. Not enough, yet. "Behave, and perhaps I shall allow you such a reward" he said finally, before moving and tying the Phoenix Queen's leash to her seat's armrest. "Now be a good little girl and sit quietly." Ozai instructed, sitting down himself and offering a spot on his right shoulder which she could lean against.

Requiring no further instruction, Azula took her seat, along with his most gracious offer, and settled in comfortably. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of-

Mentally chastising herself, she crossed one leg over the other.

 _Behave_

So long as she behaved, sat quiet and still beside her daddy like a good girl, she would be rewarded.

"You- water bitch!" hissed Ozai, snapping his fingers.

She'd had only just sat down herself and already, Father was demanding she serve them wine. The Phoenix Queen spared a sympathetic glance toward the waterbender. If only for an instant, she entertained the sentiment of politely refusing (she did not much care for alcohol anyhow).

But alas, _he_ wanted her to have a drink, and so she would.

The Phoenix King became increasingly impatient as he waited for the play to begin, downing his goblet with a single swig as he watched more no-names fill in the room. You'd think a Playwright would know not to keep his King and Queen waiting. Apparently the man didn't have as much reverence for his betters as his play would seem to imply. He frowned. "They better not keep us waiting too long or this play will be their last. The man promised me a show, not a waste of time"

 _This play will be their last_

Azula could have rolled her eyes. Such a flair for drama her Daddy had. Perhaps he ought to join up with some acting trope, she thought, smiling ever so slightly. "Oh hush" she pressed herself against him even more than she already was, relishing in the sensation of such close contact, his rigidness in great contrast to her softness. "Relax..." the little queen soothed. "...a few minutes is hardly a slight. Besides, I think this is nice. Don't you?" Her smile grew wider. "I like being with you."

Ozai's stern look practically dissolved into jelly upon Azula's contact and her soft words, his fists releasing themselves from their vice grip and unfurling into open palms, each with small red marks where his fingers were pressed against his skin - fading. The Phoenix King looked up - ceiling lanterns going dark one by one, fading with the marks on his palms.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen_ "

A man had walked up on stage, his loud voice reverberating throughout the theater as he gave his short but incredibly dull introduction, making sure to emphasize his royal guests, who were also the features of the play. By then the lights had been completely dimmed and the rabble finally seated so that Ozai didn't have to listen to their bickering and shuffling anymore. And finally even the playwright fell silent, disappearing off the stage as the curtains opened, revealing a sight he was very familiar with - if only by descriptions he had heard and his own dreams in the night (Though the Phoenix Queen could tell from experience that this particular rendition of the Earth Kingdom's throne room was... deficient). Standing at the foot of the throne in the light of the magnified-oil spotlights, the actors of the royal siblings were clearly recognizable.

However The Phoenix King was only focused on the better of the two, assessing her worth in portraying his daughter. A far cry from the beauty sitting next to him, but that was to be expected, he supposed. After all it was hard to live up to a legend of royal blood.

The Phoenix Queen, too, carefully scrutinized the girl- _woman._ She had an air of maturity about her and was a few years older, at least. She could hardly be considered old, Azula thought, perhaps somewhere in her mid twenties though she couldn't know for sure. Age aside, the actress was pretty... not nearly pretty enough to be _her_ , however the portrayal was inoffensive and therefore acceptable.

Golden eyes shifted toward the man onstage. Much taller than little Zuzu, Azula noted with some amusement. As well, it appeared the actor's biceps were a force to be reckoned with, unlike her brother's. It was laughable, really. Then he spoke-

"Azula-"

His voice was downright menacing (and several octaves lower than the Phoenix Queen had been expecting).

"-we did it. I defeated the Avatar, and your friends in the Dai Li managed to sneak away with Ba Sing Se" Zu-zu spoke confidently, much more than either Azula, Ozai, or even Katara could remember.

The actress's voice was much more on-point, considered Ozai. Though it lacked a certain... flair, seduction. "Indeed. Today is a great day for the Fire Nation. Our soldiers can finally stop fighting a bloody war against the savages. They can go back to their homes. You can come back home, Zuko. Firelord Ozai will be most pleased when he hears how you've helped me today." It lacked the harshness the Phoenix King was used too. Instead it was softer, almost _empathetic_. As if she were giving a heartfelt speech to a crowd of one.

"You're right. My father will be pleased when he hears how I single-handedly slayed the Avatar. He'll accept me back fully, as heir to the throne now that I've completed my mission"

"Single-handedly?" The faux-princess laughed. "Zuko, your participation hardly qualifies as a slaying. I'll be sure to mention your valuable contrib-"

The actor stepped forward, no longer facing the audience and letting his dark red scar (which Katara had to admit, was made-up much better than in the last play. And was on the right side) show completely as he turned to his right, towards Azula. "Except you won't mention it to Father. You'll tell him that I killed the Avatar, without your help."

"You expect him to believe that?"

"Yes. I know all about you and father. And the entire Fire Nation will know too if you don't give me the glory I rightfully deserve!"

In that moment, the _real_ Azula could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. That was not how it happened, not by far! But as far as her father was concerned... perhaps _that_ was exactly how it happened. He didn't know the truth. Azula's hand closed around Ozai's as if to seek reassurance, grip tightening as her actress spoke once more.

"Whatever you think you know, let me assure you-"

Actor Zuko interjected."I know everything" A most sardonic smirk livening his features as he turned toward the crowd, making an uncomfortable degree of eye contact with those seated in the first few rows. "Everything." He turned to face his sister once more. "I suppose you're wondering who told me?"

A pause.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is, you got caught. Of course, you could deny it... but it'd be your word against mine. How many people would believe you, should it come to that? I sure hope it's enough... for your sake."

The Actress-turned-Princess stood aback as her faux-brother stepped forward, menacing. Simply speechless.

"Your little _relationship_ with father is _sick_ and _wicked_ " he shouted, now facing the crowd. "You don't deserve the glory for anything you've done. _I_ do." he turned and walked towards the throne. "And if you try to take it back I'll make you the most hated girl in the Fire Nation" he said, with an almost uncanny chill that the real Zuko could never pull off as he sat on the Earth King's throne and the curtains closed in front of him.

"I _knew_ that boy ruins everything. You were good to have defeated him, Azula." Ozai praised, simultaneously clenching his fists to know that fucking _Zuko_ had been intent on stealing his daughter's valor, using their love as a weapon against her. And then he had the gall to claim to be fighting for _good_.

" _More wine!_ " he slammed his fist upon the table, steam rising from his hand as his _chi_ reacted strongly with rage.

Ozai was angry. _Rightfully so_ , Azula thought, as he believed every word to be true (and with good reason). She'd never told him the truth, the lies onstage fit his narrative all too well: everything was Zuko's fault. Perhaps, sometimes, it truly _was_ Zuko's fault but... not all the time... and most certainly not this time. This time, it was _her_ fault. Hers and hers alone.

The Phoenix Queen felt the urge to hang her head in shame - which she then resisted.

 _He can't know_

"You're right, Father. Zuko _does_ ruin everything" she spat, angrily. Though it did not make her feel any better. Azula was angry, too. But was she angry at her brother? Hardly. She was angry with herself.

Even though both the royal couple and the audience seemed hellbent on sending Zuko to the gallows, the 'water bitch' wasn't so sure. Something wasn't right. Katara had known Zuko as both an enemy and a friend. Did he have capacity for violence and evil? Without a doubt. He had chased them ruthlessly, threatening innocents as if their lives were worthless in his pursuit of Aang. But she also know there was another side to the Banished Prince, one that wanted to do good, to do what was right. To _restore his honor_. He wasn't above fighting his sister, but blackmailing her to get some credit just didn't seem _right_.

The waterbender felt betrayed and confused as she poured her Mistress and her Mistress's husband more wine. It was as if-

"Get out of the way!" The Phoenix King urged as the curtains opened.

"Father, I have returned" said the voice of Azula's look alike, though duller this time. "I come bearing good news regarding my explo-"

However the actress never got to finish her sentence, as a somewhat striking actor with a crown (and, if one had a trained eye, a wig of raven hair) stepped out from the flames of the faux Dragon Throne, running towards and embracing his not-daughter in a deep hug. "Azula, it is so good to see you again." he released her, only for the two to lock themselves in a kiss.

"...I missed you too, Father"

Golden eyes swirled with conflicting emotions as the real Azula's face fell, as the audience reacted with a collective _'awwww.'_ Ozai wasn't... well... _Ozai._

The _real Ozai_ hadn't done such things or said such things-

 _Nor would he ever_

Unable to push the nagging thought away, the Phoenix Queen recalled (with some... sadness?) what had really happened on the day of her return. Father had been... excited to see her, there was no denying it. Somehow though, being bent over and fucked so hard that she'd been left barely able to walk failed to qualify as a romantic reunion worthy of remembrance for years to come. If fucking was at all on that actor's mind, he was doing an excellent job at hiding it, Azula mused, sardonically. Though she noted the man onstage lacked something- a lot of things!

For one, he utterly failed to excite her. The _real_ Ozai, however, never failed to excite. Content, Azula perked up, gaze flickering toward her Daddy with undeniable passion.

"That man is hardly handsome enough to be you" she declared.

"Nor is that woman beautiful enough to be you" he nodded in agreement, not noticing Azula's brief moment of conflict, nor sharing it - for what Ozai saw below on the stage was exactly what he perceived as reality.

"Please, tell me" the Phoenix King's counterpart continued. "I want to hear about everything my beautiful daughter accomplished in the Former Earth Kingdoms"

"Nothing you haven't heard." said the beautiful daughter, managing a faint blush. "Ba Sing Se is ours, along with its protectors, the Dai Li"

"Amazing. You have accomplished in six days what my pitiful brother could not do in six hundred." The Phoenix King gave a hearty laugh. "You are truly the picture of perfection. The city will stand forever as a monument to your achievements. Everyone will remember the great Princess Azula who conquered it, putting an end to a century-long war. You make me proud, Azula."

Though the Azula on the stage was not proud. Her head was down facing the ground, looking away from her father.

The faux Firelord gripped her hands. "What's wrong, my Princess?"

"Nothing"

A pause.

"Zuko slayed the Avatar."

"I see. Unexpected for him, but great news nonetheless. I suppose the boy has finally completed his mission." he looked down at his daughter, who was still not pleased. "I'm sure you could have defeated him if you had tried. Why, it's just a matter of you being occupied with conquering the city that you didn't do as much. It doesn't change how I feel about you, my daughter. You'll always be-"

The actress interrupted, finally looking up. "No Father, that isn't it" she managed, pulling her hands away from his.

"Then-"

"I should go" she turned to leave, face full of shame.

He reached out with his arm, beckoning her to return to his arms."Azula! Wait! You can tell me anything, you know-"

"I have to plan for the rebels' attack. Good evening father" her voice cracked as she ran offstage.

 _Nor is that woman beautiful enough to be you_

Azula thought so too. She was beautiful - and she knew it. Nonetheless, she never tired of hearing so from Father, her cheeks flooding with heat and color as testament. Much to her amusement, Actor Ozai went on to agree as well, referring to his (not) daughter as 'beautiful'. Though the Phoenix Queen's happiness was to be short-lived...

 _The city will stand forever-_

Except... it wouldn't.

 _-as a monument to your achievements._

And how often were her achievements acknowledged as just that? _her_ achievements? ...hers and hers alone. Furthermore, Ba Sing Se now stood as a monument to her failures (not to mention her fuddy-duddy uncle's triumph).

By Agni, her failures were piling up by the minute. She could only hope her husband and father had not begun to rationalize anything of the sort...

 _Everyone will remember the great Princess Azula_

Would they? Would anyone remember Princess Azula, great conqueror of Ba Sing Se? Or would they remember Phoenix Queen Azula, wife of Phoenix King Ozai? Worse yet... would they remember Azula, Ozai's little whore of a daughter whom he walked around on a collar and leash?

 _What's wrong, my Princess?_

The real Azula was ten times more dejected as the one onstage, though she hid it well... ordinarily. If only the real Ozai cared enough to notice, the fact that his Queen was in distress was plain as day. She wanted her King to ask what was wrong and more than anything, she wanted him to _care_ what was wrong.

 _It doesn't change how I feel about you_

Buried. Azula had buried... and buried... and buried it in a hole- a tomb so dark, she was certain it would never resurface. Nothing would breathe life back into it. But in that moment, something did. Foolish as it was, a dramatized love story ( _her_ love story) resurrected something which, as far as she was concerned, ought to be dead.

A single tear slipped down her cheek. Somewhere, deep down, she'd always known...

Father's love was conditional.

 _You can tell me anything_

And that was why she couldn't tell him what was wrong.

The Phoenix King, ignorant, ran his fingers through the hair of his daughter and wife. "Quite true. Anything. Anything at all." His head rubbed against hers. "Next time, you need not be afraid of Zuko's machinations, my little girl. If you had told me, we could have faced him together for trying to stain your honor. Something a real brother would never do" he finished darkly.

Like ice on Ember Island's scorching volcanic sands, Azula melted. "I'm sorry I lied" She spoke nothing, save for the truth. "I love you, Daddy," said Ozai's little girl as she nuzzled against him, never wanting the moment to end.

Except the playwright was not cognizant of the rendezvous going on in the royal box, the curtains already moving and the fire-lit stagelights already turning to illuminate their next targets.

"So, Avatar-Killer huh?" mocked a raven-haired woman (and are those _knives_ in her hair?) walking up from behind the faux Fire Prince, whose attire matched the sand-filled backdrop of Ember Island.

"What do you know?!"

She laughed. "Nothing. I just never got to compliment you on your _unexpected_ achievement. You shouldn't be so high-strung about it though, it gives people the wrong idea." the assassin lectured.

Not-Zuko, in a surprisingly quite-zuko fashion, turned to face the newcomer. "What do you want, Mai? Or should I say what does Azula want?"

" _I_ want _you_ , Fire Prince" she answered, each syllable emphasized by the slowing chords of the hidden musicians, who transitioned into an eerie, foreboding melody.

"What?"

The assassin scowled. "Azula wasn't _interested_. But I heard a fresh new Prince has recently become available again - one who could stand to benefit by having someone of my skill at his side. Am I wrong?"

The music stopped as the amber eyes of Zuko's Actor stared into the crowd.

"No"

Mai gave a sly smile. "Goo-"

But the Prince wasn't finished. "You're right. I could use someone of your skill, when I sit on my father's throne" he turned back to the faux noblewoman.

"I didn't hear anything about the Firelord announcing a new heir"

"That's because he didn't. Even though I completed my mission, killed the Avatar, he refuses to restore my rightful position as heir." he exclaimed, exhaling a puff of orange to accentuate his anger. "It's because of Azula and their twisted relationship. He always favors her, because those two have some kind of wicked, crazy relationship. Even though I'm better than her!" he practically yelled, startling the crowd and provoking a few surprised gasps.

A small silence. "So,"

"So if you help me, you don't have to settle for just being the consort of some forgotten Prince. You can be a Fire Lady."

And among those gasps was none other than the Phoenix King. "I knew that girl was too smart for her own good. And she always had a thing for Zuko. When we're out of here I'm going to make sure that bastard _Ukano_ never spends another day wearing anything but rags and doing anything but tilling fields." he scowled, thinking back to all his interactions with that raven-haired deceiver. "And to think she granted you all those years of loyalty only to betray you over her marital options. You were rather merciful just throwing her in a cell"

Ozai's daughter and wife, meanwhile, was left reeling. Of course she could not say _everything_ she'd witnessed tonight had been accurate (not by a longshot) but... Mai? It was as if someone had released her (former) friend from her imprisonment, shoved her out onstage, and said 'be yourself'. Every time fake, or rather not-so-fake Mai spoke, Azula _believed_ her. The seed of doubt had been planted and with each passing minute, it was growing...

Mai was a lot of things: patient, clever, and sound of mind, to name a few. Loyalty, however, was not among her virtues. The Phoenix Queen could only wonder... was it true? Had Mai only ever wanted Zuko? Was she nothing more than a scheming, shallow social climber (just like Michi, her poor excuse for a mother) out to marry a prince? Was it all a lie, from the very beginning? Had she been too blind to see..?

Perhaps, Mai was never truly her friend.

In any case, Azula agreed with Ozai (as she often did). "It was foolish of me to trust her." Vindictive, she added "And Ukano? Please, do with him whatever you see fit, his daughter's punishment was _far_ too merciful indeed - I never did like that man anyhow." Wrapping herself around his upper body, like a coiling snake, she purred "It was foolish of me to trust anyone other than you" Her words were poison, to herself most of all. And speaking of snakes...

Actor Zuko loudly declared "My father will rue the day he forsook his only son in favor of... _perversion._ "

"Ozai is a fool" his counterpart concurred. "Does he really think to make his _secondborn daughter_ the Fire Lord? As his son and his firstborn, the throne is and will always be your birthright." And, with an appropriate amount of vitriol, she scoffed "Does he think to _marry_ her? Azula cannot rule by his side any more than she can rule alone!"

He nodded."I'm glad you agree. And what about your friend, can you get her on my side?"

The raven-haired assassin laughed. "Ty Lee? What could you possibly want from her? Don't tell me you're one of her _boyfriends_." she mocked.

In a strikingly inaccurate portrayal of Zuko, the actor shook his head and ignored the assassin's tease. "Both of you have Azula's trust. Trust we'll need if we're going to replace my father and my sister."

Mai's actress was silent for a moment, before sighing. "I can get her. You can convince Ty Lee of anything if you know the right words anyway."

Wrong! It was all wrong! Blaming Zuko would be easy - not right. Zuko was not to blame for _her_ failures. If the laughably inaccurate portrayal was any indication, Azula knew just that. By the flame of Agni, her brother would never remain so level-headed upon being teased! Nor would he... _plot._ Zuko did not plot, least of all with Mai (who was no more to blame for her mistakes than the former prince, even despite conflicting loyalties).

Once more, Azula could only blame herself. Not Zuko. Not Mai. Not Ty- _wait, had Mai's actress just suggested..?_

Stupid.

People thought Ty Lee was stupid? Spirits, that was more insulting than being one of the 'bad guys'. Okay, so she was a tad gullible, that much was true. And yes, she could be manipulated (to an extent) but... Ty Lee was _not_ stupid. Far from it.

The Phoenix Queen was beginning to think that whomever wrote this play was stupid... Little Zuzu colluding with Mai and Ty Lee to 'destroy' her and Father. The very notion was ludicrous!

The faux Fire Prince moved to follow the assassin before she raised a hand. "You should probably let me do this. Your big words and serious talk of 'wicked relationships' and 'betraying Azula' will scare her. You have to word things delicately with Ty Lee."

The curtains closed briefly, shrouding Mai's stride before opening again and revealing a new scene with a familiar beach backdrop. And... _is that..._

Ty Lee!? The woman, who had been 'sunning' herself in a skin-tight, white swimsuit (which could hardly qualify as such) turned her body toward the crowd and offered a smile and a wink. Barely covered... _assets_ drew an unsurprising amount of jeers and wolf-whistles. The Phoenix Queen, however, was not amused - if a somewhat exaggerated eye roll had been any indication.

"Um, I like totally need some shade over here. The sun is like soooo hot!" the actress complained, her voice every bit as high-pitched and nasally as one would expect. Like moths to flame, several men ran out on stage to fulfill her needs, practically tripping over themselves in the process and drawing laughter from the audience.

"Mai! What are you doing here? I thought you like _totally_ hated the beach!"

"I do" she responded in the affirmative, in a way that absolutely contrasted Ty Lee's demeaning depiction. "But I needed to-" she turned to dodge a shirtless man carrying a paper fan to his newfound mistress of beauty. "-speak with you"

"Like... right now?" she asked, somewhat dejected. Though her next line was no question, the actress portraying Ty Lee made certain it sounded as much "I'm kinda like... _busy?_ "

"Hey!" the assassin yelled, catching the attention of all of the young men circling the actress with the gleam of a blade "Fuck off. Or you'll be going home bleeding." her harsh words sending them scrambling.

"Not anymore"

"Ugh! Rude, much?!" The accusation elicited no reaction (not that anyone had been expecting it to, of course). "Okay, like _seriously_ , what's got your panties all in a twist?"

Mai sighed. "Nothing. Just need to let you in on a secret. I _definitely_ can't do that with all your _cute boyfriends_ around" she said with a visible eye roll.

"Ooooh! A secret?" Not-Ty Lee perked up in a rather Ty Lee-esque fashion (which was likely the only aspect that her real life counterpart could appreciate, should she have been made to bear witness to the atrocity that was her portrayal). "Like, why didn't you just say so!? I loooove secrets! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Well..." the actress began with obviously forced trepidation. "It's about Zuko and I" she finished, waiting for the woman in front of her to fill in the blanks herself.

"Zuko?!" she exclaimed, practically bouncing with excitement. "I knew it... _I knew it!_ " Everything about her tone of voice, as well as her mannerisms and motions, resembled that of a small child. "You two are gonna make like, _the_ cutest couple!"

"Yeah, we do" the assassin crossed her arms. "But there's one small problem. One that we think you can help with"

"Of course! How can I help?"

A pause.

"Wait... have you told Azula yet?" the other girl asked, a sudden realization dawning on her. "Do ya, like... think she'll be mad?"

Mai turned her head. "She suspects." she said simply. "And no she won't be happy, not after what Zuko did..."

Big doe eyes went wide with shock and Not-Ty Lee gasped loudly. "Oh no! Like, what did he do?!"

"Didn't you hear the announcement? Zuko slayed the Avatar." A pause. "Instead of Azula"

Another gasp. "Zuko?!" The actress looked as though she had seen a ghost, judging from her expression. "Ugh!" she exclaimed. "No wonder they've been acting so... weird! Azula won't even talk to me anymore, it's like... reeeeaaaally starting to freak me out."

"Yeah" the raven-haired woman confirmed. "Something to do with _honor_ or pride or whatever. It's got them really riled up. Zuko's worried that Azula might try to block our betrothal... or..." she looked down, wiping imaginary crocodile tears.

Of course, the brunette was none the wiser. "Don't cry!" Not-Ty Lee pulled Not-Mai into an eerily familiar embrace, declaring "I won't let anyone stand in the way of true love - not Azula, not even Agni himself!"

"I knew you wouldn't. You're a good person, Ty Lee" assured the actress, grinning a wicked smile to the silent audience.

The curtains closed while the stage crew rearranged everything for the next scene, forming another faux location for the already bewildered audience to feast their eyes upon.

A familiar sight, the Dragon Throne and a curtain of flame, though this time instead of an unforgiving floor was a map of calm crimson - the Fire Islands, Katara could see clearly from her position inside the royal box. On it were placed various markers which could only be assumed to represent assorted fleets and armies (though, to the Phoenix King's amusement, weren't even remotely accurate).

"Father, you requested me?"

"Please, Azula, no need to be so formal in private. Nobody gets to call me _Ozai_ anymore these days." replied the dark-haired Lord and Lover. "I merely wanted to go over your plans for dealing with the rebels and their planned incursion during the eclipse. It's very thorough"

 _Ozai_ gave a loose chuckle. "And to think they believe we're oh so formal. Imagine their reactions if they learned of the real truth... though-" he gave his drink a terminal swig, slamming down the goblet so that the water bitch would know to refill it at the earliest opportunity. "some may already be guessing, after today." Another laugh, a finger brushing his daughter's raven locks and feeling the texture of the collar around her neck. "Your plans _were_ thorough I suppose, so at least they got that right, at the very least."

Ozai took no time raising himself and pulling his daughter into an embrace. "I know that, my daughter. It's only, I don't want you to put yourself into the line of fire for the sake of capturing some foolish leaders. I don't want you to risk yourself on my account alone"

"I know, fath- Ozai. But believe me, my friends and allies will be there every step of the way. I need only distract them for a dozen or so minutes until I can bend again. I'm there to give them something to chase after, not to fight to the end"

There was silence for a long moment, with even the musicians falling quiet so only the teary-eyed crowd could be heard.

"I believe you, Azula" he finally managed, running his hands through her hair. "I only wish it didn't have to be this way"

"...what do you mean?"

"You, and me. Hiding away like this. Our love a secret. Why is it that you have to go out and face our enemies alone, while I sit in here without your touch? We should be together in all things. Husband and wife" the faux Firelord proclaimed, his voice reverberating throughout the theater no differently than the _real_ announcement spread across the Fire Islands.

"But..."

"What of the Fire Sages. What have they ever done for anyone? After today, you'll be the only hero the people ever need. The woman to end a rebellion, the woman to end a war. Both in singular, decisive moments." he paused. "You move the nation forward, and if they oppose us, the whole nation will know that it is the Fire Sages that hold us back. When this is all over, I don't want any more hiding. I want our union to be known by all. I want to partake in the pleasures every couple should"

"As do I. Oh, Father, I love you. When this is over, I won't hide my love another day."

And with that, the royal couple locked themselves in a kiss as the lights dimmed one by one, the stage gradually growing darker as the curtains closed more slowly than usual for added dramatic effect. Unsurprisingly (at least to a seasoned playgoer) an intermission was then announced and the lights in the actual theater were lit.

 _Agni, this is going to be a long night,_ thought the Phoenix Queen, wanting more than anything to just get up and leave. She never did like plays anyhow...


	27. The Tale of Two Phoenix (Part 2)

...an intermission? And honest-to-Tui intermission? _Thank the spirits_ , thought Katara, her mind already doing its best to wander from the fiction that had been playing out in front of her. _I was beginning to wonder if there was even going to be an end all of this..._

A temporary end, she reminded herself, the worst being yet to arrive. The glorious Fire Nation victories over the evil Avatar were next, after all. Maybe _Her Royal Highness_ would ask for her to go get some fire-flakes? ...from the other side of the island? She could only hope.

Unlike the peasant behind him, _his_ royal highness was definitely not relieved by the delay. Stopping before all the fun parts. Why do stage plays need intermissions anyway? Did the poor actors get tired? The Phoenix King wondered, if briefly, before turning to something far more interesting than a blank stage.

"You've been a good girl, just as I asked, Azula" he managed an honest smile, stroking the raven hair that had partially spilled onto him from the head that was buried in his shoulder.

 _good girl_

Azula basked in the glow of Ozai's approval (as always). Welcoming the warmth of her father's touch, as well as another sort of warmth which was flooding her on the inside as a result of his praise, she nuzzled against him like a cat deer in heat.

"Of course, Daddy," she purred, her lips nearly touching his ear. "Anything for you."

 _Anything for me_

The Phoenix King smiled and sat back. "On your knees" he commanded, taking a sip of the blood red liquid in his goblet and exhaling a preemptive sigh - smirking at a passing thought. He somehow wished that the royal box weren't so secluded. But... _there will be time for_ that _a little later_. For now, some indulgence.

His Queen required no further instruction. Azula dropped to her knees, eager to please her husband and father... as always. She fumbled around with his robes, trying (and failing) to hide her awkwardness. She was unused to such things. Typically, her Daddy would handle any obstructive clothing - whether his or hers. Nonetheless, Azula was quick about it. She knew better than to keep Ozai waiting...

Indeed, she skipped the needless prelude of kissing, teasing, touching... and went straight for what he _really_ wanted - her lips wrapped around his cock, her warm mouth enveloping, and her tongue stimulating the underside of his shaft ever so skillfully. Manicured hands crept upward, caressing her father's rigid abdominal muscles as she pleasured him.

"Water bitch"

The words eventually arrived, being suppressed by all that pleasure - his Queen's masterful skill, accentuated by her faint grip around his abdomen electrifying his nerves to the complete expense of everything else.

"Bring me... more"

A still half-full goblet of wine hit the armrest.

The Phoenix King wasn't even trying to hide his actions. _I guess he wants a repeat of two weeks ago_ , the waterbender thought to herself, thinking back to the first time she had the pleasure of seeing the Phoenix Queen 'pay her respects'. Though that time wasn't deliberately engineered.

Katara briefly considered simply _bending_ the wine from the bottle into the goblet, though she knew very well that wasn't what the man wanted. Azula had made the costs of disobedience against her father very clear.

 _Sigh_

Getting up from her seat behind them and rounding the corner, she saw the man's smile as she came into view. Though Katara could swear she was walking briskly the distance seemed unreasonably long, as if the spirits were lengthening time itself, until... finally. She made his goblet full again, and-

Wha- _Get your hands off of me!_

Ozai's smirk widened and his grip - both on his daughter's scalp and his slave's hand - tightened "Look at me"

Silence. Nothing but the methodical movements of the Phoenix Queen's tongue, not audible above the background noise of the commoners.

"Do you not see this to be the natural order of things? You serve my daughter, who serves me... should there be a break in the chain, there are consequences for breaking that order. Should you do well, you shall be-" he cocked his head back, the vast pleasures of his daughter's mouth and the look of defeat in the water bitch's eyes having sent him over the edge, filling Azula's mouth with his hot and sticky approval - causing him to (voluntarily or not, Ozai wasn't sure) let go of the waterbender's hand.

"Thank you" Katara's eyes widened, noticing that the Phoenix King was referring to her. "You're dismissed." he turned to his daughter, pushing the dark-skinned girl out of his mind.

"You've been a very good girl." he ruffled Azula's hair. "I'm thinking of showing everyone just how appreciative I am later... I'm looking forward to a bigger audience for your reward."

Azula, too, ignored any and all thoughts relating to the waterbender. Instead she just smiled up at her husband and father, focusing solely on him. "Mm, is that so?" she asked, barely able to contain her excitement. "I do hope this intermission is short then. Your little princess is _aching_ for relief, Daddy."

Dutiful as ever, she remained down on her knees in front of him (he had not granted her permission to return to her seat).

Ozai eventually sat up straight and awkwardly fixed his robes, taking a drink before patting his daughter on the head and then moving his hand to her seat.

 _Ah. Just in time_ , he noted, the curtains of the play opening to the next scene.

Azula sat down beside her father, just as the actor portraying him was revealed along with a makeshift bunker. The faux Fire Lord sat in the center of the room surrounded by faceless men in full armor - his royal guards, no doubt. Though the man appeared appropriately cautious at the sound of a metal door creaking open, followed by swift footfalls belonging to none other than...

"Prince Zuko? Is something the matter?"

"Yes" the scarred man began. "You're the matter, Father! I am here to tell you that your reign is coming to an end!" he spread is arms up in the air enigmatically as the crowd gave a unanimous _boooo_.

"I'm going to retake my place as rightful heir to the throne." the actor finished, as the _real_ Ozai gave a hearty laugh at his son's portrayal.

"Rightful-" the faux Fire Lord laughed, sharing in the Phoenix King's amusement. "Really, Zuko? Patricide? If only you were capable of such a feat... why, perhaps I could be proud. Alas, you are a _coward_." He stood up, maintaining an air of regality. "Azula is my one, true heir. She is stronger than you, better than you - in every way. So long as she draws breath, you will remain exactly as you are. _Nothing._ "

"If only that were _actually true!_ But I know the real truth! You only say all those good things about Azula because you have a wicked love for her. You're blinded by your favoritism, you can't see the stronger, better heir. The future _man_ of the Fire Nat-" the actor stumbled as he got hit by a bowl of hot stew.

 _Boooooooo_

"Go back to the Earth Kingdoms!"

"Pleblord!"

More booos and laughter.

" **SILENCE!** " bellowed the Phoenix King, slamming his goblet down on the armrest, creating an indent. "Incorrigible mongrels" he mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, the scarred actor had shaken himself off (thankfully, most of the material in the bowl had missed, leaving his costume unmarred by the liquid). "...the future _man_ of the Fire Nation Royal Family! At the end of this black sun, your blood will be on this very floor, spilled by the Avatar your precious daughter failed to ultimately kill."

And speaking of Ozai's 'precious daughter'...

Azula cringed at the mention of her failure. Once more, as if to seek-

She was unsure what she sought, exactly. Regardless, the Phoenix Queen's hand clasped tightly around her King's and she buried her head into his shoulder.

 _"THE AVATAR?! IMPOSSIBLE!"_

"Oh it's possible, father. The Avatar has been saved by a sorceress of unimaginable power! A woman from the south pole, the last waterbender of her kind! The Avatar can never be defeated, and he will give me the throne in exchange for a few cities full of worthless commoners. He's on his way into these very tunnels right now, and I've made sure your precious daughter won't be able to stop them."

The crowd sounded again, though this time to gasp.

"On top of having no bending, she has no friends. Nobody to help her."

Katara shared in the crowd's collective surprise, but for different reasons. _A sorceress of unimaginable power? Were they talking about her?_

The actor's handsome face fell. "No..." he shook his head in disbelief. "My Azula..."

"TRAITOR!" he roared with righteous anger, charging the faux Prince. "You are no son of mine!" Quick as a flash, the scarred actor brandished his swords in self-defense, prompting the audience to gasp once more. And in an instant, several men dressed as royal guards moved to subdue him.

"Forget the traitor! Defend your princess!" the not-Firelord ordered, narrowly avoiding the steel of his not-son's blade as his guards dispersed. The already restless crowd grew fearful...

"Should any harm come to my beloved daughter, the punishment you received three years ago will be merciful by comparison" the actor declared. "If only I had forsaken you then. Instead, I try to teach you respect... I give you one last chance to prove yourself worthy, and this is how you repay me?!"

"He didn't bother with the swords" Ozai mused as the curtains closed. "He was too much of a coward to attack me even after I dismissed my own guards."

The next began just as quickly as the last ended, showing the Crown Princess fighting handily with the Avatar, even alone and without her bending - gracefully dodging blasts of air, water whips, and the brute's hammer.

"He said 'it wasn't his destiny'. Fancy way of saying that he's a pussy."

Azula laughed at Ozai's crude albeit, astute (or so _he_ thought) conclusion. "Perhaps so..." she mused, her golden gaze locked on the raven-haired actress – though only momentarily. She raised her head and turned her upper body inward, towards her father. "Were you..." A delicate, manicured hand came to rest upon his chest. "Were you worried about me..? During the eclipse?"

"I'll definitely admit the thought of you being out there leading away those savages made me nervous." He answered, with reduced conviction. "However I had every confidence in you. You were never the reckless type - you had everything planned. The layout of the tunnels, your agents. There was nobody more capable than you were"

"I failed you, in Ba Sing Se..." she reminded him. Those all too recent events remained the then-Princess's greatest source of shame and regret. "I would have done anything _anything at all_ to keep the Avatar and his little band of freaks away from you. No matter if it was reckless. I didn't deserve your trust... perhaps I don't deserve it still."

"Failure in Ba Sing Se? First I've heard" the Phoenix King responded honestly, having heard of this for the first time.

"I should have killed the Avatar... but I didn't" Azula offered, her eyes downcast. "And instead of doing as I was told, I lead my brother home, not in chains but by my side, to be honored as a war hero... only for him to betray you- betray _us!_ "

"I will not hear this!" he exclaimed, again slamming his goblet down and causing some of the red liquid to be lost. "He used our love against you. I _will not_ have that fool shift one iota of blame to you. How would you know water bitch back there was some kind of resurrectionist?" Ozai exclaimed, not fully realizing all the implications. But already he wondered if Katara's act could have an encore.

Azula took a deep breath.

 _Not now, not tonight_

Part of her wanted to come clean, tell him what he'd seen in the play's opening scene wasn't true but... letting him believe she'd had _no choice_ but to lie to him was so much easier. What would he think if he knew the truth behind her deception..? Agni, her self-interest could have been their downfall! He'd be right to be angry with her, what she did was so stupid and foolish and selfish-!

 _He can't know_

The Phoenix Queen finally spoke. "'Tis true. I had no idea she was a...," she let out a small laugh. "... _sorceress of unimaginable power_." she jeered, mocking the claim that Zuko's actor had made onstage only moments ago.

The Phoenix King, however, did not think the subject at hand to be a laughing matter.

The crowd cheered as the great Crown Princess regained her inner fire and vanquished the last of the invaders - the father of the water bitch and the brute falling in battle along with many of his comrades. The waterbender kept silent despite the universal acclaim - the events only proving how full of lies the whole thing was: her dad was definitely still alive. Wherever he was, Katara hoped he was continuing the fight.

"Azula, Azula!" sounded the strained voice of the Faux Firelord as he rounded the corner of a false tunnel, seemingly out of breath.

"Are you..?" he looked her over. "I'm so glad you're alright." Father embraced daughter.

"Of course" the raven-haired Fire Princess replied, nowhere near as distraught as her Lord Father. "Is... is something wrong?"

"Zuko betrayed us, my daughter. He knew we would be apart and seized the opportunity... leaving you to the Avatar's mercy with no bending and no allies. I feared the worst."

"Did he... did he try to..?" Azula ran an hand across his face.

The actor shook his head. "An idle threat. The boy showed his true colors - a coward, through and through." He took her hands and kissed them in turn. "You're all I have left in the world." Another kiss, atop the crown of her head. Then another upon her cheek. "Be my princess forever." Father and daughter locked lips.

 _Awwwww_

"Father..."

The faux Princess grasped her father's hands in her own. "I don't deserve it. I... I've told you lies - lies that left you at his mercy." Scarce tears left her eyes.

"What-" Concern washed over the man's face at the sight of his 'daughter' in distress. "Hush, my princess..." He brushed away a single tear that had made its way down her cheek. "You can tell me _anything._ Please... trust me as you once did."

"Zuko... he knew about us. He... he's going to tell everyone. He told me he would unless I did what he wanted"

"Traitorous bastard!" the faux Fire Lord growled. "Fear not, my daughter" he embraced the young woman once more. "The word of a traitor counts for nothing. As well, Zuko is going to _pay_ for what he did." He held her gaze. "Soon enough, our love shall be known to all the world - and celebrated by all. Just as it should be."

The two embraced for a little longer before the curtains closed on the cooing audience. Well, _mostly_ cooing. Katara was stubbornly silent waiting for it all to end. Each time the curtains opened again she wondered just how long this play would go. Why wouldn't they just show Aang dying and get over with it all? She wondered how anyone Fire Nation or not could be captivated by this dull showing of a depraved romance - an expected victory against those whom are already weak and beaten down.

The thick curtains again opened and showed her Mistress's weird friends again, though this time with an unusual flair. The assassin with knives in her hair was dressed in flowing red with a gold embroidery, looking into a full-length mirror, examining herself.

"What do you think about this one?"

The brunette wrinkled her nose with obvious distaste. "That dress is like soooo not your style, Mai!"

A pause.

"I wonder if they can like... dye it black?"

The raven haired woman sighed. "It's not _supposed_ to be black, Ty Lee, it's-!" she turned to her right.

"Girls" addressed the smooth voice of the Faux Princess. "Mind if I join you?"

"Uhh-! ummm..." Not-Ty Lee stammered, nervously. "It like, totally wasn't my fault!" she blurted. "Mai s-said, sh-she said... "

"Yes, what _did_ Mai say, I wonder?" asked the raven-haired royal, eyeing the suspicious assassin.

Total silence.

"You weren't the _only_ one" Mai answered finally. "Zuko came to me, too. He said we had to leave the caldera during the day of the eclipse or he'd tell everyone about you."

She crossed her arms "So that's why you left me and my father alone during this most stressful time"

"We didn't think Zuko was actually going to help the rebels. I thought he was just going to challenge you to an Agni Kai or whatever."

"We had nooooo idea! Honest! This is like _so_ messed up!" added the brunette, who then pulled her royal friend into a tight embrace. "Thank Agni you're alright" she said. "Your father... is he..?"

The Faux Princess allowed a slight smile. "He's fine. We're both quite alright." she answered, returning the hug and putting her forehead against the acrobat's. "But my brother escaped along with his new friend: The Avatar."

"And you want us to help?" Mai returned a grin.

"Indeed." she began, decoupling herself from her vacuous friend. "I have uncovered information which tells me exactly where my brother and his friends will be. Ladies, we're taking a trip to the prison of Boiling Rock"

The curtains closed once more, providing actors and stage crew alike with an opportunity to prepare for the next scene. "It's not true, you know" Azula declared, positively _dreading_ what was about to happen onstage before her very eyes. Yet another failure... betrayal...

"No one _made_ them do anything."

"Makes their failure even more ridiculous, doesn't it?" Ozai commented, absolutely ignorant of his wife and daughter's distress to the whole matter. "They betrayed the most powerful woman in the world of their own accord. Some people are just intent to be foolish, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed they are" she concurred. Although... 'foolish' was not exactly the word that came to mind whenever the Phoenix Queen would think of her (former) friends, regardless of the fact that she had referred to them as such.

 _You're both fools_

Perhaps they were, perhaps they weren't. In any case, that didn't matter. They had done so much more than betray her trust. Mai and Ty Lee had hurt her - in ways she never knew they could.

 _They were supposed to be my friends, remain by my side - always_

"Well, I am certain they have come to _regret_ such foolishness," Azula declared, though she was unsure of whether or not her assertion was at all true. Nonetheless, she continued. "How could one not? Considering, as you said, I am only the most powerful woman in the world."

The Phoenix King was about to speak but cut off by a large _**BOOM**_.

Or, as large as the theater pyrotechnics could make it without risking damage to their flammable surroundings. The crowd gasped as a man none other than the Fire Prince stepped out from the smoke, followed by a woman of strange complexion - a hardened criminal obviously. The poor mock guards standing in their way stood no chance - mother's covering their children's eyes as fake blood spilled out of them, the faux Kyoshi Warrior giving no mercy wielding scarlet knives.

"We have the warden. Start the gondola!" not-Zuko barked in an uncharacteristically commanding voice, accentuated by the ruffians not far behind him.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't do that" managed a scruffy man, as his assailant's sister and her allies stepped forward from the right of the stage, coming out of the darkness again - the Fire Princess again brandishing the armor she wore when fighting with the Avatar and his brutish fiends.

"Azula"

"Brother. I'm afraid I can't let you leave - not after what you've done. What you tried to do, to me, to father..." she shook her head, taking another step, the stagelights centering on her. "Keeping you here in a place designed for simple criminals is mercy enough for a Prince who betrayed his nation."

His smirk widened. "Not this time. You're hopelessly outnumbered!" he shouted, his overly confident demeanor drawing a laugh from the crowd - and the Phoenix King.

"You and a bunch of pathetic criminals against me and my allies? I'll take my chances. Girls!" she pointed.

Silence.

It was the raven-haired assassin who finally broke the quiet. "I'm sorry Azula, I can't help you with Zuko. I guess you're on your own" she said dully, leisurely walking past the Faux Princess and taking her side by her hidden ally.

"Ye-eah!" the pinkish girl spoke up. "Like, it's totally mean what you're doing to Zuko" _Thock. Thock_ The royal hit the ground. "Mai and Zuko make like, the cutest-"

"Grab her." Zuko bellowed, no longer caring about what the acrobat was doing - his call being met be murmurs of approval by some of the not-so-civilized men behind him, to the dismay of the audience. "We're leaving"

The faint noises of the stands grew to a standstill as their hero was dragged, the dignity of free movement removed, on the fake metal floor.

 ** _FOOM_**

A mixture of not-fire and quite real fire ballooned from the center of the group as the restrained warden of Boiling Rock freed himself, causing two of the miscreants to catch fire and flail around on stage (They weren't in any real danger, Azula assumed, their clothing probably specially designed for the spectacle. Impressive, even). "You're no niece of mine!" was his war cry as he tackled down the assassin in the middle of a throw, his reinforcing guards mere seconds behind already unleashing attacks of their own.

The Faux Prince backed away seemingly in shock of the firefight erupting around him, before turning like the coward he was and running, smashing the lever to the gondola and stepping off the platform - the woman with the bloody knives being the only one to follow.

The Phoenix Queen, meanwhile, was at the edge of her seat, shocked still as her onstage counterpart. Remembering was one thing but witnessing a reenactment..? _Re-living_ that fateful day... Azula shivered. The curtains drew shut, leaving one lasting image: her actress, paralyzed and powerless while guards moved to help the woman stand upright. And to think...

No more than a few short months ago, she had been left in such a state - by _them_ , no less. And for what? Or rather... whom. If nothing else, the scene was accurate in that regard. Mai had chosen her brother, after all. And Ty Lee? She had chosen Mai when push came to shove- or was it Mai _and_ Zuko? Regardless, she betrayed-

 _Betrayal... are you certain of that?_

 _Yes! It should have been me she chose, every time!_

 _Protecting her friends from another friend amounts to betrayal..? What would you have done?_

 _That doesn't matter._

Once more, the Phoenix Queen blinked back tears and found comfort leaning against her Daddy.

Ozai scoffed. "I thought you told me that warden was a weak fool." he shook his head. "No, this can't do at all!" the great Phoenix King decided. "Remind me to find that playwright and have him redo this scene for the future. That man didn't save you. You were the hero that day."

 _You were the hero_

Azula immediately perked up. "Yes, you're right" she agreed. "The warden did nothing, save for getting himself captured - then attempting to kill us all by ordering his men to cut the line to the gondola" she scoffed.

His ears perked up. "He _what?_ "

"You mean... they didn't tell you?" she asked, incredulous. "That man tried to kill me!" she affirmed. "Luckily I managed to escape but I assure you, he had every intention of letting us all die in order to protect his pride. Some nonsense about escape attempts and his flawless record..."

" ** _WHAT!?_** " The Phoenix King's exclamation echoed throughout the theater, bringing an end to any casual scene-break conversations. "The man tried to kill my daughter to save his own pride? And this man is still alive? I should have known wretched Ukano's family was rotten to the core. His wife's brother, his daughter, all tried to hurt you."

A pause.

"I'll have them all executed"

Azula's face fell. Damn Ukano and that foolish warden to Koh's lair but... Mai?! She opened her mouth to speak, to protest-

Silence.

It felt as though some mysterious force had stolen her voice. She didn't _want_ her (former) friend dead, of course, but the fact of the matter remained - there was no reason to keep her alive anymore. No _good_ or logical reason anyhow and... certainly no reason that would satisfy her husband!

Instead, Azula just smiled then asked "Is there no limit concerning how many people you would execute on account of me?"

"None at all" Ozai said with a satisfying look on his face as the curtains were once again opened, revealing an entirely new location - foreign lands and architecture which Azula could tell was some warped, propagandized version of the inverted air temple where the Avatar and his friends had been hiding. One thing that wasn't foreign, though-

"Katara!" bellowed the voice of not-zuko, his voice seeming demanding and overly dramatic as always, facing another woman on the opposite side of the stage. "I need to speak with you"

The _real_ Katara had to do a double take. That woman looked more like _Azula_ than her. Dark hair, pale skin. Last time anybody checked, nobody water tribe had eyes the color of amber. And since when did she strut around in a _qipao_?

The audience, however, did not share the waterbender's surprise.

The actress, who had been busying herself tidying up (at least they'd gotten _that_ part right) sighed exaggeratedly. "I'm a little busy here" she said, turning to face the scarred man. He did not react in the slightest. "What is it?" she asked, exasperated.

"My sister keeps getting away." he said darkly. "She has friends everywhere. I remove one of hers, two more grow in her place to protect her. No-brained loyalists doing what they've been programmed to do from birth." A burst of red and yellow as the Fire Prince grunted in exasperation. "I want her out of the picture. I want her dead!"

He paused, looking into the woman's eyes

"If your magics can bring someone back from the dead, surely they can take someone there, too."

"Perhaps..." the woman replied, cryptically. "I guess we'll never know." She turned her back toward the man, choosing instead to focus her attention on a nearby pile of apparently soiled clothing. " _If_ I could use my powers for such a heinous crime - and I don't know that I could - I never would. Save your breath, Zuko" she added, for good measure.

"Now leave me be. I have clothes to wash, _Your Highness._ "

"Really? You wouldn't want to get back at the people that killed your mother, your father? My sister is evil, she wouldn't think twice about destroying everything you care about!" he exclaimed. "When we defeat them, I can bring them all to justice. The killers of your father. Your mother."

"I know you're holding back" he added.

"No!" The tunic she had been 'scrubbing' hit the water with a **splash** , some of its contents spilling over the wash bin's edge and onto the stage. "I won't be like _them_ \- I'm not a killer!" Tears sprung forth from the young woman's eyes - expressive enough although definitely not _blue_.

"Of course I'm holding back. If I don't, I'm no better than they are."

"If you keep holding back, you let people like my sister _win!_ " he shouted. "You know I'm right, Katara. Blood must be answered with blood! My father did _this_ " he pointed at his fake scar. "to me, to his own son! He is _so_ unfair!" the Fire Prince exclaimed, causing a wave of rowdy laughter from the crowd. "And I know my sister would do the same. To beat them, we must fight like them"

"You're right..." not-Katara said. And with nearly all of the _real_ Katara's confidence, she said "We can't let them win for all of our sakes."

"Of course we can't. With your help, I will take care of my sister and assume my rightful place once and for all. I will bring all of them to justice. You'll see."

As the actor and actress made their exits Ozai shifted in his seat. "So is it true he really sought the help of the water bitch to defeat you? He didn't even give you the benefit of a fair honor duel, instead relying on the assistance of some water tribe savage?"

"Well...," Azula began.

A pause as she considered that fateful day and the events that had transpired.

"...no. I guess it wasn't fair from the beginning. Zuzu had _her_ there all along. I had no one - except for myself."

"Coward." he said simply. "Coward, coward, coward. Agni, he's my son! And somehow, he can't even have one moment where he stands on his own." Ozai shook his head. "He's lucky you spared him at all"

Azula turned toward her father and smiled. "Forget Zuzu. I'll give you better sons."

"Of this, I have no doubt. The beauty of your mother without her accompanying weakness. Our dynasty will leave echoes that last millennia. Nobody will remember the stain on our memory that was my first son!" he exclaimed.

"Our heirs will be the strongest ever. Just as the prophecy foretold" The Phoenix King added, remembering the words of his late father before turning his eyes from his beautiful wife back onto the stage, where both their lookalikes now stood.

"Azula" the faux Fire Lord began, slowly clasping her hands in his. "I have been most fortunate to have you as my daughter and heir. Our nation would be fortunate, perhaps even moreso to have you as their ruler. As Sozin's Comet approaches, granting _me_ with the power to finish the Great War once and for all, I must ask something of you."

The Fire Princess knelt before her father, bowing her head with respect. "Thank you. I am ready to do whatever you ask of me. Anything to serve you, Lord Father"

"Rise." A simple gesture of the hand accentuated his command. "I ask more- _much more_ than I have ever asked before, my daughter: to watch over our homeland in my stead, to lead its people with all of the strength I know you to be capable of. As of today, you are no longer a princess. As of today, I name you _Fire Lord Azula_."

"And as of today, I shall be known as...,"

Once more, the theater provided pyrotechnics befitting of such an occasion as several flags depicting the Fire Nation insignia were replaced.

"...The Phoenix King! Just as this world will burn, it will be born again - a new and better world in which all the lands are fire. I shall rise from the ashes and rule over _everything_."

And in the blink of an eye, levels of noise and excitement rose to staggering heights as the crowd went wild.

The actors waited until the cheering died down before continuing. "Father... I have no words" she said, standing straight up and walking towards her lord father, grasping her hands in her father's before kissing him on the cheek. "This is an honor that you would entrust me with this at such a young age. I won't let you down."

"And... it'll be another great honor to end the war together."

"Together-?" The actor's handsome face fell, if only slightly. "No, My Azula. I need you _now_. The Fire Nation needs you now - Zuko, the traitor, will look to take what he perceives to be his, destroy what we've built. You cannot allow this happen. Please, My Love. Keep our nation and its people safe."

He turned his back toward the dejected young woman.

"I shall face the Avatar once and for all - alone."

"Bu-But-!" the actress stammered. "You can't face him alone, father, he's...!"

She rushed into an embrace. "Don't go alone, please. I want you to come back."

The faux Fire Lord turned Phoenix King returned his daughter's embrace with every bit as much conviction. "Hush, My Princess..." he soothed. "I will return to you."

Father and daughter shared a passionate kiss, as though it were their very first (or last).

"I promise."

It couldn't be much longer now. They royal couple were saying their goodbyes, with the now-'Phoenix King' leaving to scorch the earth, which meant he would be... he would be _killing Aang_. And knowing the Fire Nation, they would make and event out of it. The waterbender could still clearly remember the heart wrenching pain she felt the first time - and she hadn't even _seen_ it. Not something she was intending to rectify.

She stood up and looked over at the royal couple, who were evidently lost in the moment, the Phoenix Queen with her head buried in her father's shoulder. She _almost_ didn't want to ruin the moment. Oops.

"Mistress" she addressed Azula specifically. "I'd like to.. " the waterbender thought quickly. " take a leave to refresh myself."

Although unexpected, the interruption was not unwelcome. As a matter of fact, the Phoenix Queen was _relieved_ upon turning her attention toward something other than the stage - in reality, their goodbye had been anything _but_ romantic and her father's parting words had provided little to no comfort.

Piercing gold met eyes of blue, silently pleading for respite - which Azula resolved she would grant. "Very well, you may-"

"You will stay" the Phoenix King interrupted, seeing right through the waterbender's ploy. "You watch. It's a shame you weren't there to see me slay your pathetic friend. This will have to do."

He seemed to laugh to himself.

"I doubt they'll show it." Ozai said finally, cryptically, his pauses seeming to suck the air from the room. "He had the opportunity to end it, you know. He used the same parlor trick as my son. I should have known"

"No matter, though. He was too weak to take the chance. Those who can't kill to survive don't deserve it."

Azula knew Ozai to be cruel of course but... _this?_ It was not that she necessarily disapproved of needless cruelty (on the contrary she approved more often than not). Merely she wondered... why was he even bothering to torment her slave and what could he possibly stand to gain by doing so? The waterbender couldn't fight back in the slightest-

 _Why do you care?_

 _I don't, it's just-_

 _Yes you do._

Alright so she did but... her Daddy had been content to ignore the girl up until this point (save for barking orders at her). His sudden interest in her made no sense! The Phoenix Queen most certainly had no delusions about treating those lesser than her as equals, however the fact of the matter remained: Katara was _her_ slave, and therefore _hers_ to torment, as often (or seldom) as she deemed necessary. As of now, it was unnecessary - Katara knew her place.

Though some small part of Azula was still expecting Katara to storm off against the Phoenix King's wishes... to say something... _anything_. Instead she sat in silence, resigned to the fact that she was unable to do or say anything at all under pain of death (or worse) as the battle raged on.

The crowd cheered with each and every blow, until the not-Phoenix King's opponent was downed in a spectacle of pyrotechnics, the ruler falling into a short victory speech announcing the new era in Fire Nation History. Katara listened intently but could hear no voices of dissent - and then nothing, as the musicians changed their tone from upbeat to foreboding, the crowd responding with silent anticipation.

It was uncanny; a scene familiar. Katara recognized the (actually somewhat decent) rendition of the very courtyard where she had fallen, with the Faux Princess kneeling on the _dais_ , in front of the red-robed men that she had heard were called fire sages (though, they didn't seem very sage-like to Katara, if they crowned _her_ ).

"And by the authority of fire, the authority of Agni-"

"Your Highness, watch out!" yelled a child's voice before quickly being silenced by his mother, causing some faint murmuring in the stands

"-I hereby crown you Firelo-"

Katara squinted her eyes and finally saw what all the commotion was about. Not-Zuko dressed up in that ridiculous costume with the blue mask, followed by that woman who was supposed to be _her_ , creeping up from the side of the stage.

In one swift motion, the fire sages toppled over and fell to the ground as though some mysterious force had taken control of their bodies, causing the audience (as well as the would-be Fire Lord) to react with express shock. The woman portraying Azula took a fighting stance - to no avail. She crumpled upon the dais, rendered apparently helpless. A scream resonated throughout the theater as the waterbender laid hands upon her forehead.

"Bear witness to my power... a power granted by Tui and La, the great moon and ocean spirits themselves, so that I may cleanse this world of evil."

"What are you-!"

Fingertips dug into porcelain skin without mercy and the princess was cut off by her own cries of pain.

"The mind is such a fickle thing, really..." Katara's actress smirked in a manner most uncharacteristic of her real-life counterpart. The crowd appeared nothing short of horrified. "Let us see how you fare once I turn it against you."

Her shrieks of pain pierced the ears of everyone watching until they unceremoniously stopped, the raven-haired woman slowly writhing on the ground, as if in pain, strands of her hair seemingly falling right off her head and leaving clumps on the ground around her.

The Fire Prince drew his sword, drawing a look from the sorceress.

 _"Wait!"_

Her gaze shifted between brother and sister in rapid succession, several times.

"You can't-"

"I can. This is my chance to finally get rid of her, to take my rightful place on the throne!"

He raised his sword.

"You can't fight me at my best so you resort to this, little brother?!" she yelled with a chaotic energy that Katara actually considered rather on point. "You're pathetic, you're a disgrace to the family!" the actress's voice seemed to crack as she released a wild flurry of azure streamers, the surprised _blue spirit_ barely avoiding, his mask being knocked off revealing his disgraced face. "Father was lenient before, and I but after he hears about this? You'll wished you had taken my offer of a _prison cell_ " Another flurry.

The Fire Prince responded in kind. "You don't deserve the crown! Father just gave it to you because of your twisted re-"

 ****Boom** **

A puff of smoke from where a bolt of 'lightning' struck.

"Shut up, brother. I'm trying to celebrate becoming an only child!"

The Fire Princess continued to unleash false flame with little restraint, her brother barely keeping up as she glided around on flame as if she could fly without the ropes tied to her back, until suddenly-

 ****CRACK!** **

In a moment, it was over, the Fire Prince collapsing onto the ground, his mouth open as if to say something. But all that anyone could hear was the maniacal laughter of the Fire Princess - already disinterested in her fallen brother. "Where are you, filthy peasant?!" she yelled out, looking among the pillars for the waterbender. "Playing a little game of hide and seek?"

Her opponent closing in, Not-Katara darted out from behind the safety of a nearby pillar and scampered away in a manner most unbecoming of the _real_ Katara. However, the waterbender proved no match, wild ribbons of cerulean sending her crashing down onto the stage.

"Running and hiding like dear brother? Didn't really work out for him did it." Said the Fire Princess, standing above the waterbender, leaning down and grabbing her by the collar with abnormal strength.

"Did you two fools really believe you could-" she paused, giving a rather poor rendition of Azula's trademark smirk. "Of course you did. Worthless savage"

"Please!" Katara's actress struggled. Amber eyes went wide with fear as she turned toward the audience - silently begging for their sympathy - then back again. "I'd take it all back if I could! Zuko is a coward, I never should have helped him! He tricked me! He used the death of my family to suit his own selfish wonts!" she exclaimed. "I know what I did to you was awful but... _please_. Have mercy."

"And that's why you did this to me? I don't see wh-"

She turned her head to several approaching figures.

"Your Highness." said a green robed agent of the Dai Li (or the best rendition the playwright could muster) "What wo-"

"Who... who are" the ragged haired woman shook her head. "what are you doing here?" The waterbender hit the ground hard.

"Princess? We heard the commotion, we're here to-"

She backed away. "Traitors. More traitors" she turned to run, a few agents following her while some stayed behind - grabbing the waterbender and the disgraced prince while the curtains closed.

The Phoenix King shifted in his seat as the intermission was announced. "You're no longer needed" he dismissed the waterbender, who had sat through the whole thing in various states of disgust.

He waited for the woman to leave, which, given her state of hurry, certainly wasn't long.

"An interesting interpretation of events, wouldn't you say?" he said aloud, with a smirk. "I imagine once this playwright's tour is complete a lot of pesky rumors will die with it"

Though her sanity (or rather lack thereof) was a sore subject to say the least, the Phoenix Queen, too managed an honest smile. "Indeed. There would be little sense in denying the truth, after all," she replied. Of course, Azula was not ignorant or delusional - she knew very well that what transpired onstage only moments ago had been just about the furthest thing from the truth. Nonetheless, she also knew better than to argue against a far more favorable explanation regarding her... issues: they were not really _hers_ at all, the 'sorceress' had plagued her 'once sound' mind with some sort of curse.

"Agreed. No point in having the peasantry worry over nothing. After all, there will be no more cause for concern anymore, will there?" he held her close and stroked her hair.

"Of course not, Daddy" Azula affirmed, accepting her father's touch along with its familiar warmth. "As long as you're here to look after your little girl, she has nothing to fear."

A pause.

Ozai could practically feel the creaking in his aging bones. "Let's go for a walk" he said suddenly, gently pushing the Phoenix Queen to the side while he unceremoniously sat up, untying his daughter from the armrest and holding the leash in his hands, moving to walk out of the royal box to look for the balcony he had seen previously.

"Make yourself useful." he growled to the water bitch as he passed her. "Bring me more refreshments before I return."

 _As if you don't have enough already_ , Katara shook her head slightly.

The Phoenix Queen peered over at the selection of various wines and liquors (which definitely did not need replenishing) then offered her servant sympathetic eyes and a knowing smile upon realizing just how unnecessary her father's request really was. Still, Ozai was in charge and on this evening in particular he had every intention of demonstrating just that - if his demeanor thus far had been any indication.

Unlike the aforementioned waterbender however, Azula required no such lesson. Indeed, she had no doubts as to who was in charge as she followed her husband and father close behind, a gentle tug of her brand new and specially crafted leash serving to drive the point home.


	28. The Tale of Two Phoenix (Part 3)

The night was calm and clear. The breeze was light and warm - Azula shivered slightly nonetheless, feigning discomfort.

"Cold?" the Phoenix King wrapped his arms around his spawn, exuding warmth from his inner fire.

"They love us" he said suddenly. "They adore you. They adore me. They adore us. You heard them, did you not? You're a great hero to the Fire Nation." he placed his head against hers.

As always, Ozai's embrace provided comfort to his daughter. "But of course" she replied, acknowledging what her husband had said. Indeed, the Royal Couple were nothing short of adored by an utterly captivated, awe-struck audience.

 _You're a great hero to the Fire Nation_

Azula perked up, her father's words causing an effect even more powerful than that of the peasant's adoration.

"As are you, My Love. Befitting that our subjects should recognize your greatness."

"We'll be the best remembered rulers for generations to come" the Phoenix King echoed the sentiment. "Nobody will remember the likes of _Sozin_ and _Azulon_ when we're responsible for ending the Avatar, ending all chaos in the world and establishing order. Breaking down the foolish taboos of the past and the ridiculous notion of _Harmony_ and _Separation_. Our covenant will last an eternity." he held her tighter.

"And _Zuko_ " he added. "He will be remembered as the fool that he is, if he is to be remembered at all." A pause. "No longer will anyone doubt that you're my true heir. Those voices have been thoroughly silenced" he finished, bitterly remembering all those who continued to support that fool's claim simply because he was _born first_ and the _male heir_.

"Just as well" Azula smirked. "Zuzu would have made a shit Fire Lord and we all know it. Of course, you were the _first_ to know. What gave it away?"

"What didn't?" the Phoenix King chuckled.

"He lacked the spark in his eyes. I thought he wouldn't even be a bender at first. Your _mother_ convinced me to give him a chance." he ran a hand through her hair. "A big mistake, obviously"

A pause.

"He was weak. Even you knew it. Even as a child, when anyone challenged his honor he would back down like a coward. He had his first flame after his fifth year. _After_ you had done so despite being two years younger. And..." he shook his head, as if in disgust. " _Ursa_ coddled him every damn step of the way. As did brother, when he was around." he loosened his grip, and looked off in the distance, as if to ponder something. "He didn't understand what was necessary. He thought being Firelord was about being _kind_ and _compassionate_. He wasn't like you or me. He was defective, he inherited _Ursa's_ coddling disease, thinking that the strong should protect the weak - rather than dominate"

Azula thought on her husband and father's words for a moment before speaking. "That's just it: he _is_ defective. You tried to show him the way but... he never took those lessons to heart, not once" she said, appearing rather pensive as well. "You mustn't blame yourself," she offered. " _I_ listened; _I_ learned. And now, I rule by your side while the world bows to me. And that's no divine intervention or coincidence either..."

She continued. "...Zuzu's always babbled on and on about luck and Agni-given talent - spirits, I swear I can still hear him _whining_ as we speak!"

" _You're so unfair_ " Ozai mocked in a high pitched voice, before breaking into a hearty laugh at the absurdity of it all. "I wonder if the poor boy will ever realize that it's the world that's unfair."

Azula, too enjoyed a laugh at her brother's expense. "I sincerely doubt that."

A pause.

Once again hopeful that she would receive physical affection in response, Azula shivered.

"Daddy?"

His little girl was again shivering - her dress indeed ill suited for the outside cold. "Here" he said, wrapping his arms around her once again, cupping her hands with his own to create a small red flame in front of her waist - quickly morphing blue as his daughter's inner fire complemented his own.

"How foolish of me to leave you alone in the cold, what with your current state of dress"

She stared down at the flame, mesmerized. A chill ran down her spine and this time, it was a _real_ one.

"Planning to have a look at what's on underneath?" Azula pressed herself against Ozai. "That _is_ my reward, isn't it? Mm, you'll just have to keep me warm then, Daddy."

"Be patient my daughter, your reward will come at the right time, and in the right place." was all the Phoenix King said.

⁂⁂⁂

Katara didn't exactly know what the the Phoenix King really wanted out of her - and she supposed that was the point. At least she was allowed out of the damned box and away from _him_. The waterbender shivered involuntarily remembering the moment that he grabbed her.

"That will be 2 silver and 7 coppers, _Miss_ " said a woman who was clearly disgusted at the dark-skinned girl.

"Um, it's for the..." she paused for a second, wishing she could actually pay this woman despite her obvious prejudice. Katara wondered if Ozai actually paid for anything. "It's for the Phoenix King" she said dully, pointing to the poster, which barely resembled her.

"Right, and I'm the long lost Queen Mother" the woman mocked disbelievingly. "No pay, no booze"

 _Jeez which rock did you just crawl out from under_

"Agni, don't you know who this is?!" exclaimed a young man, rushing forth from a small crowd that had formed around the concession stands. "It's _Katara_ , the waterbender! She serves Phoenix Queen Azula, you'd do well to honor her request!"

Said waterbender breathed a sigh of relief and a shivered with apprehension at the same time. She had _fanboys_ now. Great.

The woman gave both of them long looks before she waved her arm up in the air. "Whatever." she relented. "Tell _Phoenix Queen_ Azula that maybe she should pay for her drinks with all that gold of hers."

Katara turned to the man, bottles still in hand, no longer paying the woman any mind (though she _did_ happen to agree with that belief of hers, despite the disapproving look the man was giving).

"Thanks"

"You're very welcome!" the man replied, still enthusiastic as ever. "My name is Mao. Pleased to meet you, Miss Katara!" he bowed his head, offering due respect (which for him was the same amount he would offer any other, native of the Fire Isles or no, much to the waterbender's apparent confusion).

A short pause.

Mao stared, seemingly mesmerized.

"By Agni, you're so lucky the Phoenix Queen forgave you for your transgressions!" he hesitated. "Er, sorry, it's just..." he trailed off. "Ah well, no matter."

"Long may she reign!" he quickly added, as though prompted by a cue card. "Tell me, are you the _only_ foreign-born palace servant? Forgive my curiosity, I'm merely interested in the minority perspective."

"Um..." she stammered, managing an awkward fist-and-open palm show of respect in them. "I think so" she finally answered, trying not to think about the first thing he had said ( _was_ she lucky that Azula had 'forgiven' her? Perhaps so, she relented. Though sometimes Katara couldn't help but entertain that she'd be better off back in her cell.)

"...interested in the minority perspective?" she queried, having never heard such a series of words strung together.

"The perspective of those born outside the mainland, in other words, the Fire Nation's racial and ethnic minorities. I believe it is essential to the growth and eventual survival of our society. Perhaps all of your people - water tribe people, that is - may be integrated as you have been," Mao explained. "Without the need for loss of identity through systematic assimilation, of course!" he gestured toward Katara's _obviously_ water tribe hairstyle.

The waterbender briefly considered whether the man before her was crazy or not. She wasn't even aware that _systematic assimilation_ were actual words. Not ones that she had ever been taught, though she supposed maybe it was one of those educated nobility things. "...integrated?" she barely asked, her mind catching up to the absolute bombardment of words the man had sent at her. Was he talking about turning the rest of her people into...?

She did her best to keep a smile and a straight face.

"Yes, just hear me out!" Mao affirmed, ignorant of the simple fact that Katara had understood naught but a few words throughout his ramblings. "The Phoenix Queen herself accepted you, after all."

"Pay _that_ woman no mind" he looked toward the middle-aged woman who'd given her a hard time only moments ago. "In time, the rest of us will accept you and your people as valuable members of our society."

A pause.

"Still...," Mao began. "...it's quite remarkable, really. Why do you suppose the Phoenix Queen forgave and accepted you into her good graces after... after _what you did?_ "

 _Oh yeah I'm just the pinnacle of evil for trying to heal Zuko after he got_ struck by lightning. _Totally unforgivable!_ , she mocked within the confines of her own mind, wondering what would happen to her if she challenged the narrative to the play (or to _him_ was probably the better question. The Dai Li probably weren't above disappearing those who had forbidden knowledge).

She thought for a moment, thinking back to the events previous. To all the spats and quick talks that had all been compressed in the last 3 weeks. To the comb on her pillow.

"Azula's a more understanding woman than most people would expect. She was willing to give me a second chance" she said, surprised that the words actually rang with some modicum of truth.

Maybe she really is better off in her cell.

"Interesting..." Mao mumbled, more to himself than the waterbender. "I take it you'll be returning to the Caldera along with the Phoenix King and Queen?" he asked, prompting Katara to nod her head in agreement. He offered an honest smile. "I work in the Capital City, the cultural center to be exact. Perhaps... we could write letters to one another?"

"Uhm... I don't think Az- The Phoenix Queen would be okay with that. Actually, I should be going!" she said quickly, the syllables mashed together towards the end of the sentence. "Nice meeting you!" she said as she turned and left unceremoniously, her level of raw discomfort already at an absolute maximum.

Katara pondered the man. As strange as he was... _familiar_. The wide eyed enthusiasm and idealism that came with having not seen the world like she had done. Hope that everything would just... work out.

Maybe Katara needed a bit more of that, she thought, feeling a slight pang of regret as she walked farther away from the man.

⁂⁂⁂

Golden eyes went wide with shock: Katara had not yet returned. _Damn that snow peasant to Koh's lair,_ Azula thought. _Father will have her head for such insolence!_

In desperation, she clung to her Phoenix King and pulled him close, hopeful that he would not notice the empty seat. "I want you...," Father and daughter were soon locked in a passionate kiss.

"...please don't make me wait too long, Daddy" Azula whispered once their kiss broke.

"I won't. I promise" Ozai assured, the deception completely opaque to him as his hand wandered downwards to her well-formed ass. "I think you'll rather like what I have in mind." he said, not noticing the reason for the delay walking into the royal box behind his back.

Refreshments in hand, the theater's many patrons filed in in droves and returned to their seats, tittering with excitement over what was to happen next. The Royal Couple followed suit - _after_ they were finished pawing at each other - making themselves comfortable within the privacy of the royal box. Which of course meant the Phoenix King securing his daughter's leash once more, ensuring that she wasn't going _anywhere_ then offering her his - _sore_ though he was much too proud to admit it - shoulder. Ozai resisted the urge to wince as Azula gladly took said offer.

The lights were dimmed, signaling an end to the play's intermission. Open curtains revealed a much more liberally lit stage as well as several men in green robes, appearing frantic.

"What are we to do?"

"We've looked everywhere!"

"Where is the Princess?!"

"There's no sign of her!"

The Phoenix King's younger (though rather less handsome) counterpart entered left stage covered in ash and with his silken wig appropriately mussed, prompting the 'Dai Li agents' to bow respectfully and immediately while the crowd cheered, celebrating their hero's return.

"Where is my daughter?!" the man demanded.

"We... we..." one faux agent stuttered.

"You what? Speak up, fool!"

"We don't know!" squeaked another.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ ****

"There was a battle... the witch, she put some sort of curse on-" a green robed man began. Though he did not dare look his King in the eye.

"Please, your highness!" another interrupted. "The Princess is ill... confused, alone... she may be grave danger! You must find her!"

And so, the great hero of the story wasted no time. He rushed off stage to the aid of his daughter and future wife, the curtains closing swiftly for dramatic effect.

It seemed nearly an eternity until the next scene began, the dimmed lights revealing the wounded princess laying against a casket in a place that the royals could recognize as a rather underinformed rendition of the dragonbone crypts. Her hair was still wild on her head, her clothes tattered, her demeanor that of someone who had just spent the night in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Azula...! Azula...! Azula...!" the man portraying her father called out. "...please?" he said in desperation to no one in particular.

 **"AZULA!"**

For even more dramatic effect, a few props were destroyed (rather loudly) as the actor continued to feign distress. A ribbon of false fire strayed near the casket and the theater pyrotechnics flared, illuminating the stage with almost blinding levels of light just for a moment - though soon enough the lighting returned to appropriate levels of gloom and doom.

"...Azula?" Father approached his apparently shaken daughter. "My Little Princess" he knelt to the ground beside her and pulled her close.

The woman struggled immediately, before growing still and accepting the not-Phoenix King's touch. "Father" she mewled out weakly - such so that the audience could barely hear, her voice strained, her demeanor shaken and frigid.

He held her face in his hands. "Yes. I'm here, My Princess" His forehead pressed into hers. "Are you hurt?" he asked, softly.

"Zuko, he..." she managed looking away.

"That girl"

"she..."

The actress looked away, as if to hold back tears from the deathly silent crowd.

The actor only held her tighter. "What?" he asked, concern washing over his handsome face. "What did she do to you?" Gently, he cupped the young woman's chin and turned her face toward his once more. _"I'm here"_ he repeated but with a bit more conviction this time.

"Whatever it is that the traitor or that vile sorceress has done, I will not allow such a thing to happen again."

"My mind... she..." the woman whimpered. "I see things"

"Nothing makes any sense, daddy"

"Hush, My Princess...," the faux Phoenix King soothed. "...everything makes sense. Everything is just as it should be. We've won; we're together."

"I love you, Azula. Trust in our love." He cradled the woman in his arms, lifting her with seemingly no effort as he stood up. "I shall make you my queen and lay the world at your feet."

"I do, father" the Fire Princess answered, her voice showing a resurgence of clarity, as the strong arms of the Phoenix King swept her up. "I do trust in you, I-"

"I do love you" she sobbed. "Brother, he... he tried to take it all away. He used magic on my mind. He wanted to take our love"

"Take our lo-" He shook his head. "No one can do that!" he exclaimed.

"Zuko is a fool to have tried. Still he will be dealt with accordingly... rest assured, My Love" The actress received a kiss upon the crown of her head. "Let's get you home where you belong. Would you like that?"

The _real_ Phoenix King leaned back in his chair. "Do we really appear so... so..." he struggled to find his words. "weak? I feel like I'm listening to that friend of yours, what's her name..."

A pause.

"The pink one"

 _pink one?_

Azula laughed.

"Ty Lee."

A pause.

"Her name's Ty Lee," she informed him. "And no. No, of course not." She continued, her tone light-hearted, although her true feelings were anything but. "Surely I don't need to tell you that the art of romance is all but lost on you... which I suppose is to be expected, owing to that fact that you have the emotional range of a thimble."

For a moment, the Phoenix Queen feared she'd said too much.

"You're merely a simple man with simple needs" she added, cautiously. "So _basely_ ruled" she purred, giving her father's beard a light tug.

Ozai considered this a moment. "I suppose so." he nodded his head. "Very well. We can't have the peasants thinking of me as being so ignorant of the feminine arts, I suppose."

"I'm just glad _you_ appreciate me for who I am"

Azula found herself taken aback by Ozai's words. However, she was inclined to agree. While at times, she wished the 'feminine arts' were not unknown to him... Ozai was _Ozai_. With a single look, he could render her speechless, make her shiver and shake, and her heart race so quickly she feared it would explode. No other man could claim such an honor nor would one - ever.

"The feeling is mutual" she admitted.

It was true (or so the Phoenix Queen thought). No other could possibly appreciate _her_ for who she really was.

 _A monster_ , sounded an all too familiar voice from the deepest recesses of her mind, still ringing in her ears after all this time.

"I am your father." the Phoenix King said simply. "Of course I see you as you are - it's why our relationship is so pure. How could another man understand you, pleasure you like I have?"

A pause.

"The foolish ancients couldn't have been more wrong. The love between family isn't shameful - but rather the other way around. How can anyone stand to be so intimate with those they do not know?"

Azula considered this. Indeed, she could scarcely imagine allowing someone (other than her beloved father and husband, of course!) to touch her, surrendering control of her body and senses without implicit trust and understanding. The thought of some strange man doing what Daddy did to her was enough to make her want to be sick! She'd known her Daddy her whole life, she loved and trusted him like no other, she could never feel the same way about anybody else. Agni, she couldn't fathom how other women _married_ and _had children_ with men they'd known little more than a year - to her, it seemed no different than marrying a stranger and bearing his children!

"The notion is certainly beyond me" she scoffed. "Hm. If only every girl realized just what it is she's missing out on... wasting time with foolish little boys who fancy themselves men instead of letting daddy take care of her."

The waterbender sitting behind them had to hold back a laugh. Those two were _just_ as mushy as the play made them out to be. Maybe even moreso. The actor and actress currently walking off the stage would probably feel laughably inaccurate if they knew just how sappy their counterparts actually were.

It was laughable.

 _Oh, Azula, I am the best husband to you because I'm old and useless and your father. Our love is so pure - I groomed you for it after all!_ Katara thought, half mocking, half resenting the man who had turned a boring night watching a boring play into a terrible night sitting next to a terrible man.

And to top it all off, the playwright wasn't done with _her_ yet.

A prison cell. It was eerily familiar - except for the fact that the stagelights and not-quite-right props made it far less grim and dark than in reality. And that somehow the 'Katara' was still in pristine condition, the make-up caked on. The Azula walking on stage was fairly accurate however.

The Fire Princess stopped short of the sorceress.

"You did something to me"

"My brother used you against me. To make my mind frail." the Faux Princess explained. "I see... _things_ because of you."

A pause.

"I could have you killed for what you've done"

"I know" she replied, simply. "Is that why you're here? Vengeance?" Once more, the raven haired young woman who was apparently portraying Katara looked up.

"I want to" she replied. "My brother was trying to destroy something very important for his own gain"

She turned to the audience.

"But you... you stopped fighting. My own brother tried to take my life. You, my enemy told him to stop. You beg for my mercy. Why"

"It was wrong, what he was doing-"

"What _I_ did!" the actress exclaimed.

"It was wrong, cowardly - dishonorable!" she declared, more to the audience than to the woman standing across from her. "Zuko is a coward. He babbles on about honor, what's right and what's wrong but... he tricked me into helping him. He _used_ me. He used the death of my family, my grief and vulnerability to his advantage. I was supposed to be his friend!"

"And you...," she continued. "...you're his _sister_ , his own flesh and blood! Yet he'd throw you to the wolf-bats, or worse, if it meant getting what he wants!"

"You are the rightful ruler, the one true Fire Lord. Not Zuko."

"I believe you" the raven-haired girl replied. "Which I'll consider giving you a second chance. To prove to me and my people that your kind aren't all incorrigible savages who seek to destroy us from within." she turned again. "I offer redemption. Commit yourself to my service - and I'll see to it that your sorcery is forgiven"

"Yes, Your Highness" the other girl bowed her head respectfully as she clenched one fist and touched an open palm to it. "I pledge my eternal loyalty, as well as my service, to you, Fire Lord Azula," she declared. "Thank you. I will not squander a most gracious opportunity to redeem myself through the eyes of those whom I've wronged."

The audience roared an applause as the real Katara held back her own vomit.

"You know." The Phoenix King mused, absolutely disinterested with the farce playing out in front of him. "I think a rather special event will be unfolding very soon."

A pause.

"I wonder how they intend to do it justice"

"Objectively speaking, I'm sure they'll do just fine but..." Azula reflected upon their wedding day with a smile that simply could not be helped. She had felt like a queen then, truly. She'd looked the part just as well dressed in cerulean silks, a seemingly endless string of glittering golden feathers trailing behind her with every step until she stood before the nation then pledged her love for its king: her husband and father.

"I think we both know that nothing could compare to the happiest day of my life. Do forgive me if I'm a bit biased."

The Phoenix Queen leaned in for a kiss.

"I don't think anyone who was actually there would stand to disagree" he returned her kiss. "A joining that will be remembered for all time. The day the two most powerful in the world decided to defy the so-called natural laws. I don't think anyone could imagine a wedding more epic in scope then our own. No rendition could possibly do it justice - and no woman can match the beauty you bore on that day" he declared.

"The very air we were breathing was practically intoxicating" the Phoenix King concluded, finishing his drink.

" _You're_ intoxicating" she countered. A delicate hand came to rest just above his knee, slowly inching its way up as she said "I can't resist you."

"I was yours long before our wedding day."

"It's funny" he said, nodding his head in agreement. "I don't think they know that" The Phoenix King put a hand on her shoulder, pulling his daughter and wife closer - no longer paying attention to the opulent scene that had been set up just for them.

Azula laughed a little. "No, I don't think they do" she agreed, accepting her father's embrace. "Though perhaps the playwright merely decided to spare our public image. Can't have the peasants knowing just how _lustful_ you are, can we?"

"Do you remember our first time, Daddy?" she whispered.

"I do" he said simply, his memory seeking backwards to that fateful day almost two years ago. "You were fixing your hair. One of those hopeless girls had ruined it"

"I was so...," she began, recalling that day herself. "...naïve. You know, I hadn't the faintest clue why you were there - or what you needed, when you said there was something you needed from me."

"Oh there was a need" he concurred. "You were impossible to resist. I had known you would be the one since the day you drew flame against your own master. You were perfection staring right back at me. Each day waiting was a day in agony."

"How much longer are you going to make _me_ wait, Daddy?" Azula huffed, giving her Daddy that pouty little look of hers (which remained to date one the most useful weapons in her arsenal). When faced with a situation where she could not lie or make threats to get what she wanted, eliciting the other person's desire to appease her worked rather well.

"Well, haven't I earned my reward, yet?" she purred, expecting to be swept off her feet and carried away at any moment. Perhaps onto the balcony where they had spent the second intermission. Yes, that would do nicely...

The royal couple's onstage counterparts were engaged in a union of another kind, meanwhile.

"No, I don't intend to make you wait at all" Ozai growled, starting to undo her garments right then and there. "After all, we can't deny everyone a glimpse of what _really_ happened, now can we?"

Azula gasped audibly. "Daddy-!"

 _In front of all these people?!_

Ozai was not going to stop, that much was clear. He had no qualms about propriety and modesty, least of all when he wanted something. His wife and daughter knew all too well and that something, or _someone_ rather was her.

"No, I suppose we can't..." Practiced hands revealed bright blue underclothes (which were soon removed from her as well) clinging to smooth, porcelain skin. "...th-that wouldn't be right of us." Azula shivered: a mixture of nervousness, arousal, and sudden lack of clothing.

The Phoenix King's strong hands latched on to his daughter, lifting her up while allowing her to straddle him around his waist. "No it absolutely wouldn't be" he managed, before biting down hard into Azula's neck, right above the collar he had gifted her only a few hours previous. The wood creaked as the Phoenix Queen's shoulder blades dug into the walls of the royal box, the oppressive force of her father holding her up as he undid his own robes.

"Now what is it that you want? Use your words"

"I-I want..." Azula's face burned. The great Phoenix Queen found herself at a loss for words. Kitten-sharp fingernails pressed into her father's back and Ozai's daughter could only squirm against him, timid as she had been their very first time.

Golden eyes flickered toward the royal box's third occupant who looked as though she would prefer jumping into a volcano than being subject to... to _this_. Of course, Katara had seen this before albeit to a lesser extent - what she'd witnessed earlier in the evening (or on the boat) would hardly compare.

Azula pushed the waterbender out of her mind, fearful gaze focusing instead upon her father. _All of these people_ , she thought. Her heart was racing, pace quickening at an alarming rate.

 _Agni, they'll hear us... everyone will know what we're doing up here!_

"I want you to fuck me."

She didn't care.

"Please, Daddy?"

Alright, maybe she did care. She just didn't care _enough_. She needed her Daddy, there was no denying it. She loved this... being pinned against the wall as he held her up (spirits, he was so _strong_ ) fully intent on taking what he wanted - provided she used her words just as he'd asked! And Daddy knew it too, he knew how his little girl needed him.

"Anything for you, my daughter." he spoke softly, into her ear. Not that he wouldn't have partaken in her regardless.

Ozai was an animal, and Azula was his prey. She was ready for him, her sex hot and wet from anticipation - his royal cock throbbing with readiness of his own. He was done stalking his target, done waiting for this. He pounced, thrusting his member inside of his daughter to the hilt with little warning - eliciting an immediate response. So be it, the Phoenix King wanted everyone to know what was going on inside the confines of the royal box, down to the last detail. He gave her no mercy, no quarter, his hips moving with haste - not allowing her a moment of rest as he went in for the kill, biting down hard. Her neck, collarbone, shoulder - all would show marks proving she was truly his.

Delicate hands moved to cover her mouth, to muffle (or at least lessen) helpless cries of pleasure. Futile, as she needed those hands to brace herself. Azula quickly became resolved toward the fact that every person in attendance would hear her scream as Ozai pounded into her. Nothing mattered, save for the all too familiar and much welcome sensation of him inside of her.

Father and daughter settled into a rhythm. He played her body like an instrument. "D-Don't s-stop!" Tight inner walls contracted around her Daddy's cock, her legs were turning to jelly, and all the while their close contact ensured that her clitoris was continually stimulated. Fingernails raked his back in desperation (though he did not experience any discomfort due to a layer of clothing).

"Daddy-!"

The Phoenix Queen arched her spine, almost unnaturally so as though offering every inch of herself.

Azula's cries echoed throughout the theater, certainly causing bewilderment among the audience. The actors, bless their hearts, did their best to make the performance go on, their voices growing louder to compete with the _actual_ royal couple. But their romantic speeches were lost on the audiences, who could now hear the real voices of the Phoenix King and Queen. Their lust, their furious thrusts. The true nature of their love.

The Phoenix Queen felt her father's grip lessen and his body shudder as he filled her with his release - the disgust from the water bitch, the bewilderment of the peasants, only serving to fuel his inner fire.

Their hairs meshed together as his head slumped against hers, their breathing both heavy, their inner fires - their very _chi_ binding together. He looked into her eyes - his daughter was... he saw her _need_. The Phoenix King had not done his job, he hadn't given her the release that he had promised. He kissed her. "A moment, my daughter." A hand went through her hair before pressing down onto her again, holding her against the polished wooden paneling as he detached himself from her, replacing his own sex with the fingers. He reached inside of her, giving with his well-practiced fingers what he had failed to deliver previously.

Daughter held her father's gaze, smoldering passion akin to golden fire which threatened to burn the world around them. He brought her, writhing against his hand as she sung him a symphony to the tune of his touch.

Euphoria tore through every muscle, every nerve in her adolescent body and left her panting in the aftermath. "Th-thank you, Daddy" Azula managed, still gasping for air, unsure what direction was up or where she was- _who_ she was if only for an instant. Spellbound, the Phoenix Queen could do nothing save for stare up at her King as her knees gave way and-

Alarmed, Azula came to her senses and quickly regained her bearings. Her eyes flickered toward her father's fingers, glistening and coated in their shared fluids. "Why don't you let your little girl take care of _this_ mess?" she cooed, slowly bringing his hand up toward her mouth. Dutiful as ever, her warm tongue attended to what had been left behind.

"You're very welcome" he finally replied, taking Azula's chin in his hand and holding her head steady enough for a soft kiss. "You were a very good girl. And I reward good girls." Ozai smiled at the look in her eyes - the shake in her voice. The very weakness he had managed to induce in her.

"Now, let's not keep you here. My little girl needs to regain her strength" and in one swift motion the Phoenix King shrugged off his cloak and picked up his daughter in strong arms, The Phoenix Queen regaining some minor warmth and dignity from within the recesses of the fabric. Her head, sagging, eyes wandering to the water bitch who was looking the other way, evidently disgusted at their excursion. The wood creaked as Ozai carefully sat down, making sure to keep his daughter's extremities from impacting any of the hard surfaces that made up the seating. Finally, his hand wandered from shoulder to head, softly pulling her upright such that it came to rest on Ozai's own broad shoulders, his hot firebender breath giving Azula all the extra warmth the faint cloth around her could not.

The Phoenix Queen could only shiver, overwhelmed in every sense of the word, although she soon became blissfully content within the comfort and safety of her Daddy's lap. Ordinarily, Azula would have preferred to be fully clothed (especially somewhere so _public_ ) even still, she could hardly bring herself to be bothered. Not when she had her father and husband to keep her warm and protect her modesty-

And speaking of modesty, the Phoenix Queen laughed shamelessly, having got wind of her onstage counterpart alluding toward the fact that the newlywed royal couple's love for one another would finally be consummated. "Can you believe it, Daddy?! They're saying we didn't-!"

Azula couldn't help but to laugh once more, unable to finish the thought.

"Well we certainly showed them otherwise, hmm?" Ozai mused, watching the actors scurry offstage for the final scene.

The Phoenix King's eyebrows furrowed as the play showed no signs of being brought to a close - the stage crew still scurrying around to set yet another scene.

"Hmm..." he vocalized. "Have they not caught up with the present already?"

"What-"

Azula's face fell as the actor portraying her brother was revealed, several men dressed as royal guards leading him toward center stage in what appeared to be cast-iron shackles. As the man struggled to walk - motion no doubt impeded by open wounds and bruises which _were_ fake albeit highly convincing - the crowd jeered. Insults were hurled as well as partially eaten bags of fire flakes acquired during intermissions.

 _Traitor!_

 _Booooooooo_

 _Damn the traitor to Koh's lair!_

 _Off with his head!_

The Phoenix King's face donned a smirk as he saw his lookalike arrived on stage.

The actor wasted no time. "This man, my son, is a traitor to our nation!" he bellowed, silencing the crowd's ramblings. "Every man in the Fire Nation who would dare to betray their own kin, their own countrymen, pays the ultimate price - and that applies even if that man is the Firelord's son"

 _the ultimate price_

The Phoenix Queen blanched white as a sheet. Turning her attention away from the stage, she looked up at her King-

He was smiling.

 _Why wouldn't he be?_

Azula mentally chastised herself and considered, briefly, whether or not she'd been expecting anything different. The reality was... she had not been expecting much of anything as far as her brother was concerned - foolish indeed. Ozai deemed death a necessary punishment for even lesser offenses and Zuko was _far_ from his favorite person in the world, to put it mildly. Agni, he'd been waiting for an opportunity, searching for excuse after excuse to rid himself of his own son (for longer than his daughter cared to know, more than likely). And now? Her father had the _perfect_ excuse as well as the opportunity... who amongst their subjects could disagree should he decide to-

She shook her head, as if to rattle the thought from her brain.

The frowns of the two women in the royal box only grew deeper with each laugh from the Phoenix King. Just when Katara thought her heart couldn't sink any more, it did. Azula wouldn't be able to keep her word, that much was clear. Katara's bargain for his life bought only temporary sanctuary - the Phoenix Queen wouldn't dare say _no_ when her husband came knocking.

 _All of this for nothing_ , she thought to herself, the wish that she had died in that tui-forsaken courtyard returning to the foreground of her mind, drowning out everything - Ozai's laughter, the crowd's cheering, even the obnoxious faux-thunder that sounded Zuko's demise.

She just wanted to curl up into blackness. To sleep. One by one the lights of hope in her world were slowly but surely winking out.

 ** _Clap. Clap. Clap_**

"Truly a performance." he laughed again, before sighing. This might have been the first play in this agni-forsaken theater worth watching. Certainly an improvement, leagues better than the tired renditions of _Dance Amongst Dragons_ that whore used to drag everyone through. All plays should be like this. They would be, Ozai would make sure. A powerful tool for changing hearts and minds - for presenting fiction as fact on the stage.

The Phoenix King looked down at his daughter who was still resting on his shoulder, his golden eyes passing over her pale concern. _And perhaps there's another performance that needs an encore, hmm?_ He contemplated silently, before resigning to the fact that he'd have to wait until the return to the lavish confines of their beach house.

"Mhm, indeed" Azula agreed, dutifully. Although her outward appearance suggested she'd regained much of her usual composure, the Phoenix Queen was reeling as a result of all that she had witnessed (namely a certain actor's untimely, onstage death). And to add insult to injury, her husband's _reaction_. Not that such a reaction had come as a shock of course, merely-

She shivered. "Daddy?" Smoldering, golden eyes stared up at the Phoenix King. "Can I get dressed..?" She smirked. "...or do you plan to carry me back to the estate like this?"

Ozai's face bore mock consideration for a deliberate moment before he spoke. "I think the commoners have heard quite enough from their queen today" he concluded, implicitly giving his daughter and wife permission to dress. "Besides..." he looked down on the scarlet cloak. "I hardly think your current state is suitable at all"

She laughed. "No, I wouldn't think so. Most unbecoming of a queen." A sudden realization dawned on her...

Quick as a flash, Azula sprung into action, gathering her clothing up off the floor - clothing which had been haphazardly strewn about in a flurry of lust. Not a moment too soon, she reached the safety of their private washroom as the once-dimmed lights began to brighten, causing every patron in the theater to become clearly visible to one another.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Phoenix King barked at the slumped figure of the water bitch, immediately startled by his harsh voice. "Go and aid your master" he growled, before looking down and picking up his soiled cloak, tossing it right at her.

"And fix that while you're at it. The temperature is quite unforgiving outside"

The dejected figure of Katara entered the small (though very well equipped) washroom where her _Master_ was busy behind a dividing curtain.

Though it was practically customary by now to strike a conversation with the Phoenix Queen while the two worked together to restore her appearance, she remained silent as she _fixed_ the cloth the Phoenix King had so nonchalantly thrown at her.

Azula, too, remained silent. Before long she emerged from behind the curtain in a semi-clothed state, a floral-patterned hanfu draped loosely over her body, both untied and unwrapped, revealing (very recently purchased) vibrant blue underclothes. She then came to stand in front of a full length mirror beside the waterbender. As delicate hands attended to her aforementioned hanfu, curious golden eyes peered over toward the wash basin.

The Phoenix Queen laughed, making no attempt to hide her reason for doing so.

"Did he really-?"

"Yes." she answered simply, harshly, giving no titles. Having finally used her element to render the cloak entirely clean without so much having to run it over with her hands.

"He told me to aid you as well" Katara added with equal apathy as she carefully folded the cloth, treading lightly with her hands even though she had cleaned it moments before.

Noting the other girl's unusually sullen demeanor, Azula was reminded of Katara's first few days spent in servitude which had been forced as well as difficult (for all parties involved). Once she'd settled in and learned her place, however, things had been running much more smoothly. As such, the Phoenix Queen considered her words carefully...

"And here I was under the impression that you _knew your place_."

Silence for a moment.

"Make it easy on yourself: don't leave it up to the Phoenix King to tell you what you should or should not be doing."

Katara wanted to punch the woman. Well, not entirely accurate. She wanted to punch _something_. After, listening to what that _man_ had been saying all night, after having been dragged through the mud both in person and in image. The amount of sheer fury in the waterbender's bones would make Admiral Zhao jealous. This morning she had been calm, maybe even peaceful. But the day had dragged on and on, it was as if the waterbender had spent the whole day standing in the middle of a hailstorm - sure, it wouldn't do anything, but Tui did it make her want to tackle down the sky spirit and wring its neck. And at the same time, the tiredness of hopelessness, the kind that makes you want to go to sleep and not wake up.

She took a deep breath.

Not the time and place. She wasn't going to let her anger and pain make her another pointless casualty of war.

"Of course" she managed without grinding her teeth in the process, before taking another breath. "Your Highness"

Although she'd had every intention of being _helpful_ , Azula understood that she was doing more harm than good - quite the talent of hers concerning people and the complexities of their feelings, if she did say so herself.

"I only meant...," she took a deep breath. "...giving Daddy any opportunity, any at all, to point out what you're doing wrong in his eyes is as good as asking to be miserable. He can and he will make your life a living nightmare - if tonight was any indication. And _that_ was barely scratching the surface."

She smirked triumphantly. "However, there are benefits to my father's good graces as I am certain you are well aware."

A pause.

"One day, I may not be nearby with some conveniently timed excuse or distraction or faked illness. Do you understand?"

 _Certain benefits, right_ , the waterbender had to restrain herself from an eyeroll as she continued to calm down.

"I do" she answered, watching Azula studiously repair her appearance in front of a mirror, not even glancing at Katara.

Another deep breath. There was no need to be angry at the Phoenix Queen, not really. She was as much a slave to the situation as Katara was - at least, in this respect.

"I'm sorry" she said, almost surprised at the words as they came out of her mouth. "It's just..." she reached a hand into her bag and held out a stained glass bottle, anticipating a need. "That was a lot. Today was a lot" she finished simply.

 _I'm sorry_

Azula found herself taken aback as well, perhaps even moreso than the waterbender for it seemed as though her apology had been sincere - she'd actually _meant_ it.

"You are forgiven" the Phoenix Queen said, simply, despite the fact that she remained uncertain as to what exactly Katara's transgression was (other than righteous anger).

 _Today was a lot_

"And... I know. I mean, I understand." she acknowledged as she ran her fingers through appropriately mussed obsidian locks in an attempt to make them appear more presentable. Azula then turned toward Katara. Evidently, both had noted the state of her cosmetics: smeared in some places and in others, faded.

"He's alright, by the way" Azula blurted out.

"He-he's alright?" the waterbender asked, in the moment not quite understanding what the Phoenix Queen meant, or who _he_ was.

"Zuko," she clarified, her voice little more than a whisper now. Her golden gaze darted across the room, connecting with all four corners then becoming momentarily fixated upon the door, specifically the space beneath it. "He's being cared for. My agents have seen to that."

A pause.

"As far as what the future holds, I can guess. Presently, I've been playing for time."

"Does... does he know that I'm okay as well?" Katara asked tentatively, already relieved by the Phoenix Queen's revelation.

"Doubtful." Azula replied, disappointed she could not yet again be the bearer of good news.

Katara sighed. "Well... I'm glad he's alright. And thanks for telling me" she nodded with approval, while simultaneously reaching into her bag for the next item.

"Is there... a plan?"

Azula looked toward the door once more. Fear forced her into silence, told her to stop whatever it was they were doing-

 _treason_

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said, feigning ignorance and bewilderment (and doing a damned good job of it).

 _He might be listening_

Phoenix Queen Azula emerged from the washroom, perfume and colored silks clinging to her skin - a marked improvement from various bodily fluids and her father's cloak. As well, her appearance had been restored to its usual pristine perfection. Not so much as one hair atop her head was out of place. Red lip paint and black kohl were a picture of precision, applied against the edge of a blade (or so it would seem).

"Did you miss me?" she purred, reaching for the bottle in her father's hand which she then kept for herself, offering him a smooth leather strip in exchange.

Upon closer inspection however, several imperfections were revealed... already blossoming bruises upon her neck (in addition to existing ones) and across her collarbone, trailing on beneath her dress and marking both shoulders.

"Every minute was agony" Ozai mused, accepting his daughter's leash with an ever-firm hand.

"Shall we?" he showed her to the exit, and the cold air outside.

The royal couple walked - a feat which proved somewhat challenging for the Phoenix King who was obviously intoxicated - father leading the way with characteristic confidence as daughter trailed closely behind.

Azula shivered. "I'm cold, Daddy."

 _You're_ so _not cold_ , Katara thought to herself, watching the firebending prodigy barely shivering among the humid Fire Nation air and the puddles of lukewam water that scattered the ground after today's flash-shower.

She sighed as she watched the Phoenix King pull his daughter and wife closer, obviously delighted at her state of apparent need.

Though this time, it was the waterbender's turn to smirk.

"Agh!"

The Phoenix King hit the pavement hard (almost taking his daughter with him, thanks to the leash connecting the two), his foot slipping on what _used_ to be a puddle of water - if not for a little temporary elemental intervention turning it into transient ice with a disastrous result.

Even as Katara was given a call to help her drunk King stand up, she smiled the first honest smile for a long while. A small revenge for what he had done tonight - but a satisfying one all the same.


	29. Imprisoned

The days were long, monotony tinged with foreboding. The nights were even longer, tossing and turning in between seemingly random intervals of sleep's much welcome respite upon a lumpy, musty-smelling bedroll.

How long? It felt like forever, although any guard or fellow prisoner's guess was as good as hers.

Sighing languidly, Mai surveyed the mess hall which had taken on its usual state of pandemonium due to its usual shortage of food rations. With a confident swagger that could rival that of the Phoenix King himself, she shoved toward the front of the line which in all honesty, scarcely qualified as a line. There was little rhyme or reason, just people (some hardened criminals, others harmless) fighting amongst themselves, ready to claw eachother's eyes out for what amounted to table scraps.

Securing said table scraps as she always did, Mai returned to her friend who had been waiting patiently.

"Mai!" the acrobat rushed up to her declawed assassin, almost making her drop what she had brought - wrapping her in a hug as she did every time Mai returned, even though she had only been away for a few minutes. "Everyone's auras are so... colorful today."

Though Ty Lee was quite adept at determining people's emotions, she was rarely in the loop when it came to affairs in the Boiling Rock. "Did something happen?"

"Let's sit," Mai suggested. With that, the pair took to a nearby corner and sat cross-legged.

"Word is, there's a new warden in town" the raven-haired girl explained, splitting a piece of stale bread into equal parts. She then offered one to the brunette. "Guess my uncle isn't coming back any time soon."

"Oh" she replied simply, accepting Mai's meager offering. Ty Lee didn't know much about wardens and prisons, but she could see how that would cause such a commotion. Ever since Azula left nobody had seen Mai's uncle, and the new person who had succeeded him had been pretty shy.

But there was more. She could see Mai's deceptive aura, swirling with scarlet turmoil and indigo shadows. Ty Lee hated when she was like that.

"Do you think he's okay?" she asked with honest concern.

In between a morsel of dry, crumbling bread and a spoonful of foul-smelling soup broth, Mai answered "I don't know." She frowned. "No one talks about him much."

"I understand" Ty Lee nodded. While she knew the assassin was hardly a family woman, she was on good terms with her uncle. To Mai, it would have been just another thing that Azula took from her. Though the acrobat was hardly spiritual, she gave silent prayers to Agni each night for her and everything she had left. She was strong. Mai looked out for Ty Lee. But as each day passed, she grew worried that her strength may one day run out.

It was a familiar maelstrom of color, she could see that now. Beyond the deceptive scarlets and indigos, the idle greys and the depressive darks, she could see a familiar color. The very same she saw when Mai was told the news about Zuko.

"...but there's something else, isn't there" she said matter-of-factly.

Mai sighed her trademark sigh.

 _She has a right to know_

"Yes" was all that she could manage, at least initially. How does one deliver news such as _this_ anyhow?

 _Oh, guess what, Ty Lee?! The love of your life just married her dad!_

"Azula...," words rattled around in her head, each sounding as insensitive and uncaring as the next. "...have you heard anything about Azula lately?"

The acrobat didn't need to see auras to see Mai's hesitance - though they certainly helped. The dark colors retreated and were overcome by a blooming uncertain yellow, accentuated just slightly by the dark cyans of fear and disappointment.

It was bad news. Ty Lee hated bad news. Everyone thinks that Mai loves delivering the dull and dreary, but they're wrong. Her unease was as clear as day.

"No" she managed, her head practically shrinking into her shoulders in expectation of whatever Mai was going to say. "Not since last time"

"Well...," Although the revelation had in no way been a shock to _her_ , Mai could predict its effects upon Ty Lee with absolute certainty. "...I have." Eyes the color of watered down honey flickered toward the cold, unforgiving metal floor.

"She got married."

It was a strange feeling, watching your own aura fade from the pinks and whites of normal, the darkness taking over - her aura becoming dreary and dark just like Mai's was.

"Oh" she said. It was all she could manage in the moment.

It wasn't like Ty Lee hadn't thought about it, but... it hadn't even been two months. Azula hadn't even had a birthday since they had last seen eachother, and she was already... _Oh, agni._ The acrobat would follow the Fire Princess across the earth - and she did. Azula had returned on that fateful spring day, to the place where she had hidden from all the scheming and unrequited love that came with being a noble girl. She had even said no but Azula wouldn't take that for an answer. Ty Lee really thought she had come back for her after all that time.

A solitary tear crawled down her cheek. Was it arranged? Was she happy? Are they treating her well (and is she treating _them_ well?). Do they love and care about eachother?

 _Does she still think about me?_

She had a hundred questions Ty Lee doubted Mai could answer.

"Do you... do you think she's happy, Mai?"

" _She_ thinks so, I'm sure" she replied, cryptically, knowing her friend would not understand the implications. Recalling the then-princess's fixation- nay _obsession_ with pleasing her father, one could only suppose that she was satisfied at the very least.

Evidently, it was the wrong thing to say but... there was no _right_ thing to say. No person in their right mind would possibly delight at the prospect of eternally bonding themselves to _Ozai_. No person in their right mind could be ever truly be happy with such a man. Then again... had Azula ever been in her right mind to begin with? Another question which her childhood friend did not have the answer to.

Mai embraced Ty Lee, wishing with all of her might that she could soothe away the ache in her heart.

 _She doesn't deserve this_

The acrobat didn't say anything as their auras joined. She didn't want to say anything. Or more... she didn't want to ask anything.

 _Who?_

Ty Lee knew the answer to the only question was something horrible. She didn't want to know, she didn't need to. She hated how she felt, how black and ugly her new color was. Knowing the answer would only make it all more cold and dark. She'd find out eventually. But not today. Bad news has to be taken one dose at a time, with good surrounding it.

She held on tightly.

"You miss her, don't you?" Mai asked, knowing very well what the answer to her question was.

There was once a point in time where the three of them had been inseparable, particularly Ty Lee and Azula. Why, the Princess (now Queen, ugh) could hardly go anywhere without the pink-clad acrobat following close behind.

Mai often wondered if Ty Lee _regretted_ well... doing what she did. Given the chance, if she could take it all back and instead remain by Azula's side, would she? Had it really been worth it in the end?

Of course, Ty Lee hadn't _said_ it since they had arrived. It just hadn't seemed right to say, after what happened. Mai didn't need to hear that she missed Azula - she had put them in here! But she did. A lot. Ty Lee wanted to go back to the way things were, where they were a team. Where she could dive under the covers and Azula would make her warm and tell her she'd protect them from whatever was in the night.

The things Mai said made sense on some level. Azula had said and done some pretty mean things. But no matter what she said Ty lee would never wholly believe that Azula really wanted to hurt them. She was just so focused on her missions and her orders that she forgot how other people felt sometimes. She did care about Ty Lee, she saw it in her aura. And if they did meet again, she had no doubt that Azula would be sorry.

It had been long enough, Ty Lee supposed. Mai was ready to hear her answer.

"Yeah." she affirmed. "I miss her." she said simply, doing her best to keep her voice steady. "I wish we could all be together again."

 _I wish we could all be together again_

A part of Mai wished that, too. _A foolish part_ , her mind scolded. Perhaps she was just missing being on the outside, eating something other than stale bread, sleeping in real bed...

"Do you-?"

A pause.

"Do you regret it? Now that we're here?" she finally asked, the guilt setting in. It was all because of her that Ty Lee had been forced to make that choice after all...

"Do you wish you'd done things differently? I understand if you do, really. I mean..." she trailed off.

Even with her head on her shoulder, she could see Mai's tumultuous aura. Swirling solid whites and yellows betraying her anxiety and guilt. "I think about it sometimes." she said honestly, knowing Mai would scarcely believe her if she didn't say so. "But I wouldn't. If Azula had..." she trailed off, not wanting to say _that_ word. "...we wouldn't be a team anymore. It wouldn't be right." she finished.

"I love you Mai" she said.

"And I love you, Ty Lee" Mai replied, all the while wondering just how much danger she had truly been in that day.

Would Azula really have..?

"I hate this place" she added, speaking more to herself than anyone else.

Silence for a moment.

"What about you?" she asked. "What you did for Zuko, I mean."

Without missing a beat, Mai said "I don't regret it for a second."

"I'd do it again one thousand times if I had to."

A pause.

"I just worry it's all been for nothing."


	30. Family Matters

It had been a day of leisurely cruising back towards the capital. The waves were light which meant Azula was free to stand on the deck overlooking the ocean without fear of being drenched by the ocean. It was calming, in its own way. Predictable. Azula had spent much time at sea, she trusted it. So much so that she knew when pesky captains didn't know what they were talking about when they babbled on about certain tides not allowing a boat to go into port.

Though, if she were being honest with herself, she had a very difficult time being calm. At first she had thought the honeymoon would have eased her nerves. Time alone with her daddy, her protector. But it hadn't worked. She felt just as apprehensive on ember island as she did in the palace where she'd left.

Azula craved security. Not the physical kind, no, she had plenty of that. The kind that Ty Lee might assign a color in her mystical auras. The feeling of security you get when you satisfactorily complete a mission, the feeling of security you get when you graduate with honors. The security that comes with know that you've done everything you needed to do, fulfilled every expectation put on you. The kind of security her daddy gave her, sometimes.

During their honeymoon she had been worried about fulfilling her expectations as a wife. Now, as they approached their home, she was worried about her expectations as the Phoenix Queen.

But one thing had remained a constant throughout.

Her brother Zuko was sitting there, in a cell somewhere. Whether he knew it or not, there was a noose around his neck. His father, Azula's daddy, wanted him dead for his crimes.

It was Azula's duty as a wife to support her husband's decisions, but it was also her duty to her brother to keep him safe. Zuko was a fool. He had never really been a threat. Now his precious girlfriend was a slave and his friends dead or missing. Sure, if he had been a commoner he would have deserved to die the moment he entered father's chambers during the eclipse. But Zuko was royalty. And Zuko was family. He deserved a second and third and fourth chance, even if giving them ruffled a few feathers.

So Azula's duties were in conflict. But it was more than that. Daddy's decision was _wrong_. Not in the moral or ethical sense, but in a practical one too. He often sought to kill people who had slighted him, even if they weren't threats anymore. Even if they could be useful. Even if their death would achieve nothing. Forgiving Zuko made the Phoenix King far more powerful than killing him. Everyone knows that with royalty comes the power to kill. But not everyone knew that it came with the power to forgive.

But if Azula were being honest, really honest - it was more than that. She _wanted_ him to live. And when it came right down to it, that was enough.

So she left the deck, taking the stairs down below to find her father.

"Daddy." she said softly, before changing her tone. "We need to talk."

Ozai, whom had been trying to take a nap though hadn't fallen asleep just yet, opened his eyes to the sight of his beautiful daughter and wife. "Hm? What is it, Azula?" he grumbled, only slightly annoyed.

Agni, she looked good enough to eat...

Of course, he could only wonder what it was she might want to talk about. It was all so strange, the way a woman's mind worked. He didn't understand. That made him angry, sometimes.

He hoped that whatever this was, it was something tangible. Not a discussion about feelings or... things of that nature. Feelings made him angry, too. Not to mention left Azula exasperated and in tears more than half the time.

He resisted the urge to sigh. "Daddy's here," he reassured, sitting up in bed, his hand reaching out to take hers.

Azula put her hands behind her back, leaving Ozai's hand out in the air. "It's about Zuko" she said simply.

" _Zuko?_ " he asked, his temper flaring the instant he heard the name, repeating it as thought it were a curse. "What about the traitor?"

Why did she want to talk about Zuko? Spirits be damned, he wished he could just be rid of him already. Ozai was sick to death of hearing that name.

Azula couldn't help but feel apprehensive as soon as she saw her father's temper flare. Her instinct was to back off and say it was nothing. To bring up something more pleasing to him. But she resisted. Azula had looked many strong men in the eye and told them what's what, brought them to their knees. This was no different.

Okay. That was a lie.

This was different, very different. Ozai wasn't just a strong man, he was the Phoenix King. And he wasn't just the Phoenix King, he was her father and husband.

But Azula needed to do this nonetheless.

"Killing him is unnecessary." she said matter-of-factly.

"Unnecessary?!" Ozai practically laughed. He couldn't believe his ears. "Need I remind you that he and the water bitch tried to kill you on the day of your coronation! Need I remind you that he aided the Avatar and his band of miscreants in their attempts to overthrow me! He's a traitor, and an enemy to the Fire Nation! His crimes shall not go unpunished!" he exclaimed.

Had she gone mad?

Azula stood her ground. "I remember." she said. "And as the victim of his attack, surely I am the most capable person to decide what's the appropriate punishment." Azula said coldly. "The water bitch is repaying her crimes through service to the throne. I see no reason why Zuko shouldn't be given the same chance. I don't often agree with him. He's foolhardy, thick-headed, and apparently has a penchant for traitors." A pause as she took a breath. "But he _is_ family. And that means something. You and I should know that better than anyone."

Ozai stood up from where he had been sitting, and stared Azula down. "Regardless of whatever foolish notions you may have, I say it is necessary that the traitor pay for his crimes with his life."

"Are you meaning to tell me that you are questioning my decision, Azula?" he asked directly.

 _Yes I'm questioning you. Of course I'm questioning you. Why in Agni's name do you think I brought this up!? For fun?_

There was another part of Azula, the part of her that was birthed in _that_ room. It said no.

 _No. No. No. No._

 _No daddy, I'm not questioning you, I'm just..._

She listened to that voice.

"Sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to question you, I just..." she trailed off, wishing she could shrink as to appear less threatening to her father. "the thought of losing someone in our family, after losing everybody else..." she breathed in sharply through her nose to force a sniffle. "After brother is gone, you're the only family I'll have left." she said, suddenly embracing him.

Ozai was momentarily taken aback. He'd half expected her to take the bait, to say _yes, I am questioning you_. But she didn't.

He welcomed her embrace, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I'm the only family you need." he reassured her. "What has that good-for-nothing brother of yours ever done for you? Your whore of a mother? You don't need them." he released her. His strong hands descended upon her shoulders as he looked her straight in the eye. "I'm doing this for you. He hurt you. He tried to take everything from you. And he'd do it again if we gave him the opportunity. He can't be trusted."

"I suppose you're right." she said, not really sure how much she meant it. Her brother had caused her pain, this was true, she could remember that clear as day. But she could also remember the days where he posed no threat to her, when they were just siblings. His allies had been defeated, he was no threat. She wished they could just go back to that. And mother? She tried to tell herself that she could hate her... she called her a monster! But after everything that had happened, now that their family was in ruins and the world was on fire, she had to wonder if she was right.

Most of all, Azula felt alone. Her friends were in jail, her family was estranged, or in the process of being executed. And no matter how many times she embraced her husband that feeling of loneliness never went away.

"I just wish I didn't feel so alone." she said, the first honest word since her initial objection.

 _Alone?_

Ozai cocked an eyebrow in surprise. He was always there... they spent practically every waking minute together! Was that not enough for her?

"Alone?" he questioned, the notion beyond him.

A pause.

He noted his daughter's glum look. "You have me. Don't despair, nothing will stand in the way of us being together, not anymore," he said, hopeful he could make her forget all about _Zuko_ and focus on what really mattered. "And soon enough, we'll make our own family - strong sons and beautiful daughters, as many as you want."

Azula sighed, hoping she really would forget so she could put this entire exchange behind her. But as she tried to forget about her brother's imminent demise, more and more thoughts surfaced. She just couldn't shake a feeling, a certain image.

"Daddy..." she began. "What if... what if one of our sons or daughters betrayed us, like Zuko did?"

Ozai was surprised Azula would even ask such a question. Surely she knew the answer already?

"They would be punished, Azula," he said. "Just as Zuko will be."

Silence for a moment.

"But you needn't worry about that. Our children would never betray us, not with such a wonderful mother raising them and no one around who could poison them against us."

A comforting thought, to be sure. The idea that Zuko's betrayal was just poisoning from Mother. That without her everything would have been alright. But there was something else. Her friends Mai and Ty Lee had betrayed her, and they had no weak mothers to coddle them with erroneous notions. Mai's betrayal could be blamed on secondhand poisoning from Zuko, she supposed, but that didn't explain Ty Lee. Maybe she was poisoned from a third, outside source? And that was where her treachery came from?

But the more Azula thought about it, the more she realized what a sad conclusion it was. If anyone could be a source of mental poison, if anyone could bring their children to betray them, then what would they do? Lock them in the palace every day of their lives, so that nobody could lay a hand on them? And then they too, would feel Azula's loneliness.

Azula couldn't bear the thought of killing her own child. If it came down to self-preservation, she would, of course, but what a waste it would be. To spend years raising them, teaching them, and loving them - only to end their life when they turn against you. If you can't trust your own child, then who can you? Should you make them shake in fear to keep them in line like the commoners?

 _There has to be a better way than that_ , Azula thought to herself.

"Of course, Daddy" she said, knowing such thoughts would just bring up another accusation of 'questioning'. "They'll be perfect." she lied.


	31. Culture Clash

Unlike her masters, Katara wasn't afforded the luxury of sleeping in inside a lavish canopy bed. Instead, the slave woke up at the crack of dawn as she always did from the cots that she and the other palace servants spent their nights in, below ground - out of sight from the nobility and royalty who didn't need to see such things. Speaking of seeing things: it was pitch black. Not even the slightest bit of sunlight filtered into what was basically a furnished cellar. She considered putting her head back on the coarse pillow and waiting - but just as she was doing so the waterbender was interrupted. A rustle opposite to her. She couldn't see it but she knew its source: there were only a few servants in here, after all. Those specifically assigned to serving the Phoenix Queen.

" _psst_ "

She called out into the distance.

" _Ming!_ "

She whispered harshly, an implicit call for the firebender to raise a light.

Ming had been awake for quite some time. Even when she _could_ sleep in, she found herself unable to. Force of habit, she supposed. She rose with the sun, as did her Mistress, the Phoenix Queen.

"Katara..?"

A small, orange flame answered the waterbender's call, dancing alight within the firebender's palm.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

Ming was quite possibly the only person around here Katara thought of as a friend. Though perhaps the term _friend_ was used a little loosely. It would be more accurate to say that Ming was the only one who didn't treat the waterbender like she was some ugly statue that you had to walk around to get on with your life. _Sympathy_ for the enslaved war prisoner. Though whether it was sympathy or pity she couldn't decide, only that either way it was a step up from disdain. Or maybe it was just that Katara was desperate for just a _friend_ that she'd take anything as a sign. Not a Phoenix Queen who was a coin flip between punishing her and having her back, just a _normal, simple_ friend. No giant power imbalance, no ugly history of war.

She hadn't woken Katara, indeed, she wouldn't have minded at all if she had. The opportunity to speak before their day of duties, before there would be nothing on their minds but the monotony of it all, was more than enough to lose a little sleep over.

"No" she answered, finally, before letting her bare feet silently hit the ground, before she gestured in the firelight for Ming to join her where their conversation could not be so easily overheard.

With that, the pair scuttled off toward a nearby washroom, Ming closing the door behind them. It had become somewhat of a routine... the washroom, hushed whispers, readying themselves for the day side-by-side. A routine which Ming was not at all ashamed to admit she'd become accustomed to, even _looked forward_ to. However, she _was_ rather ashamed to admit she'd had her prejudices, presuppositions in regards to water tribe people... how they looked, how they spoke, how they acted...

In just a few short weeks, Katara had managed to prove many of said presuppositions wrong.

 _savage_

Agni, she wanted to laugh. There was nothing savage about the kind-eyed, young waterbender, that much was for certain.

 _If only the others would just give her a chance-!_

 _Never going to happen_ , Ming reminded herself as she attended to their only source of light - an oil lamp, hanging on that same old rusty nail as always (which in all honesty wasn't much in the way of lighting, but it was enough).

"Sleep well?" she asked.

The washroom they found themselves in was a far cry from the ones that had been at the beachhouse on ember island (and even that in the theatre). Though Katara didn't mind. Even the worst of the Fire Nation was, as hard as it was to admit it, far better than what she had experienced in her treks across the world. The small lamp didn't allow for much color, but it was more than enough to see around. In the small, somewhat dirtied mirror, Katara could see she was just about as disheveled as her friend to her side.

"No" she admitted, her sleep having been plagued with a certain nightmare of her master and her master's master. "How about you?" she asked, reaching out for a drawer and withdrawing her only possession - a jade comb that glinted in the dim firelight.

"Me, I slept just fine" Ming answered, honestly. She regarded the waterbender with equal parts concern and innocent curiosity. "What-?"

Amber eyes widened with express shock.

 _Is that a..?_

 _Dear Agni, no!_

She didn't understand. She simply did not understand, Ming rationalized. Here in the Fire Nation, it was not okay to just pick up something pretty and wander off with it but... in the Water Tribe..?

"Where did you get that?!" Katara was given no time to answer. "Nevermind, just put it back where you found it!"

The waterbender froze, the comb still in her hand, a confused look on her face. _Did Ming think...?_ Katara wondered, looking at the jade comb in the firelight. _She must think I stole it_.

Which wouldn't be a totally unfounded assumption, Katara had to admit. One wouldn't expect a slave to have such a thing, especially not one who had been recently... _possessed_. She grimaced at the term, despite its accuracy. She never would have thought she'd be reduced to referring to _people_ that way. As _objects_ to be owned and traded. But that was how everyone around her was - it was contagious. Like a common cold she caught the language, and now she too thought of herself as a _thing_. And it made sense that things couldn't own things.

"Az-" a pause. "The Phoenix Queen gave it to me." she explained, choosing a to respond to her first question and not the second. "It's a gift."

Katara's response, although honest, was met with a blink of surprise. "Wha-?" Ming stammered, in disbelief.

"You're joking!"

The Prin- _Phoenix Queen_ had never given _her_ a gift (or any of the servants, for that matter) even despite all of her years of loyal service. She was simply flabbergasted.

 _A jade comb, really?! Agni, that's worth what I make in half a year!_

Ming had known the Phoenix Queen for quite some time and well... she would never do such a thing. No, this was just not possible. Especially when one considered the fact that Katara had every reason to lie. Now that she understood she'd done something wrong, why would she just _admit_ to it? Lying to protect herself was a natural response, she supposed. The waterbender was the 'odd man out' here after all.

"Look, I won't tell. Okay?" she reassured. "But... you can't just take things that don't belong to you and wander off with them. That's _stealing_. Please, just put that back before you get into trouble."

 _If only someone would tell that to the Phoenix King_ , Katara mused, setting the comb down on the vanity and taking a breath, looking at the firebender standing next to her. Again, it was a natural reaction that Ming wouldn't take Azula to be the gift-giving type. But did she just try to explain what _stealing_ is? Any child who's ever had a brother learned firsthand the concept of _stealing_. Tui, anyone who had lived in the Southern Tribe long enough to have your family stolen person by person knew. And yet here she stood, talking down to her as if she was a little girl who had just stuck their hand in the bag of seal-jerky and needed to be told off. Like she was her _mom_ explaining a life lesson.

"I know what stealing _is_ " she said pointedly, her tone rising with anger and contempt, barely quiet enough to avoid carrying and waking up the others. She took a breath to calm herself. "I certainly don't need you to explain that to me"

Somehow, even despite the waterbender's assertion, Ming doubted that. Sure, she'd never _been_ to the water tribe herself but she'd learned all about it in school. The men were barbarians who treated their women like property. There were no schools, no hospitals, anything of the sort. The lot of them lived in ice houses, slept on (and wore!) animal skins, and fought one another with clubs made of bone. No sense of order. It was all so... _primitive_.

Sure, Katara was nice (and surprisingly well mannered, to boot). But... her people were the enemy. She was here now, _not_ willingly but because she'd been part of the losing side of a war. Only she couldn't see the war for what it was - the Fire Nation's way of sharing its greatness with the rest of the world. Perhaps she never would see it that way.

"Right. Of course." Ming finally said, after a moment of silence. There was no way of knowing whether or not Katara really and honestly understood the concept of stealing, she supposed. And if she didn't, that was hardly her fault. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"So, _did_ you steal it?" she had to ask. "I won't tell, I promise."

Ming could certainly appreciate just how difficult the waterbender's situation actually was. She was a slave, for Agni's sake! An unwilling servant to her former enemies with little to nothing to look forward to. No, she wouldn't tell. That would just be cruel.

"No, you shouldn't" Katara affirmed, still perturbed at her friend's earlier questioning, but willing to overlook it. She couldn't be _too_ choosy about her friends after all, and Ming did definitely seem willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, which (even though it was difficult to see sometimes) did mean something to Katara. Had it been anyone else, they very well may have wrestled the thing from her hand and taken her straight to the guards. She had to remind herself every day that to these people, she was the enemy. They had been brought up to think that her kind were savages.

It was that, or have eternal fury with the world, which Katara had no stamina for. Finding light in the night kept one sane, looking for darkness would consume her. The only people around here that were _evil_ were the likes of Ozai, who committed crime after crime with no remorse.

"And I _didn't_ steal it. It was a gift. Honest." she said, looking her in the eye and hoping somehow the truth showed. "You can use it too if you want."

Ming _wanted_ to believe her, she really did. Katara seemed sincere enough after all, and if she was being honest with herself, the waterbender didn't strike her as the thieving type. Even still, it was unthinkable! The Phoenix Queen simply did not go around giving gifts (be they expensive or inexpensive) to those she deemed unimportant - the fact of the matter remained _everyone_ was unimportant, save for herself and her 'ever-loving' husband of course.

"Thank you" Ming said, managing a small smile despite her conflicting thoughts. It just wasn't worth the fight. Truthfully, she didn't care whether or not the comb had been stolen. Her only real concern had been potential consequences. "Katara..?" she began.

"Do you know the punishment for stealing? This isn't an accusation, mind you."

Katara paused for a moment. Despite having been here for some time, she knew very little about _justice_ in the Fire Nation. (Why, she always kind of assumed there wasn't any). But of course, that probably didn't make much sense. There had to be some kind of law, even if it was a bunch of thugs walking around and keeping the streets clean as they deemed fit. Though it had always been invisible to her, what with her experience actually amounting to either hiding out in caves or in the royal palace as a slave.

In the Southern Tribe, these things were generally just... _forgiven_. The tribe couldn't afford to fight itself what with the struggles of keeping everyone fed, let alone dealing with the Fire Nation. People admitted their wrongs, and everyone just... moved on. Katara definitely had seen some _other_ forms of justice though, what with her travels in the Earth Kingdoms. Wheels of punishment to people outright being disappeared and brainwashed. Seeing things like that really just made her want to go _home._

Tui, she'd do anything to sleep in an honest-to-tui, honest-to-la Igloo again.

"No. I guess I don't" she answered finally.

"Look..." Ming began. "I'm not sure how things are done in the s-" the firebender hesitated, momentarily.

 _southern, yes, that's it_

"southern water tribe..?" Did Katara's village have anything resembling a court of law, formal trials or legal proceedings? Despite having no knowledge of the subject (save for racially biased textbooks) Ming very much doubted it.

"But here in the Fire Nation..." she continued. "...when you're accused of a crime, it goes to trial. The trial determines whether or not you committed that crime, and what your punishment should be. The nobleman can just buy their way out of things of course but people like me? If I'm found guilty...," she grimaced. "...for stealing, it'd be a public flogging. Most likely."

"You on the other hand? Well, you're not a Fire Nation citizen. If you steal something, who's to say what they'll do with you," she explained. "They could forgo the trial altogether! And Agni-only-knows what _your_ punishment would be!"

"I guess what I'm trying to tell you is... be careful."

Katara listened to Ming's stuttered explanation as she continued to comb out the kinks in her sleepy head of hair. _She remembered I'm from the south_ , she thought to herself, almost touched. Half of the people she met didn't even know there were even two water tribes to begin with (which was ironic, since they were the ones to have practically wiped hers off the map anyway. You'd think they could remember their own atrocities).

 _A public flogging_ , she repeated the words in her head, imagining Azula lashing her with azure flame in front of everyone she knew. All of the sudden she felt an appreciation for her previous punishments being administered privately. The shame of following her Master around, serving her every whim was bad enough. The last thing she needed was for everyone to see her being disciplined, not fighting back against the people who had destroyed her community, her family. It would show everyone just how weak she was in the face of her. How she had been reduced from Katara, woman warrior to Katara, spineless servant.

She looked back up at Ming, this time in a different light. She _had_ just been trying to help her friend out. To warn her of the dangers. Even if she had a bit to learn about the so-called water savages, her heart was in the right place.

"Thank you"


	32. Late

Morning's first light had begun to peek over the horizon, illuminating the Phoenix King and Queen's bedchamber, giving the red linens and curtains a peaceful glow. However, this morning, no matter how peaceful _looking_ was anything but. Azula had been awake for some time now, and in that time, all that could be heard was the maddening (albeit familiar, even comforting) sound that had awoken her in the first place - Ozai's snoring.

Azula turned onto her side. "Daddy..." she purred, resting her head upon his chest. "Daddy, wake up," she whispered, softly. She peppered kisses onto his bare skin, hopeful he would wake without too much a shock.

 _Red. Red everywhere. The sky was crimson with the power of the gods who responded readily to their ruler's will, the Phoenix King. Granting onto him their eternal power to slay his enemies. Yes! Yes! Thought Ozai, as he struck the final blow against his failed Brother - who had gotten down on his knees to beg for mercy like a housewife whose husband had been slain in front of her. The ground ran red with the blood of-_

The Phoenix King sniffed and suppressed a cough as his rest was brought to an end along with his snoring, his eyes struggling to compensate with the morning light. "Mhmmmm..." he grumbled, rolling over, not entirely in the land of the living. "In the name of the..." he mumbled, before looking into his daughter's eyes, the last bleed-throughs of his dreams fading away. "Agni. Why do you wake me, Azula?" he asked finally, observing his wife looking over him, having successfully wrestled his attention from sleep.

Azula did not allow Ozai's predictably foul mood to affect her own. Instead, she managed a smile as always. "We have a war meeting, Daddy. Don't you remember?" she soothed, gliding a delicate hand through his obsidian hair (which was everso slightly mussed).

"Were you dreaming about me?" she asked, pressing her small body against his much larger one.

"War meeting?" answered a groggy Phoenix King, having no knowledge of any such meeting despite having been informed by his daughter on the day previous.

"The war room can wait for me." he declared, before grabbing onto his little girl and rolling slightly to the side, bunching up silks as he went. "Of course I was dreaming about you" he said with a smirk, looking at her shapely, scantily clad form - running his hands over her pale skin. "What, did you think I would dream of war meetings instead?"

"N-No," the Phoenix Queen replied, practically shaking, her voice meek as could be. "But..." she said, pressing manicured hands against his chest in a halfhearted attempt to widen the distance between herself and her husband. "...the war room _can't_ wait for me" she protested.

"You're my Queen" he stated simply.

"The world would stop spinning for you. Your subordinates can find something else to occupy themselves with" he said, matter-of-factly, his strong arms not allowing his property to escape him just yet. His breath grew hotter with Agni's morning rays and his mind cleared of its morning haze, allowing unburdened eyes to take in Azula's image, focusing on the binding around her neck that marked her as his.

"Yes, Daddy," she conceded.

 _Who could blame me_ , she thought. Ozai was much more appealing than those fusty, old generals. Besides, he was right. Ozai's Queen owed nothing to no one and the world would indeed stop for her.

"I'm yours."

The Phoenix Queen kissed her King, once more forcing herself into him and reveling in the sensation of his rigid, muscular body... so hard and hot against her soft curves. "Mmm..." she moaned into his mouth.

"Yes you are" he affirmed, running his greedy hands over her skin with increased veracity. His nerves drinking in each sensation, every feedback of her curves against his fingers. He relished as he bit down hard upon her neck (not so easy now that it was wrapped in leather and gemstones, but he managed nonetheless). "You're mine before anyone else's" he practically growled, seizing her with his lips while pulling at her not-so-modest undergarments.

For as much as she wanted it too...

Azula broke the kiss. "Yes but-!" she fussed, seemingly breathless as she tried to squirm away.

She simply _could not_. "Daddy..." daughter's hands struggled against her father's hands, fighting to protect her modesty - or rather what was left of it. "...stop. Not now. We can't-!"

"No!" Azula hissed, remembering her duty to the Fire Nation. She'd been away two long weeks! Being royalty was not all fun and games and they weren't at their beach house anymore. They were back in the capital now and there was much that needed to be done. Besides, she made plenty of time for her husband (perhaps more than any queen ought to but alas). Surely, he could survive one morning without her... company.

 _No?_

 _No_ had always been a funny word to the Phoenix King. To others, denial was a fact of life. When _Ozai_ said no, it was a decree. It was his divine right to deny whatever it was to the claimant. But people saying no to Ozai? It never truly meant _no_... more like _please don't_ or _later_. And from his little girl? Well, no really ended up meaning _yes_. His daughter rarely wanted to deny him, and when she did, she was truly out of her mind.

It was as if the Phoenix Queen's hands were clasped in irons, the strong hands of her father proved unyielding to her pathetic struggles. "We can't?" he laughed, biting down on that tender, bruised skin once again. "And why is that, my daughter?" he mocked, finally undoing the garments which shielded her skin from the light of day, from the Phoenix King's eyes. The sight of her ample breasts and perky nubs made the blood rush straight to the Phoenix King's member, visible under his loose robe.

Golden eyes met their mirror image - her gaze fearful, his predatory. "I-I..." Azula sputtered, heart racing. Perhaps Daddy could survive this morning without his daughter's warm and (usually) all too willing body, however it was clear he did not _want_ to.

"You're going to make me late" Azula said, regardless of the fact that Ozai did not care. Everything and everyone revolved around him, she knew it too. And still, the Phoenix Queen struggled, cursing that familiar tingling sensation in between her legs. "Let me go, Daddy!"

"Oh, yes I am" he affirmed. "You're going to arrive to the war room late. Your hair will be ragged and your neck will bear my mark for all to see. And you will _like_ it." he growled, capturing her lips with his own, her struggles subsiding as her own arousal grew in spite of them. The Phoenix King, his morning mind growing tired of the foreplay, tore off his robe and finally revealed his shapely form. His unkempt hair, practically a shadow in the light, rolled down past his shoulders and his abs practically touching Azula's own chest - stray strands tickling her hardening nipples. And just for a moment, his control weakened as he looked down at his beautiful prize. It felt hard-earned even though life had handed it to him on a silver platter.

Azula loved being Ozai's queen. Not because she also happened to love to be in charge of things (and people) but because she _ought to be_. For she loved the Fire Nation in its entirety... every rock, every tree, every grain of sand upon the shore. It was beautiful. It was worth her tireless efforts, from ultimately inconsequential edicts to protecting at any cost and yes, even mundane war council meetings.

The Phoenix Queen saw her chance and she took it, swiftly maneuvering her way out from under the Phoenix King. What Azula lacked in strength, she made up for in agility, much to Ozai's chagrin as he witnessed his wife slip out of bed and into the nearby washroom in what seemed the blink of an eye.

Ozai looked down at the silks below him. A second ago, there had been a woman there. _His_ woman. And now the very same was busy fixing herself up for her oh-so-important meeting. What was the girl playing at? Was she under the impression it was her right to deny him so?

 ** _Smash_**

The Phoenix Queen had the gall to lock the door behind her. The cool morning air, a flimsy lock that shouldn't exist, and the mention of some unimportant war meeting weren't going to stop Ozai. The audacity of the woman to wake him up for some unimportant drivel and offer no companionship in return. The man's playful mood quickly soured - Azula had in one move turned it into a matter of _pride_. He had no choice but to kick the door in, the wood on the hinge cracking, creeping and snapping under the force of the blow. If he did not, even once, it would establish a _precedent_. It would show he was _weak_ , which he could not do, even in front of his own daughter.

He growled, but no words came out as he again gripped his daughter in his iron hands by the fabrics she was hastily wrapping herself with, pushing her onto the vanity.

"I wasn't finished" he said simply, brashly

"Daddy" Azula whimpered.

He was angry now and she was playing a dangerous game, Ozai's daughter was no fool. Still, a voice told her to stand her ground (she couldn't just _give in_ after all of that, right?). Another spoke directly to her desires, a third to her fears, the two working as one to snuff out any defiance once and for all.

"Daddy..." she purred, leaning in close. Stiff muscles went slack, her body becoming deliciously pliant as she held her father's gaze once more. As was often the case when it came to Ozai, inner conflict didn't last long and the result was predictable.

"Daddy, I'm so wet. Fuck me good, _make_ me like it," she hissed.

Harsh golden eyes softened as he listened to his daughter's words. Somehow, she always knew how to heal her slights. Whether she had intended to be this disagreeable from the start or not was irrelevant, the Phoenix King could not punish compliance, leastways from his own daughter. "And I intend to" he said, his voice calmer though still ragged from before - not entirely over from the buzz of his forced entry.

Despite this, however, his grip did not loosen. No, the Phoenix King was not going to let his daughter slip away this time, not until he had finished with her. Thankfully, the rush of chasing his prey had definitely done wonders for his own readiness. Truthfully, as angered as he had been in the moment, something within Ozai had deeply enjoyed this. Chasing his daughter, his property down. Destroying property and fabric alike to get to her. And finally, earning that look of submission and compliance in her eyes. It reminded him of how elated (though of an entirely different nature) he had felt in the moment the Avatar had fallen. Rarely did Ozai ensure his victory so personally, so forcefully, his enemy not backing down without a fight as she had done before on Ember Island.

It it was for that reason the Phoenix King had no difficulty complying with his daughter's request, forcing his member inside her without the single-minded intention of fucking her like an animal over the vanity as he had been planning to do not minutes before. His thrusts were slower, methodical. This moment, he wanted to savor.

The Phoenix Queen, too, reveled in the thrill despite herself. The fact remained, she held sway over her father and husband, the most powerful man in the word - a fact which was sobering indeed. Agni, he'd broken down the door to get to her! She was his... no matter how she refused, no matter how she fought.

"Mmm" Azula moaned. She was done fighting. "...Daddy ...Daddy" Ordinarily steady hands fumbled awkwardly atop the vanity as her hips bucked involuntarily. "...Daddy!" Azula threw her head back-

 ** _Thud_**

The crown of her head hit the mirror, hard. "Aghh!" she hissed, hips bucking wildly in the hope that pleasure would drown out the pain. Ozai matched her every motion, his body knowing exactly what his daughter's wanted. Soon, the Phoenix Queen could scarcely recall what had happened, she couldn't feel it anymore. All she could feel was _him_ inside of her.

"Yes, Daddy!"

The Phoenix King could feel his daughter buckling under him, the pressure he exerted not allowing her to find purchase on the vanity which was rather ill-suited to be leaned on in this manner - the wood digging into her skin and the glass of the mirror cracking against the force of her head. Though her discomfort and awkwardness from being fucked against the very thing that was supposed to make her appearance _less_ ragged and _less_ disorganized would not prevent Ozai from getting what he wanted. His daughter would go like this to the war meeting, and she would be proud to do so. That, or she would spend the next while fixing her self up, and arrive late despite her holier-than-thou duties.

The thought of his daughter, tagged and collared, walking into the war room with ragged hair and bruises withal sent the Phoenix King over the edge. His motions slowed, his cock throbbed, head tilted up allowing him to see his ecstasy-filled expression in the cracked mirror making him appear a madman with all the varying angles of each piece scattering the reflection - as if he were a broken man.

"mmmm..." he leaned on her for a moment, still inside. " _Good Girl_ " he praised.

And with that, the Phoenix King and his royal cock went back to bed.

...

Just like that, the Phoenix King was gone. His Queen, meanwhile, was left splayed out atop the vanity like a two-copper whore, his cum leaking out of her as she struggled to find her bearings.

By the time all was said and done, the Phoenix Queen was a far cry from her usual appearance, even after readying herself to the _best_ of her abilities. Indeed, she would arrive to the war chamber with ragged hair and fresh bruises upon her neck (in addition to already existing ones which were in various stages of healing). There was simply nothing that could be done. Now, if she only had more time, she could-

Azula shook her head. As it were, she was sure to arrive late. Best not to delay any further, especially considering she still had _him_ to deal with...

The Phoenix Queen let out an elongated sigh at the sight of her father and husband curled up in bed, already sleeping soundly once more. However, her usual smirk soon made an appearance as she climbed on top of the bed, then on top of her Daddy, and straddled him.

"Daddy..." she purred, beginning to rock her hips gently, rhythmically. He was coming with her, one way or another. His place was by her side, not in this Agni-damned bed! They belonged together, in everything, at all times. "Daddy, please won't you come with me today?"

"I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

"Mmm..." the Phoenix King stirred - absolutely lacking in clothing and definitely _not_ wanting to get out of bed. Was she _still insisting_ that they go to that damned war meeting? One would think a good fuck would get such urges out of her, but...

Well, he certainly couldn't turn down an offer like that, could he?

"Very well" he responded finally, shrugging off the sheets to expose himself fully. "Let's not leave our poor war council waiting shall we?" he said, getting out of bed and moving for their bedroom door.

Golden eyes widened with express shock. Was he really going to-?

"Daddy!" The Phoenix Queen hurried after her King. "What in Agni's name are you doing?!" she demanded, standing in between the naked man and the door. "You can't just-!"

Had he done this before?! She was at a loss for words.

"Hm?" he wondered briefly, examining the situation, still feeling the lethargy and pull of sleep. "Did you not want me to-" he looked where Azula was staring.

"What, you...?"

He sighed before walking past her and grabbing a robe, hastily putting it on.

Azula frowned. Now that her Daddy was clothed (barely) something still was amiss.

"Daaaddyyy" she whined, tugging at the sleeve of his robe. "Aren't you forgetting something important?"

 _What now?_ The great Phoenix King thought to himself, wondering what more she could possibly want. Did she want him to dress and doll himself up as she did? It never ended with her, honestly. He was going to her silly war meeting, to play games with pieces on a board and talk to old scraggly men who were infinitely more boring than the woman currently tugging at his sleeve.

"You'll have to remind your father" he said finally, more pointedly than intended. "He's getting old and his memory isn't what it used to be."

"Your crown," Azula said, sweetly. "And... if it's any consolation, Daddy, you don't look your age at all." She kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Somehow, some way, she knew just where her Daddy had left it (even when he did not, it seemed). And so, Azula returned a short moment later, her husband's crown in hand.

"Let me," she offered, rummaging through the drawer of a nearby end table in search of-

 _Ah ha!_

A ribbon - which she used to secure a topknot with a surprising amount of ease. Standing on her toes, she then placed the crown atop her father's head where it belonged.

"Perfect."

Though admittedly rather irked, Ozai could not find it within himself to be angry at his daughter. _Perfect_. She was right, to be sure, it was better this way - for the Phoenix King to have his crown. A part of him yearned to enter unkempt, as his daughter was to an extent, to show all what had just transpired. Though Azula was probably right, he needed to maintain some image of respect.

"Now, shall we?" he offered his arm.

"Yes, Daddy" Azula affirmed, accepting his offer with a smile.

⁂⁂⁂

The Phoenix King and Queen arrived late, even despite the latter's haste as evidenced by the haphazard state of her armor. However, the royal couple spoke nothing of their lateness and rather _less_ than perfect appearance (nor was anyone else foolish enough to do so of course).

As she walked arm in arm with her Daddy, Azula felt her cheeks flush with heat, as the reason for their delay was glaringly obvious. All eyes were on them- on _her_. She could feel it, feel the stares lingering on newly formed bruises and mussed hair, on the collar indisputably and unequivocally marking her as _his_. Still, she feigned her usual air of confidence as she and her King approached the dais.

Though rather than walk up the stairs with purpose, Ozai staggered and wavered, unhooking his arm from his Queen and practically fell back unto his seat sighing as he did so. His council didn't understand, their _looks_ and judgments reminded the Phoenix King exactly why he left most of these meetings to her these days, only attending the most important ones where his presence was less propriety and more a requirement.

He waited until his daughter was securely in her position to his right before raising the wall of flame tall and bright (...and unnecessary, usually in such meetings the flames in front of the throne were absent to allow for a clearer view of the map. Though for this Ozai wanted _privacy_ ).

"Begin" he said, more as a sigh and less of an order.

The Phoenix King recognized the voice of General Zhen, the man he had assigned to the Ba Sing Se _situation_ after the _last_ man in charge managed to lose a drill worth five million weights of gold (who had since paid the ultimate price for humiliating him and his daughter, and throwing away the single largest military asset ever devised).

"As you all know, the defense of Ba Sing Se by our enemies deteriorated recently with the evacuation of Gen- The Traitor, Iroh. However, the latest reports from the front indicate our units are still encountering major resistance in retaking the city" a pause, as the man wondered whether his betters were even listening. "Latest intelligence from the Dai Li indicates that while him and his group the 'White Lotus' have left, another militant group has taken residence in the city, closing off the inner and middle rings entirely."

The man stepped onto the map.

"It is imperative that the city is retaken quickly before our hold on the region is lost completely, and the earthkin regain hope that organized resistance is possible. I'd like to-"

And that's where Ozai stopped listening. Requests for units and battalions and other boring details were more Azula's area. And well he was here, wasn't he? What more could anyone ask of him on a... Sunday ...morning? Agni, he needed a drink.

He rolled over, almost falling asleep again.

"-Agreed. " said a new voice, following a conversation thread he couldn't recall. "We cannot allow this uprising of uncoordinated mercenaries, brigands, and civilians to inspire other revolts on the earthen continent. Your Highness, what measures do you believe would help prevent this movement from spreading to the other colonies?"

Silence. _Is he addressing me?_ Ozai stirred, half sitting, preparing some non-answer so he could go about his rest on the not-entirely comfortable dais.

Azula looked toward her father and husband expectantly and... judging from his expression, he had not the faintest clue what his own generals had been speaking about, nor did he have any idea how to begin to answer a direct question regarding his opinion on the subject. As usual, she resolved to pick up the slack and come to his aid. A queen could not allow her King to be humiliated in his own war chamber, in front of his generals and councilmen who looked toward him with reverence.

"Daddy!" she whispered harshly, leaning in close, until her lips nearly touched his ear. "Tell them..."

A pause as she scrambled for the right words.

"...we need to show those peasants what it means to challenge us, the costs of fighting against our rule. General Zhen oversees Ba Sing Se and its outlying regions, tell him we ought to round up the families and known associates of all those involved in the resistance movement and... and have them all executed. Make an example of them. Then, burn their homes and crops for good measure, and take their children as slaves."

Peasant revolts were no laughing matter - dissent must be crushed, else it spreads like a plague.

The Phoenix King repeated it all, slowly, having to ask Azula for bits and pieces of it repeated as his memory was not one for details. In truth, his daughter's plan was a rather simple answer to the question - though to a man who had stopped paying attention her advice seemed like it came from Agni himself. He could see with each word that he spoke his council turned and looked upon him with greater surprise, less so at 'his' plan and moreso that he even knew what was going on, coupled with the fact that he actually addressed the correct man for the job. By the time he was finished, all eyes were solidly on his silhouette in the (now blue) flames.

He despised them and their mock surprise. He was more of a strategist than all these men in the room, combined! He did not need to be praised like a child who went to the toilet correctly.

"Yes of course, Your Highness" one of the older, braver men in the room spoke out. "What about our people still held by the enemy? Many were captured in the initial wave. Their families yearn for their sons and daughters - by killing those associated with the rebels we may provoke a retaliation on our own people."

Ozai wanted to dismiss the man off-hand - some men stupid enough to get captured by that bunch of old fags and then even stupider not to free themselves when they turned tail and ran were of zero consequence. Their lives were of no concern, leastwise to the Phoenix King who had much larger things to think about!

And yet, saying so here would draw eyes to him but in a totally different way. The attitudes had changed with the defeat of the Avatar and the end of the war in the Earth Kingdom. Much had changed since the times when entire battalions were sacrificed for minor tactical advantages: _compassion for veterans_ was popular among the nobility, now that it was easy to have such compassion. His daughter had helped lead the charge, gaining the eternal praise of the peasantry for reuniting families and bringing home those posted on redundant garrisons. Admitting he had no plan to rescue his wayward citizens trapped within those walls was tantamount to lopping his cock off and braiding fire lilies into his hair!

The Phoenix Queen, meanwhile, let out an exasperated (though inaudible, thankfully) sigh. Surely, her King did not know how to answer _this_ question either and if he did have some inkling of an opinion on the matter, it was likely one he ought to keep to himself. She could just hear him now - _let them die, they shouldn't have been stupid enough to get themselves captured!_

No, that would not do at all. Once more, Azula leaned in close and whispered "Alright, Daddy..." Her thoughts drifted toward their tryst earlier this morning, namely how she'd been left wanting. If she was to rush to his aid again, by the flame of Agni, she was getting something out of it! "I'll tell you what to say but this time... I do expect something in return."

"Otherwise, you're on your own" the Phoenix Queen threatened.

"Anything you want, my Queen" Ozai whispered back, thinking he'd be able to get away with giving some pointless trinket or menial favor.

Azula smirked inwardly. Hastily undoing her belt, she toyed around with what were, in her opinion, the only viable options in dealing with their current predicament. Were it left to her, she would simply have her Dai Li agents utilize Ba Sing Se's underground tunnels to free those who had been captured, leaving their enemy none the wiser. But... it was not left to her. It was left to Ozai.

She took her father's hand, guiding it below the waistband of her trousers as she came to his aid once more. "Tell your generals that the rebels may kill as many as they please. So long as they know..." she stopped mid-sentence, waiting for her father to deliver on his promise, heart pounding with excitement. She felt a tightening sensation in her abdomen which traveled lower... and lower, in between her legs. Still painfully aroused from their earlier encounter, that little tingling sensation quickly became an ache. Agni, she needed this. She was wet and hot and ready for her Daddy to prove it.

Ozai watched intently as his daughter uncovered herself, grabbing his hand and placing it where she wanted it, before stopping and _waiting_. She knew full well that he had no answer, and being the naughty girl she was, she decided to use that fact against him. He could punish her for it later, of course. But _now?_ It was comply or accept his own council's inevitable judgments of him.

Part of him wanted to deny her out of spite, but another part of him admired her tenacity, doing exactly the kind of thing _he_ would do to her. It was emasculating, very much so to be forced into the position he forced so many others into including his daughter. On the other hand, there was something deeply rousing about the fact that he had her so _ready_ based off of almost nothing at all.

The Phoenix King gave his Queen a glare before complying and slipping his fingers deep within her folds, beginning with soft rubs and teasing the hood with his thumb, spreading her wetness over her sex in its entirety. "And the other half?" he asked, before unceremoniously ceasing to tease and beginning an assault on her clit proper.

The Phoenix Queen bit back a moan (or several, rather). Nearly chewing through her lip in order to stay silent, her words almost slipped her mind which was quickly becoming clouded with pleasure-

-her own for a change. Daddy almost never touched her like this, but when he did... it just felt so damned _good_ , she wanted to scream. Already, she was too far gone to revel in her victory over him.

"S-So long as..." she rasped, her hips bucking involuntarily as a practiced thumb circled that little nub with such expertise that she nearly cried out. "...they are aware that f-for-"

Azula bit down on her knuckle, silencing yet another cry.

"-for every one of our soldiers killed, one hundred earthbenders shall be executed in retribution," she managed, her voice little more than a whisper through strangled, panting breaths and whimpers. "Regardless of their level of involvement in th-the rebellion" she added, relieved to have finally finished saying what she had to say.

The Phoenix Queen threw her head back, already mussed hair flinging wildly. She could do nothing save for grind her hips to the tune of her father's touch and give silent prayer to Agni that he would not stop...

Oh but he could! He'd already gotten what he wanted. Now clinging to him, Ozai's daughter resolved to beg for release, as was his wont. "Daddy," she whimpered, painfully aware of the fact that if she spoke any louder, his generals would overhear. "..please don't stop." she whispered.

Ozai was barely listening for his council's response to his (or Azula's, rather) words. Their continued amazement at his ability to participate in their ramblings was no longer of substantial interest. Instead all Ozai could think about was his little girl writhing at his fingertips, her desperately begging for more. That got him to smile far more than any approval a council of old hags could give.

His fingers slowed, no longer going at the pace to which he knew his daughter was accustomed. "I won't" his words contradicted his actions. "Unless of course, you forget your promise to me. Do you remember what that was, little girl?" he asked, slowing more still until his fingers were barely teasing that vital bundle of nerves. He leaned in, speaking into her ear. "Or will Daddy have to remind you"

"N-No, Daddy," Azula sputtered, her face burning red-hot as she ground her hips, silently protesting her father's annoyingly slow fingers. "-of course I didn't forget" she managed, seemingly breathless. "Please!" she begged, knowing fully well that was what he wanted - for everyone to _hear_ her. She had promised to make this whole affair worth his while after all...

 _Pretend they aren't here_

It was simple enough to do. She couldn't see them, they couldn't see her. Withal, she was the Phoenix Queen, she was above reproach. If anyone _did_ have an opinion about their little... escapade... said opinion would never be voiced out loud.

Azula leaned in close, until her lips were nearly touching her father's ear.

"I'll be good. I'll scream for you, Daddy."

She had said almost all the magic words. Almost. The prospect of her screaming unto the the room full of his advisors was salivating, to say the least. And she _had_ asked nicely. But if Ozai always stopped with what would be _just_ enough, life would be awfully boring, would it not? He couldn't let his little girl get off too easily.

"Hmm" he let out a sigh of mock consideration, before grinding his fingers to a complete halt, as if to be unimpressed by her offer (despite the fully erect penis showing through his robe revealing his true thoughts).

"And after that?"

At first, Azula offered nothing save for a frustrated little groan. - _He said he wouldn't stop!_ \- Her golden gaze wavered, no longer bleary and unable to focus. Quite the opposite in fact, a result of being denied pleasure, thus forcing her body and senses back to reality. Reality was, she was wet and throbbing and desperate for release- in the middle of a damned war meeting, to boot! Upon noticing her father's erection, however (which in all honesty, one would have to be blind _not_ to notice) her natural smirk returned. He would give her what she sought, there was no questioning it.

Still, she played his game. She was a good girl. "Why, I'll take care of you, Daddy" the Phoenix Queen offered.

"Good girl" he praised, satisfied with what she had surrendered.

And with very little warning, the sensual motions of his fingers began again with great furor, no time at all given to allow his little girl to acclimate to the change. "Now tell them. Tell them how much you like being a good girl to me" he growled into her ear, before biting down hard upon her neck.

"Ngh-ah!" the Phoenix Queen cried out loudly, throwing her head back once more, _almost_ wishing there had been something for it to smack against- a wall, a mirror, anything. The room fell silent save for helpless sounds of pleasure. "Ah- agh! Yes, Daddy!" Azula positively squealed, the motions of her pelvis becoming involuntary as well as quite erratic. "Mm-ahhh!" manicured hands clawed at the floor in desperation, finding little purchase.

"D-Don't stop... don't stop..." she almost sobbed. Already, she felt feverish, delirious with pleasure. "...please don't stop, Daddy." Her legs were turning to jelly, everything below her hastily unfastened belt was on fire- Agni, she was going to melt. "Daddyyyy!" The wall of blue flame surrounding the dais flared white-hot, much to the bewilderment of Ozai's generals and advisors, some of whom felt the need to back away, fearful their all-powerful queen could not fully control her own abilities in such a state.

Perhaps they were right to do so. Azula was hardly cognizant of anything other than her father's practiced fingers, _finally_ delivering what he had promised. She could only scream, gasp for air, and buck her hips wildly as a (much needed) orgasm tore through her.

Had Ozai been paying any attention at all, he might have laughed at how quickly his daughter had brought an end to any and all conversation in the room, her screams and cries for daddy swallowing the room whole and leaving no room for further discussion. Though in the mind of the Phoenix King, they had long since been dismissed and the only thing that was important was his daughter who was currently having trouble both thinking coherently and staying in one place. The flames rose and fell with each hurried breath, until suddenly they rose to a great height, becoming almost white hot with passion.

Though the Phoenix King did not stop with Azula's fiery release - his ministrations only grew in intensity as he watched his advisors (barely visible through the flame) filter out of the room upon their collective realization that there would be no further discussion today. Their King was not interested and even though their Queen was, she was hardly in any position to participate. His daughter may be the imposing Phoenix Queen to everyone around her, but to Ozai she was a slut for his attention, willing to do anything to be a _good girl_ \- and now his war council knew that, which brought a smile to his face.

Azula, meanwhile, lacked awareness of the fact that her father's councilmen had left as they did. She couldn't speak, couldn't think, by Agni she could hardly breathe. He hadn't given her so much as a second to come down from her high, regain her bearings - not that she was complaining, of course. She was too far gone for such things anyhow, too far gone to care how ridiculous she surely looked even, flailing about helplessly at the mercy of unrelenting fingers.

"Daaaaaddyyyyy!" she cried, certain the everyone in the caldera had heard her, perhaps even the colonials as well. She reached yet another peak within what seemed a minute, two at most. The sheer intensity was almost painful, her second orgasm considerably more powerful than the first, as was often the case. Her exhale, a scream and a burst of cerulean flame, served as testament.

By the time it was all said and done, Azula collapsed, her head falling into her daddy's lap. "Thank you, Daddy" she panted. Manicured hands fumbled about blindly, in search of - _hmm, that didn't take long_ \- "Thank you... thank you..." she repeated, stroking that big, hard cock through his robes. He'd been so good to her, she had to attend to his needs straight away.

Azula was unused to maneuvering around clothing, though she managed nonetheless. Granted, she was not nearly as skilled as her husband, he could have her naked in a matter of seconds. But she was getting better at this, she resolved, owing to the fact that his erection sprung free much more quickly than usual. As was her father's wont, she skipped the prelude of touching and teasing and went straight for his cock, taking as much as she could manage into her mouth without triggering her gag reflex.

Ozai was almost worried he would have to say something, but even in the midst of her afterglow she knew not to keep her Daddy waiting. Then again, her unquestioning obedience is exactly why he had selected her as his mate. He hated having to explain over and over again what it was he wanted, especially when it was obvious. Kings shouldn't have to ask.

He grunted as she took him in his mouth, grabbing a wad of her hair causing the golden crown of the Phoenix to fall unto the ground with a soft clatter.

"That was very naughty of you, girl" he said as she continued, her ministrations edging him closer and closer. "You're lucky I was in a good mood, or perhaps I would have made an example" he growled. "Perhaps I would have taken you right there, and showed your beloved lapdogs how much of a whore you truly are."

A pause.

"Or maybe..." he was having more trouble keeping his voice steady. "I still might. There's-"

He grunted, seconds away from a climax of his own.

"Always still time to deliver a punishment" he managed, releasing a hot, sticky load into his daughter's mouth.

Azula held back any unpleasant sounds and instead moaned around her father's cock as it twitched and she swallowed with hallow enthusiasm - though she lived to please her husband and father, the taste was something rather disagreeable.

 _You're lucky I was in a good mood_

She smirked inwardly. Indeed, she had been lucky. Although she had to admit, the thought of being held down and fucked for the second time that morning was far from unappealing, even despite the fact that he'd pleasured her mere moments ago. The Great Phoenix Queen conceded... she _was_ a whore... _his_ whore.

After a pause, Azula raised her head, her tongue attending to whatever remained of her Daddy's 'approval' before she spoke. "Mm, I suppose there is," she agreed. "But... I do believe you ought to devise a more effective method of punishment. It's hardly a punishment if I enjoy it, Daddy."

Ozai raised an eyebrow, considering her briefly. "Perhaps you're right." he agreed. "Perhaps a public flogging instead of a public fucking, hmm? The same punishment a whore receives when she swindles a man who bought her." a pause. "Or perhaps I'll shoot sparks at your tits until you see stars" his fingers encircled her still-hard nipples, which he had shocked raw on that brilliant night not long before their wedding. "Hmm... or maybe I'll parade you through the lower capital bare. Which would you prefer, my little princess?"

Azula's face fell. None of the aforementioned options sounded appealing, particularly the last one - _He wouldn't really do that, would he?_ She was not about to find out. "None!" she squeaked. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Please don't punish me." Golden eyes sought their mirror image, imploring for mercy.

"Perhaps I won't. If you're a good girl tonight" he said, enigmatically. "I haven't had the chance since before our wedding, I'm particularly looking forward to returning to my favorite establishments. Ember Island just doesn't have the same _energy_ that we have here." the Phoenix King explained. "And especially after this awful experience. Hearing those old hags ramble gives me a migraine. I'm thinking of bringing you to Delan's and showing you around." he said, the prospect bringing a smile to his face even though Delan's wasn't quite the same after Zhao had left. The opium was the same, the company was not. Even still, there were many patrons Ozai enjoyed the company of, not to mention the proprietor himself.

A pause.

"Behave and be a good girl for everyone, and perhaps you'll escape my ire"

"Yes, sir" she replied, willing herself not to linger on what exactly it meant to 'be a good girl for everyone'. Hopefully, it did not involve anything too unpleasant.

The Phoenix Queen let out a long, labored sigh as she secured her fallen crown within her topknot, definitely _not_ looking forward to spending the evening at Delan's. She stretched languidly, golden gaze fixating upon the dais - well, moreso on the man whom was seated there. "Mmm, why do you make me sit so far away from you, Daddy?" she asked, seemingly innocently as she leaned toward her father and husband.

The desire for closeness was genuine, of course. Azula relished any and all opportunities to be closer (be it physically or otherwise) to Ozai but...

She was the Phoenix Queen. She _deserved_ to look upon her subjects from the dais, a position of utmost power and respect, every bit as much as her King did! They ruled the Fire Nation together, did they not? Why in Agni's name was she sitting _here_ , communicating that she was somehow less important? No, that simply would not do...

Azula stood up, ultimately coming to stand behind her husband. Delicate hands descended upon his shoulders. She gasped audibly. "Oh, my poor Daddy..." With a practiced touch, she set to work, soothing those sore and aging muscles. "...so tense."

"Best to keep me close, don't you think?" she cooed. "Where does it hurt most, My Love?"

Ozai had a laugh at his daughter and wife's advances, leaning back into her touch, feeling the stress of the meeting before leave his body completely. Her nails were long and sharp and felt spiritlike as she drew circles on his back. He sighed, saying nothing for a long moment, just letting her continue. The Phoenix Queen sitting at his right hand, it was quite _regal_. Ozai didn't think that was fitting at all. Azula was his daughter, not just his lieutenant that would one day replace him after achieving her own glories. They were bonded, and she was forever _his_ , until the day he died.

"You're right" he said finally. "A daughter ought to be close to her father. A little girl like yourself doesn't deserve to be left to sit on her own"

He reached backwards, finding the root of the hard leather lead that was clamped tightly to the Phoenix Queen's neck. Just a little tug - his other hand gestured to her brand new throne.

"Sit. Why don't you show all our petitioners how their great Queen is daddy's girl at heart?"

"I would be most honored," she said, taking her place. Nestled within the familiar comforts of Daddy's lap, she felt so very... _small_. Even here upon the dais, surrounded by an impenetrable, white-hot wall of cerulean flame, gleaming golden crown atop her head, Azula felt small. A feeling she was all too familiar with around her husband and father, who could pin her down in a matter of seconds, who towered over her by more than a head. And, to put it mildly, that feeling was not altogether unpleasant...

"Daddy's girl..." Who was she to argue? She always had been, there was no questioning it. "I'm really quite certain our subjects know as much by now" she laughed.

"I can't _believe_ you tried to stay in bed this morning!" the Phoenix Queen exclaimed. Her voice grew softer, much more gentle. "We're better together, Daddy."

"When-" she hesitated. Her eyes met his. "When did you know?"

Azula herself had known they were meant for each other for a _very_ long time. Ever since she'd learned people got married, really (and that it would be expected of her to do so in time). There had only ever been one man the then-princess desired to have by her side, to rule over her nation with. And to think, they used to laugh and tell her that was not allowed- _you can't marry your_ father, _don't be absurd_ , Mai had said.

So much as entertaining the sentiment that anyone else could be good enough for her, now _that_ was absurd.

"Indeed they do" Ozai concurred, having seen firsthand the rate at which news had spread across the Fire Nation, how their subjects now viewed their Phoenix King and Queen with superstitious awe. And with his latest gift? Everyone knew just how much she was his. He missed being on ember island, being able to show her off to everyone. Being cooped in the palace attending to irrelevant duties was _restricting_. It lacked the allure of being out in the world, for all to worship. And yet she insisted they be here. Azula's steadfast dedication to duty was indomitable.

' _When did you know?_ '

When had he known? He had always known his daughter to be a capable ruler, far superior to that of her brother, that was certain. But as she grew, approaching womanhood, her drive for success growing tenfold - _that_ was when Ozai began to desire his own daughter. The whore to which he had been married was worthless, good only for producing heirs and not for maintaining a dynasty. But Azula... she had the blood, the drive, the skill to rule all that there was. The Phoenix King smiled. _She certainly looks the part of a queen, too_.

But perhaps the first time he had seen her that way hadn't come until she had proved herself so indisputably _special_ from everyone else. When she became more than just a pretty, smart, strong girl. When she became Ozai's unique weapon, his pride and legacy.

"Your flame" he waved his hand, almost touching the curtain that his daughter was maintaining silently. "The day they burned blue was the day I knew you'd be my special girl"

Azula smiled, recalling the very same day. She'd been eleven, nearly twelve years old and it just... _happened_. It was like nothing she had ever seen before and yet her father seemed so... so... complacent? A shadow of a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as brilliant, blue flame danced alight. He'd known it would happen, he _had_ to have, that was the only explanation that made sense anymore. What was it Uncle said-?

 _Your father had a vision, before you were born_

The Phoenix Queen was unsure if she believed in such things herself. Admittedly, her perspective was more than a bit biased. People like Uncle Fuddy Duddy and the Head Sage put far too much stock in supposed omens and superstition as far as she was concerned-

"Oh?" she replied, realizing she had been silent just a _bit_ too long.

The fact that he'd begun to see her _that way_ at such a young age drew out a mix of emotion. But he'd known it too, their bond was something more than blood and whatever that something was, they should not fight it.

"Funny, I used to tell Mai I would marry you when I was even younger than that."

 _That_ revelation certainly drew a laugh out of the Phoenix King. "Really?" another chuckle. He remembered the silent girl all too well, the one who had betrayed his daughter and turned her brother against her. She was cute, in her own way, he had to admit that. Too bad she turned out to be a traitorous knife bitch. "That surprises me" he said honestly.

Agni, he had considered Azula special, a worthy heir for a long time. But his Queen? That had been a more recent development. He didn't even know arranging a proper marriage would be even _possible_ until the Fire Sages suddenly turned heel after the comet. A welcome surprise, but still a surprise. Not that he wouldn't have found a way to bring them around regardless, of course.

"And what did she think about that?"

"She said I was being ridiculous-"

 _don't be absurd_

"No, _absurd_ rather, was the word she used" Azula scoffed.

A soft, slender hand and manicured fingernails ran through obsidian locks with ease. The smile returned to her face. "Why so surprised, Daddy?" she purred. "Mother said it was my duty, as a Princess of the Fire Nation, to marry and bear children. Now, that was all well and good but..."

A pause.

"Whenever I compare another man to you, I find him wanting. Always did."

"You always were a smart girl, that's for certain. You could see past the petty dogmas of everyone else" he said, leaning forward to increase her access, enjoying the slow scratches of his daughter's clawlike nails. "You knew as well as I you're more capable of ruling than any other man your age, especially your brother. You knew as well as I that our blood is stronger together rather than diluted by noble whores!" he practically exclaimed, thankfully to the now-empty room.

"And well, choosing me? That's just good taste. You can't aim higher than the most powerful man on the earth."

"Mm, it's more than that," she muttered, leaning her back against his front. The Phoenix Queen continued to stroke her husband's ego, not seeming to notice (or care, rather) that another person had entered the war chamber and was bowing down in front of the royal couple.

"You're so strong, handsome..." she went on. "...and well, you make the most beautiful children, I must say" she laughed.

"We'll make beautiful children, too, don't you think? How many do you want, Daddy?" Azula asked, golden eyes shone with excitement as though she were a schoolgirl with a first crush.

"Oh they well be" Ozai agreed, as if he were the chorus to Azula's beautiful symphony. "We are to build a whole dynasty together. A line that will last for centuries, just as the prophecy foretold. A mere heir and spare simply won't do. No, we need our bloodline to be abundant as it is strong, so that bonds like ours can exist throughout millennia!" he exclaimed, not even comprehending that the man who just entered could hear everything that he said, and that a wall of blue flame didn't magically make their conversation private.

"They will bear our names, our flag, and shall go and seek out our enemies and win honor for us and our nation. They will hunt down traitors wherever they are. Except they'll never betray, for they are family. Their love for eachother will be just like our own" he moved forward, biting down hard on her neck, almost wanting to take her right there, stopped only by his recently-depleted member.

The Phoenix Queen let out a yelp - her skin was still tender and sore, having been marked several times beforehand.

"Daddy" she whimpered, squirming in his lap as teeth sunk into her neck once more.

A sudden realization came over her. _This_ would surely lead to-

Azula stilled, lest she encourage Ozai's attentions, as they were not alone. Granted, it was likely that her father knew and could not be bothered to care. Perhaps he even _wanted_ whoever it was to hear (or see) them... _doing that_. Azula, however, did not want anyone to hear, much less see. It was not as though she objected to others knowing just whom it was she belonged to, quite the contrary in fact. She wore her collar, as well as any and all marks left upon her body, with pride. Merely, the act itself was... special. For as much as she had enjoyed the little show they'd put on for Ozai's war council, she preferred sex to be intimate and well, private, strictly between herself and her husband. If Daddy wanted her, he could have her where no one was watching, she resolved.

Azula cleared her throat. "Yes, what is it that you need?" she asked in a huff, addressing the ultimately unimportant man.

Ozai held in a laugh at his daughter's reaction, as her little cry reverberated throughout the audience chamber, not at all muffled by the flames that usually secured their collective dignity. He nibbled again as his daughter continued to speak, nothing painful but enough to strain her voice slightly, enough for the man (his head down staring at the floor notwithstanding) to know what was going on.

No matter how she tried to remain still, Azula could not help but to wriggle around a bit. Agni, did he mean to devour her? "Go on then, get on with it!" she commanded, and it was unmistakably a command even despite the fact that her voice lacked its usual shrewd sharpness, largely due to the fact that she was... distracted.

The man raised his head and upper body, though remained kneeling in front of the royal couple. "Y-Your Highness..! Your Highness!" he sputtered, addressing father and daughter awkwardly. It was passable, though, and therefore inoffensive. "It is an honor-"

"Yes, yes, what is that you want?" the Phoenix Queen hissed, impatient. She clasped her hands over her mouth, effectively silencing what would surely have been yet another pathetic-sounding cry.

"Ah yes, well...," he hesitated, despite his queen's obvious impatience. "Your Highness, with all due respect, I requested an audience with Phoenix King Ozai. I was informed that request was... well... granted."

Ozai stopped what he was doing as the disrespectful words dripped out of the man's mouth, like a skunk-rat's bile, ceasing his assault on the Phoenix Queens's neck to look down on the man. His golden eyes couldn't be seen through the azure wall of flame but if they could the man would surely know they were boring a hole straight through him. If one could firebend with their eyes, perhaps. Sometimes the men of his nation sickened him. Hating his love for his daughter. Disrespecting _their own_ daughters by not giving them the respect they afforded to their sons. Disrespecting their Phoenix Queen.

"Excuse me" he said, almost out of character in how timid he sounded. "I believe the Phoenix Queen asked you a question."

The flames rose.

"Or are you _too good_ to answer questions from your rightful ruler."

"N-No!" Dull, amber eyes widened with express shock. While anyone who knew anything would know that an audience with the Phoenix Queen was what they _really_ wanted... some men knew nothing at all. "Of course not! Your Highness, I-"

"Save it!" Azula snarled. "Agni, are you really thick-headed enough to believe that I would actually consider whatever it is you have to say?" she asked, incredulously. "Begone from my sight!" A blast of fire was cast forth, seemingly from the wall of blue flame surrounding the dais - a blast which would barely miss the man who was still kneeling. He screamed and leapt back, his (rather large) bottom breaking his fall as the royal couple laughed in unison. In no time at all, he scrambled toward the nearest exit.

Once the Phoenix Queen could be certain they were alone again, she turned toward her husband. "Thank you," she said, with genuine appreciation. He'd stood up for her, rejected the notion that he was somehow more worthy of anyone's time or energy simply because he was her husband and father, and well... a man. "And here I thought the Agni Kai, Zuzu's imprisonment, and our marriage would mean the end of this nonsense... wishful thinking on my part, I suppose."

The Phoenix King stretched his arms out. "You're quite welcome" he said, clasping her shoulders in his hands, glad he had made his daughter happy. Though, he was still _surprised_ that the man left the chamber with nothing more than burned pride. He punished her slave harder for less. The only reason Ozai hadn't done it _himself_ was because it was her right to be the one holding the whip and doling out the pain.

"You let him off easy" he declared. "Nobody should be permitted to disrespect you that way, nobody! Doesn't matter their name or blood. If striking down your brother in fire isn't enough, then perhaps another defeat shall be arranged. And again and again until the blood of all whom would dare believe you lesser marks the palace as if it were paint"

Azula welcomed the warmth of her father's touch, considering his words as she pressed herself against his chest (which was almost uncomfortably firm).

"You're right," she agreed, as she usually did. In this case, however, she'd wager even _Katara_ would agree - as both the Phoenix Queen and Ozai's chosen heir, she deserved nothing but the utmost respect from each and every one of her subjects, no matter the fact that she was a woman. She _had_ in fact let that fool off much too easy...

"Perhaps my agents will pay our ill-mannered guest a little visit tonight," she added, a wicked gleam in her golden eyes. "An insult to me is an insult to you, after all, and well... is that not simply unacceptable?" She smiled an equally wicked smile, delighting at the thought that her 'victim' would not see it coming, surely believing his punishment to be over and done with.

"Mmmmm" Ozai affirmed wordlessly, imagining the spectacle, the man's screaming and fruitless begging before his Queen. "I wonder what he deserves...? Perhaps his tongue ripped straight from his mouth? No, then he won't be able to tell everyone of his mistake." he stroked his chin, pondering further. "Perhaps..." his thoughts drifted to his own son, and his disrespect. "A mark. A permanent reminder of your power"

The Phoenix King sighed, taking in his surroundings once again now that the man had left.

There were no guards by the door. In fact, there were no guards in the throne room at all. Well, none that he could _see_. The Dai Li. They were waiting in the shadows, clutching the pillars like spiders having set their trap, ready to spin a metal web of chain and restraints of rock. They were... they were _creepy_. They were loyal to Azula, his queen. But they were not loyal to him, they were not loyal to the dragon throne, instead they viewed his daughter with an almost superstitious awe. And him? Her father? The very man who made her? Suspicion and deceit.

"Azula" he spoke, interrupting any response she may of had to his previous query. "Tell me, how many agents of yours do you have in this room?"

"None-" The Phoenix stopped mid-sentence and thought on this. Sometimes, her agents were so quiet she forgot about them entirely. That _was_ the point after all - stealth as so not to be seen or heard. No, they were not alone. Not really.

"Six," she corrected herself, slightly perturbed as golden eyes scanned the throne room. "Six of my agents are here with us. Apologies, I'd almost forgotten," she clarified. "Why do you ask, Daddy?"

"You can see them?" Ozai asked, incredulous, ignoring her question and darting his head back and forth in an attempt to see any of these agents his daughter referred to. Even with his head above the flames, all he could see was dark pillars and blue flickers. Her agents and their transient cryptography never ceased to amaze him. They were never there, until Azula needed them. Then they were everywhere. Sometimes he could catch a glimpse of one on a rooftop in the daylight. But in the dark? Never. They may as well be _ghosts_.

He shook his head.

"Do they not... disturb you?"

"Well no, I can't always see them but-" Azula began in response to her father's initial question.

He cut her off with his second.

"Disturb..? No. No, of course not, Daddy" she replied, angular brows furrowed. The Dai Li were loyal to her, they would never betray her. She knew that with absolute certainty, now that she was... well, for lack of a better word. However, it was becoming apparent that her husband did not trust them. She could understand that, she supposed. The Dai Li had pledged their loyalty to _her_. Not him.

"Leave us."

The Phoenix Queen's voice resounded throughout the war chamber and six agents turned to none.

"You don't trust the Dai Li?" she questioned, though it was less a question and more an observation.

"They're..." he trailed off, in thought. _They weren't his_. Beyond that. He couldn't understand them, they didn't make sense. Their motivations were an enigma. One day his daughter just _showed up_ with them. They were helpful little bastards, that was certain. But it was just too good to be true? Why would some earthkin secret police pledge themselves to his daughter so faithfully? It was simply... extraordinary, for one. _Unbelievable. Too good to be true_. Everyone has other motivations. Power, money, sex. Nobody could be so loyal. And yet, Azula seemed to command that kind of power with everyone around her.

"I don't understand them"

It was a fair criticism, Azula supposed. He wasn't _there_ when their leader had ordered her arrest mere moments after the coup had come to fruition, thus removing the (former) Earth King and the Council of Five from power in one fell swoop. Long Feng wanted it all - the city, the Avatar, the throne. Only, he'd neglected one important detail: what reason did the Dai Li have to choose a fallen city and an ultimately unimportant man over the daughter of the then-Fire Lord and heir to the throne? None.

"They serve me simply because it is in their best interest to do so" Azula began. "Their former leader, Long Feng, proved himself woefully incompetent..."

"Ordering my arrest!" she laughed. "Idiot. I suppose he hoped to _negotiate_ with you. Though... perhaps he meant to have me executed."

"Daddy..?" She remembered something he'd said years ago, about cousin Lu Ten's death... and Uncle's subsequent failure, not only to achieve victory but to avenge his only son. "What would you have done? If things had gone differently, I mean. Suppose they'd captured me. Or worse."

The flames rose slightly at the concept of a foreign man imprisoning his daughter. "I would have set the city aflame" he replied quickly. "I would have hailed down fire and brimstone from the sky, until the city was no more, until the future mapmakers of _our_ world only include it as a footnote. 'This is where the so-called 'impenetrable city' _used to be_ '" he growled, the flames rising further and changing color as more of his own energy joined his daughter's.

And that _man_ , he'd, he'd-!

...

"What happened to him? This man who would have you killed"

Azula nuzzled her head into the crook of Ozai's neck, listening contentedly as her father declared he'd have all but wiped the Agni-forsaken city off the map, should anything have happened to her. She smiled at the thought that the man she loved would go to such great lengths for her, her smile only growing wider as she noted the wall of flame transform before her eyes, bright orange intertwining with white-hot cerulean.

 _What happened to him?_

Her expression of pure, unadulterated adoration turned wicked.

"He's dead," she said, much too cheerfully. "Not three days and nights after our armies stormed the gates, one of my agents discovered the poor bastard had hung himself in his cell."

"From what you told me the man hardly deserved such a quick, private death" the Phoenix King proclaimed. "No man who would dare strike you deserves such mercy. Your agents should have been more diligent in watching him" he said simply, looking up and again trying to catch a glimpse of them (and of course, he saw nothing).

His gaze however was drawn to the opening of the entrance curtains and the entrance of another man, this one dressed much differently than the last, his clothes brighter and (if Ozai cared about such things) probably not the most fit for a royal audience.

The man bowed as was customary.

Ozai was happy for a change in topic. "Rise"

The man took to his feet. "Thank you, Your Highness the Phoenix King" he bowed his head slightly, before turning to the silhouette of Azula. "My Queen" he bowed his head again. "As you know, one hundred years ago the great Firelord Sozin declared marriage between two men or two women to be criminal. He said relations that couldn't result in procreation were unfaithful to Agni and damaging to the war effort, as we needed new sons and daughters to wage total war against what was then the Earth Kingdom" the man spoke confidently and without pause, as if reading from a script.

"I believe the reasons for such a law have become void. With the recent royal decree permitting the previously-forbidden love between those who are related, I believe it is time for this prohibition to end. Just like the brothers and sisters and the fathers and daughters were waiting to profess their love together, the men and women of the Fire Nation are also waiting. On behalf of them I ask you to consider this."

Right then and there, Azula did indeed consider the man's request. It was not at all farfetched, she supposed, given that fathers were marrying their daughters and the former Earth Kingdom was in shambles (as the man himself had pointed out). There was certainly no need to procreate as though their race were facing the threat of extinction. Quite the opposite in fact, she'd go as far as to say there were _too many_ children being born in the home land as of late. As well the times were changing, it wasn't exactly unheard of for women to have relations with other women, although homosexual men were far less open about it the Phoenix Queen supposed.

Still, there were those fusty old Fire Sages...

To say they disapproved of her _own_ marriage would be an understatement, they were positively scandalized. Despite what her father and husband may think, they could not just go around angering the spiritual authority of their nation at every turn.

As far as the Phoenix Queen herself, she was indifferent. The thought of two men or two women marrying did not disgust or anger her, nor did it elicit any positive emotions. In fact, she had not even given any serious thought to such a thing until this very moment. Did her subjects at large approve or disapprove of equality for homosexual couples? She could only wonder. Could she and her husband risk angering the Fire Sages any further? If not, could they risk angering the activist group that this man represented? There were several mitigating factors to consider...

As such, it would be unwise to make any decision regarding the matter in haste, Azula resolved. "You represent an activist group, yes?" she asked, though her question was more of a statement. "Very well. I do believe what you've said _is_ worth considering, at the very least." The Phoenix Queen turned toward her King expectantly. His opinion mattered most of all.

"I think the prospect of two men lying together is disgusting! If anything the penalty should be _even higher!_ " he growled in total honesty. Other men repulsed him, they only served as conduits to steal his daughter away. Women however... he found the notion exciting, to be sure. He had even paid whores to bed eachother while he watched, though he hardly wanted them to _marry_ and have _families_. Agni forbid if women ever figured out how to cast off men, they'd never suck a cock again.

Despite the fact that Azula did not feel strongly one way or the other, she wouldn't _dare_ disagree with Ozai in front of another person. "Well..." she began, choosing her words carefully. "The notion is unusual certainly."

"I, uh..." the man trembled, realizing far too late that he had made an audience with the wrong person on the wrong day. "Of course" he bowed his head, submitting to the fact that there was nothing he could say or do to improve the situation. He could only hope that the Phoenix King didn't make good on his statement to increase the penalty, or at the very least that he himself wasn't prosecuted for indecency as a direct result of his plea.

"I'll bother you no further, Your Highness" the man said, before swiftly turning to leave.

"You better not" growled the Phoenix King after him. "And be sure to tell all your abominations that you represent that the Phoenix Dynasty will spare no effort in hunting them down"

As soon as the Phoenix King and Queen were alone, the latter turned toward the former. "The Phoenix Dynasty will spare no effort in hunting them down?" she repeated. "You can't just-" she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Silence for a moment.

"Father. Please. We must put any personal prejudices aside..." Azula began. "Suppose the common people, at large, are in favor of marriage equality for homosexual couples? Should we not at least _consider_ their opinions? This could be an opportunity for us to gain favor with them."

"And suppose the common people are in favor of flying pigs and returning everything we've conquered to the Earth King, hmm? Should we cede to the peasants then?" he asked rhetorically. "I want you to order those Dai Li of yours to find each and every one of them so they can be publicly executed. Just because the war is over doesn't mean that the Fire Isles need to become the land of dreams and sunshine!" he barked, not understanding how or why men being allowed to choose to make abominable love to one another could possibly amount to anything good.

"Do not misunderstand me, Father. I am in no way suggesting we should just give the peasants whatever they want, whenever they want it," Azula elaborated. "Merely..." she hesitated, again choosing her words carefully. "It would be good for morale if we were to show that we care what our own people think, that we care what they want. In the grand scheme of things, does it really matter if a few... degenerates decide to marry? Can we not grant the peasants this pittance?" she asked. "I dare say it would benefit _us_ more than it would benefit them. Think about it..."

The Phoenix Queen smirked her trademark smirk.

"We're heralded as champions for peoples' rights, on top of everything else - ending the Great War, slaying the Avatar..."

"And well, let's face it, Daddy. We could use a bit of a clean up in regards to our public image. All I'm suggesting is, we should _at least_ think about it. That's all."

Perhaps the issue meant more to her than she'd previously imagined...

Ozai listened to Azula's ramblings and, much to his chagrin, could not find any fault in them. "Whatever. We'll talk about it later" he growled. "You need to dress yourself. I won't have you looking anything less than perfect tonight" The Phoenix King practically purred, imagining leading his made-up girl in high heels and a tight fitting dress for everyone to see. That thought alone made it worth it, the relaxing opium smoke was merely the icing on the cake.

 _We'll talk about it later_

Azula smirked inwardly, pleased with herself. It wasn't a 'no' and that meant Daddy was willing to negotiate. Perhaps he would concede entirely. She could only hope. It was not as though it had not happened before...

 _I won't have you looking anything less than perfect tonight_

Her father was no longer interested in discussing marriage laws, he'd made that quite clear, as evidenced by his dismissiveness and the abrupt change in topic. She, too, turned her attention toward the topic at hand - her appearance. But _what_ to wear specifically, that was the question.

Azula recalled _that_ having been an issue more than a few times. He meant to show her off tonight, that much was obvious. Still, how much was too much? She didn't know. Not wishing to incur her husband's wrath by guessing, she resolved to ask him what he wanted. That was always a safe bet, asking then giving him exactly what he'd asked for. "Of course, Daddy," she said, with a smile. All of the sudden, a thought occurred to the Phoenix Queen. No, she'd do better than simply ask and follow orders...

"Perhaps you ought to choose something for me?"

"Hmm" he considered. "You know that cute little red dress. The one that..." _The one that shows off your ass and barely goes to your knees_ , he thought to himself. "The pink girl gave it to you, the one that you wore for me before you left to get the traitor boy"

The Phoenix Queen was momentarily taken aback, as her father had never asked her to wear the aforementioned dress in _public_ before... though it was not to say she was opposed to wearing it. Wholly impractical as it may be, it did look awfully nice on her.

"Mhm," she affirmed. "But... are you sure about that, Daddy? It's so tight I'm afraid I won't be able to wear anything underneath..." she teased, somewhat doubtful that her Daddy would allow such a thing.

"Mmm." he exhaled hot air on her neck, causing her to flinch instinctively. "I wouldn't want you to even if you could."


	33. Delan's

Even despite the fact that she had been told to wear _this_ dress specifically, the Phoenix Queen stood in front of a full length mirror, scrutinizing her appearance. Agni, she'd spent hours readying herself (unassisted by her favorite slave for a change) and yet, here she was, unsure - for no reason objectively. The aforementioned dress fit her like a glove, hugging each and every curve, displaying shapely legs oh-so-shamelessly. Her make-up was flawless as always, edges sharp as a razor blade. Still, Azula could not help but to be insecure.

What if Daddy wasn't pleased? What if she wasn't pretty enough..? Good enough?

Frowning, her uncertain golden gaze shifted toward her feet... slowly but surely, her natural smirk returned. The high-heeled shoes Daddy had bought for her on Ember Island were a nice touch. Granted, she could not exactly run (or fight) in them but they just looked so... so... _sexy_. She was certain he'd agree. As for the rest of her, well that remained to be seen. Her hair had certainly seen better days. She could only hope it looked presentable. With any luck, the uneven ends would be well-hidden, and that showy hair ornaments, the use of several products, and low-lighting would play in her favor.

She so badly wanted to look nice for her Daddy...

 ** _Knock knock knock_**

Azula heard the heavy fist of her father slam on her door for the last time before he tired of waiting and barged his way in anyway, the door offering no resistance. "Whatever in Agni is the holdup!" he growled, looking his daughter over both from behind and in her reflection in the mirror. Flawless as ever, of course. Ozai could scarcely imagine what the woman spent all her time doing, especially since he looked no different from the last time he checked!

Azula gasped aloud, then turned to face her father and husband. "I... I was just trying to do what you said, Daddy," she said meekly, her eyes downcast. "You said you wouldn't have me looking anything less than perfect."

Piercing golden eyes met their mirror image. "I must have lost track of time. I'm sorry, Daddy."

A pause.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Exactly the same as the last time I checked" he answered, exasperated, having been made to wait too long for the flattering reply she obviously wanted. And, to his credit, it _was_ the truth. Azula looked ravishing an hour and a half ago. If it weren't for her ridiculous insistence that she wasn't ready yet, he might have taken her right there, though now the desire had been (albeit temporarily) taken out of him.

"Shall we?" he gestured to the door.

"Yes, Father" she agreed, offering him her leash and making no effort to hide the disappointment in her voice.

All of that time and effort readying herself to please him! And for what? Only for him to be upset with her?! It was times like these that made the Phoenix Queen wonder why she even bothered. How hard was it for him to say that she looked nice? Even if she had kept him waiting. Really, how hard was it?

Traitorous tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Agni, she just wanted to crawl into bed. Why waste a perfectly good evening entertaining a man who can't even offer you one lousy compliment?

Ozai however was perfectly content to take what was his in silence, leading his property out of that Agni-damned washroom, out of their suite and into the open air. It was cool now that the sun was in the final stages of falling over the horizon (Ozai had his never-ready daughter to thank for that), and the sky was orange like flame in a way that Ozai always thought was rather appealing - it reminded him of the red skies on the comet. It was a shame that he wouldn't be seeing those skies again.

"After you" he said simply, holding open the curtain of the palanquin's canopy so his wife could enter unencumbered before entering himself. Wordlessly, the servants surrounding them lifted the beams and they were moving.

And there the Phoenix Queen and King sat, silently en route to Delan's. Ordinarily, the former would bombard her husband and father with questions, rattle off various topics. Instead, she said nothing, nothing at all. Ordinarily, she would curl up in his lap, nuzzle her head into the crook of his neck. Instead, she sat across from him (albeit awkwardly, as so not to expose herself) while examining her freshly manicured fingernails, apparently nonchalant.

What gave him the right to act that way toward her?! She was only doing what he said!

The Phoenix Queen let out a long, languid sigh, golden eyes focusing on her lap, ensuring her expression remained unreadable. No anger, no sadness. Just... nothing.

With any luck, the ride would be long and boring. It would serve her father right.

However, outside the machinations of Azula's mind, the world continued to spin at its regular pace, with her father and husband already wondering how he'd spend what remained. Oh, how a puff of the dream stick would ease his angers indeed! Though, (fortunately?) in a mighty act of restraint, he managed to save his appetites for the night ahead of him rather than stuffing his head in the clouds before he even got there.

And because of that, Ozai had had enough of fucking _restraint_.

Despite not directly saying so, Ozai _did_ think his daughter looked ravishing. Much better than the last time she had worn that little outfit, to be sure. She had grown much since last year, and the tightness of the fabric on her skin showed that, on her chest especially.

 _If I don't take her now, I won't be able to for the entire night_

The Phoenix King gave her leash a mild tug. "Why don't you sit on your Daddy's lap, my daughter?"

Azula resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Still, she did as her father asked, ultimately deciding the blow to her ego was not worth the fight. She knew better than to disobey what was unmistakably an order.

 _Whatever, he can't make me talk- or smile!_ she thought, indignant.

Though Ozai had very little intention of making his daughter talk or smile. Nay, he wanted to make her sing.

"Tell me, Azula" he purred, reaching his hands around to cup his daughter-wife's breasts. "How did your pink friend, who has no taste in clothing whatsoever, manage to get you something so fucking sexy?" he asked, before moving his left hand downwards - her stomach, her waist, her thighs - until finally it met the joining between the aforementioned dress and her bare legs. "And why is it I never see you with it?" he slipped his fingers in-between the fabric and skin, pulling it upwards.

Any other time, the Phoenix Queen welcomed her father and husband's greedy hands upon her body. In that moment however, she did not welcome said hands (though she tolerated his lecherous groping of her breasts nonetheless).

A chill ran down her spine as the silken fabric of her dress shifted. "I..." she stuttered, suddenly aware of Ozai's intentions. Briefly, she considered his initial question. Why _had_ Ty Lee bought her that dress? She could only wonder. "I don't know. Lucky guess, I suppose."

"As for never seeing me in it..." she managed, her stomach twisted in knots. "I wasn't aware that you had any sort of preference."

"Well" he began, pulling harder until the dress was bunched at her hips. "Then perhaps I should make you aware, hmm?" he growled into her ear, harshly latching his hands onto her waist and pulling her upwards until she was sitting squarely on his raging erection.

 _Ugh, not again_ , Azula thought, though she wouldn't dare voice such a thing out loud. More than anything, she was annoyed - had her father not had his fill already? Was he truly not satisfied? And would it kill him to say something nice?! What she wouldn't give to hear him say she was beautiful before he had his way with her. By Agni, she'd settle for _during_ the act.

"Perhaps" she said, her tone lacking in its usual enthusiasm.

"Stop being such a difficult whore" he growled, awkwardly wrestling with his trousers until his royal cock met fresh air. "I paid your price long ago." he managed as he grabbed a wad of her hair, bending her forwards until he could insert his cock in its natural sheath without regard for his wife's obvious unenthusiasm. Neither did he pay any mind to the bearers who had to keep the palanquin stable as he began thrusting himself inside of his daughter causing the entire canopy to rock with each movement of his hips.

Azula didn't want this - nonetheless, she allowed it. She knew better than to deny Ozai what was his by right (or so he believed). What he wouldn't have were her usual sounds, her pathetic, little whimpers and helpless cries of pleasure. All the Phoenix Queen had to offer in her utterly unaroused state were short, sharp gasps of pain as her father thrust above her, uncaring.

She gritted her teeth and bore it, hopeful that it would not last long.

What Azula lacked in passion, Ozai made up for in ferocity. Hurried, decisive thrusts to make up for the fact that they couldn't be minutes away from their destination, causing the canopy to sway back and forth even more violently, the creaking of wood joined in symphony with the Phoenix King's low grunts. In those fleeting moments before his release he contemplated grabbing a fistful of hair and blowing his load on that cute face of hers, so that everyone knew whose she was. Though even through the fog of lust he refrained - not willing to endanger any future spawn that might be bred (and, while Ozai didn't think of it at that specific moment, Azula would certainly raise hell over her precious face paint).

With one final thrust, he felt a wave of pleasure flow upwards from his cock, causing him to fall forwards unto his daughter's back, his head finding a place on her soft locks.

 _Just get off me already!_ , Azula thought, but of course did not voice aloud. She lay motionless beneath her father, somehow able to hold back the tears that were all too ready and willing to roll down her cheeks. Never in her life-

Okay except for that one time he-

 _No!_

Never in her life had she felt so violated... so unimportant, disregarded. By Agni, why was her own father and husband treating her like a two-copper whore?! Unworthy of being kissed and touched before being bent over and fucked. Unworthy of something as simple as being told she looked nice.

Unworthy of any consideration or respect.

What felt like an eternity to the Phoenix Queen was, in actuality, little more than a minute. One minute, perhaps two, spent lying beneath the Phoenix King while he basked in the afterglow. The very moment he sat up, she very nearly cried with relief - it felt as though he'd been suffocating her. Azula, too, sat up, frowning as her Daddy's 'approval' pooled between her thighs, soiling the cushion.

 _Great, now I'll have to go to what's-his-name's with Daddy's cum dripping out of me_ , Azula thought, irritated. Moreover, she didn't want to go _anywhere_. Except for home... yes, that sounded nice. Home, in bed... have a good cry, perhaps a hot bath.

A single tear made its way down her cheek.

"Mmm, you're such a good girl" Ozai cooed, wrapping his hands around his daughter's waist and landing a kiss on her ear, hoping that she would get over whatever it was that angered her soon. He couldn't remember the last time she was this dispassionate for him. If not here, than at least a few goes with the dream stick would bring her back to her usual self, at least. Or perhaps even better. Then everyone there would get to see what a good girl she was too, at the end of his leash, wearing that pretty dress of hers.

At last the tired palanquin bearers came to a stop and set the canopy down. "Tonight, you're going to be the fire in everyone's eyes" he purred. "There isn't a man in that building who won't be looking at you"

"Somehow, I doubt that..." she murmured, still holding back tears as she adjusted her dress. Azula felt many things in that moment, and pretty or desirable were not among them. Still, she followed her father's lead as he exited the palanquin, trailing a safe distance behind. It was nearly dark, and she was grateful for that - he wouldn't see her cry.

She hung her head and stared down at the ground, watching her tears wet the dirt as she desperately tried to ignore the throbbing sensation in between her legs.

Before long, however, the Phoenix Queen perked up. The establishment was not one which she would visit of her own accord, that much was for certain. It looked... seedy. She wrinkled her nose. It smelled equally as unpleasant as it looked - she was hit by a cloud of thick, nauseatingly sweet white smoke as Ozai lead her through the doors and into the foyer.

Ozai's daughter and wife rubbed beneath her eyes, furiously, in a desperate attempt to hide the fact that she'd been crying. She needed a washroom as soon as possible, not only to fix her make-up, but to deal with the sticky mess plagued upon her not five minutes ago. She was not going to suffer through this night uncomfortable and looking a wreck, on top of everything else.

"Daddy?" Azula tugged at her husband's sleeve. "May I take a leave to... refresh myself?"

Ozai tried not to sound dejected, but nonetheless coalesced to his daughter's request. If Azula felt she needed some time to fix herself before she could impress, then she'd have it. "Of course, my daughter." he said coolly, still mulling over the ' _somehow I doubt that_ '. Not characteristic of her, not at all. She was his Queen! The absolute epitome of beauty, admired across the fire isles. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind of that - if there was any woman more alluring than his very own daughter wife, he had yet to see her. How she could think otherwise was baffling, to say the least.

"Get me some of your best" he yelled over to the barmaid (who distinctly lacked any kind of upper garment), after unlinking Azula's leash.

"A-ha-ha! The man returns!" sounded a familiar voice coming up from behind. "We were all beginning to think that you wouldn't coming back from that honeymoon of yours"

The Phoenix King reached out a hand to receive a tall glass of a clear liquid. "Believe me, I didn't want to" he said with a chuckle. "I take it your establishment has been dull and dreary without me, Delan?"

"We've been absolutely pining for our King's return" he confirmed in an equally humorous tone. "Zheng's been asking after you ever since his little slip up. He hasn't been quite the same after his wife disappeared on him" the man explained, sitting down on the stool next to him.

Ozai sipped his drink. "Oh?"

"Oh right, you haven't heard. The lower capital magistrate seems to believe he was untoward with a young noblewoman. A case of mistaken identity, of course, Zheng says the only woman he laid with that night was a whore from Xue's House." Delan explained, before shaking his head. "The wife obviously didn't believe that though. She refused to testify to his honor - a pure cut and run!" he exclaimed.

"Agh!" scoffed a man to Ozai's left, appearing from behind a dividing curtain, obviously having been listening in. "What a cunt! Never did like that woman!" he declared.

"Good to see ya, mate," he said, slurring his words slightly, taking a seat next the Phoenix King (albeit with some difficulty). "Married life's treating _you_ nicely I hope?"

Ozai swung back his drink. "Far more than nicely" he answered. "The trick-" another drink. "-Is to get them early. Before the old bitter cunts can spoil them"

"Wish I thought about that before I decided not to marry." said Delan. "If I had known I could have just waited 15 years and had a nice little girl who wasn't waiting to stab me in the back for some gold, I may have chosen differently. Speaking of, when are we gonna see your new wife anyway?"

"You know boys, I have have half a mind to marry _my_ daughter..." a third voice chimed in. "...such a pretty little thing, and the perfect age, too" he mused, smirking.

"You've cleared the way for all of us, good on you!" he said, patting Ozai on the shoulder with drunken enthusiasm. "Yes, now where's that little wife of yours? I've heard so much about her!"

As it so happened, Azula was exactly where she said she would be - the washroom nearest the entrance. Contrary to what she'd told her husband, however, she wasn't fixing herself - at least, not in the way he'd imagined. She wasn't fixing her hair and touching up her eye make-up. No, instead she took advantage of a porcelain wash basin and pitcher and a fresh towel.

As the tears rolled freely down her cheeks, she cleaned herself, wanting to maintain some semblance of dignity if she was to suffer through this night after being treated so... so...

She couldn't describe it in so many words.

She looked down only to see that a raw, rust colored red marred the once crisp, white towel. She frowned. Not wanting to leave it as is, she poured water from the pitcher over the already sodden towel, only managing to dull the red slightly. She sighed and tossed it aside, uncaring, as she sunk down to the floor still in tears.

There was no concept of time. How long she spent sobbing, forgotten and alone in the washroom she couldn't say - at least, she _hoped_ she had been forgotten. She hoped that her father had gone and gotten drunk with his mates and she would be left alone. With any luck, she'd find him barely conscious on the floor within the hour, then she could sneak out and go home.

It was times like these Azula wondered why she even bothered.. why she bothered to make herself pretty, only for him to be angry with her for taking too long... then to turn around and use her like that. Was that all she was to him? A nice wet hole to fuck? Nevermind her efforts in every other aspect of their marriage, nevermind her happiness?

Despite how she was feeling, she didn't _really_ want to be left alone. What she truly wanted was for her husband and father to apologize for his atrocious behavior, to tell her that yes indeed, he did appreciate her and that she was more than just-

She stopped her train of thought dead in its tracks. Ozai would never say such things to her. The fiery pits of Agni's depths would sooner freeze over.

Even with her rather exceptional ability to spend forever doing simple tasks, Ozai was beginning to grow concerned with the length of Azula's washroom visit. It was growing uncharacteristically long, even for her. Was something wrong? Had she fallen ill? The night would quickly turn for the worse if he found his daughter and wife had passed out in the washroom while he was out drinking and having his fill of the dream stick. He wouldn't have come here if it weren't for the alluring thought of drowning the establishment with wife-envy, after all!

With a nod to his conversation partners, Ozai abandoned his seat, heading for the direction that he remembered Azula going in.

 _ **Knock knock**_

"Azula? Is everything alright?"

The Phoenix Queen perked up at the sound of her husband and father's voice. "Yes!"

She sniffled.

"I mean..."

A pause.

"...no."

She wiped away her tears, but to no avail. It was obvious she had been crying, what with the streaks of black left behind, her eyes and nose red and puffy. Nonetheless, she opened the door.

"I... I'm not feeling well," Azula lied, her gaze downcast.

There was no use telling him what was really the matter...

Not that he cared to ask anyhow. She was beginning to wonder if he even _noticed_ when she was upset.

"I'd like to go home, if it's alright with you."

Ozai's face gained a rare expression. "Azula." he knelt so they were on the same level, so that her tear-stained eyes were in clear view of his own. "Tell me what's wrong, little girl" he said, running a hand through her hair. "Your daddy's here for you."

Azula found herself taken aback.

So he _did_ notice. She had not prepared herself for this, not in the slightest. Now that he was here and willing to listen, how was she going to say what she wanted to say? Suppose she insulted him, suppose he misunderstood her?

 _You have to say something!_ , her mind scolded. Something was better than nothing.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, simply (it was the first thing that had come to mind). Ozai opened his mouth to speak but Azula did not give him the chance to do so. "To punish me?" she continued. "Is that why you're treating me like.. like..." she trailed off, unable to articulate the thought.

A pause.

"I try _so hard_ to make you happy, and it's like you don't even notice" she couldn't stop, the words were flowing like water. "And you're always mad at me! Half the time I don't even know why."

"You hurt me" she said, her voice almost a whisper now, throwing the evidence at his feet. "Is this another one of your punishments? Just what is it that I'm supposed to learn? That I matter slightly more than a two-copper whore simply because you sired me!" her voice grew louder with every word. "I already knew that. I already knew you don't care how _I_ feel or what _I_ need! I'm just a hole to fuck!"

She knew she would be punished for this, nonetheless Azula couldn't bring herself to regret what she had said. It needed to be said, all of it. Though it was foolish, she so badly wanted to be proven wrong...

 _And if you're right?_

 _Then I'm right. Nothing lost. Maybe he'll smack me around a bit, call me a bitch, a whore, whatever pleases him._ Then _I can go home._

Usually Ozai was the one doing the talking, and his daughter the listening. But for once it was the opposite - and Azula had a lot to say indeed. It reminded the Phoenix King of the incident with the water wench's hair. _Fuck you_ , she had said. He had punished her harshly for what she had said that night, so much so that despite the apparent rebound Ozai was worried his little girl wouldn't be the same again. This new outburst was evidence so.

The stick wouldn't work this time.

"I love you, my daughter" said the Phoenix King honestly. "I would never punish you for being a good girl as you are right now" he added, looking down at the soiled, bloody rag. He moved his head towards those violet flowers growing on her neck but instead of biting he placed a kiss. "I'm..."

" _sorry_ "

Golden eyes widened with express shock. Did he just... just..?

 _Daddy said he was sorry!_

Sorry.

Azula couldn't recall her father and husband using that word. Ever. "I..." she stuttered, astonished. Had the apology he'd made to her just now been his first ever apology?

She couldn't imagine her Daddy _saying sorry_ to Mother or Zuzu or Uncle Fatso. Surely...

Well, so what if it was his first apology, that didn't matter. What truly mattered was _he meant it_. He had to have meant it, otherwise he wouldn't have said it! No, Daddy didn't just go around saying he was sorry whenever someone was upset (quite the opposite in fact).

The Phoenix Queen smiled an honest smile.

 _I love you_

 _I'm sorry_

So simple, and yet it was all she needed.

Azula threw her arms around her father and husband, clinging to him as though she intended to never let go. "Oh, Daddy, I love you too! I love you more than anything!"

Ozai let out a silent sigh of relief that his words had had the intended effect, wrapping a weak arm around his Queen in response to her embrace. "I know you do, my love" he said simply. "Now, why don't you clean yourself up and I'll have you meet my associates." he said, noting her disheveled appearance. "They're all quite dying to meet the woman they've heard so much about in person." he explained, neglecting to mention that this was more for his benefit than theirs.

"Of course, Daddy."

A pause.

Her smile turned to a frown. There was much to be done, she'd cried a good portion of her make-up clean off and smeared what was left.

A thought occurred to her. Under normal circumstances, she would prefer not to be seen without it but...

"Daddy, would it be alright if I just wash it off? My make-up, I mean. It would save some time."

The Phoenix King was taken aback at the question. "Hmm?" he almost questioned the purpose of her query, before realizing her intention was to avoid the dreadful situation he had been in not an hour previous. "Of course." he affirmed. "I've always said you don't need anything to look beautiful, you're perfect as you are" he said with complete honesty.

Azula's smile returned.

"I'll be right back, Daddy!" And with a quick hug and a peck on the lips, she was off to the washroom once again.

Thankfully, there were more clean towels, stacked and folded neatly, adjacent to the washbasin. Azula sighed contentedly. The cool water from the pitcher was a relief, almost soothing.

Soon enough, her face was bare, free of black kohl, lip rouge, even powder for her nose. It was all gone. For a moment she just stood there in front of the hanging mirror, scrutinizing. So few people had ever seen her like this...

Azula took a deep breath. Daddy had said it was okay... more than okay! He'd said she didn't need make-up, that she was beautiful and perfect without it. She smiled yet again, exiting the washroom proudly.

"I hope you've brought my leash, Daddy. Don't want me getting lost, now do we?"

"No, of course not" The Phoenix King affirmed, linking the lead to Azula's collar, bringing an immediate smile to his face. The moment he had been looking forward to, the one that had been denied from him all this time, at last.

The conversation that had been raging on stopped immediately upon the royal couple's arrival. Any and all heads (some which had been directed at eachother, others at the big-bosomed barmaids) turned to them. Or, more accurately, their Phoenix Queen. Ozai paid them no mind, however, simply leading Azula to the bar where he had originally been sat. "I assume your Queen needs no introduction?"

"None at all." replied Delan, who had finally put himself back together after falling apart at said Queen's entrance. "I'm Delan, the proprietor of this establishment" he turned to Ozai. "Would the fine lady like a drink?"

"Of course. Bring her another of what I was having. Azula's had a long day and could definitely use a little something to relax" he answered, moving to seat himself and patting once on his lap to indicate to his wife her place.

Azula took said place with no argument, happy as ever to be seated in the comforts of her Daddy's lap. However, she couldn't help but to feel slighted by this Delan character - who did he think he was, not welcoming her to his establishment, speaking as though she was not there, and to top it all off addressing her as simply a 'lady'? She was a queen!

 _The Phoenix Queen_ cleared her throat. "Delan, is it? I'm not a lady, I'm a queen," she said, without a hint of humor in her voice. "Oh, and just a tip. You may want to welcome your patrons personally, even the ones who intimidate you."

"But of course, Your Highness" said Delan with a courteous bow and an outstretched hand. "It's indeed a pleasure to meet you, everyone here's been anxious to meet Ozai's new wife - we heard nothing but dreadful things about the last one." the man pulled a tall, empty glass and a bottle from behind the bar. "However, surely you could understand that I meant no offense. One can be a fine lady and a Queen, can they not?" he finished, pouring a cloudy liquid so that the glass was filled almost to the brim and setting it on the counter next to Ozai's, which he similarly refilled.

Though Azula saw right through him, she had to give the man credit where credit was due. Delan was a smooth talker, good enough to convince most anyone of anything, she supposed.

"Yes, of course," she conceded.

 _Cocky bastard_

"Just as I am certain you understand that the next time I visit your... establishment, you ought to be more cautious with your words." She then turned to address the man whose lap she was currently seated upon. "Hm, so much for first impressions. Are all of your friends so rude, Daddy?"

She examined the drink in front of her, unsure of what it was exactly she'd been served, although ultimately deemed it fit for consumption. She took a small sip. Whatever it was, it tasted awful, and it burned like a fire whip to the throat. Just barely, she was able to choke it down. How Daddy actually _enjoyed_ drinking this stuff was beyond her.

Delan only nodded, restraining a smirk, before clicking his fingers for one of his barmaids to replace him so he could return to his stool and talk with the mates.

"You just need to get to know the man" Ozai remarked, taking a quick glance at the barmaid's tits before diverting his gaze and downing more of his drink. "Isn't that right?"

"Delan's helped me out of a number of tight spots, aye" confirmed Zheng, who had only just arrived just as Ozai had gone to check on Azula. "Don't know where any 'uve us would be without 'im"

"At home, sober, being bored to death by our wives probably" remarked another man. "Speaking of, she was a real whore - that last one" he added, looking towards Azula. "If you don't mind me sayin' so, Your Highness. Don't know what kinda mother she was to you, but she was nothing but trouble for, um, yer new husband. Treated him like dirt."

The rest of the men nodded in agreement.

"Which was why I never brought her here" Ozai growled. "For she surely would have tortured the rest of you"

"She was a shit mother and from what I hear, an even worse wife. My King deserves better." Azula said.

Drink in hand, she repositioned herself so that she was straddling her father and husband, face-to-face. "And that's where I come in. Isn't that right, Daddy?" she asked, giving his beard a playful tug, hopeful those piercing golden eyes would not yet again stray toward the topless bar maid behind her (honestly, did he think she was blind?).

 _Ugh, they're everywhere_ , Azula thought, dismayed at the sight of yet another pair of bare breasts, bouncing with every step. They were nice, admittedly, as far as breasts went, she supposed she could understand the appeal-

The Phoenix Queen shook her head, realizing she'd let her own gaze linger too long - but she _wasn't_ staring! She was just... just... comparing! Yes, that was it. She was comparing herself to that woman, it was only natural.

She took several large swigs of her drink, finding it somewhat bracing.

"Mmm" Ozai purred, nuzzling the girl's hair, not noticing the rather long glance at the very same woman he had been looking at just moments before. "Indeed" he affirmed. "If every girl was like you, I'm afraid old Delan would be out of business!"

Ozai's comment elicited a laugh from the man. "Oh, I disagree. I'd just have different clientele"

"Daddy?" Azula leaned in close, whispering in her father's ear. "I don't have my bindings on. Can you tell?" she asked, looking to captivate his undivided attention.

The Phoenix King looked down at the small girl sitting in his lap. "I can, my daughter" he whispered so only they could hear. "It's getting difficult sitting here just looking. Much longer and I might have to reach out and touch no matter how rowdy our friends over there get"

The Phoenix Queen smiled, satisfied her words had had the intended effect. It was almost enough...

She downed the remainder of her drink, allowing some to spill on herself in the process, shuddering slightly at the sensation of the cold liquid against her exposed skin. "Oops!" she exclaimed, looking down at her chest, pleased to see the curve of her breasts glistening with wetness in the dim light.

"Oh dear, let me clean that for you" said the Phoenix King, pulling out a handkerchief and lazily wiping at the opening in her dress, reaching for her chest with his other hand and gently rubbing her skin through the fabric. "That better?"

"Mmmm," Azula moaned, leaning into her father's touch. She managed a weak nod in response. "Yes," she affirmed. "Oh, but look, I think you missed some, Daddy." She loved when he touched her like this, in full view of other people, uncaring of whatever they might think. She loved being reminded of how he desired her so.

The Phoenix Queen's natural smirk returned. She wanted more... and more she would have.

"A thousand apologies, my daughter" Ozai said coyly, dropping the handkerchief altogether and circling Azula's hardening nipples with his thumbs. "Like this?"

"Yes!" she whimpered, slightly taken aback at just how responsive her body was to his touch. "Yes, Daddy!" It felt so good, good enough to pay no mind to all the eyes on them.

Was that why he'd brought her here in the first place, then? To parade her around in her tight, little dress in front of his mates, show them what was his, what they all wanted but could never have.

An involuntary cry of pleasure slipped past her lips.

Ozai was also smiling, looking around to see every man who had previously been engaged in conversation staring in silence, every last one of them imagining themselves in his place - their hands on the Phoenix Queen's breasts. "So" he cut through the silence, not giving up his passionate assault. "I heard you wished to speak with me?" he looked at Zheng.

"Yesssir," he sputtered, his eyes locked on the Phoenix King's wandering hands (or more specifically the Phoenix _Queen's_ oh-so-inviting breasts), not at all bothering to be subtle about it.

"Ya see...," he began. "I'm in a bit o' trouble an' well, I need ya help, mate!" Zheng slurred, drunkenly. "They're sayin' I _violated_ some noble bitch! Can ya believe it!" he threw his hands in the air. "My wife believes it - bitch just up an' ran off on me!"

"Yes, a big misunderstanding, I'm told" Ozai said, recounting what he'd been told by Delan earlier as he watched Azula sip her freshly-refilled drink. "Your wife won't testify for you and the magistrate's taking the side of some lying whore. A terrible affair, all-in-all. I'll need to speak to the man, clearly he's unclear on the meaning of justice."

"Long live the king!" Zheng proclaimed, raising his (mostly empty) glass. "Lucky for me, yer fair an' just, eh? Know an innocent man when you see one. I'm in yer debt."

"I'll drink to that" replied Ozai, downing a glass of his own. "Anything to ensure an honest man and a friend stays free!" he exclaimed, wondering what the world would be like if every man were put behind bars because of harmless drunken shenanigans. Boring and lonely, probably. "I'd also like to make a toast to loyal wives. Whores are a copper a dozen, but those who stay with you through hard times are worth more than diamond!"

"Hear, hear!"

The Phoenix Queen was nothing short of disgusted. The man was guilty, there was no doubt in her mind, and yet her husband was just going to pardon him, regardless of what he did to that woman. And why? Because they were drinking buddies?!

Her disgust faded away soon enough, however, replaced with a feeling she couldn't quite describe, warmth flooding her cheeks and a fluttering sensation in her abdomen as she raised her own glass and made a toast to loyal wives as well. She would stand by her father and husband's side so long as he would have her, and he knew it, too.

Whatever it was she was drinking, it was _strong_. Still, she downed her second drink until there was nothing left. Then it seemed to hit her all at once. She stared up at the ceiling - it was moving! Suddenly, she felt herself losing her balance.

Azula gasped audibly, clinging to the strong, well-built man whose lap she was currently seated upon. "Daddy, I think I need to stop now" she said, golden eyes downcast, staring at the floorboards.

"Of course, my dear" the Phoenix King said as he cradled his wife in his hands. "Delan, get the lady a virgin lychee cooler, would you?" he asked the man with a wink.

"Would she like some extra sugar with that?" Delan asked as he poured.

Ozai shook his head. "Oh no, let's not make it too sweet"

Azula accepted what was her third drink of the night, unquestioning of whether or not it did in fact contain alcohol. She was vaguely aware of conversation, men talking, and talking, and talking... laughter, the haze of opium smoke... more talking, more laughter... all around her as she sat in silence, in the comfort of her father's lap. It felt like quite some time since she'd consumed anything alcoholic (at least to her knowledge) and yet the actual passage of time was unknown to her.

She blinked, closing her eyes for a bit longer than was necessary, hopeful the fog would fade. But it didn't. The opium smoke was long gone... why was the fog still there? Just how long had she been sitting in blissful, dazelike silence as life was happening all around her? Agni, she was disoriented!

"Daddy..." she whined. "I don't feel so good."

Ozai smiled as he ran a hand through his daughter's hair. "That's alright. I'll get the two of us a room so you don't have to walk far" he assured, holding her head to his shoulder as he said some blurry words to Delan. Azula vaguely felt herself being picked up by a pair of strong arms and carried through some unfamiliar halls and up unfamiliar stairs.

"Don't worry, daddy will make everything better."


End file.
